Fifty Shades of Her
by Blackkfeather
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Une grande ville, Storybrook, la forêt enchantée, Poudlard, Neverland, Emma et Regina sont vouées à s'attirer, se déchirer, s'unir, se haïr et inexorablement, à s'aimer …
1. I - Business Woman

_& Bonjour my dears ! :) Je l'avais proposé, on l'a réclamé, il est là ^^ Voilà, donc le premier OS de ce recueil ! Un petit point sur son titre ... Fifty Shades of Her, pas parce que je suis fan de l'épopée du quasi même nom mais parce que j'ai l'intention de vous montrer une nuance différente de Regina dans chaque OS :)_

 _Je vous promets absolument rien pour le rythme de publication, ça dépend de mon autre fic et du temps qu'il me reste mais j'en ai une bonne trentaine comme ça qui attendent d'être revisitées ^^_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

 **I – Business Woman.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Jeune héritière d'un empire qui ne l'intéresse pas, la vie d'Emma va basculer le jour où elle croise le chemin de Regina Mills, la puissante et impitoyable femme d'affaires dont la famille s'est apparemment vouée à détruire la sienne._

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Contrairement à ses parents qui lui avaient toujours répété à quel point leur vie avait été gâchée par des manias de l'industrie, Emma avait toujours trouvé leur existence trop belle. Trop belle pour être vraie parfois. Un manoir à l'extérieur de la ville, un immense jardin, des écuries, des chiens de chasse, les dimanches à la campagne, les domestiques ... Toute jeune elle avait commencé à développer un rejet pour tous ces artifices. Elle avait refusé les amis qu'on lui présentait, refusé les robes et les soirées entre gens " de la haute " ... Alors ses parents avaient réagi, supprimé les petits plaisirs qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de s'offrir et interdit les sorties. Ils n'avaient certainement pas prévu qu'elle soudoierait ses professeurs particuliers pour échapper aux cours qui ne l'intéressaient pas et passer des journées à traîner en ville.

Et si elle avait d'abord innocemment exploré les centres commerciaux, les musées et les monuments historiques, elle s'était bien vite laissée tenter par autre chose. Les boîtes de nuit, les salles de sport, les clubs privés où on fumait et se droguait ... Elle avait même atterrit en prison après une mésaventure avec un petit ami qu'elle considérait comme sa seule erreur de jugement jusque là. Evidemment ses parents étaient intervenus et quelques heures plus tard elle était barricadée dans sa chambre. L'interdiction d'en sortir s'était éternisée et si elle s'était montrée patiente les premiers jours, peut être un peu honteuse des vols qu'elle avait commis pour le simple frisson de la chose, elle s'était bien vite lassée d'attendre leur pardon.

Alors elle s'était remise à sortir, plus discrètement. Moins longtemps et avec des personnes de confiance, des personnes qui ne donneraient pas son nom au premier officier de police pour ne pas être jetées en cellule.

Des personnes comme Belle.

\- Alors ? Ce soir ?

Sous ses airs de sainte-nitouche, la jolie bibliothécaire avait été une alliée de choix ces derniers mois où l'isolement avait été plus intense qu'avant. Sous prétexte de lui procurer de la lecture, la petite brune avait passé de nombreuses heures avec elle. Elle avait écouté sa folle histoire d'amour avec un homme d'affaires beaucoup plus âgé et richissime qu'elle devait cacher à ses parents et les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient liées d'amitié sur leurs nombreux points communs. Après quelques entretiens, Emma avait même obtenu de sa part le soutien nécessaire pour refaire ses premiers pas en ville, accompagnée, bien sûr. Ses parents avaient poussé le vice jusqu'à employer un garde du corps qui avait jusque là systématiquement empêché ses escapades.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas Belle ... L'autre empoté va encore me cramer.

Elle avait presque perdu son esprit de rébellion ...

\- Et si je te disais que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait le distraire ?

\- Quelque chose comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle intéressée malgré elle.

\- De quoi lui faire faire une nuit complète jusqu'à demain matin sans ouvrir un oeil.

\- Qui t'a refilé de la drogue ? C'est ton mec ? Tu lui as dit pour quoi c'était ?!

\- C'est pas de la drogue, ce sont de ... puissants somnifères. Et non, il n'a pas posé de question.

\- Il est vraiment louche.

\- Pas tant que ça et d'ailleurs ce soir si tu viens tu le rencontreras.

\- Comment est-ce que tu comptes lui faire faire avaler ça ?

\- Et bien ce soir tes parents ne sont pas là donc ça veut dire que c'est lui qui nous surveillera. On reste dans le salon un long moment, je fais du thé, on lui propose une tasse et le tour est joué.

\- Et s'il n'en veut pas ?

\- Il en voudra.

 **##**

Il en avait voulu. Effrayées d'avoir à le traîner jusque dans un lit, elles avaient prétendu s'endormir sur un des canapés de la salle de cinéma dont était équipée le sous-sol. Les yeux mis-clos, elles avaient attendu patiemment d'entendre ses premiers ronflements depuis le fauteuil où il s'était installé pour les surveiller. Et puis ça avait été la ruée vers les escaliers pour monter jusqu'au deuxième étage où elles avaient préparé des tenues pour la soirée.

\- C'est pas trop ... Trop ? s'assura-t-elle une dernière fois auprès de la brune en s'observant dans un miroir.

Elle était frileuse et il faisait bien trop frais pour qu'elle sorte une de ses robes fétiches, elle avait donc enfilé un pantalon en cuir noir et un chemisier Yves Saint Laurent de la même couleur, piqué ça et là des initiales de la marque en un rouge profond assorti aux escarpins qu'elle tenait à la main. Hors de question qu'elle les enfile avant d'être arrivée à la soirée.

\- Mais non ! la rassura son amie qui avait enfilé une petite robe bleue marine.

Elles durent quitter discrètement le manoir. Si ses parents avaient employé un seul garde du corps pour la surveiller, elle avait appris qu'ici les murs avaient des oreilles et beaucoup des domestiques qui étaient passé à leur service avaient été prêts à échanger quelques renseignements contre une prime. Elles longèrent donc le mur de la battisse jusque dans le jardin et à l'orée du parc, s'enfonçant entre les arbres et jusqu'à la cabane du jardinier qui abritait son plus grand trésor.

La coccinelle qu'elle avait volée avec Neal n'avait pas le panache de la mustang que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses dix-neuf ans, mais elle avait l'avantage de ne pas être contrôlée tous les jours pour relever le nombre de kilomètres affichés au compteur. Elle pouvait aussi aller aussi vite que le lui permettait le petit moteur sans risquer une amende puisque les plaques étaient fausses.

\- Allez démarre s'il te plaît ma belle, supplia-t-elle la Volkswagen qui crachotait dans le vide.

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas prise et si Belle s'était assurée de la faire tourner de temps en temps, la petite voiture avait mal vécu un tel abandon. Pourtant elle finit par démarrer dans un vrombissement qui déchira la nuit jusque là calme autour d'elles.

\- Putain elle fait un boucan ...

\- Ouais je sais, on peut pas tout avoir hein ...

Guidée par la jeune brune, elle avait navigué sa petite citadine dans les rues de la ville et jusqu'à un imposant manoir qui devait certainement appartenir à des gens aussi riches - voire plus - que ses parents. Presque gênée, elle s'était garée entre une Mercedes et une Aston Martin en prenant le plus grand soin du monde à ne pas railler la moindre carrosserie lorsqu'elle s'était extirpée du véhicule en enfilant enfin ses Prada rouges qui lui assuraient un équilibre précaire dans les graviers de l'allée.

\- Nous sommes avec Monsieur Gold, annonça sans problème son amie au videur qui les accueillit sur le seuil.

Le regard terne, l'armoire à glace les toisa de longues secondes avant de s'adresser en russe à son talkie-walkie. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Emma ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Si elle avait pu donner son nom de famille, elle était quasiment certaine que personne ne les aurait fait attendre nulle part.

\- C'est bon, finit-il par dire en les invitant à rentrer d'un signe de la tête.

A l'entrée elle refusa de confier son blouson en cuir rouge à qui que ce soit, préférant attendre que Belle se débarrasse de son trench Burberry auprès d'une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir quinze ans.

\- Tu es sûre qu'ils sont réglos là dedans ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, peu désireuse de retourner derrière les barreaux.

\- Plus ou moins ...

\- Plus ou moins ?!

\- Relax Emma, tout est sous contrôle, il y a des gens que personne n'oserait déranger ici.

\- Si tu le dis.

Elle avait à peine réussi à arrêter un des serveurs pour obtenir une coupe de champagne lorsqu'elle fut entraînée vers le centre de la pièce par son amie. Après qu'elle ait pris sa première cuite à une soirée caritative, ses parents ne l'avaient plus amenée avec eux en société mais elle avait toujours peur que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un la voyait et en parlait à ses parents ? Eux qui avaient déjà menacé de l'envoyer à l'autre bout du pays dans une université tenue par des nonnes pour finir ses études ...

\- Belle !

L'appel la fit sortir de sa torpeur. L'homme qui venait d'attirer leur attention était le centre d'un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient l'air aussi pompeux qu'ennuyants mais quelque chose dans son regard trahissait une malice qui l'intrigua. C'était le fameux Gold à n'en pas douter. Et elle qui s'était attendue à ce qu'il se montre peu démonstratif en public fut surprise de le voir l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser avant de la garder prisonnière à ses côtés d'un bras fermement passé autour de sa taille.

\- Et vous êtes l'amie dont ma Belle m'a parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il savait qui elle était. Elle pouvait le voir à l'éclat de son sourire en coin, la façon dont il lui tendit la main en faisant semblant de lui demander son nom.

\- Miss Swan, mentit-elle pourtant facilement.

C'était le nom qu'elle avait toujours donné à l'époque où elle sortait régulièrement.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Elle se raidit lorsqu'il se pencha un peu plus sur elle pour un murmure qui la fit frissonner d'appréhension.

\- Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi Emma.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, attendant qu'il s'écarte pour lui adresser un faux sourire. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester à ses côtés, pas envie de passer la soirée avec eux. Elle avait vu des gens rejoindre une piscine à l'extérieur où un DJ était en train de faire danser une dizaine d'invités à moitiés saouls. Elle ne se jetterait pas à l'eau mais aller danser au milieu d'inconnus la tentait bien. Belle l'avait remarqué et lui adressa un sourire compatissant, une autorisation d'aller batifoler à sa guise.

\- Si je t'ai pas retrouvée d'ici là, rendez-vous à la caisse à trois heures, la prévint son amie.

\- Parfait !

Elle avait tourné les talons avant même d'avoir fini de prononcer les deux syllabes mais dans son empressement elle manqua renverser l'intégralité de son verre de champagne sur quelqu'un. Une poigne de fer la retint de justesse et elle observa avec horreur le liquide gazeux aller s'écraser sur le sol en marbre à quelques centimètres des Louboutins. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait peur lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers la femme qui s'était figée à quelques centimètres d'elle. Peut-être parce qu'autour d'elle tout le monde semblait avoir retenu sa respiration dans l'attente de ce qui allait se produire.

L'inconnue devait avoir une trentaine d'années, des cheveux courts et bruns coiffés à la perfection malgré la mèche soyeuse qui semblait être tombée un peu trop près de ses yeux sombres dans la précipitation du geste qu'elle venait d'avoir. Le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes encore durant lesquelles Emma ne put s'empêcher de dévorer du regard le visage parfait, les pommettes hautes, les lèvres pleines et la cicatrice qu'elle rêvait déjà de sentir sous sa langue. Elle n'était pas prête à la vague de désir qui l'étouffa, répandant une traînée de feu dans son corps avant d'aller s'écraser entre ses jambes. Gênée, elle se força à baisser le regard, détaillant sans faire exprès les formes mises en valeur par une robe noire presque stricte mais qui parvenait à rendre d'autant plus désirable celle qui la portait.

\- P...Pardon, balbutia-t-elle la voix enrouée quand elle releva les yeux, trouvant ceux qui ne l'avaient pas lâchée.

Il y avait une lueur dangereuse dans les deux perles d'un brun profond qui la dévoraient.

\- Vous devriez faire attention, un peu plus et vous me deviez six cent dollars.

Parlait-elle toujours avec une voix aussi basse et chaude ?

\- Oh laissez-la Majesté, elle est juste un peu étourdie.

Majesté ?! Il y avait intérêt à ce que le titre ne soit qu'un surnom sinon elle méritait vraiment une médaille d'or pour sa maladresse légendaire. L'intéressée mit quelques secondes encore avant de détacher son regard pénétrant d'elle et de reporter son attention vers l'autre.

\- Gold ... Je cherchais Graham.

\- Une seconde. Graham !

La nouvelle arrivée ne lui avait toujours pas lâché le bras pendant qu'elle attendait avec un faible degré de patience que l'intéressé réponde à l'appel et si sa poigne de fer s'était adoucie son effet était tout aussi paralysant. Le simple contact lui donnait l'impression d'irradier dans tout le restant de son corps qu'elle pouvait presque sentir bourdonner de désir. Une première.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant l'homme qu'on avait appelé. _Graham_ était apparemment le prénom du directeur des services de police de la ville. Quelqu'un qu'elle avait vu en grande conversation avec ses parents le jour où elle avait été sortie en hâte de la cellule dans laquelle on l'avait jetée après son arrestation. Il fallait qu'elle parte. La panique était en train de remplacer l'agréable sensation qui l'avait envahie à l'arrivée de la brune.

Le geste qu'elle entama pour fuir fut presque immédiatement stoppé par l'étau qui se resserra à nouveau sur son avant-bras.

L'espace d'un instant elle faillit prendre peur. Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la furie dans les yeux presque noirs. Cette femme n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la contredise ou qu'on lui dise non devina-t-elle à la façon dont tout son être semblait briller d'une aura autoritaire. Et là tout de suite, elle n'avait apparemment pas envie qu'elle parte.

\- Je suis désolée, je dois y aller.

Elle n'était pas fière de la panique qu'elle laissa filtrer dans le son de sa voix ni du frisson qui agita sa colonne vertébrale quand le regard intense fouilla à nouveau le sien en quête d'une réponse à elle ne savait quelle question. Emma crut sérieusement qu'elle allait défaillir lorsqu'elle la vit humecter ses lèvres du bout de sa langue avec un air songeur. La vision la frappa en plein coeur, provoquant une embardée qui la rendit encore plus agitée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Gina ! appela-t-on.

Un dernier regard enveloppant et l'instant d'après la terre se remit à tourner lorsque l'inconnue la lâcha pour la laisser s'enfuir en courant presque vers la première sortie.

 **##**

Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle avait vécu des dizaines d'histoires déjà ... Au grand dam de ses parents, Emma avait enchaîné les relations avec des hommes qu'elle rencontrait partout et nulle part. Les femmes étaient venues après. Après Neal, lorsque aveuglée par la colère elle avait cru comprendre que les hommes n'étaient que d'abjectes créatures qui ne leur arrivaient pas à la cheville. Bien sûr elle avait tort, les hommes biens existaient, son père en était un exemple parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais depuis elle n'avait tout simplement pas croisé la route d'un homme qui l'avait intéressée. Mais elle n'avait jamais non plus croisé quelqu'un comme cette femme.

 _Gina_ ... C'était un diminutif certainement. A moins que ce soit un surnom comme l'avait été le " Majesté " ? A moins qu'elle soit vraiment Reine ? Reine de quoi ? Les questions qui se bousculaient la firent rire. Elle ne l'avait pas croisée plus de deux minutes et cette Gina avait réussi à la bouleverser plus que quiconque jusque là. La bouleverser ? Nan, c'était un euphémisme. Elle avait éprouvé un désir qu'elle ne pensait même pas imaginable et ce dès le premier regard ... C'était ça un coup de foudre ? La notion la fit à nouveau ricaner dans son troisième verre de champagne.

Penchée au dessus de la rambarde de l'immense terrasse, noyée dans la mer des invités, elle se surprit à avoir un vertige. Pourtant les hauteurs ne lui faisaient pas peur et il lui fallait bien plus qu'un peu de champagne pour être saoule. Non, c'était encore un effet secondaire de cette rencontre et de la panique qui l'avait soudain envahie à l'idée qu'on puisse la découvrir.

\- Un autre verre ?

Le jeune homme qui venait de l'approcher lui arracha un sourire. Lui, était définitivement en état d'ébriété.

\- J'espère que vous ne conduisez pas, ce ne serait pas prudent dans votre état.

\- La soirée vient à peine de commencer, j'aurais vidé mon estomac plusieurs fois avant de reprendre ma voiture ne vous inquiétez pas ...

\- Vous savez que l'alcool est dans le sang, pas dans l'estomac hein ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Possible. Ou alors je peux vous passer les clefs de ma voiture et vous me raccompagnerez chez moi ?

\- Non, merci, j'ai déjà ma voiture et je ne suis pas intéressée, se força-t-elle à répondre en restant agréable.

\- Mais moi j'ai une Porsche, sembla-t-il vouloir la tenter.

\- C'était un non.

Ce n'était pas elle qui venait de parler et la voix qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître venait de faire pâlir le jeune homme qui l'avait abordée. Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être du à l'alcool. Non, il avait plutôt l'air d'être mort de peur à l'idée de subir la moindre remontrance.

\- Est-ce que je vais devoir me répéter ?

Elle l'avait vue toute à l'heure. L'autorité raisonnait à nouveau mais comme une menace cette fois. Mais qui était-elle ?!

Ravie de ne pas être l'objet du soudain courroux de la brune, la jeune femme se contenta d'observer l'échange avec un sourire qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal. La panique qu'elle avait ressentie toute à l'heure était progressivement en train de muer en quelque chose d'autre à mesure qu'elle se ré-imprégnait de la présence de la nouvelle arrivante et elle vida d'un trait le restant de sa flûte de champagne.

\- C'est donc ici que vous étiez venue vous cacher ? s'enquit-elle lorsque le jeune homme eut fui.

\- Je ne me cachais pas, répondit-elle en gardant le regard rivé sur la rue en contrebas.

\- Regardez-moi.

Elle obéit sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi, notant que les yeux sombres étaient à nouveau en train de la dévorer. Ressentait-elle la même chose qu'elle ou regardait-elle tout le monde avec la même intensité ?

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Miss Swan. Et vous Majesté ?

\- Majesté suffira si vous ne voulez pas me donner votre véritable nom.

Comment savait-elle qu'elle mentait ? L'avait-elle reconnue ? Pourtant elle se serait souvenue de l'avoir déjà croisée.

\- Vous êtes seule ? reprit-elle parce qu'apparemment elle n'avait aucune honte à relancer elle même la conversation là où elle voulait qu'elle aille.

\- N... Non, je suis venue avec Belle, la ... la petite amie de Monsieur Gold ?

\- D'accord, mais ce n'était pas ma question.

\- Oh !

Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu savoir si elle était seule ? Parce qu'elle ressentait définitivement la même chose qu'elle ? Emma avait presque du mal à y croire, du mal à respirer aussi lorsque la brune se rapprocha encore d'elle.

\- Miss Swan, je ne suis pas montée sur le toit de cette maison pour assister à un numéro de mime. Fermez cette jolie bouche et répondez-moi.

Elle obéit, resserrant la mâchoire que la réalisation avait entrouverte.

\- Non, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Comment ça non ? répéta l'autre avec une contrariété déçue parce qu'apparemment elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à ce que les choses ne se passent pas comme elle le voulait.

\- Non, je veux dire ... Je n'ai personne.

\- Tant mieux, déclara-t-elle cette fois avec un sourire diplomatique qui laissait à penser qu'elle aurait presque trouvé dommage de devoir se débarrasser de toute concurrence.

\- T...Tant mieux pour quoi ?

\- A votre avis ? Pourquoi quelqu'un comme moi serait venu jusqu'ici ?

\- Quelqu'un comme vous ?

\- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?

\- Ne me dites pas que Majesté n'est pas un surnom ? paniqua-t-elle.

La question lui valut un rire qui se dirigea droit entre ses jambes.

\- Vous allez devoir m'excuser Miss Swan, nous prendrons le temps de nous connaître plus tard.

Quelque chose tomba le long de sa gorge, le poids d'une déception qui alla s'écraser dans son estomac mais la seconde d'après la brune avait comblé l'espace qui restait entre elles.

 **##**

Si elle avait eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté lorsqu'elle avait posé les yeux sur elle la première fois, il avait tout simplement cessé d'exister à la seconde où elle s'empara de ses lèvres. Il n'y eut aucune place faite à la moindre protestation, une langue trouvant presque immédiatement la sienne en une caresse qui la fit fondre contre le métal de la rambarde qui la soutenait. Les mains se jetèrent sur les corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu croire que l'attraction n'était pas mutuelle. Un seul baiser et elle avait l'impression que cette femme était en train de la tuer et de la faire vivre pour la première fois aussi.

Les ongles qui glissèrent le long de son flanc gauche finirent leur course entre ses jambes et elle ne parvint pas à retenir le gémissement que provoqua la main qui s'était refermée sur elle. Moulée dans son pantalon en cuir, elle se sentait en feu. Les yeux maquillés d'un simple trait d'eye liner la dévoraient toujours sous le couvert des longs cils et ses hanches sautèrent sans son accord quand deux doigts appuyèrent avec une précision mortelle là où elle avait déjà rêvé de les sentir. Elle allait vite en affaires. Très vite. Mais Emma ne parvenait pas à trouver quelque chose à y redire.

\- Bordel, souffla-t-elle contre le cou où elle avait fait glisser sa bouche.

\- Je sais que vous avez dit à ce jeune homme toute à l'heure que vous aviez une voiture, mais est-ce que prendre la mienne vous tenterait plus ?

Comment arrivait-elle à parler ? Comment espérait-elle pouvoir lui soutirer une réponse cohérente quand ses doigts continuaient leur torture ? Elle était trempée, pouvait sentir le string qu'elle avait enfilé à la va-vite se liquéfier sous les assauts sans gêne. Et dire qu'autrefois elle avait regardé d'un œil noir tous ces couples qui manquaient s'envoyer en l'air devant tout le monde en soirée ... C'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Bien sûr la main qui travaillait entre ses jambes avait habilement été dissimulée par le corps qui avait épousé le sien mais quiconque y aurait regardé à deux fois aurait su.

\- Dites moi oui, la supplia - lui ordonna - la brune.

\- Je ... Je dois rentrer chez moi après et je ne peux pas partir sans mon amie.

Elle était assez fière d'avoir pu prononcer la moindre réponse intelligible mais le grondement contrarié qu'elle entendit dans son oreille manqua lui faire perdre ses moyens. Elle était au bord de l'orgasme réalisa-t-elle avec stupeur.

\- Mais vous avez envie de moi n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes trempée, je peux le sentir.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle immédiatement sans prendre le temps d'avoir honte.

Son manque de pudeur parut faire perdre pied à l'inconnue dont les doigts se mirent littéralement à faire de la magie. La pression s'était intensifiée et les mouvements presque désordonnés se firent urgents. Les dents serrées elle retint le cri qui s'était faufilé jusque dans sa gorge quand son corps entier se tendit sous l'emprise de l'orgasme qui la déchira.

\- Oh mon dieu Miss Swan ...

En face d'elle la fautive s'était figée, presque comme si elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle était parvenue à faire. Ses grands yeux sombres la détaillaient avec un désir évident et cette fois lorsqu'elle sortit sa langue pour humecter ses lèvres, elle put distinctement l'imaginer entre ses jambes. La simple pensée la fit tressaillir sous l'œil attentif de la brune.

\- On oublie la voiture Miss Swan, on va vous trouver un coin tranquille ici.

\- Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Oui, lui confirma-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Je suis plutôt connue pour être douée dans ce que je fais Miss Swan ... Et en affaires comme ailleurs, s'il y a quelque chose que je déteste souverainement c'est qu'on me vole le mérite de quelque chose.

\- C'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Le rapport c'est que si je ne m'abuse je viens de vous faire jouir et vous, vous m'avez volé le droit d'en profiter.

Le ton autoritaire avait fait son retour et elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir ce que sa toute nouvelle amante venait de lui dévoiler. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer autrement que triomphant de tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

\- Alors il va falloir trouver une chambre Miss Swan et me laisser vous déshabiller parce que la prochaine fois que vous ferai jouir sur mes doigts je veux pouvoir vous entendre crier mon nom.

Cette fois elle gémit ouvertement juste avant que les lèvres pulpeuses ne s'emparent à nouveau des siennes en un baiser exigeant.

\- Mills !

L'appel fit se tendre la brune contre elle et elle fut plaquée un peu plus étroitement contre la rambarde comme pour lui donner l'ordre tacite de ne pas bouger lorsqu'elle se détacha d'elle avec un grondement frustré.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vous cherchais partout. J'ai le Maire en ligne pour vous.

\- Je ne suis pas disponible.

 _Le Maire_ ? _Pas disponible_ pour _le Maire_ ?

Mills ?

Re _Gina_ Mills ?! réalisa-t-elle et ce fut à son tour de se tendre. _Regina Mills_ ... Elle venait d'embrasser Regina Mills. Regina Mills venait de la faire jouir comme une adolescente inexpérimentée sur un toit terrasse au milieu d'une bande d'alcoolique.

Il fallait qu'elle parte. Tout de suite. Oubliant Belle qui comptait sur elle pour rentrer, oubliant l'ordre qui venait de lui être donné, oubliant le désir qui rongeait encore tout son être, la blonde bondit hors de l'étreinte dans laquelle elle était encore prisonnière.

 **##**

Elle ne s'était pas retournée lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix encore rauque de désir l'appeler, elle n'avait même pas tenté de retrouver Belle pour la prévenir de son départ précipité et elle avait roulé pied au plancher jusque dans la propriété qui lui appartiendrait bientôt.

Ses parents étaient rentrés le lendemain et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était presque sentie honteuse de ses actions. Personne n'avait appelé pour prévenir de son escapade, personne ne l'avait donc reconnue mais l'expérience avait suffi pour la dissuader de retenter le coup. Deux semaines durant elle n'était pas sortie, allant à peine courir en forêt avec son garde du corps. Elle avait vu la surprise et la suspicion de ses parents. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé, menti à Belle lorsqu'elle avait voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, inventé un prétexte ridicule sur une nausée insupportable ...

L'automne allait s'achever et la coccinelle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Tout va bien Emma ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas tu as l'air ... Mélancolique ces derniers temps chérie.

Son père semblait plus inquiet que d'habitude, au point d'ignorer le journal des finances qu'il avait commencé à lire mais abandonné à force de voir sa fille debout près d'une fenêtre comme une veuve éplorée attendant le retour du soldat parti à la guerre.

\- Je ne sais pas ... J'ai grandi, je crois, mentit-elle.

La réponse le fit carrément plier son journal et elle l'observa du coin de l'oeil croiser ses jambes et ses bras en une posture qui laissait à penser qu'elle allait devoir subir un laïus.

\- Je veux que tu sois heureuse, lui répondit-il à la place.

\- Tu crois que je ne le suis pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas bête. Je sais que cette vie ne te convient pas. Mais tu dois comprendre que ce que ta mère et moi avons bâti ... Nous nous sommes tellement battu que ... Ca fait mal de penser que tu ne t'y intéresses pas.

\- Je m'y intéresse, mentit-elle à nouveau.

En vérité elle n'aimait pas le monde des finances, ni la politique, ni le droit ... Elle aimait l'action, les gens, l'aventure. Rien de tout ce que sa famille pouvait lui offrir.

\- Redis moi pourquoi est-ce que nous détestons tant les Mills ?

C'était une question qu'elle avait répété des centaines de fois dans sa tête. Comment la poser sans qu'on la soupçonne de quelque chose ? Mais aujourd'hui alors que l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée, elle venait de lui tomber dessus comme un cadeau du ciel.

\- Enfin Emma ... Tu le sais, ta mère ne parlait que de ça à une époque.

\- J'ai oublié.

Ça, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

\- Cora Mills a brisé le couple de tes grands parents. Elle s'est servie de leur divorce pour s'approprier les trois quarts des entreprises qu'ils avaient créées ensemble. Nous avons énormément perdu d'argent et ... On est passé à deux doigts de la faillite. Nous aurions tout perdu.

\- Mais ça ne s'est pas passé.

\- Non, parce que ta mère s'est battue comme une lionne.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Comment ça aujourd'hui ?

\- Les Mills. Ils sont toujours beaucoup plus puissants que nous ?

\- Ils ont bâti un empire très important Emma et leur fille, Regina, est pire que sa mère.

\- Pire que Cora ? s'insurgea-t-elle malgré elle.

\- Elle a repris toutes les affaires maintenant. Le Maire lui mange dans la main, la police aussi ... Si tu t'intéressais un peu plus aux journaux que je lis tu verrais que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle n'hésite pas à détruire de petites entreprises pour les absorber.

Donc elle s'était mise à lire des journaux économiques. Ennuyée mais à la recherche du moindre article qui pourrait lui donner une idée de qui était vraiment cette femme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'arracher de la peau.

 **##**

Le mois de novembre arrivait à son terme et son intérêt tout nouveau pour les finances n'avait pas échappé à ses parents. Et si ils avaient tendance à crier au miracle, elle dut supporter des cours supplémentaires d'économies, de lois du marchés qui ne l'intéressaient que lorsqu'elle parvenait à arracher une information sur la fameuse Regina Mills à ses professeurs.

\- On s'intéresse à la concurrence ?! avait plaisanté l'un d'eux.

\- Il faut savoir être proche de ses amis et encore plus proche de ses ennemis non ? avait-elle répondu, fière de sa réplique.

Bien sûr la petite pique avait été répétée à ses parents et ils s'étaient montrés encore plus fiers qu'elle, croyant qu'elle s'intéressait enfin à leurs affaires et à un moyen de terrasser leurs ennemis jurés.

Du coup elle n'avait pas été plus surprise que ça de s'entendre proposer une sortie en ville la semaine d'après. Elle accepta avec enthousiasme, enfilant une robe courte sous un manteau chaud avec des escarpins d'un vert profond assorti au chapeau sous lequel elle se cacha pour observer le gratte ciel.

Oui, parce que les Mills avaient un gratte-ciel. Leur entreprise était tellement puissante qu'ils s'étaient construits leur propre gratte-ciel où le logo " MILLS " brillait jour et nuit à plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut. Et quelque part là dedans, Regina Mills devait être occupée à saccager toute l'industrie d'une entreprise qu'elle voulait s'approprier.

Debout devant la terrasse du Starbucks, elle savourait son deuxième chocolat chaud de la matinée. Son garde du corps avait été surpris de la requête qu'elle avait faite après être passée dans plusieurs magasins et à croire que son attitude ces derniers temps avait même fini par gagner sa confiance, elle avait obtenu de lui qu'il attende au volant de l'immense Audi RS6 qui faisait office de taxi dans la famille à quelques mètres de la terrasse où elle s'était postée.

Vue imprenable sur le building.

Emma n'avait pas prévu d'attendre une éternité, elle ne savait pas très bien non plus pourquoi elle s'était sentie obligée d'être là mais toute question disparut lorsque la silhouette qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis bientôt un mois et demi fit son apparition dans le hall aux immenses baies vitrées. A l'abri des regards, elle n'eut pas à cacher sa surprise de la voir en compagnie du Maire. Aujourd'hui, pas de robe. Sous le manteau noir en daim et fourrure elle pouvait discerner un tailleur pantalon noir et un chemisier blanc. La tenue était tâchée par des accessoires d'un rouge profond : un collier et un sac hermès sur lequel la blonde avait déjà lorgné en vitrine.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, Regina Mills ne semblait pas prête à faire de concession dans la conversation qu'elle avait avec l'homme censé être le plus puissant de la ville. _Le Maire lui mange dans la main_ avait dit son père. Ça se voyait. Ça se devinait même de là alors que l'intéressé continuait à parler et que la femme s'adressait à un assistant resté en retrait. Lui aussi, elle avait l'air de le sermonner. Certainement parce qu'elle attendait une voiture, devina-t-elle la seconde d'après lorsque le regard perçant parcourut la rue à la recherche d'un véhicule.

Emma eut un haut le coeur lorsque les yeux sombres s'accrochèrent aux siens malgré les lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait. Son attention n'en dériva plus, comme si toute idée d'une conversation avec qui que ce soit d'autre était absurde. L'avait-elle reconnue ? Oui, se douta-t-elle. Elle sentit ses jambes se déplier sans son propre accord, jetant son gobelet encore tiède dans une poubelle alors qu'elle avançait vers la berline de sport qui l'attendait.

Du désir, c'était encore un satané désir qu'elle pouvait sentir envahir son organisme et polluer son sang comme un poison dont elle ne voulait définitivement pas se débarrasser. En face d'elle, la brune avait carrément cessé d'accorder toute attention au Maire, le laissant en état de choc lorsqu'elle fit plusieurs pas dans sa direction. Comme ce soir là, elle eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Il y avait de la colère dans les yeux de la plus âgée, une colère qu'elle l'aurait bien laissée passer sur elle dans toutes les positions du kamasoutra dont elle pouvait se rappeler.

Le klaxon d'une commerciale brisa sa transe, la glaçant d'effroi l'espace d'un instant avant que Regina Mills ne fasse un pas en arrière pour retourner en sécurité sur le trottoir opposé. Avalant sa salive avec précipitation, la jeune femme brisa enfin l'échange pour se précipiter sur la portière passager de l'Audi.

\- On rentre. _Dépêchez_ , se permit-elle d'ordonner.

 **##**

Regina Mills avait lâché une conversation avec le Maire de la ville pour tenter d'aller à sa rencontre. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ? Mais elle avait eu l'air tellement en colère ... Certainement devait-elle lui en vouloir de l'avoir abandonnée sans autre forme de procès cette fois là ? Et si elle avait appris qui elle était ?! Que devait-elle penser ? Qu'est-ce qu'une femme au sommet de sa puissance pouvait bien penser de la jeune femme qu'elle était ? Ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas la prenaient pour cette fille un peu réservée, parfois hautaine, discrète et peu sociable. C'était la réputation qu'une éducation stricte et loin de la société lui avait valu. Pas qu'elle s'en soucie ...

Jamais jusqu'à maintenant.

Et pourquoi pensait-elle encore à ça ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen que quoi que ce soit d'autre puisse se passer entre elle et la brune ... Si, peut être s'enverraient-elles en l'air mais après ? Elle n'avait rien à lui apporter. Ou peut-être que si ... Peut être qu'elle profiterait d'elle pour finir le travail qu'avait commencé sa mère, profiterait d'elle pour agrandir son entreprise et sa fortune ...

\- Emma ? Tu es prête ?

\- J'arrive.

Ces derniers temps les efforts qu'elle avait fait auprès de son père avaient porté leurs fruits et aujourd'hui il avait enfin accepté de lui arranger un entretien avec le directeur des services de police, _Graham_ de son petit nom se rappela-t-elle. Parce que oui, c'était bien le seul secteur qui lui donnait envie de travailler ces derniers temps. Elle avait réussi à présenter ça à ses parents sur le ton d'une étudiante cherchant un stage et visiblement ça avait marché. Les "Pourquoi pas" s'étaient transformés en "Si tu veux" et le rendez-vous avait été fixé.

Les mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir, elle entra à la suite de son père dans le commissariat où il reçut plusieurs signes de têtes respectueux avant qu'on ne se rende compte qu'il avait bel et bien sorti sa fille et qu'elle soit finalement l'objet de plus de regards insistants que lui. La jeune femme garda les yeux baissés, le nez enfoncé dans l'immense étole Vuitton qu'elle avait noué plusieurs fois autour de son cou pour ignorer l'accroc du vent froid.

\- Monsieur White, le Directeur va vous recevoir, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir.

Contente pour une fois d'être ignorée, la blonde s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir aux côtés de son père et fidèle à son emploi du temps, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur la haute stature de l'homme qui lui était désormais familier.

\- ... mon possible.

\- Ton _possible_ ne m'intéresse pas.

La voix la fit se figer. Elle était à deux doigts de se lever et courir se cacher dans les toilettes qu'elle avait repérées à l'entrée.

\- Je veux que ce soit fait d'ici demain. Il est hors de question que ça se reproduise et si tu peux m'en jeter un ou deux der... derrière les barreaux, ce sera un plus.

La femme avait manqué perdre le fil de son discours lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés mais elle l'avait vite retrouvé et si ses yeux ne l'avaient pas lâchée d'un moment, elle avait apparemment fini ce qu'elle avait à dire puisqu'elle ignora la réplique que _Graham_ sembla vouloir faire. A la place, son visage se figea en un masque qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et elle eut un sourire complètement faux à l'adresse de son père.

\- David, quelle coïncidence. Ici pour faire effacer un casier judiciaire ?

C'était visiblement une pique à son encontre. Donc, elle savait. Elle savait qui elle était et ce que son père avait fait pour elle moins d'un an plus tôt.

\- Regina c'est toujours un plaisir.

\- Il paraît. Et vous êtes ... Miss ?

\- Emma, répondit à sa place son père. Emma est ma fille, Regina.

\- Miss White donc, sembla-t-elle vouloir préciser à voix haute en lui tendant une main.

Les doigts gelés qu'elle avait enfouis dans les poches de son blouson manquèrent ne pas répondre à son appel lorsqu'elle voulut les sortir. Mais elle trouva finalement la force de faire le geste. La poigne de fer se referma sur elle et elle fut incapable de s'en dégager. Le contact l'avait immédiatement réchauffée et elle pouvait déjà sentir le désir enfler dans son ventre.

\- Regina Mills, se présenta inutilement la brune. Ravie d'enfin rencontrer la jeune Miss White. Vous êtes une légende parmi nous.

\- A... Ah bon ? bafouilla-t-elle.

\- L'innocente Miss White, le monde commençait à se demander si vous existiez vraiment, confirma l'autre avec son assurance habituelle en lui lâchant finalement la main.

\- Et bien me voilà, répondit-elle un peu bêtement.

\- Vous voilà en effet.

Elle espérait que personne d'autre n'avait remarqué la façon dont la voix était descendue d'un octave, jouant dans le sarcasme et la façon dont les yeux sombres la dévoraient encore et toujours. C'était le genre de femme à faire croire à ses employés qu'elle pouvait lire dans leurs pensées devina-t-elle et elle ne retint pas le rougissement qui gagna ses joues à l'idée que Regina Mills puisse accéder au moindre souvenir la concernant. Et surtout à tous les rêves qu'elle avait eus à propos d'elle. D'elles, au pluriel.

Comme si elle pouvait en effet le faire et suivre le cours de ses pensées, la blonde vit clairement les pupilles se dilater en face d'elle et la plus âgée prit une soudaine inspiration avant de se détourner.

\- Graham, demain, sembla-t-elle lui rappeler.

\- Bien.

C'était bien lui qui avait l'air de prendre des ordres de sa part. _Le Maire lui mange dans la main. La police aussi_... Oui, son père avait tout vu juste.

\- David, au plaisir. Emma.

Le bref signe de tête auquel elle eut droit compensa la façon dont elle avait prononcé son prénom. Pourquoi lui semblait-il si intime ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de l'entendre crier ? Clouée au sol, elle l'observa s'éloigner de quelques pas sur ses talons aiguilles noirs avant de faire demi tour. Elle avait du mal à entendre le bruit ambiant par dessus le tumulte des battements de son coeur dans ses tympans mais la voix presque grave lui parvint clairement lorsqu'elle revint à sa hauteur pour lui tendre un carré de carton.

\- Ma carte. Si vous êtes intéressée par ce que vos parents vous lèguent, je serais heureuse de vous apprendre quelques tours.

 **##**

L'entretien avec le directeur des services de police s'était bien passé mais elle n'était pas parvenue à se réjouir du stage qu'il lui avait accordé de bon coeur. Dans la voiture au retour son père s'était indigné de la façon dont Regina Mills lui avait parlé, _osé_ lui proposer des conseils. Elle n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de garder les yeux fermement fixés sur le paysage qui défilait et les doigts crispés sur la carte qu'elle tenait dans sa poche.

Même sa carte ressemblait à rien d'autre. De la taille d'une carte bancaire, elle avait la couleur noire de celles que ses parents utilisaient, le nom écrit en cursives laquées qu'elle caressait distraitement du bout des doigts depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle avait déjà enregistré le numéro dans son téléphone.

"Regina" titrait la conversation qu'elle avait ouverte sans savoir par quoi commencer. L'appeler par son prénom lui semblait un privilège et si elle avait longtemps considéré mettre renommer le contact en " Majesté " elle avait finalement décidé contre. Elle avait déjà effacé et retapé une dizaine de messages. Quel ton devait-elle employer ? Pouvait-elle se permettre d'être sarcastique ? Ou devait-elle se montrer prudente ?

 _# Je ne suis pas intéressée._

Elle avait finit pas envoyer le message en début de soirée et avait passé tout le repas a vérifier si son iPhone n'avait pas bipé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. C'était risqué, elle avait choisi l'humour et le sérieux en même temps, espéré que la brune serait assez intelligente pour savoir de quoi elle parlait, se rappeler de ses derniers mots. Mais aucune réponse n'était venue.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Le téléphone dont elle avait réglé le son au maximum venait de tinter et elle eut un moment d'appréhension en observant le plafond de sa chambre illuminé par l'écran qui s'était allumé à moins d'un mètre de son lit. Si c'était son opérateur qui la prévenait qu'elle avait encore dépassé son offre, elle allait jeter le mobile par la fenêtre.

 _# Dommage._

Ce n'était pas son opérateur. Emma eut un rire, pressant le téléphone contre sa poitrine un instant avant de se reprendre. Elle avait passé l'âge pour de telles réactions. Le sourire aux lèvres elle ignora l'horloge qui lui signalait que le réveil sonnerait dans trois heures. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir si Regina Mills ne dormait pas.

 _# Mais je pourrais faire semblant._

 _# Vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi Miss Swan._

Le surnom fit battre son coeur la chamade. Le sous entendu aussi ...

 _# Vous êtes en colère ?_ se risqua-t-elle à demander.

 _# Vous n'avez pas idée._

À nouveau la perspective de l'avoir énervée ne la terrifia pas autant que cela aurait du et avec un nouveau rire elle reposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit où il avait fini de charger. Elle ne lui répondrait pas. Pas tout de suite. Elle était peut être un peu rouillée en matière de relations humaines mais elle se rappelait très bien de la règle numéro un qui stipulait qu'une femme devait se faire désirer.

Est-ce que ça marchait aussi comme ça entre deux femmes ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait ignoré une femme c'était uniquement parce qu'elle ne voulait plus la revoir. Ses brèves relations avec la gente féminine avaient été purement physiques mais elle savait déjà que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait avec Regina Mills. Quant à savoir si elle était à la hauteur ... C'était une toute autre question.

 **##**

Regina n'avait pas fait le pas suivant et deux jours plus tard c'était elle qui lui avait envoyé un message pour savoir si elle serait présente à la soirée à laquelle ses parents et elle avaient été invités chez le Maire.

 _# Et vous ?_ avait été la réponse presque immédiate.

 _# Oui._

Et malgré le silence auquel elle avait eu le droit, elle ne s'était pas défilée. Ses parents avaient consenti à ce qu'elle amène Belle avec elle par peur de s'ennuyer et parce qu'elle savait que ce serait une occasion de plus pour elle de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Evidemment, ce soir là la fréquentation des lieux n'était pas la même que celle du manoir où elle les avait vus ensemble pour la première fois. Cette fois, Gold semblait plus distant et peut être le comprenait-elle. Elle ne pensait pas que des gens comme son père et sa mère par exemple soit très friands de ce genre de relations.

Belle aussi semblait l'avoir accepté, se contentant de passer la soirée avec elle et d'autres personnes de leur âge qui leur furent présentées.

\- Quelqu'un à ton goût ? lui demanda-t-elle d'ailleurs lorsqu'elles en furent à leur deuxième verre.

Elle avait déjà capté le regard attentif de ses parents et notamment sa mère. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir supposait-elle, c'était elle qui avait du l'aider à vomir par la fenêtre de leur Audi quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait abusé de la Margarita.

\- Nope, répondit-elle sans prendre la peine de s'en assurer une autre fois.

Regina Mills l'avait ruinée pour toute autre personne.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que Rob sera jaloux si je vais voir celui là ? lui demanda son amie en pointant du doigt un jeune homme aux yeux clairs qui se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il était leur sujet de conversation.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Te faire trainer par les cheveux jusqu'au premier placard ou il pourra t'embrasser ?

Sa réplique lui valut un éclat de rire bruyant qui attira d'ailleurs l'attention du riche homme d'affaires et un instant elle éprouva de la sympathie pour lui. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était embarqué, comprit-elle lorsque ses yeux se plissèrent sur la vision qu'il avait de la femme qu'il devait certainement aimer en train d'en aborder un autre.

\- Est-ce que je peux ? Vous traîner par les cheveux jusqu'au premier placard ?

La voix basse la fit sursauter et elle manqua à nouveau renverser son verre, arrêtée au dernier moment par les doigts qui s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet. _Elle_ était là.

\- Pour m'embrasser ?

\- Seulement ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel elle la vit étudier son visage avec quelque chose qui ressemblait littéralement à l'envie de la dévorer et la seconde d'après les doigts resserrèrent leur étreinte pour l'entrainer à sa suite. Quelques invités se poussèrent sur leur passage avant qu'une porte ne se referme derrière elle. Pas celle d'un placard constata-t-elle avec soulagement en remarquant un bureau où étaient encore épars de nombreux documents.

\- Aïe ! Hey ! J'ai pas essayé de vous rendre jalouse moi ! protesta-t-elle lorsque ses cheveux furent tirés en arrière et son corps plaqué contre celui qui l'accula contre la porte de la pièce.

\- Encore heureux. Vous savez très bien ce que vous avez fait !

Le ton cassant contrasta avec les lèvres qu'elle sentit se poser sans le creux du cou qu'elle offrit immédiatement à la langue qui traça une ligne droite jusqu'à son oreille. Elle avait déjà les genoux qui tremblaient réalisa-t-elle presque honteuse.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir fui comme ça. Je ne ... Je ne pouvais pas.

\- Et maintenant ? sembla-t-elle demander sérieusement le souffle suspendu à quelques millimètres de sa peau.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, avoua-t-elle sans vraiment savoir d'où lui venait cette confession.

Elle lui valut tout de même un grondement sourd avant qu'elle ne soit forcée à tourner la tête d'une pression sur le noeud qu'elle avait fait de ses cheveux autour de son poignet. Et l'instant d'après leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et elle crut que les sensations que lui offrait le simple geste allaient la faire imploser. Regina l'embrassait comme elle devait vivre, avec une autorité qui manquait déborder sur l'égoïsme et beaucoup de volonté. Du genre qui ne lui laissait l'occasion de respirer que lorsqu'elle sentait qu'elle était visiblement sur le point de perdre son dernier souffle.

Les boucles blondes furent enfin libérées et elle en profita pour s'imposer, laissant courir ses dents le long de la gorge et jusque dans le cou orné d'une petite rivière de diamants.

\- Pas de marque, la prévint l'autre.

\- Pas de marque, jura-t-elle.

Et si elle avait eu honte quelques minutes plus tôt de la façon dont la brune semblait pouvoir la réduire à un amas de chairs tremblantes, elle ne retint pas son sourire lorsque le corps svelte se cambra sous ses caresses. Elle ne demanda aucune permission avant de plonger sa main dans le décolleté de la robe noire qu'elle portait et sous le soutien gorge où elle découvrit des tétons aussi durs que devaient l'être les siens.

\- Emmaa ...

Son prénom lui sembla presque obscène gémit par la brune lorsqu'elle parvint à faire rouler une pointe entre deux doigts. Et si toutes les précédentes fois elle avait accepté, ravie, les assauts de la plus âgée, là, maintenant, c'était elle qui avait envie de pouvoir la faire sienne.

Des mains glissèrent le long de son dos et jusqu'à ses fesses qui furent brièvement agrippées avant que les ongles n'aillent courir sur le tissu de ses bas.

\- Des bas, gronda la brune contre ses lèvres.

\- Hum ?

Son interrogation se transforma en gémissement lorsqu'une main remonta avec une facilité déconcertante le tissu de sa robe pour aller effleurer son entre-jambes.

\- Bordel, Emma vous êtes trempée.

\- Oui, vous avez cet effet là sur moi apparemment, avoua-t-elle avec un rire.

Elle se perdit à nouveau dans le baiser qu'elles échangèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux doigts écarter le tissu du string qu'elle portait et effleurer ses lèvres tremblantes. Mais la sensation était déjà un souvenir furtif et elle fut écartée du plat de la main de quelques centimètres. Fascinée, elle observa l'autre porter ses doigts à sa bouche et gémir.

\- Regina ... Je vais jouir sans que vous ayez eu besoin de me toucher si vous continuez.

Un éclat dangereux passa dans les yeux sombres.

\- Ça c'est hors de question Miss Swan, je vous ai promis quelque chose la première fois que nous nous sommes vues. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Soudain elle s'était écartée, écrasant une main sur un interrupteur qui illumina la pièce et elle l'observa quelques secondes durant se rapprocher d'un miroir où elle ré arrangea son brushing. Laissant son impulsivité parler pour elle, la jeune femme fit glisser le sous-vêtement qu'elle portait le long de ses jambes et se baissa pour le récupérer.

\- Je vous vois plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à la femme dont elle s'était rapprochée.

Les yeux sombres accrochèrent les siens dans le miroir.

\- Bien sûr, confirma-t-elle comme une évidence.

\- Gardez-moi ça alors, déclara-t-elle en lui confiant le morceau de tissu avant de s'enfuir presque de la pièce.

 **##**

Elle avait presque peur de sa réaction à présent et avait décidé que le seul endroit où elle serait à l'abris de ses charmes serait aux côtés de ses parents. Elle s'était donc mêlée aux personnes plus âgées, retrouvant un Gold qui l'avait fusillée du regard comme si elle était complice des déviances de son amie et _Graham_ \- qui insistait pour qu'elle l'appelle Graham - qu'elle laissa volontiers lui expliquer en quoi consisterait son stage.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez ... Est-ce que vous pensez que ça peut déboucher sur quelque chose de concret ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsque ses parents furent hors de portée.

\- Si vous faites les études appropriées, bien sûr. Mais vos parents semblent croire que vous allez faire du droit et des finances.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Mais ça ne vous int... Oh ! Regina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'étais pas censée être en Argentine ?

\- J'y étais. Bonsoir Miss White.

\- Mais ton assistant m'avait dit que tu devais y rester pour la semaine.

\- On m'a appâtée et mon jet se mourait d'ennui.

Elle avait un jet privé. Regina Mills avait un jet privé ... Et elle avait interrompu ses vacances pour la retrouver ce soir.

\- Est-ce que ça a marché ? Ils ont signé ?

Ah, pas vraiment des vacances alors. Les affaires ...

\- Bien sûr qu'ils ont signé Graham. Et vous Miss White ? À ce qu'il parait vous allez faire grâce de votre présence au Directeur de nos services de police pendant plusieurs semaines ?

\- Oui, j'avais envie de voir comment ça marchait.

\- La petite est peut être une future moi, déclara l'homme en plaçant une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

Sous le regard perçant de la brune, le simple contact la fit frissonner. Et cette fois oui c'était bien de la jalousie qu'elle discerna dans les iris sombres.

\- Graham, laisse nous.

Elle faillit le retenir, le supplier de ne pas les laisser seules mais il obéissait déjà et elle se rappela qu'après tout elle était en sécurité au milieu de tous les autres. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce dont elle eut l'impression quelques secondes plus tard quand Regina Mills s'approcha d'elle à l'en effleurer pour parler dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Vous avez de la chance que vos parents soient en train de nous observer Emma.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon croyez moi vous seriez déjà en train de réfléchir à un endroit où aller vous réfugier pour régler le problème qui se passe entre vos jambes.

\- Dans mon lit ces derniers temps, répondit-elle avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en avait. Mais je vous avoue que ça me laisse toujours un peu sur ma faim. C'est vous que j'ai envie de sentir en moi, pas moi.

En face d'elle les pupilles s'élargirent encore mais elle parvint à voir une brève incrédulité passer sur les traits maquillés à la perfection.

\- Vous ... Non, je refuse qu'on parle de ça, sembla-t-elle se reprendre. Vous allez trouver une excuse avec votre amie, Belle, pour vous éclipser de la soirée. J'ai une Mercedes noire, je vous attendrai devant la maison dans un quart d'heure.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Là où personne à part moi ne vous entendra crier, lâcha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

 **##**

Belle ne s'était pas montrée difficile à convaincre, c'était ses parents qui avaient été déçus mais elle avait promis de passer la nuit chez les parents de Belle, une soirée pyjama comme elle n'en avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Finalement, ses parents avaient cédé contre la promesse de son retour dans la matinée le lendemain matin et surtout que les parents de Belle les appelle bien pour confirmer que tout était en ordre.

La bibliothécaire lui avait assuré que ce serait fait et ensemble elles étaient sorties. Dehors, elle avait à peine accordé un sourire à Gold qui attendait sa conquête, cherchant déjà des yeux une Mercedes noire. Elle la trouva facilement. Un immense modèle d'un noir laqué aux détails chromé. Le sigle à trois branches luisait dans la nuit à côté des lettres qui ne lui disaient rien _Maybach S650_. Le modèle lui était inconnu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette voiture ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la berline cabriolet.

\- Une Mercedes.

\- Non mais elle est spéciale non ?

\- Peut être. Elle m'a plu, je l'ai achetée. Je n'y connais pas grand chose Emma.

Pourtant elle conduisait bien. Assez pour que la blonde se perdre dans l'admiration de la chose, ses yeux dévorant les mains agiles qui manoeuvraient la berline décapotable.

\- On ne va pas chez vous ?

\- Le nom écrit avec des lettres de quatre mètres de haut n'est pas suffisant ? se moqua la brune lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans le parking du gratte-ciel.

Ce n'était pas un parking public comprit-elle lorsqu'elles déboulèrent sur une série de berline de luxe quasiment toutes noires ou grises à l'exception d'une tâche rouge sur une Ferrari.

\- C'est à vous ?

\- Vous êtes du genre que ça impressionne ?

Cette fois le ton était presque ennuyé. Avait-elle amené beaucoup d'hommes ou de femmes qui avaient été impressionnés par un tel spectacle ?

\- Un peu, avoua-t-elle tout de même. Moi j'ai une Mustang.

\- Je vous ai dit que les voitures ne m'intéressaient pas forcément Emma ...

\- Pourquoi en avoir autant alors ?

\- J'aime le changement.

La phrase lui fit plus de mal que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle aimait _le changement_. Avait-elle aussi une amante dans chaque port ? Chaque quartier de la ville ? Histoire d'en changer ? Elle dut détourner violemment le visage pour se concentrer sur un détail, n'importe lequel pour empêcher les larmes d'envahir ses yeux.

\- Emma ?

\- Hum ?

\- Regardez-moi.

Elle voulut désobéir mais la décapotable venait de s'immobiliser aux côtés d'une Maserati et la main qui se posa sur sa cuisse uniquement couverte par les bas en nylon qu'elle portait ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot et en face d'elle la brune l'observa une éternité avant de parler avec une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

\- J'ai voulu de vous à la seconde où je vous ai vue Emma. Je n'étais même pas sûre que vous soyez majeure mais je vous ai suivie jusque sur ce toit parce que j'avais _besoin_ de vous revoir. Et ... Et vous étiez tellement parfaite que je n'ai pas résisté. Si vous saviez combien j'étais en colère lorsque vous êtes partie ... Après tous les risques que j'avais pris. Je n'ai compris qu'après ... Et vous ne serez complètement pardonnée que lorsque j'aurais pu vous entendre me supplier d'arrêter de vous toucher mais je peux comprendre si vous ne voulez pas aller plus loin ... Un seul mot et je vous ramène chez vos parents. Vous n'êtes pas un jeu Emma.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Pas en ce moment.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que vous seriez prête à essayer de ...

\- J'ai bâclé un voyage d'affaires pour vous voir ce soir, croyez-moi je suis prête à tout.

\- Mais ... Qu'est-ce que vous me trouvez ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas encore mais ça arrive. Parfois j'achète une entreprise en faillite et j'en fais la plus grosse industrie du domaine.

\- Je ne suis pas une entreprise.

\- Vous pourriez. Vous en représentez une. Une grosse.

\- Si c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, vous pouvez me reconduire chez mes parents.

\- Swan, vous auriez bien pu être une domestique ce soir là, j'aurais toujours eu la même attraction pour vous.

\- Vous savez faire un compliment, hein ?

\- Je sais oui, mais il me faut une bonne motivation.

La blonde haussa un sourcil interrogateur. N'était-elle pas une motivation suffisante et nécessaire ?

\- D'accord, sembla la comprendre l'autre.

Les ongles manucurés pianotèrent sur le volant à trois branches en cuir beige et sa respiration se coupa à nouveau quand elle se pencha vers elle. Les lèvres laquées d'un rouge profond effleurèrent les siennes lorsqu'elle parla et Emma sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier.

\- C'est une première mais je peux vous assurer que vous m'êtes rentrée dans la peau à l'instant où je vous ai vue. Je veux apprendre à vous connaître. Je veux tout savoir de vous et j'espère sincèrement que ce que vous découvrirez de moi ne fera pas passer votre envie de moi. Je _vous_ veux et quand je me consacre à quelque chose, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. _Personne_ d'autre n'en aura si c'est ce que vous voulez mais là tout de suite ... J'ai vraiment envie de vous.

\- Oui, eut-elle l'impression de répondre à tout.

Oui pour apprendre à la connaître, oui elle ne voudrait de définitivement personne d'autre dans les draps de Regina Mills et oui, il fallait qu'elles couchent ensemble sinon elle allait imploser. En face d'elle les yeux presque noirs brillèrent de quelque chose qui ressemblait à une profonde satisfaction et elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas penser que c'était certainement le regard qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle venait de conclure une affaire particulièrement avantageuse.

De toute façon l'instant d'après elles s'embrassaient à nouveau et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Leur dernier baiser avait beau avoir eu lieu un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt, elle avait l'impression de devoir s'accrocher aux lèvres qui jouaient avec les siennes comme un homme sur le point de se noyer s'accroche à une dernière bouffée d'oxygène.

Un couinement métallique la fit se figer, provoquant un petit rire qu'elle partagea avec la brune lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que du bruit que la berline était en train de faire en se décapotant.

\- Venez.

L'invitation avait été accompagnée d'une pression sur ses hanches et elle fut surprise quand elle devina les intentions de la brune. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle était du genre à risquer salir les fauteuils en cuir d'une voiture qui coûtait plusieurs centaines de millier de dollars. Mais là encore, c'était peut-être une broutille pour elle qui n'aimait pas forcément ses voitures comme elle pouvait tenir à l'impeccabilité de sa Mustang.

L'instant d'après elle était à genoux au dessus d'elle et toute autre pensée que les ongles qui étaient en train de griffer un chemin sur ses cuisses la quitta définitivement. Puisque c'était visiblement ce que Regina attendait d'elle, elle ne retint pas le gémissement que provoquèrent les doigts qui s'approchaient de là où elle le voulait le plus. Mais à sa plus grande déception ils la dépassèrent pour remonter sous sa robe, caressant son ventre plat jusqu'à atteindre un soutien gorge sous lequel elle glissa sans autre forme de procès. Cette fois ses hanches sautèrent littéralement, retenues de justesse par une poigne ferme.

\- Regina si vous voulez me faire jouir il va falloir vous y prendre autrement.

\- Vous avez de la chance que le défi ne m'intéresse pas dans l'immédiat Miss Swan.

Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'elle fut soudain lâchée, les doigts brûlants fondant entre ses jambes où elle les senti enfin la posséder.

\- Bordel, ne put-elle s'empêcher de jurer à la sensation qu'elle avait tant anticipée.

Deux doigts en elle, la brune s'était immobilisée pour la couver d'un regard incandescent. Elle aussi avait l'air de savourer l'instant et elle dut se retenir de ne pas la supplier d'entamer des va-et-vient. Le regard impérieux l'étudiait toujours avec attention lorsque les doigts se recourbèrent en elle, la faisant se cambrer et manquer appuyer sur le klaxon. Les lèvres pulpeuses volèrent dans son décolleté pour y lécher et embrasser le moindre centimètre de peau nue qu'elle pouvait atteindre et elle crut qu'elle allait mourir quand les doigts sortirent de leur immobilité.

Le rythme lent et puissant était parfait. Il avait l'art de repousser suffisamment longtemps l'orgasme qu'elle sentait tout près de la déchirer et celui de lui donner l'impression que chaque poussée l'emplissait un peu plus d'un plaisir qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus contenir. Son corps entier était en feu, le moindre contact même avec le siège en cuir, un mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Il n'y avait que les doigts profondément enfouis en elle qui lui tiraient systématiquement des gémissements de pur bonheur.

Son corps bascula vers l'avant et elle dut enrouler un bras autour de l'appui tête pour ne pas tomber sur celle qui profita de sa nouvelle position pour s'emparer de sa bouche avec entrain. Un instant elle imagina la langue qui était en train de caresser la sienne bien plus bas sur son corps et la vision fut suffisante pour la faire basculer dans le précipice avec lequel elle flirtait depuis de longues minutes.

\- Je veux vous entendre Miss Swan, lui ordonna sans équivoque la voix rauque de la brune pour qui elle n'avait apparemment plus de secret.

Elle obéit, sans chercher à savoir si quelqu'un pourrait les entendre ou si ses cris qui raisonnaient dans le vide relatif du parking auraient du la faire rougir. Ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air de gêner son amante en tout cas. Les pupilles éclatées de désir, Regina Mills l'admirait ouvertement, murmurant des encouragements contre sa gorge qu'elle embrassait en tentant de ne pas la marquer à en croire la façon dont elle l'avait sentie se reprendre à plusieurs fois lorsque ses dents s'étaient mêlées à la partie.

Ce fut bien son prénom qu'elle cria quand elle eut l'impression que son corps éclatait en mille morceaux. Sous elle les doigts ne s'arrêtèrent pas, même lorsque ses hanches eurent cessé d'aller à leur rencontre. Un bras enserra un peu plus sa taille pour la plaquer contre elle et les va-et-vient se firent plus rapides, le rythme plus exigeant.

\- Encore, lui réclama son amante.

Et elle savait déjà qu'elle lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Alors elle se laissa faire, presque étonnée de la vitesse à laquelle elle était déjà en train d'être poussée vers d'autres sommets. Peut-être pour compenser la brutalité de ses gestes, la brune consentit à happer ses lèvres en un baiser bien plus doux que ce qui se passait entre ses jambes, ne s'écartant pas lorsqu'elle fut frappée par la foudre qui fit à nouveau se tendre tous les muscles de son corps. Cette fois ses gémissements furent étouffés par leur échange et elle eut un frisson quand elle la sentit finalement s'écarter.

Appuyée sur l'acier chromé de la structure qui encadrait le pare brise de la berline cabriolet, Emma mit un moment encore avant de regagner sa respiration. Le souffle court elle observa la brune essuyer ses doigts sur le tissu brillant de sa robe Alexander Mcqueen comme s'il s'était agi de n'importe quelle serviette. Les yeux sombres re-capturèrent les siens et elle fut surprise de voir ses propres sentiments reflétés sur le visage de la plus âgée.

Même si ce n'était que temporaire, elle semblait presque soulagée. Rassasiée.

\- Vous êtes parfaite Emma.

\- _Moi_ ? Moi parfaite ? répéta-t-elle avec incrédulité.

\- Hum hum, lui confirma l'autre avec un véritable sourire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas avoir pu attendre de vous emmener dans un lit.

\- C'est déjà un net progrès par rapport à un toit terrasse rempli de monde non ?

Sa réplique lui valut un rire qui réchauffa son ventre d'une autre émotion que le désir et seulement alors se rendit-elle compte qu'elle était vraiment dans de mauvais draps.

 **##**

Elle avait déjà chassé les idées noires quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle sortit de la plus longue montée en ascenseur qu'elle n'ait jamais faite. L'ascension s'était passée dans un silence lourd de sens durant lequel Regina avait refusé qu'elle la touche en lui montrant d'un signe de tête la caméra installée dans un angle de la cabine.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de contempler le spectacle de la ville en contrebas lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au dernier étage. La lumière ne fut pas allumée, celle qui irradiait des immenses lettres du nom placardé en haut du gratte-ciel suffisant à baigner le loft dans une lueur semblable à celle de la lune.

\- Emma !

Elle fut assez fière du petit cri qu'elle venait d'arracher à la femme qu'elle avait jetée sur un canapé en cuir noir à quelques mètres de l'entrée. C'était à son tour d'obtenir ce dont elle rêvait depuis elle ne savait combien de semaines. Il n'y eut aucune protestation lorsqu'elle plaqua le corps brûlant de son amante contre l'assise, écartant ses jambes d'un coup sec pour s'y faire une place. Il y avait une lueur de défi qui la ravit dans les yeux sombres qui la surveillaient et elle ne les lâcha pas lorsqu'elle fit remonter ses mains le long des cuisses fuselées, froissant la robe de haute couture à mesure qu'elle s'accumulait autour des hanches qui s'étaient soulevées pour l'aider dans sa manœuvre.

\- J'ai rêvé de ce moment, avoua-t-elle les lèvres effleurant le satin trempé du sous vêtement qui la séparait encore de ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Faites en une réalité, lui répondit l'autre avec l'air de s'amuser de la facilité de sa propre réplique.

Elle ne répondit pas, léchant le tissu du bout de sa langue mais le goût qui explosa sur ses papilles lui fit perdre toute patience, écartant la matière luisante pour plonger en elle.

\- Em- _ma_ ! Mon dieu ...

Le corps de la brune s'était violemment cambré et elle dut bloquer les cuisses qui s'étaient refermées sur elle, ignorant la douleur des talons aiguilles qui griffaient son dos. Elle avait presque du mal à croire que c'était elle qui était en train de provoquer de telles réactions, étouffant un petit rire satisfait contre le sexe qu'elle lapait avec application lorsque le soin qu'elle y portait fit naître des jurons.

Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la petite boule de nerf qui réclamait son attention et une main aux ongles manucurés vola jusque dans ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de s'en éloigner. Pas qu'elle en ait eu envie de toute manière ... Pas quand elle pouvait la sentir sur le point de jouir.

\- Tes doigts Emma. Tes doigts.

La voix rauque et suppliante réveilla en elle une bestialité à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue.

\- Tournez-vous, ordonna-t-elle en ignorant le gémissement déçu lorsqu'elle s'écarta de quelques centimètres. A quatre pattes.

La surprise qui fit briller les yeux sombres ne fut que passagère et elle ne chercha pas à retenir le grondement satisfait qui lui échappa lorsqu'elle fut obéie.

Le corps de la brune se cambra dès qu'elle l'effleura et ce fut elle qui cria cette fois quand elle fut enfin pénétrée de deux doigts. Debout derrière elle, les jambes tremblantes, Emma regretta presque aussitôt sa décision. Cette position ne lui permettrait pas de voir le visage de la brune lorsqu'elle basculerait dans l'orgasme. C'était presque inadmissible.

\- Plus.

 _Wow_. L'ordre la fit serrer les jambes pour atténuer l'envie lancinante qui était réapparue dans le bas de son ventre et elle donna exactement ce qu'elle avait envie de recevoir. S'écartant de quelques centimètres, Emma se retira complètement de la brune avant de re-rentrer en elle avec un doigt en plus. Les phalanges tendues allaient systématiquement frapper contre les parois qui étaient en train de se resserrer autour d'elle à une allure folle.

L'instant d'après elle comprit pourquoi Regina avait tenu à l'entendre crier son prénom toute à l'heure. Pas qu'elle n'ait jamais ressenti une certaine fierté avec ses ex conquêtes, mais _son_ nom sortant de _cette_ bouche tandis que le corps transpirant se cambrait un peu plus, les fesses fermes se précipitant à la rencontre de ses doigts ... Elle faillit jouir en même temps qu'elle.

\- Bon sang Emma, c'était ...

La brune qui venait de s'effondrer dans le canapé finit sa phrase en un petit rire qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Parfait, répéta-t-elle. Mais j'aimerais qu'on atteigne ce lit dont je vous ai parlé.

 **##**

Elles l'avaient atteint. Après une ultime étape sur le comptoir de la cuisine en marbre noir qui l'avait glacée au point que Regina lui propose de prendre une douche. Elle s'était endormie dans l'immense lit où elles auraient pu tenir toutes les deux bras et jambes écartées après un énième orgasme mais la lueur des néons qui illuminaient les lettres du nom de famille de son amante l'avait réveillée.

Trop habituée à dormir dans le noir complet elle en avait profité pour observer la brune totalement abandonnée, les mèches noires en bataille et légèrement ondulées après avoir été mouillées. Et si son regard était une des choses qui l'avait le plus attirée chez elle, même les yeux fermés, elle demeurait une créature d'exception.

Elle s'en éloigna pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, incapable de se rendormir. Enroulée dans une serviette de bain frappé du logo de la compagnie des Mills, elle alla se servir un verre d'eau directement à la fontaine intégrée du frigo américain avant de se poster derrière le mur de verre qui laissait le loisir d'observer la ville illuminée. Elle se demanda brièvement à quoi devait ressembler la vue à la période de Noël où toutes les allées se recouvraient d'une multitude de guirlandes. Ce devait être magnifique.

Le verre d'eau fini, elle s'aventura dans la suite du loft, impressionnée par la salle de conférence qu'elle y trouva et la bibliothèque qui n'était pas rempli que de codes et de traités internationaux mais aussi d'une bonne quantité de romans en tous genres.

Dans le bureau impeccable elle trouva un cadre photo discret où elle admira la jeune Regina Mills aux côtés d'un cheval, sa mère tenant pour elle le prix qu'elle venait visiblement de gagner. Jeunesse riche typique ... Mais ce qui attira définitivement son attention fut le dossier où son nom avait été écrit en lettres capitales. Et elle eut l'impression que sa vie basculait lorsqu'elle ne put résister à la curiosité de l'ouvrir.

Il contenait tout. De son certificat de naissance jusqu'à son témoignage dans l'affaire où elle avait finalement anonymement fait tomber Neal Cassidy pour vol et recel. Il y avait aussi les détails de certains comptes en banque et des contrats qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de lire. En revanche, quelque chose qui ressemblait à des exemples qu'on avait pu lui montrer en cours attira son regard. Des études de marché comprit-elle. Des études de marché qui concernaient les diverses entreprises que possédaient ses parents. Et surtout une liste détaillée de leurs faiblesses et de ce dont il suffirait pour les faire tomber.

La rage faillit lui faire tout envoyer en l'air mais elle prit quelques minutes pour calmer sa respiration saccadée et refermer le dossier. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en lire d'avantage. Avec un calme qu'elle ne possédait pas, la jeune femme se re dirigea vers la chambre où elle ne réveilla pas la brune lorsqu'elle récupéra ses affaires, se rhabillant dans le salon, pressée de mettre le plus d'espace entre elles. Ses parents avaient eu raison.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment elle avait regagné son propre lit, se rappelait à peine de la façon dont elle avait décidé au dernier moment d'exposer en évidence le dossier à son nom sur le comptoir de la cuisine où elle avait vu jouir Regina Mills quelques heures plus tôt. Il lui semblait se rappeler d'avoir pris un taxi et puis plus rien ...

Elle s'était réveillée le lendemain matin avec une migraine effroyable et elle n'avait pas relevé les remontrances de sa mère à propos de l'abus d'alcool lorsqu'elle était descendue dans la cuisine pour avaler un petit déjeuner à presque quatre heures de l'après midi.

Son portable était resté éteint presque une semaine durant laquelle elle n'avait accepté la seule visite de Belle à qui elle n'avait pourtant toujours pas trouvé la force de se confier. Personne n'aurait pu comprendre. Et personne ne devait savoir à quel point elle était stupide.

\- Graham m'a dit qu'il avait tenté de te joindre sans succès ? l'interrogea son père au bout du dixième jour.

\- J'ai des problèmes de portable. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait venir à la maison ? J'aimerais bien lui parler.

\- Je vais arranger ça.

Et à croire que le Directeur des services de police se faisait un plaisir d'organiser son emploi du temps pour elle, la première date qui avait été proposée avait immédiatement été acceptée. A la fin du repas elle était parvenue à lui poser les questions qui l'intéressaient vraiment.

\- Quel genre d'étude je dois faire pour envisager un poste comme le votre Graham ?

\- J'ai peur que droit et politique ne soient obligées d'être au programme ...

\- Mais je n'ai aucune intention de reprendre l'empire de mes parents.

\- Et quoi ? Le laisser tomber ?

\- Non. Je pourrais toujours employer des gens pour le gérer non ?

\- Et pour ça il faudra que vous vous y entendiez. Ne confiez jamais votre argent à des gens qui s'y connaissent plus que vous. Faites les études que vos parents réclament, vous pourrez choisir un établissement qui propose certaines options utiles à mon département …

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Le sport. Le tir. La criminologie et la psychologie. Je suis sûr que suffisamment motivée vous arriverez à supporter les cours un peu plus barbants que vos parents veulent que vous suiviez.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire ça en alternance avec le stage que vous m'aviez proposé ?

\- Ça il faudra voir avec votre planning.

Elle avait été surprise de la candeur de l'homme et de l'enthousiasme qu'il semblait manifester pour vouloir l'aider à trouver sa voix mais bien vite elle avait du se rembrunir.

\- Emma ... J'ai quelque chose d'autre dont je voudrais vous parler.

Et il semblait gêné, c'est ce qui la mit immédiatement sur la bonne piste.

\- Non, je ne veux pas en parler, refusa-t-elle tout de go.

\- Ecoutez, elle ne m'a rien dit mais ... Elle voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour vous et ... Et savoir si elle était la seule à qui vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone ? Mais je crois que mes tentatives ont été une réponse suffisante.

\- Tout va à merveille, répondit-elle en bondissant du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était assise.

Soudain elle avait hâte de retourner dans la pièce adjacente, retrouver la présence de ses parents devant lesquels elle était sûre qu'il n'oserait pas aborder le sujet.

\- Emma ...

\- Merci beaucoup, c'était super intéressant, se força-t-elle à déclarer d'un ton plein d'entrain lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du bureau où ils s'étaient isolés.

Elle ne mit pas plus de cinq minutes pour courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

 **##**

Et tout s'était passé très vite. Ses parents avaient très bien accueilli la nouvelle et moins de deux semaines plus tard elle était déjà inscrite dans l'école où elle devrait suivre la formation censée la préparer à la vie adulte. Lui apprendrait-on aussi comment ne pas tomber dans les filets des sentiments trompeurs que certaines personnes pouvaient lui inspirer ? Où était-elle censée apprendre à gérer ce genre de conflits ?

Belle était restée avec elle durant l'intégralité de la journée et l'avait accompagnée avec ses parents jusqu'à l'aéroport où casque audio fermement planté sur les oreilles elle avait suivi la foule de passagers jusqu'à la première classe. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être anxieuse, faisant tourner et retourner le téléphone qui lui servait de baladeur entre deux doigts.

\- Vous avez mis votre téléphone en mode avion ? lui demanda une vieille dame à ses côtés.

Il l'était depuis plusieurs semaines mais quelque chose qu'elle n'expliqua pas la poussa à appuyer sur l'écran tactile. Le sigle de l'opérateur mit quelques secondes encore à apparaître tandis que l'avion était en train de décoller et elle se surprit à prier pour que son iPhone ait le temps de trouver du réseau avant que l'oiseau de métal ne soit trop haut dans le ciel.

Dans sa main tremblante, l'appareil vibra à plusieurs reprises sous le regard désapprobateur de sa voisine à qui elle n'accorda pas la moindre importance. Elle avait une trentaine d'appels manqué et une dizaine de sms. Aucun message audio. Elle compta jusqu'à dix plusieurs fois pour essayer de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade et prit le temps de s'enfoncer un peu plus confortablement dans le cuir beige du siège où elle était installée avant de déverrouiller l'écran.

Son père et sa mère avaient tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois. Belle et deux autres amis également mais le nom de Regina apparaissait à treize reprises. En plus des huit sms qu'annonçait la conversation dans sa messagerie.

Elle n'aurait pas du les ouvrir réalisa-t-elle lorsque son estomac se serra si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait vomir. Elle qui n'avait jamais été malade en avion avait soudain peur de devoir se lever pour atteindre les toilettes.

# _Emma c'est ridicule, répondez à ce téléphone_.

# _Emma ..._

# _Acceptez au moins d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire, non ?_

# _Visiblement c'est un non ..._

# _C'est pas croyable, je viens d'avoir Graham et vous avez éteint votre téléphone juste pour éviter d'avoir à me parler ?!_

 _# Et quand je pense que la presse ose dire que personne ne me résiste ... Bravo._

 _# Et vous allez " À merveille " ? Moi non, merci de vous en soucier._

 _# Très bien, j'ai compris._ _Pardonnez moi d'avoir insisté. Je vous souhaite de réussir la nouvelle vie que vous entamez Emma._

Le dernier message datait de la semaine dernière. Pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de tout obtenir sur simple demande, Regina Mills n'avait pas eu peur de revenir plusieurs fois à la charge ... Mais ces derniers mots ... C'était un adieu et elle dut essuyer à de nombreuses reprises les larmes qui s'étaient échappées.

Elle avait passé le reste du voyage le nez collé au hublot, finissant par ignorer les larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles sèchent en de désagréables traînées que son mascara collait. L'œil morne et l'estomac noué, elle avait suivi le chauffeur qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à l'établissement dans la berline grise qui l'avait arrêtée au pied d'un bâtiment réservé aux dortoirs.

La chambre qu'on lui avait indiquée était au deuxième étage et elle fut surprise d'y entendre du bruit lorsqu'elle en ouvrit la porte à l'aide du badge qu'une hôtesse d'accueil lui avait fourni au rez-de-chaussée.

Son entrée provoqua un cri chez la jeune femme qui avait été en train de danser enroulée dans une immense serviette de bain devant un poste télévision où un clip musical tournait à plein volume.

\- Oh mon dieu, désolée ! Tu dois être Emma White ?!

Elle ne répondit que d'un hochement affirmatif de la tête, détaillant les longs cheveux bruns méchés de rouge et le désordre dans lequel cette frêle créature avait apparemment réussi à mettre la chambre.

\- Je suis désolée, je pensais pas que tu arriverais en pleine semaine.

Amusée malgré elle, la jeune femme l'observa paniquer et tenter de ramasser des affaires éparses pour les jeter en vrac dans une grande valise.

\- Vas-y installe-toi ! Oh et je m'appelle Scarlett !

\- Enchantée, réussit-elle à répondre en masquant un petit rire.

 **##**

Elle avait tout de suite accroché avec la personnalité un peu folle de sa colocataire. Comme elle, la jeune femme aspirait à autre chose que la carrière à laquelle sa famille la destinait mais elle avait tout de même décidé de tenter sa chance. Fille unique d'une famille d'industriels, elle était censée reprendre l'entreprise que sa grand mère tenait encore suite au décès de ses parents.

L'événement dramatique qu'elle avait subi très jeune lui donnait une profondeur d'esprit qui ne faisait surface que lorsqu'elle avait un peu trop bu, mais de manière générale, Scarlett était tout de même une bonne élève. Et elle eut la chance de partager la plupart de ses cours avec elle. La brune l'avait prise sous son aile, la présentant à de nombreuses personnes et elle ne pouvait lui en être plus reconnaissante.

Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait soudain l'impression d'être normale. Ses parents s'étaient limités à l'appeler un jour sur trois, ne réclamant que quelques textos le reste du temps et Emma se sentait presque libre.

Presque.

Quelque chose l'oppressait pourtant dès qu'elle fermait les yeux le soir, la forçant à prendre l'habitude de s'endormir devant des séries qu'elle regardait sur son ordinateur portable. Comme un fantôme qui l'aurait suivie dans toutes les étapes de sa journée, le souvenir de Regina Mills ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Même dans ses rêves.

Au point qu'elle se demande si elle était bien réveillée quelques jours plus tard lorsque assise dans la salle de repos de son dortoir elle vit le visage familier imprimé en première page du journal quotidien.

" _Deux entreprises de plus broyées par les dents du requin_ " titrait la publication. Les yeux clairs dévorèrent le visage qui avait été pris de face, visiblement à un gala à en croire les épaules dénudées et le collier de pierres précieuses qui brillait à son cou. Le regard brun et sûr de lui qui défiait le photographe eut l'art de la transpercer et elle se hâta de tourner la page quand elle remarqua le sourire en coin que la femme d'affaires affichait. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'elle laisse le désir la rattraper.

" _C'est hier soir à l'heure où la bourse fermait que Regina Mills a décidé de donner le coup de grâce aux deux entreprises qui lui résistaient depuis la semaine dernière. L'OPA hostile place la jeune multi-millionnaire à la première place des dirigeantes d'entreprises de l'état alors qu.._."

\- T'as vu ce truc ? Je suis sûre qu'on va en bouffer en cours ! s'exclama Scarlett qui venait de s'effondrer à ses côtés sur un des fauteuils en plastique transparent.

\- Hum ...

C'était la dernière chose dont elle voulait. C'était déjà assez handicapant de se rendre compte qu'une multitude de détails de la vie de tous les jours lui rappelaient l'existence de la brune alors si en plus on devait en parler en cours ...! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ait une rédaction à faire sur la façon dont Regina Mills révolutionnait le monde des affaires. Les dents du requin tu parles ... C'était elle qui avait l'impression de s'être faite broyer par la machine de guerre qu'était cette femme.

\- Attends regarde !

Par réflexe ses yeux suivirent la trajectoire de l'index pointé vers l'écran télévision qui diffusait en continu une chaîne d'information en direct. Et là, sortant de la tour à son nom, Regina se faisait un chemin au milieu de la foule de journalistes qui tentaient de l'arrêter dans sa course jusqu'à la berline grise qui l'attendait sur le trottoir.

\- Madame Mills ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de conférence de presse ?!

Cette question parvint visiblement à attirer l'attention de l'intéressée qui se figea, main sur la porte de la Mercedes, forçant au silence l'intégralité des journalistes qui se pressaient autour d'elle. Les yeux sombres brillaient de quelque chose de dangereux lorsqu'elle détailla l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à elle mais que la caméra ne permettait pas de voir. Emma se surprit à retenir sa respiration.

\- Tenez-vous une conférence de presse auprès de vos collègues lorsque vous avez fini de rédiger un article ? finit-elle par répondre.

Bordel, cette voix ... Le ton dégoulinant d'un sarcasme hautain la fit croiser les jambes malgré elle.

\- C'est votre façon de nous dire que vous ne faites que votre travail ? Certains disent que vous êtes en train de racheter la ville entière, qu'avez-vous à leur répondre ?

\- C'est intéressant, je songeais justement à me présenter aux prochaines élections, lui répondit-elle avec condescendance avant de rentrer dans l'habitacle et faire claquer la porte de sa voiture insensible à la nouvelle vague de questions affolées que sa révélation venait de provoquer.

Et Emma était presque certaine qu'elle décrocherait la Mairie sans problème si elle le voulait vraiment.

\- Truc de fou ! s'exclama la jeune femme à ses côtés.

\- Carrément, feignit-elle d'approuver.

 **##**

Cet après-midi là elle avait séché ses cours pour la première fois depuis le début de sa toute nouvelle scolarité, préférant passer deux heures dans la salle de tir où elle fit un score qui lui valut des sourires impressionnés qu'elle ignora. Et comme visiblement tirer sur une cible immobile n'était pas suffisant à calmer ses nerfs, elle s'était ensuite rendue à la salle de sport où elle s'était récemment mise à de la boxe.

Elle ne fut pas ménagée par le jeune homme qu'elle affronta, la laissant percluse de douleurs y compris dans les poings dont elle s'était trop - et mal - servie. Allongée sur le tapis plastifié, elle était immobile depuis de longues minutes lorsque sa colocataire vint perturber l'examen qu'elle faisait du néon qui commençait à clignoter au dessus de sa tête.

\- C'était là que tu te cachais ?

\- Je me cache pas, répondit-elle en un grognement.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'on est de bonne humeur.

Le couinement des cordes qui fermaient le ring lui révéla que la brune était en train d'y monter et elle ne fut pas surprise de la voir s'installer à ses côtés l'instant d'après.

\- Tu peux me parler si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle sa voix soudain plus sérieuse.

\- Merci.

\- Ça veut dire que t'es pas intéressée hein ? comprit l'autre avec un petit rire.

\- Je suis désolée Scarlett mais c'est ... Compliqué.

\- Ok. Je connais. Je vais dans le dortoir B ce soir, est-ce que ça te dit de venir ? Le capitaine de l'équipe de foot fait une soirée. Je pense finir avec lui d'ailleurs, donc si tu veux ramener quelqu'un dans la chambre ...

La proposition eut le mérite de la faire rire et une fois douchée et surtout maquillée par les soins de sa nouvelle amie, Emma avait accepté de se rendre à la soirée organisée autour de la star de l'école. Tout le monde savait qu'il était promis à une carrière nationale et ses parents étaient déjà en train de former son petit frère pour perpétuer les affaires. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de frère ou de sœur pour faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas ?

L'alcool avait coulé à flots et elle avait dansé avec plus d'élèves qu'elle n'avait pu retenir de noms. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'elle refusait à un des quarterback d'aller le rejoindre dans sa chambre et les pieds engourdis par les talons aiguilles qu'elle portait, elle se laissa choir dans l'un des canapés qui avait été installé en extérieur pour un coin fumeur. Distraitement, elle accepta une cigarette très bien roulée, agréablement surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de tabac.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais ! s'exclama un jeune homme qu'elle côtoyait en cours.

\- Pas souvent, avoua-t-elle.

Peu désireuse d'entamer une conversation avec lui, la blonde se plongea dans l'observation de son téléphone, parcourant les photos de la soirée qu'elle avait déjà prises et décidant d'en partager une sur un réseau social et d'en envoyer d'autres à Belle. La bibliothécaire lui manquait mais elles échangeaient presque tous les jours des messages.

# _Canon ! C'est elle Scarlett ?!_ fut d'ailleurs la réponse qu'elle obtint presque aussitôt.

Le message eut le don de la faire rire et la seconde d'après elle était en train de parcourir les autres conversations lorsque son doigt s'arrêta au dessus du prénom qui la fit tressaillir. Elle avait appuyé dessus avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. IPhone à l'oreille, son courage ne dura pourtant pas plus de trois sonneries avant qu'elle ne raccroche avec précipitation, plaçant le téléphone sur ses cuisses pour diminuer la tentation.

De toute manière il était presque deux heures du matin. Un soir de semaine qui plus est. Regina Mills devait dorm...

 _Non._ L'écran de son mobile venait de s'illuminer. _Elle_ était en train de la rappeler. Dans sa précipitation le téléphone à six cent dollars s'écrasa par terre et elle manqua s'écorcher un doigt sur le pavé numérique fissuré lorsqu'elle s'empressa de décrocher.

\- Emma ? entendit-elle à l'autre bout de la ligne comme elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de parler.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement le ventre noué par la voix qui lui avait terriblement manqué.

\- Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les lèvres pincées, elle prit encore un moment pour empêcher les larmes de couler des yeux qu'elle avait pourtant fermés de toutes ses forces.

\- Je voulais vous féliciter pour votre coup d'état, trouva-t-elle.

\- A deux heures du matin ?

\- Une heure cinquante quatre, la corrigea-t-elle après un regard à l'Audemars Piguet qu'elle portait à son poignet gauche.

\- Vous avez bu ?

\- Et j'ai fumé quelque chose qui doit être de l'herbe, oui, confirma-t-elle.

\- Vos parents seraient ravis de l'apprendre.

\- Pas plus que d'apprendre que j'ai couché avec une femme dont la famille s'est toujours acharnée à détruire ce que la mienne bâtissait.

\- Non c'est faux Emma. Ce que vous avez vu ...

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, coupa-t-elle.

\- Les résultats d'une enquête ! Oui, j'ai payé des gens pour savoir qui était la femme qui m'avait filé entre les doigts ce soir là. Je vous voulais comme je n'avais jamais voulu personne d'autre Emma. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire ? Oublier comme vous êtes en train de le faire ?!

Cette fois il y avait de la colère dans la voix de la brune, les flammes de son courroux lui parvinrent même au travers du mobile et en dépit de tous les kilomètres qui les séparaient. Mais elles eurent le mérite de la faire se sentir en vie pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de toucher à ces entreprises, rajouta l'autre.

Mais elle ne la croyait pas, constata-t-elle avec une étrange déception. Elle avait souvent espéré qu'un jour ou l'autre Regina Mills parviendrait à lui faire accepter ses excuses, une quelconque explication mais aujourd'hui elle n'était apparemment pas suffisante pour lever le poids qui barrait son estomac depuis des semaines.

La blonde accepta le joint qui venait de lui être à nouveau tendu, prenant le temps d'inspirer profondément la drogue qui ressortit par son nez et sa bouche lorsqu'elle parla.

\- Je vais coucher avec quelqu'un ce soir.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, la surprise qu'elle venait de créer ne fut pas masquée et elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la brune serrer les poings lorsqu'elle l'entendit inspirer bruyamment.

\- Avec qui ? fut-elle pourtant étonnée de l'entendre demander.

\- J'ai pas encore décidé. Qu'est-ce qui est mieux vous croyez ? Un quarterback, un futur ingénieur ou le hacker le plus doué du campus ?

\- Je ne sais pas Emma ... Sans doute celui qui est le moins susceptible de vous refiler une MST, l'étonna à nouveau la voix qui paraissait presque lasse à présent.

\- C'est noté. Je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps. Retournez à ce que vous étiez en train de faire.

\- Dormir. J'étais en train de dormir ...

\- Ok. Et bien bonne nuit alors Regina.

\- Vous aussi ... Faites attention à vous Emma.

Ce ne fut pas elle qui raccrocha en premier. La vague de nostalgie qui la submergea à l'instant où l'écran de son téléphone s'éteignit ne fut rien comparée à la nausée qui la força à se plier en deux au dessus du pot de plante le plus proche. L'alcool et la Marijuana ne faisaient visiblement pas bon ménage avec les cœurs brisés ...

 **##**

Le lendemain elle s'était rendue en cours à moitié réveillée aux côté d'une Scarlett qui avait gardé ses lunettes de soleil pour cacher les cernes qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à effacer avec sa palette de maquillage et à elles deux elles avaient plus ou moins réussi à noter l'intégralité de la leçon sur l'intelligence des marchés. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin là, l'écran fissuré de son téléphone lui avait rappelé que ce qui s'était pas la veille n'était définitivement pas un mauvais rêve et depuis elle avait guetté l'iPhone sans savoir si elle espérait ou non qu'il se mette à sonner.

Il n'avait pas sonné. Elle n'avait pas non plus reçu de message et ne savait pas très bien si elle devait le faire. _Au moins pour s'excuser_ , lui soufflait une petite voix. Mais elle savait qu'entamer la moindre conversation, même pour s'excuser, ne ferait qu'amplifier la magnitude du séisme qui déchirait ses entrailles à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Regina Mills.

\- Tu te rappelles qu'on doit passer en ville hein ?

\- A midi s'il te plait ? Ce soir je sais pas si j'en aurais la force après les cours ... Je vais avoir besoin de dix bonnes heures de sommeil.

\- J'ai dit à Aurore qu'on se verrait surement à la cafet ...

\- Et t'as faim ? Parce que perso j'ai l'impression que mon estomac va se venger si j'essaie de lui faire avaler autre chose que du café.

\- C'est pas faux, concéda-t-elle. On y va pendant la pause alors ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'un autre téléphone ...

\- Comme tu veux.

Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur l'exact même modèle pendant que son amie somnolait derrière le volant de sa Volkswagen et elles avaient du appuyer sur l'accélérateur pour ne pas être en retard.

\- Dix minutes. J'ai le temps d'aller aux toilettes.

\- Comme des pros, confirma-t-elle les doigts pianotant déjà sur le nouveau téléphone qu'elle était en train de configurer.

\- Te le fais pas confisquer le premier j... Oh putain regarde !

L'exclamation l'avait fait lever un oeil désintéressé de l'écran mais elle se figea lorsqu'elle remarqua qui son amie venait de voir. En pleine conversation avec le directeur de l'établissement, Regina Mills se tenait en chair et en os à côté de la Mercedes dans laquelle elles avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois.

\- C'est Regina Mills ! lui souffla Scarlett à ses côtés.

\- Ouais, confirma-t-elle en resserrant l'écharpe autour de son cou pour la remonter le plus haut possible en une vaine tentative de se cacher. Demande lui un autographe si tu veux mais moi je vais te garder une place dans l'amphi.

\- Tu m'as prise pour qui ?

Le ventre noué par d'autres raisons que l'alcool et la drogue qu'elle avait consommés la veille, la blonde se hâta de monter les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée de l'établissement.

\- Lucas ! White !

Leurs noms criés sans vergogne par le surveillant général les firent se figer.

\- Ça vous suffit pas de traîner dans les salles comme des âmes en peine, il faut aussi que vous soyez en retard ! Et Lucas enlevez-moi ces lunettes on est en plein hiver !

\- Allez vous f...

Le coup de coude qu'elle mit dans les côtes de la grande brune ne l'arrêta pas à temps pour que l'autre ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire Lucas ?

\- Elle est désolée, intervint-elle. On a passé une mauvaise nuit.

\- Vous croyez que je sais pas dans quel état était le dortoir B ce matin ? Je sais exactement quel genre de nuit vous avez tous passés. D'ailleurs ce soir Lucas vous aiderez les femmes de ménage et vous aussi White, je pense pas que vos parents paient cette école pour que vous passiez votre temps à ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda la voix du directeur dans son dos.

Elle ne se retourna pas, consciente qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Regina Mills ne l'ait pas suivi. D'ailleurs si elle y faisait bien attention, elle pouvait déjà sentir son regard brûler un point à la base de sa nuque.

\- Rien du tout Monsieur le Directeur, se força-t-elle à répondre les yeux rivés sur le surveillant. Scarlett et moi nous sommes montrées irrespectueuses mais Monsieur Sax a trouvé le moyen de réparer l'offense. Par contre on risque d'être en retard si on part pas tout de suite.

A ses côtés Scarlett avait enlevé ses lunettes de soleil, révélant ses yeux rougis et les cernes qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de maquiller, considérant le combat perdu d'avance.

\- White, regardez-moi.

Les poings serrés, elle s'exécuta, mordant sa joue pour ne pas réagir aux deux paires d'yeux qui la scrutèrent. Elle était pâle ce matin lorsqu'elle s'était vue dans le miroir de la salle de bain et toute à l'heure encore dans ceux du magasin mais elle se doutait que les récents événements l'avait d'autant plus dépouillée de tout semblant de couleur.

\- Mauvaise soirée, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de l'homme qui la dévisageait sévèrement.

\- Miss White vous êtes au courant n'est-ce pas de la politique de l'établissement concernant la consommation de produits illégaux ?

\- C'était de l'alcool Monsieur, rien de plus, mentit-elle effrontément.

Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de dériver vers la femme qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre en retrait mais son visage ne trahissait en rien le fait qu'elle lui avait révélé le contraire la veille au téléphone. Elle mit un instant à détacher son regard du visage figé en une indifférence froide. Elle était magnifique eut-elle le temps de se dire avant de devoir baisser les yeux sur la pointe de ses bottines noires pour éviter qu'on ne voit les larmes les envahir.

\- Je l'espère pour vous mesdemoiselles, une enquête sera menée. Allez, filez en cours et n'hésitez pas à dire que c'est moi qui vous ai retenues.

\- Merci Monsieur, répondit à sa place Scarlett dont elle sentit la main s'emparer de la sienne pour la tirer vers les escaliers et jusque dans le petit amphithéâtre où elles déboulèrent au pas de course.

 **##**

Que faisait Regina Mills sur le campus ? La question l'avait hantée toute la soirée qu'elle avait passée à récurer les couloirs, son casque audio planté sur les oreilles. À neuf heures elle s'était effondrée sur son lit, dormant presque tout le week-end quand elle ne somnolait pas devant son écran d'ordinateur sous sa couette.

Le lundi elle allait mieux. Physiquement du moins. Ses joues avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle malgré le savon que lui avaient passé ses parents au téléphone la veille. Parce que bien sûr ils avaient été mis au courant par un quelconque bon samaritain ... Et elle avait même réussi à avaler un petit déjeuner complet en lisant les premières pages d'un roman que Belle lui avait envoyé lorsqu'un dossier jeté sur la table où elle était installée la fit sursauter.

Le regard attentif qu'elle rencontra lorsqu'elle leva la tête la fit se figer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir mais aucun son parvenir à en sortir. Autour d'elle plusieurs élèves eurent des rires qui l'agacèrent mais son manque de réaction ne lui valut qu'un haussement de sourcil de la part de la femme qui la jaugeait depuis sa position.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? parvint-elle à articuler.

\- Je vous apporte de la lecture, répondit-elle tout naturellement en désignant d'un signe de tête la pile de documents qu'elle venait de déposer sans délicatesse sur la table en faux bois.

Elle mit quelques secondes encore à pouvoir détacher son regard de la vision qu'elle avait du mal à croire et refermer le livre qu'elle avait été en train de lire. Les doigts tremblants, elle finit par ouvrir la pochette cartonnée d'un rouge profond. Elle contenait plusieurs contrats qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de lire, relevant simplement avec surprise la signature de ses parents et celle de Regina sur plusieurs d'entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle parce qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle comprenne tout tant qu'elle était encore épiée par le regard perçant de la femme d'affaires postée en face d'elle.

\- Les preuves dont vous avez besoin.

\- Les preuves de quoi ?

\- De ma bonne foi, lui répondit l'autre en posant deux mains sur la surface de la table pour plonger d'avantage son regard en elle.

Les pans écartés de son trench révélaient un tailleur pantalon gris aux détails en cuir noir et elle s'empressa de retrouver ses yeux pour ne pas trop s'attarder sur d'autres parties de son corps.

\- Lisez les. Demain soir je viendrai vous récupérer à sept heures sur le parking.

 _Pour aller où_ ?! aurait-elle voulu lui demander mais la présence autoritaire de la brune la paralysait toujours. En face d'elle, elle vit avec surprise un flash d'hésitation passer sur le visage parfaitement maquillé et elle aurait voulu en savoir plus mais l'autre tournait déjà les talons. Hébétée, elle observa sa silhouette disparaître à l'angle du couloir, les conversations reprenant quelques secondes après. Tout le monde avait-il entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit ?

A croire que oui et que la rumeur s'en était vite répandue comprit-elle lorsque quelques minutes plus tard Scarlett vint s'asseoir à ses côtés avec l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait lui arracher des informations.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Regina Mills était là ?

\- Elle voulait me montrer des contrats, répondit-elle laconiquement sans pouvoir s'empêcher de poser une main protectrice sur le dossier qui lui avait été confié.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait pu entrer ? L'accès aux ailes où il y a des élèves est hyper restreint !

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à quel passe-droit elle avait bien pu invoquer pour se faufiler un chemin jusqu'à elle mais la vérité lui explosa en pleine figure lorsqu'elle y réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Elle a payé, réalisa-t-elle à haute voix. Elle s'est acheté des parts dans l'établissement ou elle a du faire une donation.

\- Juste pour pouvoir te donner des contrats en mains propres ? Genre ça pouvait attendre qu'elle te voie dehors ? Et depuis quand tu la connais ?

\- Je te l'ai dit ... C'est compliqué.

\- _Oh mon dieu_ ! s'écria la brune en un murmure. C'était elle le "c'est compliqué" ? Tu ... C'est personnel, entre elle et toi ?

\- Ça l'a été. Écoute, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler ...

\- Ok. Pas de souci. Viens, on a cours dans cinq minutes et moi j'ai vraiment pas envie de repasser la moindre de mes soirées à récurer du vomi dans un placard à balais.

 **##**

Evidemment, elle avait été incapable de suivre le moindre cours, feignant de travailler lorsqu'elle lisait avec attention les contrats qui lui avaient été communiqués. Elle avait brièvement été tentée de téléphoner à ses parents pour se faire expliquer certains passages mais avait finalement préféré emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque pour comprendre la moindre complexité.

Mais ce qu'il fallait en retenir était plutôt clair. Regina Mills renonçait purement et simplement à s'approprier par n'importe quel moyen tout ce qui appartenait à ses parents. Elle avait même stipulé dans certains contrats qu'elle n'achèterait aucune entreprise concurrente sur certains marchés pour leur laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre.

Ses parents ne devaient rien avoir compris à sa soudaine initiative n'avait-elle put s'empêcher de penser avec un petit rire lorsqu'elle avait fini de lire la dernière page du dossier vers deux heures du matin. Mais si la lecture avait réussi à lui lever un poids de la conscience, une centaine d'autres questions subsistaient.

Elle avait failli envoyer un message à Regina sans parvenir à trouver les mots justes, continuant à y réfléchir toute la journée qui suivit et jusqu'après les cours où elle se retrouva devant la petite penderie qui contenait toutes les affaires qu'elle avait apportées. Comment devait-elle s'habiller ? Où allaient-elles ?

Elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur un simple jean noir et un chemisier quasi transparent de la même couleur qu'elle agrémenta d'un collier en jade assorti à une paire d'escarpins qu'elle enfila juste avant de sortir de la chambre.

\- Hey ! l'arrêta sa colocataire sur le pallier.

\- Ouais ?

\- Est-ce qu'il faut que je te laisse la chambre après votre dîner ?

\- Roh la ferme, râla-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Dehors le vent glacé la fit frissonner sous son blouson en cuir mais ce qui la fit tressaillir n'avait rien avec le temps lorsque son regard se posa sur la silhouette nonchalamment appuyée sur une Bentley continental d'un bleu profond. Le regard sombre la parcourut des pieds à la tête avant que la brune ne s'écarte pour lui tenir la porte et l'inviter à entrer dans l'habitacle en cuir beige.

\- Où est passée votre Mercedes ? demanda-t-elle lorsque l'autre l'eut rejointe derrière le volant épuré.

\- Au garage. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle ne répondit pas, refusant de lui révéler que les souvenirs l'avaient systématiquement poursuivie depuis qu'elle remettait les pieds dans n'importe quelle voiture. Son regard fila sur la robe d'un violet si profond qu'il paraissait noir et l'échancrure qui courait sur toute une moitié de ses cuisses dévoilées par sa position assise.

\- Comment ont réagi mes parents quand vous leur avez montré ces contrats ? trouva-t-elle à dire pour se distraire.

\- Ils ont appelé leur avocat. C'est ce qui a pris le temps de temps d'ailleurs, sinon je serais venue bien avant.

\- Bien avant ? Mais je vous ai appelée il y a six jours ...

\- Je travaille vite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que je voudrais bien vous parler ? Je croyais que vous m'aviez dit adieu dans votre dernier message.

\- Vous m'avez appelée. On appelle pas n'importe qui en pleine nuit quand on a bu pour lui dire qu'on va coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre Miss Swan.

\- White. Je m'appelle White vous savez ... Et je ... Je n'ai pas ...

\- Vous serez toujours Miss Swan pour moi. C'est ce nom que vous m'avez donné le soir où je vous ai rencontrée Emma ... Et vous n'avez pas ... ?

\- Après vous avoir téléphoné, j'ai été malade comme un chien pendant toute la nuit, j'ai pas couché avec qui que ce soit.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet la brune détacha son regard de la route pour l'observer mais son visage parfait ne lui révéla qu'un masque d'impassibilité. Au moins était-elle capable de desceller que ce n'était qu'un masque, se rassura-t-elle.

\- Ravie de l'apprendre Emma.

Elle ne répondit pas et aucune d'entre elles ne relança la conversation, pas même lorsque Regina confia sa voiture à un groom et l'invita à passer devant elle quand on les conduisit jusqu'à une des meilleures tables du restaurant où elle avait visiblement réservé.

\- Vous parlez combien de langues ? voulut-elle savoir après l'avoir entendue commander du vin dans un français impeccable.

\- Cinq.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Anglais, espagnol, italien, français et russe. Je me suis essayée à un peu d'allemand et de chinois mais sans réel succès.

\- Vous travaillez souvent avec ces pays ?

\- Ca m'arrive.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me trouvez ? s'étonna-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous êtes une femme accomplie … Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien me trouver ? La seule chose qui sorte du commun chez moi c'est ma famille.

\- Je suis connue pour desceller l'extraordinaire avant tous les autres.

\- Alors je suis quoi ? Un pari sur l'avenir ?

\- Non Emma. Vous n'êtes pas un pari. Et vous n'êtes pas un jeu non plus, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Je suis quoi ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un que je veux apprendre à connaître. Quelqu'un avec qui partager quelque chose.

\- C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes autant renseignée sur moi ?

\- Je voulais un moyen de vous retrouver et quand j'ai su qui vous étiez je … J'avoue que je ne savais plus trop quoi faire. Mais quand nous nous sommes revues j'ai su que ça ne changeait rien.

\- Et vous m'avez donné votre carte.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait oui.

Elle la laissa commander pour elles deux une poêlée de coquilles saint jacques avec des légumes et elle essaya de ne pas dévorer trop vite la sienne sous le regard amusé de celle qui l'invitait. Elles ne furent interrompues que par un homme qui aborda la brune. Quelqu'un avec qui elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de travailler comprit-elle à leurs allusions à un contrat dont Regina s'enquit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave s'il nous a vues ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il se fut retiré après les avoir saluées.

\- J'espère que vous plaisantez Emma ?

\- Non, c'était une vraie question, insista-t-elle. Est-ce que ça vous fait quelque chose qu'on puisse nous voir ensemble ?

Ce fut de la panique qu'elle sentit étreindre son estomac pourtant bien rempli lorsqu'en face d'elle la brune replia calmement sa serviette de table avant de se lever avec une lenteur certainement délibérée. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air anxieux quand elle s'approcha pour se pencher au dessus d'elle et elle remercia le ciel d'être assise la seconde d'après lorsque les lèvres pulpeuses enserrèrent chastement les siennes. Le bref contact ne parut pourtant pas suffire à son amante qui ne s'écarta qu'après être revenue plusieurs fois à la charge et avoir pu caresser la lèvre qu'elle avait brièvement emprisonnée entre ses dents du bout de sa langue.

\- Je suis désolée mais j'en mourrais d'envie depuis lundi, sembla-t-elle s'excuser avant de s'éloigner pour aller aux toilettes.

Bouche bée, Emma ne fit que l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière une porte en bois sculpté. Autour d'elle, elle capta plusieurs regards curieux qui lui confirmèrent que non, personne n'avait manqué le show que Regina avait fait et elle se demanda combien de temps ses parents mettraient pour être mis au courant.

 **##**

A son retour elle avait agi comme s'il ne s'était rien passé alors qu'Emma ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à autre chose même lorsqu'on lui présenta une coupe de glace que Regina l'observa déguster en avalant des gorgées du café qu'elle avait commandé.

\- A quelle heure devez-vous rentrer ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'heure.

\- Pas de couvre-feu ? sembla s'étonner l'autre.

\- Non. Vous avez pas lu ça dans le règlement quand vous avez acheté l'établissement ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Qui vous a dit que j'avais acheté votre école ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait ? Pour avoir le droit d'entrer dans les locaux qui abritent les élèves ? Je sais que la politique intérieure est très stricte à ce niveau …

\- Non, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai fait. Mais oui, j'ai injecté un peu d'argent dans leurs comptes.

\- Ok.

\- Vous voulez que je vous ramène ?

\- Vous aviez d'autres plans ?

\- J'ai pas mal d'idées mais je me suis promis de ne rien faire sans votre accord.

\- C'est une façon de me forcer à supplier ?

Le sous entendu provoqua un demi sourire satisfait mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse mis à part le mouvement de la main que Regina fit pour attirer un serveur à qui elle confia une carte platinium sans même demander l'adition. Ses parents aussi faisaient ça. Mais avec moins de classe, ne put-elle s'empêcher de noter tandis qu'elle signait le ticket qu'on était revenu lui donner.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et si elle crut qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui proposer de partir, elle fut étonnée de la voir reculer pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Prête à tout entendre, la jeune femme plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres qui la détaillaient par-dessus les doigts que la brune avait croisés devant elle, coudes posés sur les accoudoirs.

\- Emma … Je sais à quel point commencer une relation sur de bonnes bases est important en affaire comme ailleurs … L'autre soir j'ai bien entendu que vous ne me croyiez pas quand je vous ai parlé de cette enquête mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je ne mentais pas. Je les ai demandées à des collaborateurs qui sont très bons dans ce qu'ils font mais je ne leur avais pas précisé … Je ne leur avais pas dit que c'était personnel. Ils ont cru bon de faire des recherches poussées sur ces entreprises que possèdent vos parents en pensant peut être que je comptais les récupérer mais c'est faux. Ça n'a jamais été mon but. Vous comprenez Emma ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle honnêtement.

En face d'elle Regina fit durer encore quelques secondes le silence qui lui servit apparemment à déterminer si elle mentait ou non avant de se décider à bondir hors de sa chaise.

\- Suivez-moi, nous partons.

Elle la suivit. La brune fit filer sa voiture à toute allure dans les rues quasiment désertes au point qu'elle s'étonne que le trajet ait si peu duré lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à proximité de l'établissement.

\- Vous étiez si pressée que ça de vous débarrasser de moi ?

\- De me débarrasser de vous ? Non Emma, mais j'ai peur de ne pas tenir mes résolutions si je reste encore un peu trop avec vous.

\- Garez-vous.

\- Et risquer qu'on me voie vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre ? plaisanta la plus âgée en manœuvrant pourtant la Bentley pour la garer aux côtés d'un pick-up qu'elle savait appartenir à un membre de l'équipe de foot.

Elle avait à nouveau l'impression d'avoir quinze ans et devoir filer en douce à l'extérieur de sa maison lorsqu'elles se faufilèrent dans les couloirs déserts à peine éclairés par les lumières de secours.

\- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent ? demanda-t-elle à celle qui n'avait pas lâché sa main depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans l'aile réservée aux étudiants.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais vous revoir Emma ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est vous la femme d'affaires avec un emploi du temps chargé.

\- Quand revenez-vous chez vos parents ? Vous ne deviez pas faire un stage avec Graham ? Et vos vacances ? Vous n'allez pas passer vos vacances de Noël en famille ?

\- Si, c'est dans deux semaines.

\- Deux semaines ?! Non, je reviendrai d'ici là. C'est impossible.

\- Je vais vous manquer ?

\- A votre avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, vous aviez l'air de bien vous débrouiller sans moi. Deux OPA, les magasines affirment que vous êtes devenue la femme la plus puissante de l'état et les journalistes ne parlent plus que de votre candid…

La main qui s'était abattue sur le col de son blouson la força au silence, son corps plaqué contre le mur le plus proche quand Regina s'approcha à l'en effleurer pour lui répondre, chaque mot raisonnant étrangement comme une menace et une douce promesse.

\- J'étais dévastée lorsque j'ai compris pourquoi vous étiez partie Emma, je vous ai appelé une dizaine de fois. Je ne rappelle _jamais_ deux fois quelqu'un. J'ai cru que jamais plus vous ne voudriez me voir et j'ai foncé tête la première dans tout ce qui pourrait m'occuper pour oublier que chaque jour je me réveillais avec l'envie de savoir ce que vous faisiez, où vous étiez, s'il vous arrivait de penser à moi, d'avoir envie de moi … Quand vous m'avez appelée j'ai cru que j'allais imploser. Vous savez pourquoi j'ai voulu des parts dans votre établissement ? Pour pouvoir en faire renvoyer l'enfoiré qui vous avez touchée à ma place. Alors ne vous avisez jamais plus de supposer que votre absence dans ma vie ne m'affecte pas.

L'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser fut la seule réponse qu'elle trouva. Et cette fois elle n'était pas assise pour retenir les genoux qui flanchèrent au premier contact de leurs langues mais la brune avait déjà enfilé un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il y avait du soulagement et de la colère dans leur échange mais alors qu'elle avait cru être enfin parvenue à s'immuniser un tant soit peu contre le désir ardent qu'elle semblait provoquer en elle, Emma le sentait revenir au galop. Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux de soie noire tandis que la plus âgée se glissait dans le cou qu'elle embrassa. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les mèches courtes lorsque la douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait migra vers sa gorge.

\- Vous savez que ce chemisier est une abomination hein ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça ou rien, c'était pareil Emma. Il est transparent.

\- Vous croyez que je l'ai mis pourquoi ? ricana-t-elle malgré les dents qui mordillèrent son décolleté en guise de remontrance.

Mais la seconde d'après le contact s'était évaporé et la brune semblait vouloir mettre un peu de distance entre elles malgré ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême par l'obscurité autour d'elles et le désir évident. Les perles noires la surveillaient avec un air prédateur qui la fit frissonner.

\- Je refuse de vous prendre contre un mur Emma, je veux vous faire l'amour dans un lit.

\- Alors ramenez-nous à la voiture et votre hôtel parce qu'il est hors de question que vous partiez comme ça.

En face d'elle Regina l'observa encore de longues secondes avec l'air de contempler ses options et elle se sentit fondre lorsqu'elle obtint un hochement de tête positif. La main brûlante qui avait colonisé le creux de ses hanches s'empara de la sienne et elle fut entraînée dans une direction qui n'était définitivement pas celle de la sortie.

\- La sortie n'est pas par là.

\- Exact Miss Swan. Je n'ai peut être pas lu le règlement de l'école mais quand j'investis de l'argent dans quelque chose, je m'assure tout de même de son fonctionnement. Savez-vous que plus d'un quart des dortoirs sont vides ? Certains parents ont cette étrange idée qu'un pensionnat complet n'est pas un milieu propice à un apprentissage sérieux …

\- Je me demande pourquoi, se moqua-t-elle alors qu'elle se faisait guider vers un étage où elle n'avait pas encore mis les pieds.

Regina ne prit pas la peine de vérifier quoi que ce soit avant de pousser la première porte d'une chambre qu'elle trouva sur leur chemin. Elle était vide. De la même configuration que celle qu'elle partageait avec Scarlett mais paraissant beaucoup plus grande sans les affaires de jeunes femmes pour l'encombrer. La brune la lâcha brièvement pour se débarrasser de la longue veste en daim qu'elle portait et la seconde d'après son blouson en cuir subit le même sort, jeté sur une chaise vide.

Les mains qui la déshabillèrent étaient urgentes, manquant arracher les boutons en nacre de son chemisier et la forçant à se débarrasser de son jean étroit avec empressement. Le rythme sembla se calmer uniquement lorsqu'elle fut jetée sur un des lit, plus qu'en sous vêtements. La respiration saccadée, elle observa son amante enlever sa robe pour dévoiler un porte jarretelles et des sous-vêtements d'un rouge profond. Le signe qu'elle lui fit pour lui demander de s'approcher ne fut pas obéit et elle gémit mi déçue mi adorative lorsque l'autre tomba à genoux entre ses jambes, tirant son corps vers le rebord du lit.

Une langue brûlante traça un chemin sur ses cuisses tremblantes et elle bondit littéralement lorsque Regina souffla sur la trainée mouillée qu'elle avait faite.

\- Hey ! se plaignit-elle lorsque sa réaction lui valut un ricanement satisfait.

Mais déjà la bouche se posait sur son string trempé, jouant à la toucher au travers du tissu qui l'empêchait de pouvoir la sentir vraiment sur elle, en elle.

\- Regina, s'il vous plaît.

Sa demande fut largement ignorée, la brune remontant torturer son ventre, s'arrêtant au niveau de son nombril avant de se hisser sur le lit où elle embrassa chaque parcelle de peau jusqu'à atteindre le soutien gorge dont elle se débarrassa sans autre forme de procès. Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir lorsque la bouche se referma sur la pointe d'un de ses seins, suçant avec force tandis qu'une main était remontée caresser l'autre.

\- Vous vous rappelez lorsque vous avez sous-entendu que je ne pourrais pas vous faire jouir si je ne vous touchais pas là où vous vouliez ?

\- Oui, ok, je vous crois, capitula-t-elle immédiatement. Vous pouvez mais s'il vous plaît, une autre fois. Je vais mourir si vous ne me touchez pas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas dure en affaire, eut-elle l'air de se moquer.

\- Pas avec vous. Je suis à vous, prenez-moi.

\- À moi ?

\- Oui. Regina, s'il vous plaît …

Les yeux sombres eurent l'air de la dévisager avec un certain degré d'incertitude mais ils soutinrent son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit forcée de se cambrer, déchirée par la sensation des doigts qui avaient écarté le tissu de son string pour entrer en elle. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune hésitation dans les gestes qui la prirent inlassablement, faisant enfler une bulle de plaisir dans le creux de son ventre. Elle sentit la brune bouger au dessus d'elle et elles gémirent à l'unisson lorsqu'elle chevaucha l'une de ses cuisses pour atténuer son propre désir.

Au milieu de la foule de pensées incohérentes qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, la blonde n'eut aucun mal à la sentir trempée et le besoin impérieux de faire jouir cette femme formidable surpassa tout le reste. Elle ne se formalisa pas du cri qu'elle lui arracha lorsqu'elle déchira le boxer en dentelle qu'elle portait pour lui présenter les doigts sur lesquels elle s'empala presque aussitôt. Un instant Regina sembla se perdre dans son propre plaisir et elle l'admira la bouche entr'ouverte se déhancher sur ses doigts, le corps cambré, la tête renversée et la gorge offerte à des lèvres qui ne pouvaient pourtant pas l'atteindre.

\- Putain ce que vous êtes belle …

Son compliment eut le mérite de rappeler son existence à la brune et le sourire aux lèvres elle l'observa basculer en avant, une main aux ongles manucurés froissant les draps neufs quelque part à côté de son oreille.

\- Je vais pas tenir très longtemps Emma, lui murmura-t-elle la voix rauque. J'ai essayé … Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé de m'en charger moi même mais chaque fois je pensais à vous et je finissais plus frustrée que je l'avais commencé.

La confession lui arracha un petit rire mais comme si elle cherchait à la punir de se moquer d'elle, son amante entreprit de lui faire oublier l'intégralité de son vocabulaire à l'exception de son prénom et des oui qu'elle lui fit crier lorsque le rythme de ses doigts reprit entre ses jambes avec une nouvelle force. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les premières vagues de l'orgasme s'écraser dans son ventre. Dans un sursaut de lucidité la jeune femme parvint à recourber les phalanges sur lesquelles ondulait encore la brune. L'angle ne lui permettait pas grand chose de plus mais son pouce alla rejoindre le sexe trempé pour cercler la petite boule de nerf et ce fut le cri que le mouvement provoqua qui fit s'arrêter le temps. L'espace d'un instant la terre s'arrêta de tourner, son corps se cambra, la sensation éclatant dans tous les muscles qui s'étaient tendus.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea la voix enrouée dans le creux de son oreille. Vas-y Emma, crie mon nom. À qui est-ce que tu appartiens ?

\- Toi. À toi, répondit-elle presque en un sanglot avant que l'impression d'être chauffée à blanc ne l'emporte.

Au dessus d'elle le corps svelte se crispa lorsqu'elle lui obéit, jouissant son prénom d'une voix qui se cassa sur l'un des nombreux A qu'elle y rajouta. Comme dans un rêve elle sentit à peine la bouche qui courut de son cou jusqu'à la sienne qu'elle prit en baiser lascif, rassasié tandis que ses doigts finissaient leur travail avec beaucoup plus de douceur.

\- Non, c'est officiel, je ne pourrais pas attendre deux semaines, lui confirma la brune le souffle court tandis qu'elle basculait à ses côtés sur le lit beaucoup plus étroit que celui où elles s'étaient endormies la dernière fois.

\- Et si tu devenais prof ici ? Je me mettrais au premier rang et tu aurais le droit de t'asseoir sur mon bureau.

\- Oh s'il te plaît, quel cliché … Non, je viendrai dès que mon emploi du temps le permettra Emma, je ferai en sorte d'avoir du temps mais quand les cours seront finis je vais vouloir te voir beaucoup plus souvent.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on sera ensemble ?

\- Pas la peine d'employer le futur Emma, nous le _sommes_ déjà, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne voulais rien présumer.

\- Hum …

Les lèvres pulpeuses s'étirèrent en un petit sourire avant qu'elle ne les sente se poser brièvement sur son épaule.

\- A quelle heure commencent les cours demain ?

\- Tôt, répondit-elle seulement.

L'information fut accueillie sans trop de surprise et malgré ses prières, Regina ne céda pas après lui avoir annoncé qu'il était temps qu'elle dorme pour être en mesure de suivre les cours le lendemain. Pourtant elle était presque sûre de l'avoir convaincue quand elle se retrouva à nouveau plaquée contre le mur à côté de la porte de sa chambre. Mais le genou qui s'était insinué entre ses cuisses n'y resta pas longtemps et elle fut lâchement abandonnée dans le couloir où elle observa la brune disparaître au rythme du claquement de ses talons aiguilles avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Elle n'alluma pas la lumière dans la chambre où elle chercha le chargeur de son téléphone à tâtons. Plus question de rater le moindre message. Dans le noir elle tapa contre l'angle d'une table basse, crachant une insulte à l'intention du mobilier mais qui parut réveiller sa colocataire dont elle vit la forme se redresser subitement sur ses coussins. Elle émit un grondement lorsque la brune écrasa son poing sur sa lumière de chevet.

\- Alors ? Alors ? Il est quelle heure ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Ouais, tenta-t-elle de répondre innocemment.

\- Oh mon dieu ! _Oh mon dieu !_ Vous l'avez fait ! C'était où ?! Elle t'a amenée dans son hôtel ? Dans sa voiture ? Sur le parking ? Dans le couloir ?

\- Bon sang Scarlett, s'indigna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où elle enfilait son pyjama quand le tintement de son téléphone raisonna dans la pièce.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi correspondait l'agitation qu'elle entendit dans la pièce adjacente, revenant sur ses pas une seconde trop tard pour voir que son amie encore enroulée dans sa couette s'était jetée par terre pour attraper l'iPhone qu'elle avait laissé en charge à côté de sa table de nuit.

\- Emma, j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, commença à lire la brune d'une voix exagérément séductrice.

\- Lâche ça ! ordonna-t-elle déjà rouge de honte.

\- … J'essaierai de me libérer dans la semaine mais ne prévoyiez rien ce week-end. J'ai une propriété dans les environs, un très bon lit et … Wow ! Ok, vous avez _définitivement_ couché ensemble, se moqua Scarlett en lâchant le téléphone comme s'il l'avait brûlée.

\- T'es débile.

\- Oh allez souris ! Ta meuf est la plus badass de tout le pays !

La déclaration lui fit marquer une pause et elle se rapprocha de son lit avec plus de calme que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire que Regina Mills était sa petite amie ? « _Nous le sommes déjà »_ avait-elle dit lorsqu'elle avait évoqué la possibilité qu'elles soient ensemble.

\- Ouais beh tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler la prochaine fois que tu voudras m'emmerder comme ça. Tu sais pas de quoi elle est capable, plaisanta-t-elle tandis que les lumières s'éteignaient à nouveau et qu'elle plongeait sous sa couette pour lire le message qu'elle avait reçu dans son intégralité.

# _Emma, j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée. J'essaierai de me libérer dans la semaine mais ne prévoyiez rien ce week-end. J'ai une propriété dans les environs, un très bon lit et une multitude d'autres meubles où j'ai bien l'intention de vous faire jouir … Ramenez-moi des bonnes notes et peut-être que je consentirai à jouer les professeurs ;)_

Ok, elle comprenait pourquoi Scarlett avait lâché le téléphone comme s'il était contagieux.

* * *

 _Alors ?! À vos commentaires ! ^^_


	2. II - The Ex-Wife

_Hello there ! & oui, au lieu de poursuivre ma fic je vous sors un OS, mais 33k mots ya un peu de quoi vous faire patienter & me faire pardonner non ?_

 _Je vous avoue que je cours encore après le temps & vous avez surtout de la chance que j'ai retrouvé cette fic sur mon ordi au bureau. C'est pas celle que je comptais publier parce que je la trouve moins aboutie que certaines mais je l'ai un peu retravaillée & Marine ( Mystik.7 ici : si vous la connaissez pas, allez vite voir ce qu'elle fait ! ) a eu la gentillesse de lire tout ça dans la nuit & me donner quelques conseils ;)_

 _Autre chose : **MERCI** pour vos réactions à Business Woman  & **OUI** il se peut fort qu'il y ait une suite qui se déroulerait pendant la campagne de Regina pour accéder à la mairie ( mais j'ai à peine quelques scènes d'écrites donc vous emballez pas )._

 _Sur ce my dears, bonne lecture !_

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **The Ex-Wife.**

.

..

 _._

 _Résumé : La mort de sa mère oblige Emma à rentrer à New York pour y côtoyer l'espace de quelques jours la famille qu'elle passe le reste de son temps à fuir et Henry, le fils qu'elle partage avec son ex-femme, Regina Mills._

( NB : Les spécialistes en droit patrimonial, excusez-moi d'avance, ça doit être totalement incohérent à ce niveau - mea culpa )

.

..

.

Le coup de fil l'avait laissée bête. Autour d'elle les hommes dans la salle de repos s'étaient tus, peu habitués à la voir ébranlée par quoi que ce soit.

Blanche était venue jusqu'en Palestine quelques années plus tôt pour un entretien avec elle. Et ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour un simple rendez-vous avec une future cliente dont elle devrait assurer la sécurité s'était avéré être tout autre chose. Après un entretien d'une heure, elle avait demandé à son équipe de commencer une rapide enquête de routine qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire avant d'accepter une quelconque mission.

C'était Scarlett qui était venue la voir avec un air gêné le lendemain. Son bras droit était la seule personne qu'elle considérait comme une véritable amie et c'était peut être la raison pour laquelle elle avait été chargée de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Emma avait parcouru le dossier épais de quelques pages avec les sourcils froncés.

Très jeune elle avait renoncé à retrouver ses parents, s'étant imaginée une jeune femme sans le sous, obligée de se séparer de son enfant pour lui offrir une chance dans la vie. C'était plus facile comme ça. Mais force était de constater qu'elle s'était menti. Sa mère était une femme richissime qui avait eu un enfant avant de se marier et qu'elle avait caché des années durant à l'homme qu'elle avait ensuite épousé. Vingt-cinq ans après, à la mort d'un grand-père plus que strict, ils s'étaient apparemment mis en tête de la retrouver mais Emma n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler.

Pas de quelques temps du moins ... Ensuite la curiosité avait été plus forte ... Ces derniers temps elle commençait à peine à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était amie avec Blanche et avait même réussi à se réjouir de la nouvelle qu'elle lui avait annoncée par Skype quelques mois plus tôt. Elle allait être une grande sœur. Et c'était presque absurde mais pas autant que le coup de téléphone qui l'avait laissée sans voix la veille.

Sa mère était morte en couches.

Elle était grande sœur et une nouvelle fois orpheline. Le malaise ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ses quartiers dans l'hôtel en Jordanie où elle avait été en mission, ni sur le tarmac où elle avait embarqué en urgence dans un hélicoptère qui l'avait amenée au jet privé dans lequel elle volait à présent.

Dans quelques heures, elle serait à New York pour dire adieu à une mère qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment connue et assister à des funérailles où des centaines de personnes la regarderaient en marmonnant des messes basses.

\- Tu veux un film ?

La voix de Scarlett la fit sursauter, surprise qu'elle cacha derrière une fausse toux dont l'autre ne fut certainement pas dupe.

\- Non merci, j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça, répondit-elle en caressant distraitement la fourrure du doberman sagement assis à ses côtés.

\- Tiens, au cas où, rétorqua tout de même l'intéressée en lui tendant un Ipad. Je t'ai mis quelques articles aussi. Y en a un sur _Gina._

À ses pieds l'animal émit un petit grondement dont elle sourit, trouvant la motivation suffisante pour s'emparer de l'objet qui lui était tendu. Elle ne toucha pourtant pas à la tablette de longues minutes, préférant observer le soleil couchant raser le coton des nuages en dessous de l'oiseau d'acier.

La curiosité fut tout de même plus forte qu'elle et elle ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à localiser le numéro digital du New York Times où le nom de Regina Mills apparaissait dans les gros titres. Un petit soupir résigné lui échappa avant de commencer sa lecture.

« _C'est dans une de ses nombreuses propriétés de New York que la très élusive Regina Mills nous a accordé sa première interview depuis sa nomination sur le podium des femmes les plus influentes d'Amérique l'année dernière._

 _Dans le manoir hyper sécurisé de l'Upper West Side, celle que tous voient déjà comme le futur Procureur Général des Etats Unis, nous reçoit entre deux rendez-vous dans un bureau aussi impeccable que celui du Président._

\- _Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussée à accepter cette interview ?_

\- _Un pari perdu, nous répond-t-elle étonnamment._

\- _Regina Mills perd des paris ?_

\- _Ça lui arrive. Je suppose que vous avez préparé des questions ?_

 _On a presque l'impression d'être à la place de l'accusé lorsque son regard nous transperce mais la jeune trentenaire répond à nos questions avec l'aisance d'une femme qui a fait ça toute sa vie. »_

Emma eut un sourire. Regina détestait les interviews mais bien sûr ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y exceller comme dans tout ce dans quoi elle se lançait. Ses yeux glissèrent rapidement sur la série de questions classiques que les journalistes du Times avaient sans doute du envoyer à l'avance à l'attachée de presse de son ex-femme. Comment vivez-vous la médiatisation de votre profession ? Que pensez-vous de la rumeur qui parle de vous comme futur Procureur Général ? Vous êtes à la hauteur ? Pas un peu trop jeune ? Comment trouvez-vous du temps à accorder à votre vie de famille ? Qu'avez-vous à dire à toutes celles que vous inspirez en tant que femme aussi accomplie ?

Rien sur sa vie de mère célibataire, aucune allusion à son homosexualité, Emma devait avouer que la brune contrôlait d'une main de fer son image. Un instant elle se permit de détailler la photo qui accompagnait l'article. Un portrait en noir et blanc, assise derrière un bureau où Regina avait posé un coude pour soutenir son menton. Le regard d'ébène transperçait bel et bien le lecteur et la blonde dut avaler sa salive, habituée depuis longtemps au désir qui rodait toujours non loin de la surface lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de poser un œil sur elle.

Son index effleura la surface lisse de l'écran de la tablette là où une immense bague Cartier en forme de tête de panthère cachait la seule imperfection de son ex-femme.

Elle se rappelait encore avec un sourire du jour où elles avaient décidé de se faire tatouer. Et de la fureur de Cora lorsqu'elle avait remarqué la silhouette du chevalier noir enroulé autour de l'annulaire de sa fille. Emma n'avait jamais pris la peine de cacher la Reine de pique qui avait élu domicile autour de son doigt même si elle était parfois une raison de plus de boire un peu trop.

Elle n'avait pas dix-sept ans lorsqu'elle avait rencontré celle qui resterait la femme de sa vie. Envoyée à l'université de Stanford par une famille d'accueil qui avait toujours conservé pour elle les bourses qu'elle avait décrochées, elle y était rapidement tombée amoureuse de la jeune femme après qui beaucoup courraient. Rien ne l'avait préparée à ce que la brune la remarque, ni qu'elle trouve son impertinence rafraîchissante. Mais c'était arrivé.

Elle avait été le divertissement, la bouffée d'oxygène dans l'univers de la jeune héritière oppressée par les attentes de sa mère. Ensemble, elles avaient découvert la vie nocturne de Stanford et les bars clandestins où elles passaient des nuits entières et arrivaient à peine à l'heure en cours. Ensemble elles avaient dormi dans des maisons témoin dont Emma crochetait les serrures, ensemble elles avaient « emprunté » des voitures pour aller prendre un bain sur la côte, ensemble elles avaient rêvé d'un avenir ...

Mais le paradis avait été de courte durée.

De quatre ans son aînée, Regina avait terminé sa dernière année de faculté par un stage de six mois dans un bureau ministériel et Emma avait découvert le sens du mot Enfer. Et pas même ce qu'elle avait vécu plus tard en Irak ou en Palestine n'avait été aussi terrible que de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait plus vivre sans la brune. Alors que ses journées, ses cours, la réussite de ses examens avaient été organisés autour de la vie qu'elle avait construite avec celle qu'elle aimait, tout s'était écroulé quand elle avait du passer des semaines sans la voir, des jours et des jours sans un signe de vie parce que le travail était trop prenant.

La vie lui avait mis une véritable claque le jour où elle avait compris que Regina avait une vie à côté d'elle tandis _qu'elle,_ n'avait rien.

Abandonnée lorsqu'elle n'avait que quelques jours, ballottée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se construire en dehors de la relation trop belle pour être vraie qu'elle avait développée avec celle qui lui avait échappée.

Alors c'était elle qui avait cessé d'envoyer des messages, de chercher à prendre des nouvelles, elle qui avait recommencé à sortir dans toutes ces soirées où elle rencontrait tout le monde et n'importe qui ... Surtout n'importe qui ...

Neal avait été un accident, une erreur qu'elle avait immédiatement regrettée et avouée quelques semaines plus tard en pleurs après des heures passées à conduire la vieille Volkswagen qu'elle lui avait volée pour rejoindre Washington où Regina travaillait.

Il y avait eu des cris, des disputes terribles qui lui avaient fait penser à mettre fin à ses jours, des heures et des heures passées dans le silence de la chambre de motel qu'elle avait louée à attendre que son téléphone sonne et que la brune lui donne des nouvelles.

Elle l'avait fait.

Emma avait cru qu'elle allait imploser ce jour là tellement elle était heureuse quand la femme qu'elle aimait lui avait dit comprendre, _lui pardonner_. Quelques jours plus tard Regina avait quitté son poste pour un séjour à Los Angeles et dans une suite de luxe au dessus d'un casino, Emma avait fait sa demande.

Elle n'avait pas de bague, pas grand chose de plus que les derniers dollars gagnés la veille au soir au poker et dépensés pour se payer la plus belle suite de l'hôtel mais elle avait eu une autre idée. Elle s'était souvent moquée de la façon dont Regina avait failli s'évanouir lorsque le tatoueur s'était présenté à elle avec son aiguille encrée de noir.

Mais le mariage avait eu lieu le soir même et Henry était né quelques mois plus tard, baptisé du nom du père de Regina. Le bonheur avait duré encore un an et des poussières ...

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que sa femme ne lui avait jamais pardonné sa faute, ne lui faisait pas confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait qu'elle finisse ses études et parte à l'étranger compléter quelques mois de stage avec l'armée. Les disputes s'étaient multipliées et un jour Emma avait pris le premier billet d'avion pour l'Irak et claqué la porte. Elle avait reçu les papiers de divorce au milieu de son stage et les avait signés à moitié ivre sous le regard compatissant de son supérieur.

C'était il y a sept ans ...

 **.**

 **.**

Emma ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle descendit au pas de course les escaliers escamotables du jet privé de sa compagnie. Il était bientôt onze heures mais le soleil n'avait toujours pas montré son nez. Caché derrière une épaisse couche nuageuse, le blouson en cuir usé qu'elle portait n'était pas suffisant à la protéger de la température avoisinant les dix degrés.

\- Ma !

Le petit corps qui percuta le sien lui fit lâcher son sac de voyage pour le prendre dans ses bras et le soulever aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait avant de lui permettre de s'accrocher à elle. La blonde ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour empêcher des larmes de couler. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Henry et l'enfant avait toujours le don de réveiller en elle toutes les sensibilités qu'elle s'évertuait à repousser au quotidien.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes et elle eut un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante lorsque son regard tomba sur la Mercedes garée non loin derrière. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une vision thermique pour deviner la présence de son ex-femme derrière les vitres fumées à l'extrême. D'ailleurs, le moteur gronda dès que ses yeux se furent plissés dans sa direction. Apparemment la brune n'avait aucune intention de la voir.

Les dernières années, elles avaient uniquement communiqué par mail. Et communiqué était un bien grand mot si on considérait le montant d'insultes déguisées qu'elles ne cessaient de se lancer surtout quand Regina avait l'occasion de critiquer son métier et lui interdire d'y mêler Henry de près ou de loin. Parce que " travailler dans la sécurité " ne décrivait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait au quotidien pour des clients privés qui payaient très cher son silence ... Garde du corps à la limite … Tueuse à gage parfois même.

Sur le tarmac, la berline noire se mit en marche, n'accélérant vraiment que lorsqu'elle fut assez loin pour laisser dans son sillage le rugissement sourd digne d'un petit avion. Si elle s'était vaguement attendue à recevoir des condoléances, c'était apparemment rappé …

\- Comment tu vas gamin ? murmura-t-elle finalement la voix enrouée d'émotions après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Et toi ?

La réponse évasive lui arracha un petit rire.

\- Mieux maintenant que je suis avec toi, répondit-elle pourtant honnêtement.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas rester ?

Cette fois elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, balayant le tarmac d'un regard, ses habitudes repérant immédiatement les quatre gardes du corps armés jusqu'aux dents qui leur avaient laissé assez d'intimité pour leurs retrouvailles.

\- Une voiture va arriver, entendit-elle Scarlett lui annoncer dans son dos comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Elle avait laissé sa meilleure amie se charger de l'organisation du séjour mais lui adressa tout de même un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle repéra la Camaro jaune et noire qui déboula sur la piste quelques secondes plus tard, immédiatement surveillée par les hommes en costards qui ne semblaient pas au courant que la voiture lui appartenait.

\- On mange ensemble ? lui demanda son fils qu'elle tenait toujours d'un bras sur sa taille.

\- Si tu veux gamin. Où est-ce que tu veux manger ?

\- Burger King ! s'exclama-t-il immédiatement.

La réponse lui arracha un véritable rire. Il ne manquait jamais de profiter de leurs retrouvailles pour échapper au régime strict que son autre mère lui imposait. Et qui était-elle pour refuser une occasion de contredire son ex-femme ?

\- C'est parti !

Elle le regarda échapper à son emprise pour se précipiter vers la voiture de sport avec enthousiasme. Il n'avait jamais le droit de monter à l'avant de la Mercedes de Regina se rappela-t-elle lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière avant pour s'enfoncer dans les sièges en cuir noir.

\- Tu veux que je te l…

\- Non, coupa-t-elle Scarlett. Viens avec nous.

Son invitation lui valut un petit sourire. La jeune femme qui était devenue son bras droit à l'étranger était aussi sa meilleure et seule véritable amie et si elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui en faire la déclaration, il était clair que l'intéressée devait s'en douter.

Quelques heures défilèrent pendant lesquelles Emma oublia où elle était et pourquoi elle avait été forcée de s'y rendre, savourant la compagnie agréable et écoutant son fils parler de ses projets à l'école et de ses cours d'équitation.

Mais après trois tentatives de l'ignorer, la blonde fut finalement obligée à décrocher son téléphone pour une brève conversation avec David.

La mise en bière.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait pris l'avion aujourd'hui, pour ça qu'il fallait qu'elle soit là impérativement si elle voulait une chance de dire au revoir à sa mère.

Pas qu'elle soit sûre de vouloir mais elle n'était pas prête à prendre le risque de le regretter des années plus tard. Étrangement c'était Henry qui l'avait finalement convaincue en lui disant qu'il voulait l'accompagner.

\- Ça va aller ? entendit-elle Scarlett lui demander discrètement sur le chemin qu'ils firent vers la propriété dans laquelle ses parents vivaient.

\- On verra bien …

La brune eut la présence d'esprit de s'éloigner la première dans l'immense jardin, la laissant seule avec son fils l'espace de quelques secondes dont elle avait besoin.

\- Henry, tu es sûr ? tint-elle à savoir une dernière fois ses doigts jouant avec les clefs de la Camaro.

\- Oui.

Avec son air décidé il parvenait à ressembler à Regina malgré l'absence de lien biologique et elle eut un pincement au cœur qu'elle ignora pour rejoindre le perron où David les accueillit avec un sourire qui atteignit difficilement ses yeux délavés.

Elle ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil au corps immobile sur l'immense lit, la peau encore plus pale qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude, préférant rester focalisée sur la façon dont Henry avait l'air de dévorer la scène de ses grands yeux d'enfant. D'ailleurs, elle avait été étonnée que son autre mère accepte aussi facilement de le lui laisser dans de telles circonstances mais leur fils ne semblait pas horrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Moins qu'elle en tout cas.

Faussement impassible, elle observa la dépouille de sa mère être soulevée par deux hommes qui la déposèrent dans un cercueil en bois vernis.

Postée près de la fenêtre où elle voyait son Doberman s'amuser à courser un des paons qui arpentaient la propriété, la jeune femme demeura silencieuse lorsque son père biologique se pencha sur sa femme pour déposer un dernier baiser sur son front. Le visuel qui lui rappela étrangement celui d'une scène de Blanche Neige lui arracha un frisson, envisageant l'espace d'un instant ce qu'elle aurait du faire si Scarlett, Henry ou même Regina avait été entre ces trois planches.

\- Est-ce que tu veux lui dire quelque chose ? entendit-elle David murmurer, la voix presque éteinte, à ses côtés.

Un instant elle fut incapable de répondre, étonnée par les petits doigts qui enserrèrent son poignet.

\- Je ... Je sais pas, mentit-elle.

Mais Henry l'enjoignit d'essayer d'un regard significatif et elle sentit ses jambes avancer pour elle, ses doigts se crispant quelques secondes plus tard sur la soie qui débordait presque du dernier lit de sa mère. La ressemblance physique était frappante quand elle y réfléchissait, quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu remarquer dès leur premier entretien si elle y avait fait attention mais à l'époque elle avait abandonné toute idée de retrouver ses parents biologiques depuis longtemps déjà.

 _Je te pardonne._

Les mots ne sortiraient pas mais elle les répéta à plusieurs reprises, les yeux rivés sur les mains croisées de la petite brune qui avait l'air de n'attendre qu'un baiser pour sortir d'un sommeil éternel. Mais oui, elle la pardonnait. Elle l'avait fait des mois et des mois auparavant, après que Blanche ait fait des centaines de pas dans sa direction, jamais dissuadée par son mutisme ou son sarcasme.

Elle l'avait pleinement réalisé le jour où en prenant milles et une précautions, la femme lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et qu'Emma se surprenne à être contente pour elle. Elle savait que la brune n'avait jamais voulu d'autre enfant après celui qu'elle avait abandonné, trop rongée par la culpabilité ... Mais l'avoir retrouvée lui avait donné l'espoir de refonder une famille et elle avait enfin cédé aux demande de son mari malgré leurs âges déjà avancés.

\- Madame ? Est-ce que nous pouvons ... ?

Ce ne fut pas elle qui donna le signe de tête affirmatif, se contentant de s'éloigner pour laisser à son père le soin d'autoriser les deux hommes à clouer la quatrième planche. Dehors elle accepta sa première cigarette depuis des années lorsque Scarlett la lui tendit, appuyée sur le capot jaune et noir de la Camaro.

\- Je vais conduire, l'entendit-elle annoncer certainement lorsqu'elle vit ses doigts tremblant tenter d'allumer le briquet bon marché.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se glisser sur le siège passager où elle prit Henry sur ses genoux sans même tenter de lui demander de passer à l'arrière. Regina aurait été folle de les voir ainsi elle qui était tant à cheval sur la sécurité routière malgré les fréquents excès de vitesse dont elle la savait friande.

Mais comme d'habitude, satisfaire les idéaux de son ex-femme était bien loin dans la liste des priorités de la blonde qui passa la totalité du trajet le visage enfoui dans le creux du cou de son fils.

Sa relation avec Henry avait mis du temps à décoller. Quand elle s'était littéralement enfuie à l'étranger, quasiment deux ans s'étaient écoulés avant qu'elle ne puisse le revoir pour la première fois et si elle était reconnaissante à Regina d'avoir continué à lui parler d'elle – et pas en mal avait-elle été surprise – il avait encore fallu des mois et des mois pour qu'ils parviennent à renouer une réelle complicité.

Il avait fallu des cadeaux, des tours en hélicoptère et le faire entrer dans un tank, des heures passées sur Skype et des dizaines de milliers de dollars dépensés en billets pour le faire venir dès qu'elle parvenait à trouver un accord avec son autre mère … Mais ça avait marché. Et aujourd'hui Henry était la seule personne dont elle reconnaissait éprouver un manque dès que sa petite silhouette disparaissait à bord d'un avion de ligne ou d'un jet dépêché pour l'occasion.

L'avoir à ses côtés en de telles circonstances était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction, capable de deviner que le manque serait encore plus terrible quand elle devrait bientôt repartir.

\- Je veux dormir à la maison, l'entendit-elle demander d'une petite voix toujours assis sur ses genoux au restaurant où ils avaient mangé le soir même.

Scarlett les avait quitté deux heures plus tôt pour manger dans sa chambre d'hôtel, les laissant apprécier un repas plus intime et si Henry avait paru ravi de partager un tel moment en tête à tête avec elle, la fatigue et autre chose aussi commençait à le rattraper. Une ombre qu'elle connaissait bien s'était étendue sur ses jeunes traits et elle s'en voulut immédiatement de l'avoir laissé l'accompagner comme il l'avait voulu.

\- Je vais bien, sembla-t-il vouloir la rassurer comme s'il pouvait deviner ses doutes. J'ai juste envie de dormir dans mon lit …

\- Ok, décida-t-elle de le croire pour le moment. Ok gamin, je paye l'addition et on y va d'accord ?

\- Ok 'ma.

Il n'avait pas bougé et elle s'était finalement résolue à le hisser sur une de ses hanches pour aller régler leur repas auprès d'une serveuse qui avait regardé le duo avec un sourire adorateur. Elle avait tout de même pu se départir de l'enfant qu'elle avait installé – une fois n'est pas coutume – couché sur la banquette arrière de la Camaro, souriant toute seule aux deux ceintures de sécurité qu'elle avait réussi à lui enfiler.

Mais le sourire s'était effacé au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait approché l'Upper West Side et elle était restée de longues minutes immobile dans sa voiture. L'impeccable Mercedes noire derrière laquelle elle s'était garée et les lumières au rez-de-chaussée ne laissaient aucun doute sur la présence de son ex femme à l'intérieur de la maison et Emma n'était pas sûre d'être capable de l'affronter.

\- Elle t'en voudra pas, lui parvint la voix enrouée de sommeil de son fils qui ne fit aucun effort pour changer de position.

La blonde eut un petit rire. Non, Regina ne lui en voudrait certainement pas de lui ramener son fils au lieu de le garder pour la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel avec elle mais là n'était pas la question.

Poussant un dernier soupir résigné, la jeune femme sortit du bolide jaune pour détacher Henry qui s'accrocha à nouveau à elle comme s'il avait oublié sa capacité à marcher. Le bruit de ses pas sur le gravier qui menait à la porte d'entrée lui parut presque assourdissant, autant que les trois coups qu'elle donna rapidement sur la surface en bois blanc où le numéro 108 brillait en chiffres d'or.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Emma n'eut pas à tendre l'oreille pour entendre le claquement de talons aiguilles sur du sol en marbre avant que le battant ne s'ouvre pour la confronter à celle qu'elle n'avait pas vue d'aussi près depuis tant d'années.

Le regard sombre était interdit lorsqu'il se posa sur elle pour un très bref examen avant de se reporter sur leur fils.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il y avait une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix qui lui avait tant manquée mais elle fut incapable de lui répondre sur le champ, paralysée par la force des émotions que Regina semblait ignorer sans difficulté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle avait envie de céder aux nerfs qui réclamaient qu'elle tombe à genoux et pleure toutes les larmes qu'elle avait empêché de couler ces derniers jours et depuis bien des années.

\- Il voulait dormir dans son lit, finit-elle tout de même par parvenir à articuler d'une voix éteinte.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'ébène avant que la brune ne s'efface pour la laisser entrer dans l'immense hall auquel elle prêta beaucoup moins attention qu'à la fine silhouette encore moulée dans une jupe crayon noire et un chemisier d'un beige brillant.

\- Premier étage, deuxième porte à droite, lui fut-il indiqué sans un regard de plus par celle qui s'éloignait déjà vers une autre pièce.

Muette, elle mit quelques secondes à parvenir à faire un pas vers les escaliers qu'on voyait dès l'entrée, montant sans difficulté les marches avant de pénétrer dans la chambre qu'elle n'avait vue qu'au travers de vidéos. Les murs peints d'un bleu très pale étaient striés d'une bande marine où une multitude d'étoiles brillaient dans l'obscurité. Un système de veilleuse ingénieux qui lui soutira un sourire.

\- Reste avec moi ? lui réclama l'enfant qu'elle avait délicatement déposé sous la couverture d'un lit parfaitement fait après lui avoir ôté ses chaussures.

\- Henry …

\- Juste le temps que je m'endorme, s'il te plaît maman …

 _Maman_ …

\- Ok, céda-t-elle en se débarrassant à son tour de ses bottines pour se poster à ses côtés.

L'enfant eut un soupir soulagé et elle sentit sa gorge se nouer d'émotion lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle pour trouver une position dans laquelle s'endormir.

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez mourir toi et maman ?

La question manqua la faire rire autant qu'elle la dérangea profondément, incapable d'y trouver une réponse pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il réajuste sa position pour pouvoir sonder son regard perdu.

\- Et bien ... Pas dans l'immédiat. Dans longtemps en fait.

\- Mais vous allez mourir ?

\- Tout le monde meurt gamin, mais ça veut pas dire qu'on sera plus là à tes côtés.

\- Blanche est encore à tes côtés ?

\- N... Oui, se força-t-elle à mentir. Quand on aime quelqu'un il n'est jamais très loin. Même après ...

\- Même après la mort ?

\- Voilà, bafouilla-t-elle heureuse de l'intelligence avec laquelle Regina avait sans doute élevé leur fils.

\- Et quand tu pars à l'autre bout du monde, tu as l'impression que maman et moi on est pas très loin ?

\- C'est pas la même chose Henry mais non ... Vous n'êtes jamais très loin de mes pensées.

Et cette fois il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans l'aveu qu'elle venait de lui faire sans qu'il puisse en saisir toutes les nuances.

\- Je t'aime, l'entendit-elle murmurer.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Henry.

Il était le seul à qui elle s'autorisait désormais à dire ces mots même s'ils lui laissaient toujours un goût amer qu'elle n'expliquait pas. Pourtant elle l'aimait. Il était la seule chose qu'elle avait réussie dans sa vie après l'entreprise qu'elle avait bâtie avec les fonds du divorce. Mais une petite voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Regina ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle n'avait pas été celle qui l'avait élevé et que l'avoir porté neuf mois durant et visité quelques mois en huit ans ne faisait certainement pas d'elle une mère.

La blonde le regarda de longues minutes respirer d'un tout petit souffle semblable à celui qu'elle avait guetté lorsqu'il était encore nourrisson avec la peur irrationnelle de l'entendre s'arrêter.

À l'étage inférieur la sonnerie d'un téléphone la fit se tendre, horrifiée à l'idée qu'elle avait presque oublié l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'endorme à son tour ici décida-t-elle en s'extirpant précautionneusement de l'embrasse de son fils qu'elle combla avec un immense loup en peluche.

Sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle, se faufilant jusque dans la cuisine qu'elle fut surprise de trouver éteinte. Le ventre encore noué, la blonde se dirigea vers le frigo américain où elle s'empara d'une barre glacée au chocolat qu'elle dégusta perchée sur le comptoir. Elle observa un long moment le rayon de lumière qui filtrait par dessous la porte du bureau de son ex-femme avant de se décider à y entrer sans frapper.

Elle dut faire l'effort de ne pas paraître surprise en la découvrant assise dans un fauteuil en cuir derrière un bureau en verre et bois noir où elle avait relevé ses jambes. Ses yeux glissèrent le long des formes découvertes à la limite de la décence jusqu'aux talons aiguilles d'un noir verni qu'elle portait encore. Le regard sombre croisa brièvement le sien par dessus la monture noire de lunettes de vue mais Regina ne fit aucun commentaire quand elle alla s'asseoir sur un petit canapé devant une table basse recouverte de dossiers, apparemment trop occupée par l'interlocuteur qu'elle avait pourtant l'air d'à peine écouter à l'autre bout du fil.

La blonde força son attention sur les photos qui dépassaient de l'une des pochettes colorées, s'emparant d'une pile visiblement prise sur une scène de meurtre où une femme avait été égorgée et violée à en croire les traces violacées un peu partout sur le corps nu tordu par endroits en des positions quasiment inconcevables.

\- Charmant, nota-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

Un instant elle crut que la réplique lui avait été adressée, relevant les yeux pour trouver la brune en train de barrer une ligne d'un dossier au stylo rouge malgré le combiné qu'elle tenait près de son oreille.

\- Ecoute, ce n'est même pas moi qui ai décidé de ces délais. Trouve quelque chose, _invente_ quelque chose s'il le faut mais mercredi je ne pourrais pas faire renvoyer l'audience.

Le ton était sans appel et elle ne fut pas surprise du claquement du téléphone sur son socle quelques secondes plus tard et cette fois, elle fut incapable de détacher son regard de la silhouette de son ex-femme.

Dans cette position, les cheveux courts qui tombaient d'habitude à peine au dessus de la courbe de ses épaules effleuraient celle de sa poitrine dégagée par les pans du chemisier qui n'avait pas totalement été boutonné. Emma avait beau avoir voyagé à travers le monde entier, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus attirant que la brune. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la façon dont elle se tenait, se comportait, _existait_ , qui la rendait unique et ne manquait jamais d'allumer en elle un feu qu'elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle mettrait des jours voire des semaines à éteindre.

Un claquement de doigts la fit rapidement remonter les yeux vers ceux qui l'observaient à présent avec un intérêt détaché. Regina avait l'air de savoir l'effet qu'elle avait encore sur elle sans pour autant vouloir l'exploiter.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? lui demanda finalement l'intéressée avec une voix basse qui laissait présager que son examen ne l'avait pas non plus laissée indifférente.

\- Henry ... Henry m'a demandé si nous allions bientôt mourir. Il était vraiment proche de Blanche ?

\- Plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

\- Tu ne l'aimais pas hein ?

\- Non, j'ai quelque chose contre les mères qui abandonnent leurs enfants, fut la réponse immédiate tandis que la brune se redressait sur sa chaise, adoptant une position plus classique en lui offrant au passage un aperçu des sous-vêtements bleu électrique qu'elle portait.

\- Je n'ai pas abandonné Henry, se défendit-elle en reconnaissant la pique pour ce qu'elle était.

\- Non ?

Voilà, c'était exactement comme ça qu'elle imaginait la voix qui lui soufflait souvent qu'elle n'avait rien d'une mère. Et ce soir, plus encore que d'habitude, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre contre elle. Non, elle n'avait aucun argument à avancer en sa faveur tandis que Regina avait été là sur toutes les étapes du chemin qui avait construit l'enfant qu'elle avait quitté à l'étage quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ok, on va arrêter là, déclara-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un haussement de sourcil indifférent tandis que l'autre n'avait même pas amorcé un geste pour quitter le confort de son fauteuil en cuir.

\- Est-ce que je dois venir chercher Henry demain ou … ?

Elle ne finit pas sa question. Elle avait supposé que Regina ne viendrait pas à l'enterrement puisque c'était elle qui devait se charger d'y emmener Henry mais à présent qu'il avait tenu à dormir chez lui …

\- Je le ferai. Dix heures c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

La confirmation lui valut un petit hochement de tête mais la brune s'était déjà replongée dans le dossier qu'elle était en train d'examiner lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Elle dut serrer la mâchoire lorsqu'elle comprit que la tempête d'émotions qui faisaient rage en elle n'était absolument pas partagée par son ex-femme.

Et pourquoi après tout ? C'était elle qui avait fui pour une vie vide de sens tandis que Regina était restée pour bâtir une famille avec leur fils, un métier épanouissant et des relations dans toute la ville. Que pouvait-elle encore représenter pour elle ?

\- Bonne nuit, s'entendit-elle dire en quittant le bureau sans que la politesse lui soit retournée.

.

.

Elle avait pleuré dans sa voiture une bonne demie heure avant de s'enfuir du manoir dont les lumières du rez-de-chaussée où la brune travaillait avaient encore été allumées. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais …

Elle n'avait quasiment pas réussi à dormir, poursuivie par des cauchemars qui parvenaient à allier le fantôme de sa mère et le visage de plusieurs personnes qu'elle avait été obligée de tuer ces derniers mois. Si aujourd'hui, son poste au dessus de tous les autres lui permettait d'éviter le terrain lorsqu'il était trop dangereux, il était encore trop fréquent qu'elle doive appuyer sur la gâchette. Il était sept heures lorsqu'elle était descendue dans le hall de l'hôtel en tenue de sport pour aller courir avec son Doberman le long du fleuve, Kanye West dans les oreilles.

\- Merde t'étais allée courir ?! J'étais en train de devenir folle ! l'alpagua Scarlett dès qu'elle fut rentrée dans la suite.

Elle ne lui demanda même pas comment elle avait fait pour obtenir un double de la carte qui permettait l'accès à sa chambre. Après tout c'était elle qui avait les réservations et elle était déjà surprise qu'elle n'ait pas tenu à leur faire partager une chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait et mangeait suffisamment.

\- Ta tenue est en bas au pressing, ils la montent dans une demie heure.

\- Parfait, merci Scarlett. T'as mangé ? Il me faut une douche mais je meurs de faim.

La grande brune aux cheveux tressés en une vaine tentative de masquer ses mèches rouges l'observa quelques secondes avec suspicion.

\- Quoi ? releva-t-elle finalement.

\- Comment tu vas ? Tu l'as vue hier soir non ? Henry n'est pas là …

\- Ouais, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien Scarlett. Je suis seule dans le bateau.

Elle n'attendit pas une réponse avant de s'enfermer dans la salle adjacente pour prendre une douche brûlante jusqu'à ce que le jet d'eau menace d'abimer la peau sensible qu'elle sécha dans l'une des immenses serviettes grises de l'hotel où elle s'enroula avant de ressortir de la pièce.

\- J'ai commandé de tout.

Assise en tailleur sur le canapé en face de la télévision où une série passait en fond sonore, son amie avait en effet fait monter de quoi nourrir toute une équipe et elle eut un sourire.

Elles n'avaient pas reparlé de Regina, échangeant à peine quelques mots sur le trajet à bord de la Jeep noire qu'elle avait commandé pour éviter le jaune criard de sa propre voiture dans un cortège funèbre.

Elle n'était définitivement pas une spécialiste des rapports humains, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle qui se targuait de pouvoir déjouer n'importe quel scénario inventé par un cambrioleur ou de parvenir à penser comme un criminel en fuite ou un kidnappeur, n'arrivait même pas à entretenir une relation aussi simple qu'une amitié.

\- Scarlett ? finit-elle par demander une fois que le moteur fut coupé dans la cour de la basilique.

\- Emma ?

\- Je ... Je tenais à te remercier pour ce que tu fais, tu sais ? T'as fait un job d'enfer pour tout prévoir, tu es là avec tout ce dont j'ai besoin même quand je sais pas encore que j'en ai besoin ...

\- C'est une demande en mariage ?

\- Ta gueule s'il te plaît. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que ...

\- Tu vas m'augmenter ?

\- Scarlett, gronda-t-elle cette fois.

\- Ok, ok, je me tais. Vas-y fais moi ta déclaration.

Cette fois elle laissa échapper un petit rire derrière ses dents serrées. Dans le rétroviseur, elle pouvait voir une Mercedes noire s'engager sur le chemin en gravillon, le moteur à faible allure ronronnant avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes lorsqu'elle observa Regina en sortir puis se précipiter sur leur fils qui était apparemment parvenu à faire sortir sa chemise du petit pantalon de costume qu'il portait.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie Scarlett, finit-elle par murmurer la voix tremblante. Et quasiment presque de la famille quand j'y réfléchis même si tu dois te dire que ce n'est pas grand chose pour moi qui passe ma vie à fuir la mienne ... Je te remercie d'être là et ... Et je te demande de m'excuser si parfois je manque de reconnaissance.

\- Emm...

\- Cet enterrement ... Tout est très bizarre. J'ai même pas l'impression que c'est réel.

\- C'est normal Em, tu apprenais à peine à la connaître. Tu dois trouver ça terriblement inju...

\- Non, la coupa-t-elle. Non en fait, ça ... Ça me met plus en colère qu'autre chose tu sais ... Mais ... Je préfère cent fois que ce soit elle que toi.

L'aveu arracha un rire à la jeune femme qui lui tendit les lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait jusque là coincé dans ses cheveux.

\- Tiens, qu'on surprenne pas la grande guerrière dans un moment de faiblesse.

\- Merci.

\- Merci toi.

La brune fut la première à sortir de l'habitacle, lui laissant quelques secondes encore avant de la suivre et affronter brièvement le regard impassible de son ex-femme. Aucune larme n'avait coulé mais elle savait que Regina serait capable de deviner ses états d'âmes si elle restait trop longtemps à ses côtés et elle s'apprêtait à s'emparer de la main d'Henry pour s'éloigner quand elle fut surprise de la voir les suivre.

\- Tu … Tu viens ?

\- Oui, fut la seule réponse comme une évidence alors qu'elle était presque certaine que sa présence n'était pas prévue pas plus tard que la veille.

Alors qu'elle portait un tailleur pantalon noir où seul son chemisier blanc faisait tache, la brune avait apparemment choisi une robe cachée sous un manteau dont les pans flirtaient avec ses genoux. La blonde s'autorisa un instant à laisser son regard glisser le long des jambes galbées jusqu'aux talons aiguilles semblables à ceux qu'elle l'avait vue porter la veille à quelques centimètres près en plus.

À l'intérieur elle fut évidemment assise au premier rang aux côtés de David avec l'impression d'être une intruse. Elle ne connaissait pas la majorité des gens qui se pressaient pour s'accumuler dans les rangées plus lointaines, en surprenant quelques uns à adresser des signes de têtes discrets à son ex-femme dont la notoriété devait en faire un spectacle aussi divertissant que le sien.

Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où elle avait mis un pied dans un endroit de ce genre réalisa-t-elle lorsque l'orgue se mit à chanter. À ses côtés Henry ne tarda pas à pleurer et elle fut surprise de le voir se rapprocher d'elle plutôt que de Regina, entourant son petit corps d'un bras qu'elle referma sur lui en une embrasse dans laquelle il se relaxa immédiatement.

\- ... Blanche était certainement la femme la plus sensible que j'ai pu croiser, certains d'entre vous l'ont connue aussi jeune que lorsque je l'ai rencontrée et tout le monde s'accordait pour dire qu'elle respirait la joie de vivre. Mais quelque part avant ... Avant notre mariage, sa joie de vivre s'était éteinte.

Le regard clair de David posté derrière un pupitre habillé d'une étole noire se posa sur elle, continuant à l'observer lorsqu'il reprit.

\- J'ai mis des années à réussir à comprendre que jamais je ne retrouverais l'insouciance de la femme dont j'étais tombé amoureux mais quelque chose n'avait pas changé ... Il n'y avait pas plus optimiste que Blanche et alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir de réussir à lui redonner le sourire, elle qui n'avait jamais abandonné, a réussi contre toute attente à retrouver ce qui lui manquait.

Elle avait déjà entendu l'histoire. Comment sa mère des années durant avait employé des détectives privés pour retrouver l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu et son bras se referma un peu plus sur Henry, coupable à l'idée que Blanche se soit finalement montrée peut être plus à la hauteur qu'elle en tant que mère.

\- Ces derniers temps son seul espoir était d'enfin réussir à faire partie de la famille dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Et parce qu'elle avait assez d'amour pour nourrir toute une colonie, nous avions décidé d'avoir un ... un _autre_ enfant.

La voix de David s'étrangla légèrement sur ses derniers mots et si la tristesse qu'elle sentait étreindre son cœur était inhabituelle, quelque chose d'autre le fit battre la chamade lorsqu'une main se glissa dans la sienne. Elle détacha brièvement son regard de l'estrade pour examiner le profil parfait de son ex-femme qui ne daigna pourtant pas la regarder.

La brune avait abandonné son manteau pour dévoiler une simple robe noire au décolleté rond dont le manque de manches avait été compensé par de longs gants en soie noire. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ceux qui semblaient faits pour s'y emboîter et elle faillit avoir un sanglot pour une toute autre raison lorsqu'elle remarqua que Regina ne portait pas l'éternelle bague en forme de tête de panthère à son annulaire.

\- ... heureuse, c'est de savoir que nous allons tous faire notre possible pour réaliser ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

.

.

Emma n'avait pas écouté la fin de l'éloge, consumée par la sensation qui brûlait un chemin de ses doigts jusque dans son cœur en une traînée de feu le long de son bras. Elle tremblait pour une dizaine de raisons différentes lorsque son père vint se rasseoir à ses côtés, l'étreignant brièvement avant de céder aux larmes qu'il avait sans doute retenues durant son discours.

La main quitta pourtant bien vite la sienne, remplacée par celle de son fils lorsqu'elle dut se forcer à rester debout près du cercueil de Blanche tandis qu'une foule d'inconnus venaient à sa rencontre pour lui adresser des paroles de soutien qu'elle n'écoutait même pas.

A l'extérieur, elle rejoignit Scarlett qui s'était tenue en retrait lors de la cérémonie et accepta sans tergiverser la cigarette qui lui fut tendue malgré le regard empli de dédain qu'elle sentit émaner de son ex-femme restée à quelques mètre de là.

\- On va au cimetière et après on rentre à l'hôtel ? proposa-t-elle à son amie en caressant le Doberman qui lui faisait la fête après plus d'une heure passée sans la voir.

\- Je croyais que ton père avait préparé un repas à la villa ?

\- Merde. C'est vrai, t'as raison ça m'était complètement s…

\- On dit pas de gros mots 'ma ! la reprit Henry qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés déjà à moitié accroupi pour mettre deux bras autour de son chien.

\- C'est vrai gamin, t'as raison, opina-t-elle immédiatement en tentant de cacher derrière son dos la cigarette qu'elle avait été en train de fumer.

\- Maman me fait mettre un dollar dans une boite à chaque fois que j'en dis un.

\- Elle a raison.

\- Tu devrais faire pareil.

À ses côtés Scarlett émit un petit rire étouffé dans une quinte de toux lorsque Regina arriva à leur hauteur.

\- J'y penserai Henry, se contenta-t-elle de répondre pour sa part.

\- Henry, mon chéri, je vais devoir y aller …

C'était bizarre d'entendre sa voix emprunter des tons aussi doux alors que la veille et leurs dernières disputes avant qu'elle ne fuie New York ne lui en avaient laissé qu'un souvenir acerbe.

\- Tu dois travailler ?

Il y avait une déception palpable chez l'enfant qui aurait pu la faire sourire amèrement mais elle ne le fit pas, préférant enserrer ses lèvres autour du filtre de la cigarette dont elle tira nerveusement une grande bouffée.

\- Hey, c'est qui le type appuyé sur ta caisse ?

La question posée innocemment par son amie la fit se tourner vers le parking où adossé au gros SUV noir, quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé revoir observait leur petit groupe avec un sourire. Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose sa main se porta à sa hanche, là où était d'habitude sécurisé son fidèle Beretta mais en face l'homme se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la main.

\- Emma ?

\- Bouge pas, ordonna-t-elle à la brune dont elle s'empara du poignet pour la traîner un mètre plus loin, devant Henry.

Le cœur battant, elle s'autorisa un regard en arrière pour plonger brièvement dans celui de son ex-femme qui n'avait rien perdu du manège. Les yeux sombres avaient l'air de l'épier avec l'attention d'un aigle, une main déjà posée sur l'épaule de leur fils et elle eut un hochement de tête à son encontre. Elle ne savait pas très bien le message qu'elle tentait de lui communiquer mais ses pas la guidaient déjà en bas de quelques escaliers en pierre et sur le parking où elle rejoignit sa Jeep le dos raide en compagnie de son Doberman.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Et bien j'ai appris pour ta mère … Et que tu étais en ville alors …

\- C'est des conneries.

\- Non, écoute Emma … Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit pour … Pour Henry ?

Dans sa bouche le prénom lui arracha un frisson. Neal n'avait pas changé et si elle n'avait pas une seule fois prononcé son nom, elle se demanda brièvement si Regina parviendrait à voir sur ses traits la ressemblance qu'elle y voyait douloureusement avec leur fils. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le sujet serait épineux s'il venait à nouveau à être soulevé.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fumes ?

\- Je fume pas, répondit-elle sur la défensive malgré la cigarette sur laquelle elle tirait nerveusement.

\- Ok, accepta l'autre avec un petit rire qui lui déplut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? répéta-t-elle en écrasant le mégot sous la semelle des talons aiguilles qui lui faisaient déjà mal.

\- Je te l'ai dit … Je … Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles. Je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment, mais j'aurais bien aimé qu'on parle … De … De notre fils et de nous …

Le jeune homme avait ponctué sa phrase d'un nouveau sourire adressé par dessus son épaule avec un petit signe de la main et elle faillit imploser en comprenant qu'il avait été destiné à Henry.

\- Regina Mills hein ?

Malgré la distance elle n'avait aucun mal à voir la furie noire qui avait envahi les yeux de l'intéressée. Figée comme une statue, la femme avait l'air d'une déesse sur le point d'exercer son courroux sur tout ce qu'elle pourrait atteindre. À l'exception sûrement de l'enfant sur lequel elle avait toujours une main clairement possessive. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et elle fut blessée d'y retrouver le manque total de confiance qui l'avait malheureusement poussée à s'enfuir des années plus tôt.

\- Ouais, répondit-elle finalement. _Sa mère_.

\- Je sais.

\- Donc tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu fasses partie de la vie du gamin. T'as jamais été là, c'est pas maintenant qu'il commencera à avoir besoin de toi.

\- Quoi ?! Hey, justement, tu diras plus pareil quand il sera ad…

\- Je m'en fous Neal. Dégage.

Elle fut surprise par la colère qu'elle vit brièvement passer dans ses yeux avant que ses traits se détendent en un sourire facile dont elle se rappelait très bien.

\- Ok, je comprends Em. Tu es bouleversée, c'est compréhensible, je … Je repasserai.

 _Bonne chance_ eut-elle envie de lui dire. Dans quelques jours elle aurait déjà décollé pour l'Europe de l'est et elle n'imaginait pas une seconde Regina le laisser approcher de leur fils.

\- Fais ce que tu veux Neal mais là tout de suite, dégage.

Bien que tout à fait sérieuse, sa demande fut accueillie d'un petit rire et il devait être complètement inconscient ou sacrément culotté se fit-elle la remarque lorsqu'il combla l'espace qui restait entre eux pour la prendre dans ses bras. La brève embrasse la laissa figée, incapable de bouger alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà avec un nouveau sourire.

Le rétroviseur de la Jeep fut la victime de son indignation, écrasant son poing contre la surface vitrée qui explosa sous l'impact. Elle aurait aimé continuer à s'abîmer les jointures de ses articulations mais la présence de son fils à quelques mètres la fit reprendre le contrôle, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon pour tourner les talons et rejoindre le perron de la basilique où le petit groupe l'observait toujours.

\- Beau crochet, la félicita Scarlett.

\- Appelle August, je veux que la sécurité autour d'Henry soit renforcée et prend moi le premier avion la semaine prochaine.

\- La sécurité autour d'Henry, entendit-elle son ex femme répéter avec une incrédulité colérique. Emma …

\- Pas maintenant, refusa-t-elle.

\- _Emma_ …

\- J'ai dit pas maintenant, gronda-t-elle cette fois.

Mais l'avertissement fut largement ignoré par la femme qui se saisit de son avant bras.

\- Oh que si maintenant, fut-elle contredite, déjà entraînée en bas des marches qu'elle venait à peine de monter.

La conversation s'annonçait épique … Un sifflement la fit brièvement se tourner, attrapant au vol le paquet de cigarettes qui lui fut jeté par sa meilleure amie tandis que Regina allait se poster près de sa Mercedes. Elle avait un air tendu qui ne laissait présager rien de bon et la blonde retarda de quelques secondes la confrontation en allumant une Philip Moris, surprise lorsqu'elle lui fut arrachée des mains par celle qui ne la jeta pas comme elle s'y était attendue mais la porta à sa propre bouche.

Muette, la jeune femme réitéra l'opération pour elle même, glissant le paquet dans sa poche avant d'adresser un regard noir au Doberman qui leur tournait autour avec l'enthousiasme d'un chien qui pense partir en promenade.

\- Couchée Gina, ordonna-t-elle par habitude quand son regard n'eut aucun effet.

Le nom provoqua une quinte de toux qui aurait pu la faire rire si elle ne s'était pas figée dans son erreur. Elle avait peut être prévu de lâcher le prénom en de différentes circonstances pour énerver son ex-femme mais l'occurrence était terriblement mal choisie.

\- Tu … Tu as appelé ta … Ton chien, _Gina_?

La voix était incrédule, le ton bas et les yeux brillants de quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de l'amusement quand elle osa relever la tête pour l'affronter. Mais elle savait d'expérience que l'amusement n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire. Si elle était capable de reconnaître la plaisanterie pour ce qu'elle était, c'était surtout la flamme d'une guerrière prête au combat qui s'était allumée dans les perles d'ébène.

\- Ouais, releva-t-elle le défi. Ma _chienne_. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un.

\- Je suppose que je devrais être ravie que ce ne soit pas un Yorkshire …

\- Te fie pas aux apparences, elle montre les dents mais elle est très bien dressée.

La réponse lui valut un soupir désabusé et quelque chose dans la posture de la brune lui annonça que la conversation allait prendre une toute autre tournure.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- On serait pas là si tu savais pas qui c'est …

\- Son nom. C'est son nom que je veux.

\- Neal Cassidy, répondit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

Il fallait toujours réfléchir à deux fois avant de donner un nom à Regina. Elle était capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi avec si peu et la blonde savait déjà qu'elle ne s'en servirait certainement pas à bon escient.

\- Tu … Tu as gardé contact avec ce … Avec lui ?

\- Non. Je sais pas comment il m'a retrouvée, je vois même pas comment il est au courant …

À ses côtés l'autre consentit enfin à lui offrir autre chose que son profil, fouillant son regard avec la claire intention d'y trouver une preuve.

\- Mais tu me crois pas hein ? comprit-elle avec amertume, habituée au regard empli d'incertitude en ce qui la concernait.

Son emportement ne mérita apparemment aucune réponse, Regina se contentant d'écraser le mégot de sa cigarette sous sa semelle rouge.

\- Je veux qu'Henry soit à la maison à huit heures au plus tard.

\- Ok, répondit-elle simplement contente de savoir quand choisir ses combats.

Elle eut le droit à un dernier regard pénétrant avant que la beauté ténébreuse ne baisse les yeux sur le Doberman dont la vue fit naître une petite grimace sur les lèvres pulpeuses.

\- Elle a sauvé des dizaines de vie à Tel-Aviv, l'informa-t-elle avec une fierté non dissimulée.

\- Et toi, combien est-ce que tu en as pris ?

La réplique lui coupa le souffle. Ses activités à l'armée avaient été un des premiers différends qu'elle avait eus avec Regina et aussi impitoyable puisse-t-elle se montrer à New York, la brune n'avait en effet jamais tué qui que ce soit. Les perles d'ébènes pesèrent quelques secondes encore sur elle, chargées d'un jugement contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien avant que les portes de la Mercedes ne s'ouvrent avec un bip discret.

.

.

Le buffet organisé à la villa de ses parents lui avait parut interminable, finissant près du stand à alcool malgré la compagnie d'Henry qui ne cacha pas toute son inquiétude au fur et à mesure que se vidaient les verres. Scarlett avait disparu quelque part en fin d'après midi pour rentrer à l'hôtel et elle se retrouva une fois de plus avec un enfant endormi sur les bras.

Huit heures approchaient et elle était toujours ivre constata-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut un premier vertige en montant à bord de la Jeep où son fils était de justesse parvenu à se hisser tout seul. Elle prit de longues minutes encore pour reprendre ses esprits, attendant d'avoir l'esprit suffisamment clair pour conduire. Et s'il avait été encore conscient lorsque le moteur fut allumé, Henry dormait paisiblement contre la vitre du SUV quand elle le coupa devant le manoir de l'Upper West Side.

Pour le deuxième soir consécutif, elle dut frapper à la porte le gamin callé sur sa hanche deux petits bras enroulés autour de son cou. Les talons aiguilles qu'elle portait encore lui faisaient un mal de chien mais tout inconfort fut éclipsé par une sourde jalousie lorsqu'une blonde lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Emma !

Aussi vite était-elle apparue, aussi vite l'émotion fut-elle estompée quand elle reconnut la trentenaire qui la couvait d'un regard adorateur.

\- Kat' … Ça faisait …

\- Une éternité ! Le bébé dort ?

\- Le bébé pèse une tonne. Je peux le monter ? Où est Regina ?

\- Oui oui bien sûr, vas-y. Elle doit être dans la cuisine, on était en train de boire un verre.

Elle ne répondit que d'un sourire, abandonnant les escarpins au pied des escaliers qu'elle monta rapidement pour aller déposer l'enfant dans sa chambre après l'avoir délesté de ses chaussures et de sa veste de costume.

\- Bonne nuit 'ma !

\- Bonne nuit petit démon, lui souhaita-t-elle en comprenant qu'il avait fait semblant de dormir pour éviter toutes les corvées imposées avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Dis rien à maman !

\- Promis. Dors bien, on se voit bientôt.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, répéta-t-elle.

En bas des escaliers elle récupéra ses escarpins, prête à s'enfuir quand elle fut interceptée par la meilleure amie de la maîtresse des lieux.

\- Em tu n'as pas changé c'est fou !

Elle ne répondit pas, incapable de retourner le compliment quand elle n'avait brièvement pas pu reconnaître la blonde. La responsable de communication qu'elle était devenue avait pris des rides et quelque chose dans son regard trahissait une vie un peu trop remplie.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir … Elle a quelque chose à te dire.

\- Des excuses à présenter peut être ? railla-t-elle.

La proposition fit naître un petit rire. Non, bien sûr ...

\- Je vais y aller, lui assura-t-elle avec un air résigné tandis que Katrin lui adressait un sourire facile en partant en direction de la sortie.

Regina était debout près d'une des baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le jardin arrière de son manoir lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine et elle ne fut pas surprise d'y apercevoir les contours d'un pommier. Après tout, c'était de famille que de concocter son propre cidre …

La brune ne pouvait pas avoir raté son entrée malgré les escarpins qu'elle tenait à la main mais elle ne sembla pas pour autant vouloir lui parler et Emma laissa son regard dériver sur la pièce immaculée faite de marbre, d'acier et de bois. Elle n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer un soir de semaine en train de préparer à manger pour un Henry posté devant l'immense écran télévision qu'elle apercevait dans le salon attenant.

Un épais dossier attira son attention sur le comptoir en marbre noir et si elle était incapable de reconnaître le sigle de la société qui y était imprimé, la blonde n'eut aucun mal à y lire le nom du père biologique d'Henry écrit en toutes lettres un peu plus bas.

\- Comment va Henry ? fut la question à laquelle elle aurait du s'attendre.

\- Il dort.

\- Bien.

Elle ne répondit pas, laissant le silence replonger dans la pièce avant que l'autre ne se décide finalement à reprendre.

\- Quand est-ce que tu repars ?

\- Dimanche. Je passerai certainement voir Henry d'ici là.

\- Jeudi.

\- Jeudi ?

\- Jeudi nous avons été convoquées chez le notaire pour la succession de ta mère. Je suppose que ta lettre a du arriver là bas quand tu n'y étais plus …

\- Oh … Mais euh … Pourquoi toi ?

La question certainement maladroite fit se retourner la brune qui l'examina d'un œil critique.

\- Tu as bu, déclara-t-elle comme si le fait pouvait expliquer son manque évident de logique.

\- Pourquoi ? ragea-t-elle. Tu as peur que je perde mes moyens et d'être ma prochaine victime ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi non ...

\- Et bien tu devrais, gronda-t-elle en se rapprochant d'elle en une menace explicite.

La soudaine promiscuité ne parut pas déranger la brune qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil désabusé à son encontre.

\- J'ai regardé des gens comme toi dans les yeux avant de les tuer Regina et certains d'entre eux ne l'avaient même pas mérité.

\- Est-ce que je dois appeler la police pour prendre ta déposition ?

Elle ne s'était pas départie de son air hautain qui donnait à Emma envie de l'étrangler.

\- Je suis sûre qu'un voisin le fera pour toi quand on t'entendra crier depuis l'autre bout de la rue.

\- L'autre bout de la rue Emma ? C'est un peu prétentieux pour quelqu'un qui ne m'a pas touchée depuis des années, tu ne crois pas ?

Le sous-entendu aurait pu la faire rougir si elle n'avait pas été consumée par une colère qui s'électrifia d'un désir qu'elle choisit d'ignorer.

\- C'est toi la prétentieuse si tu crois que je poserais une main sur toi pour autre chose que te faire mal.

Le mensonge ne passa pas inaperçu, provoquant un petit rire qui alla se loger entre ses reins et elle se força à reculer d'un pas. La distance soudaine lui laissa un goût amer encore plus puissant que l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé et elle se sentit brusquement vulnérable face au regard qui épiait la moindre de ses réactions.

\- Je vais envoyer quelqu'un dans le coin les prochaines semaines, préféra-t-elle finalement changer de sujet. N'appelle pas la police si tu vois une voiture noire garée en face de chez toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que cet homme est dangereux ?

\- Je sais pas … T'as qu'à regarder dans ton dossier, ça doit être marq…

\- Emma, contrairement à toi je ne plaisante pas avec la vie de mon fils.

\- _Notre fils_ , corrigea-t-elle rageusement. Et t'étais même pas au courant que j'avais un œil sur lui toutes ces années !

Elle n'avait rien à rajouter décida-t-elle en tournant les talons pour échapper au regard pénétrant mais peine perdue, des ongles parfaitement manucurés s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu de sa veste jusqu'à parvenir à lui faire mal pour la retenir et forcer leur affrontement.

\- Si tu oses partir avant que le problème soit reg...

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?

Elle n'eut pas le droit à une réponse à haute voix mais le haussement de sourcil qu'elle obtint valait toutes les insultes que la brune aurait pu lui lancer. Regina la prenait pour une lâche. Pour une mauvaise mère. Pour une inconsciente. Et elle était peut être ça et bien d'autres choses encore mais que son ex-femme puisse penser qu'elle la laisserait seule dans un moment pareil l'énervait plus que de raison.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle en réussissant à se dégager cette fois.

Le regard perçant la jugea encore quelques secondes avant que les traits parfaits encore maquillés se détendent en une fausse indifférence.

\- Si le problème n'est pas réglé d'ici la fin de la semaine c'est moi qui m'en charge, sembla-t-elle tout de même prévenir.

\- Il le sera, lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule en fuyant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte d'entrée.

.

.

Le lendemain matin c'était la secrétaire de Regina qui lui avait adressée par mail l'adresse du notaire chez qui ils avaient apparemment tous rendez-vous le jeudi et elle avait profité de sa journée libre pour mettre un pied dans les locaux de l'entreprise qui lui appartenait.

Le bilan positif l'avait laissée satisfaite et elle était même arrivée à éclipser une part de son humeur morose lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les locaux du notaire le jour suivant. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver David et Regina déjà assis dans la salle d'attente, subjuguée l'espace d'un instant par la vision qu'offrait son ex-femme moulée dans une robe bleu marine, les traits illuminés par un véritable sourire qu'elle offrait au nourrisson posté sur ses genoux.

\- Emma !

Son nom la fit sortir de sa transe, acceptant l'embrasse de son père qui s'éternisa un peu trop longtemps comme s'il était en manque d'un quelconque contact humain qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui offrir. Et comme pour confirmer sa théorie, David ne perdit pas une seconde pour commencer un interrogatoire qui la mit mal à l'aise.

\- À quel hôtel est-ce que tu restes chérie ?

\- Le Greenwitch, répondit-elle prudemment.

\- Ecoute je me disais … Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps tu comptes rester mais tant que tu es là … Peut-être que tu pourrais t'installer à la villa ? Tu as l'embarras du choix en chambres d'amis et … Je cracherais pas sur de la compagnie.

\- Euh je …

Elle n'aurait pas du hésiter. Qui était-elle pour refuser ce genre d'invitation à un homme qui venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie et se retrouvait avec un nouveau né sur les bras ? Son regard papillonna en direction de Regina dont les yeux sombres avaient quitté le petit être pour l'observer avec une intensité qui lui était propre. Dénuée de jugement mais attentive au point de vous faire douter de votre propre nom.

\- Monsieur White ? Miss Swan ? Miss Mills ?

Les trois relevèrent immédiatement la tête vers la secrétaire qui venait de les appeler et elle ne put s'empêcher de remercier le dieu qui venait de la sauver, échappant de justesse à la question à laquelle elle ne savait répondre. Introduits dans un bureau aux vitres teintées, ils s'assirent dans des petits fauteuils en un silence qui pesa jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'homme qui leur serra la main tour à tour.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser du retard, commença-t-il certainement plus pour Regina que pour qui que ce soit d'autre, nous avons tous des agendas chargés alors je vais faire au plus vite.

\- Merci, la brune fut-elle d'ailleurs la seule à répondre d'un ton pincé.

\- Madame White est venue me voir il y a trois ans pour changer son testament. Ses demandes étaient particulières et j'ai du obtenir l'accord de son mari ici pour parvenir à ce qu'elle voulait ...

\- Je croyais qu'on allait faire vite ?

\- Oui ... Bien ... J'ignore si elle vous en avait fait part mais Blanche tenait beaucoup à vous Miss Swan et ... Au fils que vous avez eu avec Madame le Procureur.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre ce genre de laïus, est-ce qu'on ne peut pas directement en venir à ses termes ? pressa-t-elle en sentant sa bonne humeur s'évaporer à vue d'œil.

\- Non. En fait ... Ce sont justement ses termes. Que je vous explique ses raisons avant de vous annoncer son choix.

\- Allez-y, se résolut-elle avec un vague signe de main en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son assise pour écouter ce qui allait suivre.

\- Madame White ... Madame White était particulièrement concernée par l'avenir de sa famille. Par votre avenir Miss Swan et ... Elle estimait que votre place était ici à New York.

\- Sauf votre respect Maître, je paie déjà assez cher quelqu'un pour me servir ce genre de conseils. Je peux vous assurer que ma ... Ma _mère_ m'avait déjà clairement expliqué ce qu'elle pensait de mon comportement, est-ce qu'on peut passer à la suite ?

Et son ton avait beau être léger, elle savait que la colère qui brillait dans ses yeux était explicite. L'homme dut le sentir, lui adressant un signe de tête les lèvres pincées avant d'ouvrir le fichier en carton qui trônait sur son bureau. Emma le vit en écarter une enveloppe où son prénom avait été écrit en lettres noires mais se força à l'écouter parler.

\- Il y a deux bénéficiaires. Monsieur, son époux, vous héritez de l'ensemble du patrimoine immobilier et des meubles qui y sont attachés. Idem pour les collections d'œuvres d'art et les liquidités sur les comptes. En ce qui concerne la société ... Elle lègue l'intégralité de ses parts à Monsieur Henry Mills c'est à dire ... soixante-dix pour cent au conseil d'administration. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, tant qu'il n'est pas majeur, Monsieur ne pourra pas disposer de cet héritage et c'est à ce titre que ...

La blonde l'observa pousser un ensemble de feuilles imprimées vers le bord du bureau.

\- ... Madame White a expressément demandé que vous soyez toutes les deux chargées des intérêts de son petit fils en attendant.

A sa droite Regina croisa nerveusement ses jambes mais Emma ne l'écouta même pas poser la question qu'elle vit se dessiner sur les lèvres pulpeuses laquées d'un rouge profond. Un instant, elle garda les yeux rivés sur la femme de sa vie, l'observant sans vraiment la voir.

Il était évident qu'avec son éternel optimisme, Blanche avait du croire que la forcer à demeurer à New York auprès de sa vraie famille resserrerait les liens négligés depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais c'était faux. La forcer à quoi que ce soit ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Tout comme elle savait que Regina et elle seraient incapables de travailler en harmonie. Aussi fut-elle surprise de la voir fouiller son sac à main pour en sortir un stylo plume dont elle parapha chaque feuillet.

\- Est-ce que je peux lire la lettre ? s'entendit-elle demander après avoir eut le droit à un haussement de sourcil impatient de la part de son ex-femme.

\- La l...

\- Celle qui porte mon nom là, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oh ! Oui, oui bien sûr, je vous en prie.

Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer les trois regards rivés sur elle lorsqu'elle s'empara de l'enveloppe d'un blanc crème où une simple feuille de papier avait été recouverte de l'écriture droite de sa mère biologique.

 _"Emma, ma chérie,_

 _Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je ne suis déjà plus à tes côtés. Je dis déjà parce que les années passées en ton absence m'ont donné envie d'y rester une éternité et qu'importe que tu lises ça à trente, cinquante ou soixante-dix ans, sache que le temps écoulé n'aura pas suffi à rattraper celui perdu._

 _Je t'ai souvent répété qu'il n'y avait rien de plus sacré pour moi que ma famille Emma et tu n'as jamais caché la colère que t'inspiraient ces mots ... Si la famille m'était si importante, pourquoi t'avais-je abandonnée ? Je ne reviendrai pas sur les raisons que j'ai déjà tenté de t'expliquer des dizaines de fois et je ne cherche pas ton pardon. Je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter._

 _Une chose est sûre en revanche, je veux que tu comprennes ce que je ressens et que tu cesses de te cacher à l'autre bout du monde pour fuir celles et ceux à qui tu préfères fermer ton cœur plutôt que risquer de souffrir. Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas de te forcer la main, tu ne m'as peut-être pas laissée voir grand chose de toi, mais si je suis sûre d'une chose à ton propos c'est que j'ai raison de faire ce que je fais._

 _Veille sur Henry. Sois la mère que tu aurais voulu avoir. Sois la mère que tu aurais voulu que je sois._

 _Je t'aime et je t'aimerai à jamais._

 _Blanche."_

La blonde prit une profonde inspiration, repliant doucement mais fermement le papier que tous l'avaient observée lire.

\- Ce sera tout ? demanda-t-elle au notaire en tentant d'ignorer la larme qui s'était sournoisement échappée de son œil droit.

\- Ce sera tout, confirma-t-il. Une signature et je vous remettrai officiellement un double des clefs du building de la compagnie. Les papiers dans quelques jours ...

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Si vous refusez, je serai forcé d'appliquer la volonté de Madame votre mère et de procéder à la liquidation de la société pour que les fonds soient redistribués aux associations dont elle a établi la liste.

\- Je vois. Combien de temps j'ai pour me décider ?

\- Une semaine Madame.

Le regard clair tomba sur les papiers qui trônaient encore devant Regina. La brune y avait apposé sa signature comme sur un simple chèque et elle ne savait pas si elle devait attribuer le manque d'hésitation à de l'effronterie ou à son éternelle confiance en elle. Mais peut être n'avait-elle réfléchi qu'à l'avenir de leur fils. Accepter l'héritage c'était lui assurer un train de vie princier quoiqu'il décide de faire plus tard, une opportunité qui n'aurait pas du la faire hésiter en tant que mère ...

Mais voilà, ce n'était pas un secret pour qui que ce soit, elle n'était pas vraiment une bonne mère. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'apposer cette signature sur ce document l'obligerait surtout à côtoyer Henry et Regina bien plus qu'elle ne se l'était permis ces derniers temps. Les mots que Blanche avait écris noirs sur blanc dans la lettre qu'elle tenait toujours fermement entre ses doigts dansaient encore devant ses yeux qu'elle s'empressa de faire papillonner à travers la pièce.

\- Quand est-ce que je p...

Sa question mourut quand la porte du bureau fut ouverte et si elle s'était apprêtée à fustiger le manque de professionnalisme de la secrétaire, le visage qui apparut dans l'entrebâillement fit éclater une colère sourde. À ses côtés, son ex-femme ne fit aucun effort pour retenir le grondement animal qui s'échappa d'elle mais elle stoppa quoi qu'elle se soit apprêtée à faire d'une main qui effleura sa cuisse. Le bref contact l'électrifia suffisamment pour lui donner l'énergie nécessaire de bondir hors de son fauteuil.

\- Excusez-moi une minute, gronda-t-elle en repoussant sans ménagement le fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée depuis le début du rendez-vous.

Les panneaux vitrés du bureau étaient suffisamment teintés pour laisser assez d'intimité à toute personne se trouvant derrière ou devant eux, mais Emma ne se força pas à une quelconque délicatesse lorsque son poing se referma sur l'avant bras du jeune homme qu'elle entraîna quelques mètres plus loin à sa suite et jusque dans la première salle qu'elle trouva, où tournaient en continu un ensemble d'imprimantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- J'ai eu un mal de chien à rentrer.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!_

\- Et bien je voulais te parler ! L'autre jour déjà mais tu m'as rembarré comme un moins qu...

\- Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux que venir me faire chier dans un moment pareil ?

\- Dans un moment pareil, _justement,_ Emma. C'est à propos de nous, à propos de notre fils, avant que tu fasses une erreur.

\- Une erreur ? releva-t-elle uniquement.

\- Je ... J'aurais voulu t'en parler autrement mais ...

\- Accouche.

\- Je veux re-rentrer dans ta vie. Je veux être le père dont Henry a besoin. C'était bien nous deux non ? Je suis certain que ça aurait pu marcher, que ça _pourrait_ marcher ... T'as pas besoin de cette garce pour réussir à en faire quelqu'un de bien, on peut s'occuper de lui.

La proposition lui arracha un petit rire désabusé qui fit nerveusement sourire son interlocuteur.

\- Em ... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en dis ? répéta-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour envahir son espace personnel.

\- Oui ? Si je t'invitais au restaurant un de ces soirs ? Pour parler de tout ça ... Je suis sûr que tu peux les faire attendre avant de prendre une décision.

\- Ma décision est toute prise Neal. Je sais pas comment tu as su ce que Blanche manigançait mais je te connais assez pour savoir que t'es là uniquement pour les millions que t'as flairé.

\- Non c'est f...

\- Tu te tais quand je parle, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sans appel qu'elle utilisait d'habitude avec ses hommes de main. Tu veux savoir ce que j'en dis de ta proposition Neal ? Tu peux aller te la carrer là où je pense. Je préférerais encore renoncer à tous mes droits au profit de cette _garce,_ comme tu l'appelles _,_ plutôt que de te donner une chance avec Henry !

\- Hey ! Tu es complètement injuste ! J'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire dans cette histoire !

\- Et tu ne l'auras jamais. J'ose à peine appeler Henry mon fils, alors le tien ...

\- Tu fais une grave erreur, eut-il l'air de la menacer.

\- La seule erreur que j'ai faite c'était de te laisser poser une main sur moi Neal. Tu peux retourner ramper dans le trou d'où t'es sorti, ta présence n'est pas la bienvenue ici.

\- Je te laisserai p...

\- Je vous conseille de faire exactement ce que vous a conseillé ma femme, Monsieur Cassidy.

La voix glaciale les fit frissonner tous les deux mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Hébétée, elle tourna les talons pour découvrir la brune dont les yeux fusillaient le père de leur fils avec une haine aussi vive que le jour où elle lui avait avoué l'avoir trompée. Et elle ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où Regina l'avait appelée " ma femme ".

\- Riez tant que vous le pouvez encore Madame la juge, j'ai autant de droits sur cet enfant que vous !

\- C'est Madame _le Procureur_ et je vous assure que la situation est loin de m'amuser.

\- Alors préparez-vous à ce que ça devienne pire.

\- Est-ce que ce sont des menaces ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Oh je ne sais pas ? Passer un coup de fil au département de la justice pour qu'ils s'amusent à faire de votre vie un enfer ? Ou demander à ma femme de faire venir un de ses hommes pour vous faire extrader à l'autre bout du monde où des anciens militaires vous feront tourner dans une cave jusqu'à ce que vous ayez oublié votre nom ?

Elle avait presque oublié à quel point Regina était sexy lorsqu'elle proférait une menace qui ne lui était pas directement destinée. Les iris d'ébène s'assombrissaient d'avantage, la promesse que ce qu'elle avançait n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Qui est-ce qui menace là, Madame le Procureur ?

\- _Moi,_ Monsieur Cassidy. Et contrairement à vous je l'assume totalement.

\- Tu vas voir ce que je vais assumer sale pet...

\- Ok ça suffit, gronda-t-elle en s'arrachant à l'admiration de la brune pour empêcher Neal de se rapprocher d'elle comme il en avait apparemment eu l'intention.

\- Lâche-moi.

Elle obéit à sa façon, tirant d'un coup sec sur son avant bras pour l'envoyer tituber un mètre plus loin.

\- Dégage Neal, que je te revoie plus.

\- Tu me reverras bien assez tôt.

Elle ne fit pas cas du regard noir qu'il lui adressa mais tout contrôle qu'elle avait pu exercer sur sa colère mourut à l'instant même où il prit soin de cracher aux pieds des talons aiguilles que portaient Regina. Sa main agrippa une épaule à l'aveugle mais avec juste assez d'assurance pour le faire pivoter à la rencontre du poing qu'elle écrasa sur sa mâchoire. Le coup fut assez fort pour le faire tomber à la renverse sur une étagère emplie de dossier qui s'écroula en même temps que lui.

Un instant elle resta immobile, épiant une quelconque réaction sur le corps inanimé où elle fut à peine soulagée de remarquer une faible respiration avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre spectatrice qui était restée de marbre. Les yeux sombres l'observaient avec une attention dévorante qui lui fit se demander à quel moment de sa conversation avec Neal, Regina avait bien pu débarquer.

\- C... Ça va ? demanda-t-elle un peu maladroitement en étendant ses phalanges pour s'assurer que son coup de poing n'avait pas abîmé quoi que ce soit.

Les mains qui s'abattirent sur le col de son blouson en cuir lui arrachèrent un hoquet de surprise.

\- La prochaine fois qu'il nous menace je veux que tu le tues, c'est clair ?

\- À vos ordres Madame le Procureur.

Son obéissance lui valut un bref signe de tête et elle allait s'écarter lorsque les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient furent anéantis par la brune. Les lèvres qui enserrèrent brièvement les siennes avec un air de finalité la firent frissonner, le contact quasiment irréel et presque aussitôt terminé.

\- Qu ...

La seule syllabe qu'elle était parvenue à articuler mourut sous l'intensité du regard qui la dévorait. Emma sentit ses entrailles se tordre et son cœur s'emballer à un rythme qu'il n'avait plus atteint depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait du se servir de son arme à feu. En face d'elle les iris d'ébène brillaient d'une vérité qui lui explosa en pleine figure à lui en faire trembler la mâchoire. L'espace d'un instant les masques s'estompèrent pour laisser place à ce qu'elles avaient passé des années à se cacher obstinément.

Ce fut elle qui réagit en premier, avant que Regina puisse reconstruire la façade derrière laquelle elle se protégeait systématiquement. Son bras droit fila s'enrouler autour de la taille parfaitement cintrée par la petite robe qu'elle portait pour l'immobiliser là où elle était, l'occasion trop belle pour être perdue. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent encore quelques secondes – minutes – l'incertitude s'estompant au profit de ce qui les fit simultanément plonger.

Les lèvres se rencontrèrent à mi chemin avec une volonté dévorante, le baiser plus passionné que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre jusque là. Des dents se refermèrent brièvement sur elle, forçant un petit hoquet de surprise dont la brune profita pour investir sa bouche et elle ne retint pas le gémissement que provoqua la caresse de sa langue. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce qu'était d'embrasser Regina Mills ? Et comment avait-elle pu espérer un jour trouver mieux ?

\- Em …

Et si elle crut d'abord que son ex-femme n'était pas parvenue à finir son prénom, elle se rappela avec émotion que le diminutif lui échappait uniquement dans l'urgence de leurs ébats.

\- Bordel … jura-t-elle contre les lèvres qui n'hésitèrent pas à reprendre les siennes la seconde d'après.

Une main exigeante se faufila sous le cuir dont elle ne s'était pas délestée en entrant dans le bureau et elle se félicita du grondement sourd que provoquèrent les muscles fermes sous les ongles courts. D'autres doigts s'enfoncèrent à la base de la queue de cheval qu'elle avait rapidement attachée ce matin là et elle choisit d'oublier toute prudence pour faire quelques pas en arrière et entraîner la brune vers la porte qu'elle ferma.

Elles devaient toutes deux être devenues folles pour laisser à ce point la situation dégénérer. Folles ou complètement dépassées par la puissance de ce qu'elles ressentaient. Emma, en tout cas, était sûre que c'était son cas. Son corps était en feu, consumé par l'unique besoin qui lui commandait d'être au plus près de la brune.

\- N… Neal, se rappela-t-elle pourtant.

\- Prononce encore une fois son nom quand tu me touches et tu peux dire adieu à ça.

La voix rauque de désir et de colère anéantit ses dernières appréhensions, guidant une jambe nue autour de ses hanches tandis que ses lèvres descendaient sur la gorge où elle goûta au parfum de son ex-femme avec nostalgie avant de passer sa langue le long de la ligne d'un décolleté rond.

Le contact arracha un gémissement à Regina, immédiatement renouvelé quand les mains qui avaient traîné sur sa taille remontèrent ses flancs pour aller emprisonner ses seins. Le son la fit écraser ses hanches entre les jambes de la brune dont la tête retomba brièvement contre la porte avec un juron.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent presque aussitôt avec une urgence qui parlait d'années et d'années de manque, la blonde laissant une main se faufiler entre elles et jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de son jean sans tenter d'empêcher le mouvement naturel avec lequel son ex-femme referma une emprise possessive sur son sexe. Les doigts qui se recourbèrent un peu plus sur le tissu brûlant parvinrent à lui arracher son premier gémissement dont les lèvres pulpeuses sourirent.

Le temps se suspendit quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elles finirent par s'écarter. Juste assez pour que l'ébène puisse plonger dans le jade presque gris avec une question claire que la plus âgée sembla pourtant vouloir poser à haute voix.

\- Tu …

Trois coups frappés à la porte contre laquelle elles étaient appuyées les firent se figer dans la même culpabilité silencieuse.

\- Madame le Procureur ? Miss Swan ? C'est la sécurité. On nous a signalé un intrus.

Un instant encore elles partagèrent un regard brûlant avant que Regina n'ouvre la bouche pour parler d'une voix certainement plus contrôlée que la sienne.

\- Un instant je vous prie, parvint-elle à leur dire le plus naturellement possible.

\- Regina … murmura-t-elle pour sa part.

Elle avait peur. Peur de ce que signifiait ce qui venait de se passer et peur de ce qui allait suivre. Avec Regina. Avec Neal. Avec Henry … Un vieil instinct était doucement mais sûrement en train de remonter à la surface en lui ordonnant de fuir.

\- Signe les papiers, fut-elle à la place enjointe, la main encore dans son jean resserrant brièvement son étreinte en un rappel clair avant de se retirer totalement.

Elle eut un faible hochement de tête, remontant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon tandis que l'autre ajustait sa robe bleue et son brushing avec l'air d'une professionnelle.

\- Tu devrais certainement refaire ta queue de cheval, rajouta-t-elle d'ailleurs avant de sortir dans le couloir où elle entendit sa voix inébranlable s'entretenir avec les agents de sécurité dépêchés sur place.

.

.

Elle avait tout de même demandé au notaire le bénéfice d'une semaine de réflexion. Par principe. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle finirait par dire oui pour le bien d'Henry. Quand elle était retournée dans le bureau aux vitres fumées, Regina l'avait accueillie avec une expression parfaitement maîtrisée et même elle aurait pu douter d'avoir vu quelques minutes plus tôt les mêmes traits brièvement trahir tristesse, manque et affection.

Elle avait passé le reste de la journée au siège de son entreprise, ignorant tout excepté August qui lui expliqua la mise en place du nouveau service de sécurité autour d'Henry et le développement d'une agence pour particuliers qu'il avait à cœur.

En fin de journée, elle avait préféré refuser son offre de partager un repas, la frustration de toutes les dernières heures refaisant surface en un cocktail toxique et s'était réfugiée dans le confort des sièges en cuir de sa Camaro.

Sa conduite trop rapide lui valut plusieurs coup de klaxon qu'elle ignora totalement, allant jusqu'à griller un feu rouge et manquer de frôler plusieurs voitures qu'elle dépassa parfois même sans visibilité. La jeune femme finit sa course dans un bar du Bronx où les hommes de mains russes qui gardaient l'entrée la jugèrent gravement avant de l'autoriser à entrer accompagnée de son fidèle Doberman. A l'intérieur et à son plus grand soulagement personne ne tenta de l'arrêter de boire ou de l'aborder et elle avait fini la soirée plusieurs heures – et plusieurs verres – plus tard en jetant un billet de cinquante sur le comptoir où elle s'était postée.

Vers deux heures du matin, elle avait étouffé le nom de Regina dans les coussins du lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, la force de son orgasme lui faisant simultanément regretter d'avoir abandonné l'idée de penser à elle ces derniers temps et office d'un amer rappel. Rien de comparable à ce qu'elle savait que la brune pouvait lui offrir …

Immanquablement, elle s'était réveillée le lendemain avec une migraine atroce et un chien impatient de goûter à l'air libre. Cachée derrière des lunettes de soleil, Scarlett l'avait tout de même reconnue quand elle était sortie à l'accueil et rejointe pour la promenade qu'elle fit au pas traînant.

\- Où t'étais passée ? J'ai essayé de te joindre je sais pas combien de fois mais t'es sur répondeur.

\- Plus de batterie, hasarda-t-elle.

\- T'as bu ?

\- Ouais. Un peu trop récurent ces derniers temps hein ?

\- Je te juge pas Em. C'est pas une bonne période.

Pourtant bonne ou mauvaise période l'idée de se transformer en ce genre de personne la révulsait.

\- C'est quoi le vol que tu nous as pris dimanche ?

\- Privé. C'est un petit jet. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça … Y a eu … Des complications avec l'héritage, Henry, tout ça … J'espère pas mais il faudra peut être le reporter.

\- Je pense pas que ce serait un souci.

La compagnie de sa meilleure amie lui avait permis de remonter la pente plus facilement que ce qu'elle l'avait prévu, partageant un petit déjeuner durant lequel elle se confia sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, amusée par l'enthousiasme et la colère de la brune au fur et à mesure de son récit.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Avec Neal dans la pièce ?! s'était-elle exclamée.

\- Hum …

\- Vous êtes tarées. Mais vous êtes parfaites. Je la connais pas mais je suis sûre qu'elle est parfaite pour toi Em …

Le soutien l'avait fait rire, acceptant une après midi de shopping durant laquelle la jeune brune avait acheté l'équivalent d'une valise entière de vêtements qu'elle ne risquait pas de trouver en Jordanie et qui lui valaient généralement des regards brûlants quand elle n'était pas habillée en treillis et débardeur comme l'exigeait la plupart du temps leurs missions.

Le soir elle s'était écroulée sur son lit avec l'intention de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil quand le téléphone qu'elle avait réanimé au bout de son chargeur se mit à vibrer furieusement.

Elle avait une dizaine de mails et des appels manqués de la part de son père, Scarlett et … Regina. Voir le prénom affiché sur son écran la fit frissonner mais elle se contenta d'ouvrir sa boîte mail avec appréhension. L'intéressée ne lui avait envoyé qu'un message, la veille.

« _Cassidy a pris un avocat. Règle le problème ou je m'en charge »._

\- Merde, lâcha-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle faillit tomber deux fois dans sa hâte de re-rentrer dans son jean noir, enfilant encore son blouson en cuir bleu et ses bottines usées lorsqu'elle sortit en courant sur le parking de l'hôtel où elle fit rugir la Camaro.

Le bref soulagement qu'elle avait éprouvé en se garant derrière la berline noire de Regina fut estompé quand Katrin vint lui ouvrir la porte du manoir.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- Je … Regina ? Je sais pas … Partie faire une course. Pourquoi ?

\- Partie faire une course et tu gardes Henry ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Elle a pas pris sa voiture, pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien Em, elle a pris un taxi, c'est quoi le problème ?

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, sortant son téléphone à peine chargé pour ouvrir l'application espion dont elle ne s'était jamais servie sur le continent américain. Heureusement le logiciel mit à peine quelques secondes à se synchroniser avec le GPS et le numéro de téléphone qu'elle avait tapé de mémoire.

\- Partie faire une course à Port Morris mon cul ouais, gronda-t-elle au petit point rouge qui clignotait sur son écran.

Elle ne prêta même pas attention aux prochains mots de la meilleure amie de son ex-femme, se précipitant sur sa voiture pour faire les quelques kilomètres qui la séparaient du quartier chaud du Bronx. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Regina était allée faire là bas et si elle se doutait que la brune n'avait pas besoin de sa protection, il était hors de question qu'elle règle le problème toute seule. Elles n'étaient peut être plus un couple à proprement parlé, mais des deux c'était elle qui tenait le rôle de celle prête à toutes les illégalités pour protéger sa famille.

Son téléphone s'éteignit quelque part au bout du septième kilomètre mais le voyant rouge de la position de son ex-femme s'était immobilisé à une adresse qu'elle avait eu le temps de mémoriser, sillonnant le quartier à la recherche de la rue en question. Elle s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus devant le bar sous le regard attentif de quelques hommes qui avaient plutôt l'air de garder l'entrée que de fumer en extérieur.

Elle n'avait même pas d'arme sur elle réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, mâchoire serrée et poings fermés dans les poches de son blouson.

\- Voiturier, railla un jeune homme qui ne devait même pas être majeur en tendant une main.

\- Le jour où tu auras ton permis peut-être, répondit-elle la voix ferme.

La réplique eut le don de faire rire les autres qui se moquèrent de l'infortune de leur camarade et elle poussa un soupir quand elle eut franchi le seuil du bar où son regard parcourut l'assemblée avec appréhension.

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour rater quelqu'un comme Regina Mills au milieu d'une foule pareille où tous semblaient sortis d'un mauvais film sur la mafia. Pourtant la blonde fut incapable de repérer sa silhouette parmi les clients qui buvaient au comptoir ou dans la salle. Le regard clair sauta de table en table avant de s'immobiliser sur l'une d'entre elle où le père d'Henry était en pleine conversation avec deux camarades autour de verres de whisky.

Le visuel lui noua le ventre, réalisant avec quelques seconde de retard qu'il ne lui restait que deux options possibles : soit Neal était en possession du téléphone de son ex-femme et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle, soit Regina était dans les parages parce que _lui_ s'y trouvait. Et c'était beaucoup plus plausible …

Mais pourquoi ?

\- EMMA ?

Evidemment il avait fallu qu'il la voit ne put-elle s'empêcher de grimacer un faux sourire à son encontre. De là où elle était elle pouvait distinguer un bleu sous la barbe qu'il avait laissée pousser pour masquer le coup qu'il avait reçu et son sourire se fit un peu plus sincère alors qu'il approchait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là Em ?

Elle se demanda quelles étaient les chances pour que Regina soit en train de les observer à l'instant même. _Nombreuses_. Mais pouvait-elle se permettre de se montrer aussi désagréable avec lui que ce qu'elle le voulait ? Dans un bar empli d'inconnus en plein milieu du Bronx ?

\- Discuter, se décida-t-elle.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi ? J'interromps quelque chose ? plaisanta-t-elle avec un regard pour la table où ses deux acolytes étaient restés à les observer.

\- Non, du tout, viens t'asseoir je vais te présenter.

La facilité avec laquelle il avait l'air d'oublier leur dispute de l'avant veille la déstabilisait mais assise à son tour, elle comprit qu'il avait eu besoin de se sentir en sécurité entouré de gens en qui il avait confiance.

\- Drôle d'endroit pour traîner vous trouvez pas les garçons ?

Ted et Anthony se présentèrent avec un sourire qui se voulait désarmant et auquel elle ne répondit pas.

\- Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais discuter Em ?

\- Moi j'ai rien à te dire Neal, c'est toi qui est venu me chercher plusieurs fois déjà, je me disais qu'il était peut être temps de t'écouter …

En face d'elle les deux parties extérieures au conflit eurent l'air d'opiner du chef avant de rajuster leur position dans leurs fauteuils inconfortables, reculant de quelques centimètres comme pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- Ecoute Emma j'ai … Je travaille dans un gros cabinet d'affaire et ça fait quelques temps que j'étais tombé sur des documents concernant Mills. Des trucs pas clairs et je me rappelais que c'était elle la fille que t'avais larguée pour être avec moi.

\- Trompée, ne put-elle s'empêcher de corriger. Je l'ai trompée, jamais larguée.

\- Comme tu veux. Bref du coup j'ai fouillé un peu partout et quand j'ai vu le petit … J'ai compris que c'était le mien. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- C'était pas tes affaires.

\- Tu sais qu'elle a tué quelqu'un ?

\- Regina ? couina-t-elle réellement surprise.

\- Ouais. Quelqu'un qui avait le poste de Procureur avant elle, rajouta-t-il avec quelque chose dans le regard qui laissait à penser qu'elle aurait dut réagir à l'information.

\- Ok, se contenta-t-elle de noter en se promettant d'y mettre personnellement le nez. Et alors ?

\- Alors ? Cette femme est une manipulatrice. Tu lui as confié Henry, tu vas lui confier la moitié de ta fortune, de la fortune de notre fils.

\- Sauf que Regina a déjà suffisamment d'argent pour en élever six comme lui Neal !

\- On a jamais suffisamment d'argent. Si cette femme est capable de tuer pour un poste, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le serait pas pour une grosse entreprise et quelques millions de dollars ?

 _Elle_ avait tué pour moins que ça. Mais le lui avouer n'aurait avancé en rien leur situation.

\- Et alors ? C'est quoi ton plan Neal ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

\- Être le père d'Henry, répondit-il avec une finalité qui lui déplut souverainement.

Elle ne releva pas le fait que par la même lui aussi avait l'air de quelqu'un prêt à éloigner un enfant de sa mère juste pour avoir accès à sa fortune ni qu'il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse l'approcher.

\- Je vois, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu es prête à y réfléchir ?

\- J'ai jusqu'à jeudi prochain pour signer les papiers. Tu auras ta réponse d'ici là.

\- Ok. Ok Emma, c'est … C'est bien. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu te parler.

Qui pensait-il tromper avec ses airs de jeune innocent ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser, j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Tu as besoin que je te ramène quelque part ?

\- Non, tu as bien plus bu que moi, refusa-t-elle avec autant de politesse qu'elle le put.

Son sourire était forcé lorsqu'elle se leva, le poids de trois regards dans son dos la faisant frissonner pour d'autres raisons que le vent frais qui l'accueillit à l'extérieur où le petit groupe qu'elle avait croisé en entrant avait disparu. La Camaro était toujours arrêtée là où elle l'avait garée. Le bip strident avec lequel les portes se déverrouillèrent la fit grincer des dents, se laissant choir dans le siège en cuir où elle poussa un soupir résigné.

Sur le tableau de bord le téléphone qu'elle avait mis en charge s'était rallumé et avec un froncement de sourcils elle constata que l'emplacement de son ex-femme n'avait pas bougé.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais plus en contact avec lui ?

La voix glaciale la fit sursauter, lâchant son iPhone en un couinement dont elle ne fut pas fière.

\- Putain Regina comment t'as fait pour rentrer là dedans ? s'exclama-t-elle par dessus les battements erratique de son cœur.

\- J'ai donné un gros billet à un gamin qui tournait autour de ta voiture, sembla lui avouer sans gêne la brune installée sur la banquette arrière.

Le regard clair tomba sur l'arme négligemment posée sur les genoux nus et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Neal.

\- Est-ce que t'as tué le mec qui avait le poste avant toi ? demanda-t-elle avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que tu as gardé contact avec ton ex ? fut la réponse à côté.

\- C'est pas mon ex. Ça a jamais été mon ex Regina. La seule personne qui a le droit à ce titre c'est toi et non j'ai pas gardé contact avec lui ! Je suis là parce que je suis tombée sur ton mail et que ton téléphone était localisé ici.

\- Tu pistes mon téléphone ?

\- C'était la première fois. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ?

\- À ton avis ?

Cette fois ce ne fut pas elle qui poussa un soupir exaspéré et les lèvres pincées elle observa la brune renverser sa tête.

\- Tu peux pas tuer quelqu'un comme ça Gina. Pas parce qu'il te gêne.

\- Il ne me _gêne_ pas Emma, il menace la vie de mon fils.

\- Il n'a jamais parlé de s'en prendre à lui …

\- L'enlever à sa mère c'est pas s'en prendre à lui ?

\- Mais bordel Regina on parle de meurtre ! Tu sais ce que c'est ?! Tu sais ce que c'est de mettre fin à la vie de quelqu'un ?

Son emportement raisonna quelques secondes dans l'habitacle, les perles d'ébènes la dévisageant avec gravité avant que la bombe ne soit lâchée.

\- Oui.

\- Put…

Elle se força à étouffer les jurons que la révélation avait précipité dans sa bouche.

\- C'était vrai ce qu'il m'a dit alors ? finit-elle par demander les yeux résolument rivés sur son volant. T'as tué un type dont tu voulais le poste ?

\- Ça s'est pas exactement passé comme ça Emma … Mais si l'expérience n'était pas particulièrement agréable, je peux t'assurer que je suis prête à le refaire si mon fils est à la clef.

\- C'est ce que tu t'es dit aussi la dernière fois ? Qu'un bon poste assurerait qu'il ne manque jamais de rien ? C'est pour ça aussi que t'as signé tous les papiers chez le notaire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ?

\- Que t'es compl…

L'insulte qui allait certainement lui échapper mourut dans sa gorge aux coups frappés à sa vitre et elle manqua sursauter en apercevant la silhouette qui n'était définitivement pas la bienvenue.

\- Les vitres sont teintées, bouge pas, prévint-elle son ex-femme avant d'appuyer sur un bouton.

\- Alors Em ? Tu t'es toujours pas décidée à rentrer ?

\- Toi si je suppose ?

\- Faut bien, tant que j'arrive à conduire. Joli bolide, t'as toujours aimé le jaune hein ? Tu te rappelles de cette vieille coccinelle ? Celle où on …

\- Ouais, je me rappelle, coupa-t-elle. Rien à voir avec celle là.

\- Tu me fais faire un tour ?

\- Non, j'aime pas laisser les gens y monter.

\- Oh allez, on pourrait tester les sièges arrières ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'on pourrait tester aussi ? Mon pare-choc.

\- J'aurais plutôt opté pour le cap…

\- Dans tes jambes, finit-elle.

Son ton glacial parvint tout de même à le faire rire de bon cœur.

\- Alors t'es vraiment passé aux filles ?

\- J'ai toujours aimé les filles Neal. T'as été ma seule erreur.

\- T'as pas eu l'air de mal le vivre.

\- Parle en à mon psy, il aimerait que j'arrête d'en faire des cauchemars.

À nouveau, son insulte tomba à l'eau, faisant naître quelques notes d'un rire qui lui avait autrefois plu.

\- Toi et moi on va se revoir Swan, finit-il par déclarer en tapant du plat de la main sur sa portière.

\- Touche encore à ma cai…

\- … Autour d'un verre ou deux et on discutera de ce qu'on peut s'apporter, continua-t-il comme si elle n'avait pas été sur le point de le menacer. Je suis sûr qu'on finira pas trouver un terrain d'entente. Pour le petit, ok ? Pour Henry.

\- Ouais.

Elle pouvait presque sentir la rage émaner de la banquette arrière où la présence de la brune lui faisait aussi froid dans le dos que celle d'un fantôme.

\- On s'appelle ?

\- Avant jeudi, confirma-t-elle faussement avec un hochement de tête et un sourire tendu.

\- Parfait. Bonne nuit Princesse.

Elle ne répondit pas à son clin d'œil, se contentant d'appuyer sur la commande qui remonta la vitre fumée de son coupé sport. La blonde était sur le point de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque le canon glacé d'un revolver fut plaqué contre le côté de sa gorge.

\- Démarre _Princesse_ , gronda la voix emplie de venin de son ex-femme.

Emma ne se fit pas prier, tournant la clef dans le moteur qui rugit lorsqu'elle partit en trombe sans même prendre le temps d'attacher sa ceinture. Le contact désagréable de l'acier ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'elle aperçoive la brune se laisser choir sur la banquette arrière, l'arme jetée avec une négligence colérique sur le siège passager.

Elles n'échangèrent pas un seul mot sur le trajet qu'elle fit à bien trop vive allure pour rejoindre l'Upper West Side mais le silence devint plus que pesant lorsqu'elle se fut arrêtée, la brune toujours immobile à l'arrière. Emma observa de longues secondes son profil éclairé par les lampadaires dans le rétroviseur. En plus d'être clairement irritée, la brune avait aussi l'air profondément lasse. Une combinaison qui ne faisait jamais bon ménage chez elle.

\- Je vais m'occuper de lui, finit-elle par promettre.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolée, je vais le faire. Ce sera réglé demain.

Cette fois Regina ne daigna même pas lui adresser une autre réponse que la moue désabusée qu'elle vit plisser ses lèvres pulpeuses. Et si elle attendit encore quelques minutes la moindre réaction de sa part, elle frissonna tout de même lorsqu'elle vint sous la forme de quelques mots qui sonnaient plus comme un adieu qu'autre chose.

\- Bonne nuit Emma.

L'intéressée n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse, la portière jaune claquant déjà, forcée de regarder la silhouette perchée sur talons aiguilles s'éloigner d'un pas décidé. Le regard clair s'y abîma quelques secondes encore avant qu'elle ne décide au dernier moment de s'emparer de l'arme qui avait été envoyée sur son siège passager.

\- Hey ! s'écria-t-elle en sortant du véhicule.

Elle fut presque surprise du regard en arrière auquel elle eut le droit, les sourcils parfaitement dessinés se fronçant en l'observant se rapprocher à grands pas.

\- Je veux pas d'une arme non enregistrée dans ma caisse, trouva-t-elle à redire en lui tendant l'objet en question.

Les doigts fins se refermèrent avec une précaution suspicieuse sur le revolver qu'elle refusa de lâcher quand la brune voulut le ramener à elle et elle ne parvint pas à retenir son sourire quand les perles d'ébènes brillèrent de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je croyais que t'étais sexy quand t'étais en colère mais je t'avais jamais vue en colère _avec_ une arme.

Le compliment fut accueilli d'un maigre haussement de sourcil hautain qui lui était bien familier. Même lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une étudiante, Regina avait toujours eu quelque chose qui ressemblait à du mépris pour ceux qui tombaient trop facilement sous le charme de ses apparences. Comme tous, Emma n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté fatale qu'elle était et serait certainement toujours, mais elle avait su trouver les arguments que d'autres n'avaient jamais eu.

\- Fais en sorte de ne pas avoir à me voir m'en servir.

\- A vos ordres, Madame le Procureur, répondit-elle facilement avec un sourire en coin parce que la dernière fois qu'elle les avait prononcés ces mots lui avaient valu un baiser dont elle ne s'était toujours pas remise.

\- Maman ?! Emma ?!

L'exclamation les fit toutes les deux se figer pour différentes raisons. Regina certainement parce qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main l'arme à laquelle elle renonça immédiatement et la blonde parce qu'elle ne put qu'amèrement constater la différence avec laquelle l'enfant les qualifiait.

\- Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?! sermonna la première son ex-femme les yeux levés vers l'étage où leur fils avait ouvert la fenêtre de sa chambre.

\- J'ai entendu le moteur de la voiture !

\- Ne te penche pas comme ça par la fenêtre tu vas tomber !

\- Est-ce qu'elle peut monter me faire un bisou ?

\- Oui, fut-elle surprise de la voir accepter sans tergiverser. _Oui_ mais ferme cette fenêtre ! Si tu ne tombes pas tu vas attraper froid …

\- Fais ce qu'elle te dit gamin sinon je monte pas, rajouta-t-elle.

Son ordre immédiatement obéit lui valut un soupir désabusé de la part de celle qui s'éloignait déjà pour ouvrir la porte blanche du manoir.

A l'intérieur, elle observa de loin la brune se diriger vers son bureau pour aller jeter le revolver dans l'un de ses tiroirs. A distance, leurs regards se croisèrent, les orbes sombres luisant de quelque chose qu'elle n'y reconnut pas.

« Vas-y » put-elle lire sur les lèvres dont elle rêvait régulièrement.

.

.

Un instant elle avait failli hésiter. La mauvaise mère en elle sans doute ... Celle qui aurait préféré passer du temps avec Regina qu'avec leur fils. Mais finalement ses pieds l'avait conduite à l'étage et dans la chambre où les étoiles intégrées à la peinture des murs baignaient la pièce dans une ambiance intimiste.

\- Tu me racontes une histoire ?

\- Je croyais que tu voulais juste un bisou ?

\- Mais maintenant j'ai plus sommeil …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? demanda-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise. T'as des livres que Reg … Que ta maman te lit ?

\- Non. Je veux que tu me racontes un truc sur toi ?

\- C'est pas des histoires qui aident à dormir ça chéri.

\- Alors raconte moi la fois où tu t'es cassé la jambe pour maman !

L'anecdote qui lui avait échappée par erreur lors d'une de leurs conversations lui arracha un petit rire dont elle fut surprise d'entendre l'écho près de la porte. Adossée contre une embrasure, la brune les observait bras croisés sur le décolleté de sa robe.

Regina n'avait pas même vingt-cinq ans lorsqu'elle l'avait entraînée avec elle dans un magasin désert après les heures d'ouverture. Elle garderait toujours un très bon souvenir de leur pique-nique improvisé au rayon jardinerie sur de la pelouse artificielle où elle avait fait jouir sa petite amie au milieu des coussins qu'elles avaient subtilisés dans l'espace literie … Mais l'arrivée d'un gardien les avait fait détaler comme des fugitives.

Coincées sur une petite terrasse à l'étage de service où elles avaient trouvé refuge, c'était Emma qui s'était dévouée pour sauter les deux niveaux qui les séparaient du parking où était encore stationnée la vieille Volkswagen. Jambe tordue, elle était tout de même parvenue à avancer la coccinelle où la brune avait sauté avant de regagner terre ferme.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors ta maman et moi on était coincées sur une terrasse donc j'ai sauté pour aller chercher de quoi l'aider à descendre. Rien de très romantique.

\- A quoi est-ce qu'on reconnait quelque chose de romantique ?

\- Euh … Oula … Et bien … C'est quand on fait quelque chose de particulièrement spécial, quelque chose dans lequel on met beaucoup de soi pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Comme quand je fais un cadeau de la fête des mères pour maman à l'école ?

La question la fendit d'une douleur sourde. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit aux cadeaux auxquels il faisait allusion.

\- Non pas exactement, se força-t-elle pourtant à répondre. C'est romantique quand on le fait à quelqu'un qu'on aime.

\- Mais j'aime maman, sembla-t-il vouloir se défendre.

\- Quelqu'un qu'on aime et avec qui on est ou on voudrait être en couple, se corrigea-t-elle.

\- Mais … Tu as dit que ce que tu avais fait n'était pas romantique … Tu … Tu n'aimais pas maman ?

L'interrogatoire manqua de lui arracher un soupir d'exaspération. Une raison de plus pour laquelle elle n'était pas une bonne mère. Simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas du tout douée avec les enfants. Pas comme Regina à qui c'était toujours naturellement venu malgré ses abords systématiquement froids avec les adultes. Penser à la brune lui fit jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule mais l'intéressée avait disparu, certainement pour retourner travailler dans le bureau où elle passait plus de temps que n'importe quelle autre pièce.

\- Bien sûr que j'aimais ta mère, consentit-elle donc à avouer.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis là moi ?

\- Qu… Quoi ? balbutia-t-elle sciée par l'intensité avec laquelle l'enfant la dévisageait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Si tu l'aimais pourquoi est-ce que tu es allée avec mon papa ?

\- Oh mon dieu … Bon sang Henry qui t'a … C'est ce que tu penses ? Que tu es là parce que je n'aimais pas assez ta mère ?

\- Non … Je … Je sais pas. Parfois … Parfois elle me regarde comme si elle était triste et je me dis que c'est peut-être parce que ça lui rappelle que tu ne l'aimais pas.

\- N… Non. Ne redis plus jamais ça Henry.

Mais son ordre ne lui valut qu'un froncement de sourcils perdu. Et si elle n'avait aucune confiance en son esprit maternel, Emma avait toujours été honnête. Honnête et Juste étaient les qualificatifs qui étaient le plus revenus dans carrière aux côtés de « effrontée et déterminée ». Consciente que ce qu'elle allait dire risquait d'envenimer la relation durement bâtie avec son fils, la blonde mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- La vérité Henry … La vérité c'est que j'étais idiote et inconsciente. J'ai fait une terrible erreur et beaucoup de mal à ta maman et … Et quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte j'ai … _Moi_ , j'ai pensé que si tu venais au monde je passerai ma vie à voir cette erreur en toi. Mais ta mère … C'est grâce à elle que tu es là gamin. Parce qu'elle m'aimait tellement qu'elle t'aimait déjà avant que tu sois né. Parce qu'elle a considéré que tu étais _son_ fils dès la première seconde où elle a su que tu existais. Elle était … Elle était tellement …

\- Tellement ?

\- Ta mère est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse Henry. Je te le souhaite mais tu auras du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui t'aimera plus qu'elle ne t'aime.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Mal, répondit-elle honnêtement. Je sais pas aimer les gens Henry. Je leur fais du mal et puis je pars.

\- Et com …

\- Ça suffit gamin, se força-t-elle à le couper sans être méchante. Il est tard tu devrais dormir.

\- Mais j'ai plus sommeil.

\- Et moi j'avais pas envie de parler de ça mais je l'ai fait pour te faire plaisir. Tu veux bien me faire plaisir et aller dormir ? On en reparlera une prochaine fois si tu y tiens.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Tu me fais un bisou ?

Elle était tendue lorsqu'elle se pencha au dessus de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur son front en un baiser qu'elle fit durer quelques secondes.

\- Dors bien.

\- Merci 'Ma, toi aussi.

Le diminutif la fit à peine sourire et elle retint son soupir chargé d'une lassitude éplorée jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre d'enfant soit fermée derrière elle. Mais la détresse dans laquelle les questions l'avait mise ne fut rien comparée à ce qu'elle sentit se déchirer en elle en découvrant la silhouette de son ex femme adossée au mur du couloir près du battant en bois qu'elle venait de fermer.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu des larmes sur le visage de la brune, Emma venait de mettre au monde leur fils et ce fut peut-être le rappel de ce moment si particulier qui la fit combler l'espace entre elles deux.

Le corps qu'elle emprisonna dans une embrasse se raidit l'espace d'un instant, un poing allant froisser son pull mais Regina sembla abandonner le combat lorsqu'elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour attirer son visage dans le creux de son cou. En silence elle écouta la respiration erratique, posant brièvement ses lèvres sur les mèches de soie brune à chaque fois qu'elle se transformait en un sanglot mal réprimé.

\- Je te déteste, l'informa la voix éraillée au bout d'une éternité.

\- Moi aussi je me déteste, lui répondit-elle facilement en un murmure les yeux rivés au mur clair à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Evidemment, elle n'obtint aucune réponse digne de la rassurer et de longues minutes semblèrent encore s'écouler avant que les doigts crispés dans le tissus de son pull-over ne se détendent. La blonde en profita pour s'en emparer, joignant leurs mains sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que la bague Cartier dont l'or brillait faiblement dans l'obscurité des lieux gâchait le contact.

Contre elle les muscles de la brune se raidirent encore lorsqu'elle fit pivoter entre deux doigts les milliers de dollars qui couvraient le tatouage si semblable au sien. Son pouce tremblait quand il traça les quelques millimètres de peau souillée qu'elle avait découverts mais sa bouche était beaucoup plus sûre d'elle quand elle s'y posa.

Le geste fit trembler son ex-femme et elle ne prit pas la peine de demander la moindre autorisation avant d'y faire courir sa langue puis ses dents qui se chargèrent de débarrasser l'annulaire de sa bague. Le contact eut finalement raison de la brune dont la tête se renversa contre le mur où elle était plaquée et un instant leurs regards se croisèrent. Les perles d'ébène brillaient encore des larmes qu'elle avait senti couler dans son cou mais Emma leur trouvait une profondeur hypnotisante.

Ce fut d'ailleurs les yeux rivés aux siens qu'elle continua son manège, observant les orbes s'assombrir d'un désir qui lui vrillait elle-même le ventre. Au point qu'elle finisse par s'immobiliser, le souffle coupé à l'idée d'être si proche de ce dont elle rêvait souvent à l'autre bout du monde.

Les vingt grammes d'or aux deux yeux d'émeraude qui étaient restés en équilibre au bout de ses doigts tombèrent sur le sol en marbre avec un bruit sinistre qui lui valut un grondement auquel elle ne put pas faire attention.

Parce que la seconde d'après Regina avait fondu sur elle, une véritable panthère attaquant une proie plus que consentante. Les lèvres qui s'étaient emparées des siennes avaient beau être exigeantes, elle avait l'impression de retrouver son souffle. Une main qui était restée immobile sur sa hanche remonta le long de son corps, enserrant brièvement sa gorge avant de briser leur baiser et ses genoux manquèrent flancher quand elle servit à maintenir son menton d'une prise ferme. Ses lèvres tremblaient lorsqu'un pouce retraça les courbes de sa bouche entrouverte. Un instant la brune sembla sur le point de chercher ses mots et elle était presque certaine que ce qui vint à la place n'était pas ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de dire.

\- Troisième porte à gauche.

Mais qui était-elle pour la contredire ? La voix encore rauque de pleurs et de désir la fit céder, se baissant juste assez pour pouvoir passer un bras sous les fesses de son ex-femme et soulever le corps dont les cuisses trouvèrent leur place autour de ses hanches.

Elles heurtèrent le mur à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin qui lui avait été indiqué mais Emma était bien trop occupée à gouter le parfum que la journée avait étiolé dans le cou de la brune, recouvrant de baisers chaque centimètre carré qu'elle lavait de sa langue avec la terrible envie d'y enfoncer ses dents et marquer un territoire qui ne lui appartenait plus.

Ce fut Regina qui claqua la porte d'un coup de pieds dès qu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, déjà guidée vers un lit où elles s'effondrèrent en même temps. Et elle avait beau mourir d'envie de l'entendre gémir, leurs baisers avaient beau parler d'urgence, ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblait capable de s'écarter suffisamment pour cesser de s'embrasser, les bouches glissant de quelques centimètres pour se retrouver un battement de cil plus tard comme si le geste leur était vital.

\- Em … Emma, sembla profiter la brune tandis qu'elle était descendue sur sa mâchoire.

\- Je sais, s'excusa-t-elle sans trop vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je sais. Je sais. Je sais …

Chaque mot était un effort terrible pour la blonde qui se força à glisser dans le décolleté dont elle gouta brièvement la peau avant de planter ses dents par dessus les épaisseurs de tissus qui la séparaient d'un sein. Sous elle le corps se cambra violemment en un gémissement qui mit feu à tous ses nerfs. Et cette robe avait beau lui aller à merveille, elle devait disparaître décida-t-elle.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à de la peur flasha dans les iris d'ébène lorsqu'elle recula soudainement mais elle ne prit pas la peine de la rassurer, deux mains se refermant sur l'ourlet qu'elle remonta sauvagement au dessus des hanches qui s'étaient levées pour l'aider. Regina se chargea elle même de finir le travail et son cœur eut une ratée en redécouvrant le corps toujours aussi parfait.

\- Emma …

Cette fois il y avait un avertissement qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite dans la voix enrouée de désir. Pas avant de sentir la larme couler le long de sa joue. C'était peut être de la honte qui la força à essuyer rageusement l'eau sur les boucles blondes qui finiraient certainement la soirée emmêlées avant de descendre du lit, refermant ses mains sur les mollets qu'elle attira à elle pour pouvoir se retrouver à genoux entre ses jambes. Mais c'était définitivement du désir qui la poussa à enfouir son nez dans le sous-vêtement en dentelle noire.

L'odeur familière fit trembler sa mâchoire mais la seconde d'après une main aux ongles courts s'était faufilée dans son cuir chevelu et elle crut qu'elle allait jouir quand sa langue effleura le tissu brûlant. C'était à la fois trop et pas assez pensa-t-elle brièvement avant que ses mains ne prennent le relais, arrachant presque le string pour pouvoir plonger sur sa cible.

\- Emma !

Crié par la femme dont les hanches avaient bondi, son prénom la fit elle même gémir mais l'instant d'après elle n'était même plus consciente de grand chose. Les deux bras enroulés autour du bassin de la brune, Emma avait l'impression de revivre et de se noyer dans le désir qui trempait le sexe de son amante qu'elle connaissait encore par cœur. Sa langue lapa avec application chaque centimètre de chair tremblante, refusant de laisser la moindre seconde de répit à la brune dont les gémissements se tintèrent presque de désespoir lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent autour de son clitoris.

Dans son dos, un talon aiguille glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec la claire intention de lui faire mal et elle sourit lorsque son ex-femme fut incapable de continuer sa torture quand elle changea de tactique pour plonger sa langue aussi loin qu'elle pouvait aller en elle. Elle eut presque du mal à se battre contre les hanches qui sautèrent sous ses assauts, une poigne de fer serrant les mèches blondes à la base de son crâne où elle ne semblait pas pouvoir se décider entre l'éloigner et la forcer à rester au plus près d'elle.

Un instant elle fit l'erreur de relever les yeux et croiser le regard incendiaire de Regina. Dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir elle ne savait quoi. Des cris peut-être. Elle avait surtout l'air effroyablement belle. À en faire des cauchemars à l'idée que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse la mettre dans des états pareils.

Une vieille jalousie la fit gronder mais ce ne fut pas elle qui cria lorsqu'elle suça la petite boule de nerfs dans sa bouche pour la taquiner du bout de sa langue. Sur ses épaules les cuisses se tendirent, et ce fut le moment qu'elle choisit pour reculer.

\- N… Non, Em …

Mais son nom mourut en un cri lorsqu'elle dégagea un bras pour aller enfoncer deux doigts en elle. Elle accueillit le corps qui bondit vers elle en position assise, cachant les larmes qui coulaient elle ne savait trop pourquoi contre la peau veloutée du ventre de son ex-femme. Elle souriait pourtant quand l'orgasme frappa comme l'éclair, ignorant les griffures sur ses épaules que lui valut le plaisir soudain, consciente qu'elle les regarderait avec nostalgie dans les jours à venir.

Près d'elle le corps encore tendu retomba en arrière et elle abandonna presque à regret son poste entre ses jambes pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres où elle emprisonna le prochain gémissement quand Regina se rendit compte que ses doigts n'avaient aucune intention d'arrêter leur torture.

\- Emma … _Emma_.

Si elle avait eu encore un tant soit peu d'espoir pour elles, Emma se serait certainement laissée aller à penser que son ex-femme avait l'air de répéter son nom comme quelqu'un à qui cela avait manqué mais la jeune femme s'efforça de chasser la pensée.

\- Encore, s'entendit-elle pourtant demander parce que les deux syllabes étaient en train de ruiner le boxer qu'elle portait encore sous le jean dans lequel elle était mal à l'aise.

Et comme si l'autre avait pu lire dans ses pensées, une main encore postée dans ses cheveux glissa le long de son dos avant de le contourner pour s'attaquer à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Comme l'autre jour, Regina ne prit pas la peine de la déshabiller totalement pour se faufiler entre ses jambes où les ongles courts griffèrent brièvement le tissu trempé avant de l'écarter brutalement.

\- Putain Gina, cria-t-elle presque contre les lèvres pulpeuses quand deux doigts s'enfoncèrent en elle.

\- _Re_ gina, sembla-t-elle la corriger. Je ne suis pas ta chienne.

Le terme couplé à la sensation des doigts qui frappaient en elle avec une violence compensant le manque d'espace qu'ils avaient pour manœuvrer la fit gémir de plus belle. Leurs dernières réunions dans un lit avant leur séparation avaient été loin d'être tendres, des nuits passées à se marquer et parfois s'insulter à en rougir le lendemain mais le souvenir parvint pourtant à embraser son ventre.

\- Emma ! s'insurgea la brune lorsqu'elle s'écarta.

Ses jambes tremblaient presque quand elle s'efforça de tenir debout juste assez longtemps pour se débarrasser des vêtements qui l'étouffaient. Et si son amante l'avait fusillée du regard dans un premier temps, les yeux noirs traquèrent le moindre détail du corps qui était découvert et Emma fit de son mieux pour ne pas remarquer les perles sombres s'arrêter brièvement sur plusieurs cicatrices qu'elle avait gagnées.

Sans un mot, elle retrouva sa place sur le lit mais la brune lui arracha un couinement lorsque le corps svelte parvint à la faire rouler sur elle même. L'instant d'après son ex-femme était à genoux au dessus d'elle et les regards chargés de désir s'affrontèrent à peine quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne soit forcée à étouffer un cri dans le coussin en plumes le plus proche.

Les trois doigts qui s'étaient insinués en elle n'étaient là que pour la mener le plus rapidement vers son premier orgasme comprit-elle quand elle les sentit se recourber en elle. Comme si l'autre ne voulait surtout pas lui devoir quelque chose. Aussi tenta-t-elle de retarder l'inévitable le plus longtemps possible, les dents serrées alors que Regina s'emparait d'une de ses jambes pour la recourber et se donner plus de marge manœuvre. Elle avait beau avoir plus de place que toute à l'heure, la force de ses va-et-vient ne s'était pas atténuée et Emma en accueillit la morsure avec joie.

\- Gina … Mon am… _Gina_ , je vais …

\- Oui, sembla l'autoriser l'autre – l'encourager.

Le plaisir qui s'était accumulé dans son organisme vibrait sous tous les pores de sa peau, les doigts qui travaillaient inlassablement entre ses jambes en apportait toujours plus au point qu'elle sache qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

\- Em-ma …

Son nom avait été prononcé comme un avertissement, une menace pour qu'elle s'exécute et les dents qui s'enfoncèrent quelque part en dessous de son oreille eurent raison d'elle. Comme si l'émail blanc avait pu percer la carapace qui retenait encore son orgasme, la blonde sentit son enveloppe corporelle se déchirer, ignorant le grondement désapprobateur de son amante lorsqu'elle l'arracha à la marque qu'elle avait été en train de lui donner pour étouffer un hurlement dans leur baiser.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, les entrailles en charpie lorsque la brune s'écarta de quelques centimètres avec un gémissement satisfait pour retourner à sa tâche et s'assurer que son passage ne serait pas oublié avant quelques jours. Entre ses jambes les doigts avaient adopté un rythme beaucoup plus lent, lascif et si elle avait cru qu'ils ne faisaient que prolonger l'ouragan qui l'avait terrassée elle gémit de plus belle lorsqu'elle sentit son ex-femme descendre le long de son corps sans s'arrêter.

Et elle n'avait pas rêvé un peu plus tôt comprit-elle lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres s'attarder sur une cicatrice au niveau de sa poitrine et puis plus bas là où un couteau avait faillit l'éventrer trois ans plus tôt. Emma dut détacher son regard de la femme qu'elle aimait encore pour contenir les nouvelles larmes qui brûlaient ses paupières. Les yeux résolument fixés au plafond elle s'abandonna au contact de la main qui massait ses seins avant de descendre toujours plus bas étreindre une hanche comme pour l'ancrer à elle.

\- Emma ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à l'appel dont elle avait sentit le souffle entre ses jambes où la brune s'était finalement immobilisée mais les dents qui effleurèrent sa cuisse la firent finalement capituler.

\- Regarde-moi Emma, l'entendit-elle à peine murmurer contre son sexe.

L'intéressée se sentit obligée d'obéir, luttant pour ne pas siller quand les lèvres pulpeuses se refermèrent délicatement sur sa petite boule de nerfs.

Une litanie de _« Je t'aime_ » tournait en boucle sur le bout de sa langue qu'elle mordit.

Les yeux toujours autant noirs de désir brillaient de leur habituelle intensité, dénués de jugement même lorsque de nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Déjà, elle pouvait sentir le plaisir lové dans son ventre, tendre ses tentacules pour agripper tous ses muscles. Regina la connaissait encore par cœur réalisa-t-elle lorsque la langue vint taquiner son clitoris.

Autrefois elle aurait eut honte de la plainte mi humaine mi animale qui gronda dans sa poitrine avant de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, déchirée par l'envie que l'instant ne s'arrête jamais et celle d'atteindre un nouvel orgasme le plus vite possible.

Et la brune le comprit à en croire son petit sourire satisfait et la façon dont ses doigts se bousculèrent à nouveau en elle à un rythme soutenu. Leurs regards se perdirent lorsque son corps se cambra, son bassin sautant à la rencontre des doigts et de la langue qui l'emmenaient vers un nouveau sommet sans grand effort.

Cette fois elle dut se servir de son poing pour étouffer les cris qui éclatèrent dans ses poumons en même temps que son orgasme. Entre ses jambes la brune gémit sans retenue quand son nom déformé par le plaisir passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- _Viens_. Viens ici, supplia-t-elle pour que son amante remonte à elle et lui permette de se goutter sur les lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle embrassa avec ferveur.

Le temps ralentit sa course et de longs instants elles oublièrent ce qu'elles n'étaient plus pour se contenter de baisers brûlants qui auraient autrefois valu tous les aveux du monde. Regina s'installa un peu plus confortablement au dessus d'elle et la blonde eut un frisson quand la nouvelle position la plaça juste au dessus d'une de ses cuisses. Trempée.

\- Oui, la brune lui confirma-t-elle comme si elle pouvait lire ses pensées. J'aime toujours autant te faire jouir.

Une main qui avait trainé dans sa nuque descendit le long de son bras pour s'emparer de la sienne et la guider entre ses jambes où Emma eut le loisir de faire courir quelques doigts sur les lèvres détrempées avant d'être forcée à se retirer. Elle allait protester quand son ex-femme la fit taire d'un regard, portant les doigts brillants à sa bouche pour les lécher l'un après l'autre.

La vision pornographique aurait pu faire exploser son cœur dans sa cage thoracique mais le désir céda sa place à quelque chose d'encore plus terrible lorsque la langue agile retraça les contours de la Reine de pique qui ornait fidèlement son annulaire.

Les yeux sombres se chargèrent d'émotion en même temps qu'elle, aucun masque sur le visage de celle qu'elle admira encore de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive chasser des larmes en faisant papillonner ses cils.

\- Emma …

Elle n'aurait pas pu répondre et heureusement son amante ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse à en croire la façon dont elle se contenta de lâcher sa main, autorisant l'autre à fondre entre ses jambes. Cette fois elle fut laissée libre de la façon de la toucher et la blonde n'aurait peut être pas du mais le rythme qu'elle initia était terriblement lent. Le genre à faire frissonner celle qui tomba presque sur elle au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Emma, répétèrent les lèvres qui effacèrent les traces de ses larmes sur la courbe de ses joues.

\- Je suis là.

 _Je t'aime._

Mais elle n'avait définitivement pas besoin de le dire à haute voix quand elles faisaient déjà l'amour. Quand elle ne l'embrassait pas avec l'application de quelqu'un qui aurait voulu s'y perdre, Regina enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou où ses gémissements lui rappelaient des moments de bonheur passés une éternité plus tôt. Au dessus d'elle, les hanches avait beau onduler tranquillement sur ses doigts, elle avait l'impression que la guerre qui faisait rage dans son amante était encore plus terrible que celle qui les avait animées lorsqu'elles étaient entrées en titubant dans la pièce.

\- Em-ma …

Et cette fois la voix cassée de plaisir qui avait réussi à étrangler les deux syllabes contenait un tout autre genre d'appel.

\- C'est moi, répondit-elle.

\- Oui, sembla-t-elle lui répondre alors qu'elle sentait ses muscles refermer leur grippe sur ses doigts. Oui, Emma, _oui_.

Elle ne l'embrassa que lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Regina était trop épuisée pour pouvoir répéter une autre fois son nom.

.

.

Elle avait froid quand elle se réveilla.

Seule.

Des muscles dont elle ne se souvenait même plus de l'existence la lançaient en un rappel qui étira ses lèvres d'un sourire triste. Bien sûr que Regina ne serait pas restée avec elle … La connaissant, elle devait être en train de travailler à l'étage inférieur. Un instant elle s'accorda le fantasme de l'imaginer à peine habillée, cheveux en pagaille, lunettes de vue perchées sur le nez derrière son immense bureau où elle examinait un dossier.

Son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois.

\- Gamine, se réprimanda-t-elle en tendant une main à l'aveugle vers une table de nuit où elle trouva un interrupteur.

La lampe de chevet inonda la pièce d'une lumière blanchâtre et un simple coup d'œil à la chambre serra amèrement son cœur. Si les quatre murs étaient décorés avec goût et le lit un des plus confortables dans lesquels elle n'ait jamais séjourné, Emma connaissait assez son ex-femme pour savoir que ce n'était pas _sa_ chambre.

Pas de salle de bain attenante. Aucune photo d'Henry. Regina l'avait amenée dans une chambre d'amis … Certainement pour ne pas avoir à se rappeler de leur écart chaque soir avant de devoir s'endormir dans ses propres draps.

Il fallait qu'elle parte comprit-elle avec un dégoût pour elle même qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années.

A son poignet le chronographe affichait plus de quatre heures du matin et ses jambes tremblèrent lorsqu'elle les força à soutenir son poids pour déambuler dans la chambre à la recherche des vêtements dont elle s'était débarrassée un peu plus tôt.

Dans un moment de rage, elle en profita également pour arracher la couverture du lit plus ou moins bien fait et elle la traînait déjà dans le couloir lorsque ses pas se firent hésitants en passant devant la porte d'Henry. Elle ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir laissée entrouverte et un instant sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge mais la vision qui l'accueillit dans la chambre aux murs étoilés était encore plus déchirante que celle qu'elle avait imaginée.

Pressés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit une place, mère et fils dormaient à poings fermés en une embrasse dont elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être témoin. Un instant ses yeux gravèrent le souvenir en silence, les perles claires glissant sur les joues de la brune où elle voyait encore les traces de larmes dans le mascara qui avait coulé. Les dents serrées, elle lutta contre celles qui brûlèrent un chemin sous ses paupières quand elle traqua la main posée sur le ventre d'Henry.

Main gauche. L'annulaire à nouveau orné de la bague dont elle l'avait débarrassée pour dévoiler le précieux tatouage.

La blonde tourna les talons avant que ses sanglots n'éclatent, s'emparant rageusement de la couverture pour aller la jeter dans une machine à laver qu'elle trouva sans difficulté dans la buanderie à côté de la cuisine où elle lança un programme intensif avant de sortir du manoir.

La Camaro était toujours là où elle l'avait laissée, son portable complètement déchargé et elle dut attendre d'avoir rejoint son hôtel pour pouvoir aller taper à la porte de Scarlett. La brune l'accueillit avec un air ahuri.

\- Dis moi que c'est pas une prostituée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dis moi que tu viens pas de payer une prostituée, répéta celle qui avait l'air de sortir peu à peu de son état léthargique en désignant vaguement une zone dans son cou.

\- Non, se rappela-t-elle en couvrant machinalement d'une main la marque que Regina avait pris soin de laisser. Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai besoin de payer quelqu'un ?

\- Je sais pas. Est-ce que tu lui as payé à boire ?

\- Y a des années, ouais.

\- Merde.

\- Ouais.

Sa meilleure amie ne lui répondit pas, s'effaçant un peu plus pour la laisser rentrer dans la suite où elle s'effondra sur un des canapés en cuir beige.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir où est-ce que je peux trouver Neal Cassidy, demanda-t-elle sur un ton sans équivoque.

\- Quoi, genre, maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, confirma-t-elle. Je vais à la douche. Et après cherche moi tout ce que tu trouves sur le type qui était au poste de Regina avant elle.

\- Tu sais que je t'ai payé ta propre chambre avec la carte de la société ?

\- Je sais.

La douche ne fit rien pour calmer les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête mais l'eau chaude eut le mérite de détendre les muscles endoloris. Sans surprise elle dut ravaler de nouvelles larmes face au miroir lorsqu'elle inspecta la marque rougeâtre qui ornait le côté de son cou. _Pourquoi ?_

Les cheveux mouillés et sans prendre la peine de s'habiller d'autre chose qu'une serviette, la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain pour trouver Scarlett assise en tailleur sur son lit devant deux ordinateurs et un plateau de pâtisseries encore chaudes.

\- Mange, apparemment ça sort du four à cette heure et tu vas en avoir besoin.

Elle se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogateur en s'affalant sur les couvertures défaites et elle était en train de mordre dans son premier croissant quand son regard tomba sur une photo qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Ton ex est louche, il devrait pas être aussi difficile à trouver, marmonna dans son coin la brune.

Elle ne lui fit pas attention, uniquement focalisée sur l'ordinateur où tournait un logiciel de renseignement. Elle avait déjà vu cette photo quelque part se souvenait-elle avec difficulté. Et puis ses yeux traquèrent les informations déjà récoltées.

À commencer par le nom.

 _Léopold White._

Qu'avait dit Blanche quand elle avait parlé de son père ? Léo était un homme bien, un homme durs aux principes inébranlables mais un homme au service de la justice qui était mort quelques mois plus tôt d'une tragique crise cardiaque … Et quand Regina avait-elle été parachutée au poste de Procureur de New York ? Cinq ans plus tôt, se rappela-t-elle avec l'envie soudaine de vomir la seule bouchée de la pâtisserie qu'elle avait avalée.

Blanche n'avait-elle jamais fait le rapport ? Jamais suspecté son ex-femme ?

\- Ouais, je t'avais dit que ça allait te faire un choc.

\- Scarlett …

\- Ouais ?

\- Regina a tué mon grand père.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Neal … L'autre jour quand j'étais chez le notaire, il m'a dit que je ne connaissais pas Regina … Que je ne savais pas de quoi elle était capable … Et puis il m'a dit qu'elle avait tué le type qui avait son poste avant et Regina … Hier soir, Regina me l'a confirmé.

\- T'es sûre de ça ? Je veux pas remettre en doute ta parole, mais _Regina_? Elle m'a l'air de pouvoir être une sacrée garce mais … Une _meurtrière_ , Emma ?

\- Je … Je sais pas, tiens-moi au courant dès que le fichier est complet et envoie moi l'adresse de Neal par texto ! ordonna-t-elle en se levant déjà.

\- Hey, attends, où tu vas comme ça à moitié à p…

Mais Emma ne l'écoutait déjà plus, traversant le couloir en serviette pour aller dans sa propre suite où elle enfila un jean noir et un pull à col roulé blanc avec des baskets en cuir assorties au blouson qui coupa le vent froid de New York au petit matin.

La Camaro fila dans les rues quasiment désertes et elle se retrouva bien assez tôt devant la porte de la bâtisse où elle se gara aux côtés d'un immense SUV blanc. Ses jambes encore courbaturées la menèrent jusqu'au porche où elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'appuyer sur la sonnerie.

\- Merde, pesta-t-elle quand elle se souvint de la présence d'un nouveau né.

Mais elle n'eut pas à s'en vouloir plus longtemps, la porte en bois massif s'ouvrait pour révéler un David à l'air exténué mais heureux de la voir.

\- Emma ! Chérie, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça peut aller, je te réveille pas ? Il est super tôt !

\- Non tu sais Léo ne dort pas beaucoup ...

 _Léo_ ... Le prénom la frappa au ventre et elle dut s'accrocher au battant de la porte pour ne pas céder à l'envie de se plier en deux et rendre le contenu de son estomac sur le plancher laqué.

\- L... Léo, réussit-elle pourtant à rebondir. C... Comme mon ... Comme le père de Blanche, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, lui affirma-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu ... Tu le connaissais bien ? Quel genre d'homme c'était ?

.

.

Au final, il s'était avéré que David ne connaissait pas grand chose de son beau père. Un puissant homme d'affaires qui avait renoué avec ses études de droit lorsqu'il avait laissé sa place à Blanche à la direction de la compagnie. C'était à cette période qu'il était devenu procureur. Huit ans exactement avant de mourir d'une tragique crise cardiaque qu'Emma suspectait d'être tout autre chose.

La seule chose qui l'avait faite sourciller - et mon dieu que le monde était petit - avait été d'entendre David s'exclamer que le vieil homme avait autrefois été un ami proche de Cora Mills. "Tu te rends compte, nos familles étaient si proches sans le savoir ?!"

 _Nos familles_ ... Non, la blonde n'avait jamais considéré sa belle mère comme un membre de sa famille et elle était presque certaine que la réciproque était vraie. Elle n'était même plus sûre que Regina la considère comme un membre de sa famille ...

Regina ...

Les yeux clairs cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur la silhouette habillée d'un tailleur haute couture. Elle avait demandé à un de ses employés de placer un logiciel espion sur le téléphone de Neal la veille et il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques heures pour surprendre une conversation qui avait noué son estomac. Un rendez-vous dans un petit night club où son ex-femme aurait fait tâche dans sa tenue si elle n'était pas parvenue à afficher un masque de dédain qui la plaçait au dessus de tous les pauvres clients.

Emma était arrivée en avance. Suffisamment pour acheter les services d'un jeune homme qui avait placé son micro à côté de la table que le père biologique d'Henry avait réservée. Aussi était-elle confortablement installée à l'étage supérieur à siroter un coca cola une main pianotant sur la crosse du pistolet glissé à sa taille.

L'écouteur grésilla un instant avant que les voix ne retentissent avec clarté.

\- Madame la juge, bonsoir ...

\- Madame le Procureur, corrigea la brune qu'elle vit s'asseoir avec distinction dans le fauteuil laissé libre.

\- Quelque chose à boire Madame la juge ?

L'effronterie la fit serrer les dents et en bas le manque de respect fit se tendre d'avantage l'intéressée qu'elle s'étonna de voir croiser les bras. C'était rare que Regina montre un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Mais Neal n'était pas n'importe qui pour elle se rappela-t-elle en avalant amèrement une gorgée de sa boisson gazeuse.

\- Non ? Moi qui croyait que c'était un rendez-vous pour apprendre à me connaître ... Ça ne se fait plus autour d'un verre de nos jours ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de partager un verre de vin bon marché avec vous pour apprendre à vous connaître Neal. D'ailleurs, je vous connais _déjà_ très bien. Plus que je l'aurais souhaité.

\- Ah, voilà la femme dont on m'a parlé, sembla-t-il se réjouir de son regain de confiance.

\- En chair et en os. On a aussi du vous dire que je détestais perdre mon temps, alors empressez-vous de finir votre scotch à dix dollars et me dire ce que vous voulez.

\- Mon fils. Et votre femme.

\- _Mon_ fils, Neal. Cet enfant ...

\- Que j'ai conçu avec Emma. Un très bon souvenir. Dommage qu'on ait du faire ça sur une banquette de voiture.

Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin du micro pour entendre le claquement de la main sur la table en bois noir qui raisonna jusqu'à l'étage. Emma savait d'expérience que son ex-femme avait du se retenir de ne pas la porter sur l'homme en face d'elle.

\- _Mon fils_ , répéta l'autre en un grondement qui la fit frémir. Mais nous savons tous les deux que vous n'avez que faire de lui. C'est l'argent qu'il représente qui vous intéresse. Combien vous faut-il ?

\- Vous croyez que je vais me contenter de vous faire signer un chèque ? Emma peut m'apporter bien plus que ça ...

\- Mais ma femme n'a aucune intention de vous apporter quoi que ce soit Neal. Et soyons honnête, à quoi bon avoir une petite société de sécurité dans la poche quand quelqu'un comme moi peut vous devoir une faveur ?

La remarque la fit pincer les lèvres. Elle n'aurait pas qualifié la multinationale qu'elle dirigeait de " petit société de sécurité "

\- On achète plus facilement un homme de main qu'un homme de loi, Monsieur Cassidy, rajoutait l'autre avec aplomb.

\- Mais c'est moi que vous tentez d'acheter là, Mills.

\- Et j'ai besoin d'un prix.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel elle aurait aimé voir leur échange de regards et elle eut un nouveau frisson quand l'autre reprit sur un tout autre sujet.

\- Est-ce qu'ils savent tout ce que je sais sur vous ?

\- Ils ?

\- Emma ? Henry ? Tous ces gens qui veulent vous faire prendre du gallon ?

\- Peut-être que c'est justement parce qu'ils savent, qu'ils veulent de moi aussi haut Monsieur Cassidy ... Il faut être capable de tout quand on a de grandes responsabilités ...

\- Comme tuer son prédécesseur ? Est-ce que Emma sait que c'était son grand-père ? Et que vous avez du trafiquer des preuves pour faire tomber certaines personnes un peu trop dérangeantes qui étaient au courant ?

\- Tâchez de ne pas devenir trop dérangeant mon cher, ce serait dommage de ne pas saisir une offre tant qu'elle est encore à votre portée.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien à m'offrir qui m'intéresse. Je vous ai déjà dit ce que je voulais ... Mon fils et Emma.

\- Et vous n'aurez ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Ecoutez Gina, si c'est comme ça que vous voulez jouer, il n'y a pas de souci. Sachez seulement que j'ai plus de cartes que vous ne le croyez en main et je ferai en sorte que tout le monde sache ce que vous avez fait ... Et Henry ? C'est avec moi et Emma qu'il grandira quand sa mère sera en prison. Je savais pas si j'aurais à m'en servir pour convaincre Em ou pour vous faire taire mais je crois que j'ai trouvé ...

Cette fois la menace n'était pas du tout voilée et Emma tira une dernière fois sur sa paille pour avaler les derniers centimètres de soda encore frais dans son verre. Après tout elle avait promis à Regina qu'elle se serait chargée de Neal d'ici vingt-quatre heures. Elle n'était pas en retard, c'était la brune qui avait décidé d'agir en avance et tant pis si elle était là pour voir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Et qui croyez vous impressionner avec vos menaces exactement ? entendit-elle l'autre railler, signe qu'elle allait contre-attaquer. Vous pensez vraiment qu'un petit dealer de pacotille me fait peur ? J'ai démantelé des cartels, des hommes et des femmes devant lesquels vous vous mettriez à genou s'en remettent à moi pour le moindre conseil et _Neal Cassidy_ pense pouvoir m'impressionner ? Votre petit business a beau fleurir depuis que vous vous êtes mis à la prostitution, n'oubliez jamais que je peux arracher les ailes que vous vous sentez pousser d'un claquement de doigt.

Elle ne savait pas très bien quel effet aurait les paroles sur le concerné mais Emma avait le cœur qui battait la chamade quand la voix suave eut finit son petit monologue dans le creux de son oreillette. Et rien à voir avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Ses jambes avaient retrouvé l'assurance que la nuit dernière lui avait ôtée et son pas était léger quand elle descendit les escaliers en direction de leur table.

Et s'il lui avait fallu une preuve de plus que leur connexion n'était définitivement pas brisée, attirés par sa présence, les yeux sombres la trouvèrent presque immédiatement quand elle mit un pied au rez-de-chaussée. Evidemment quiconque d'autre aurait eu besoin de quelques secondes de plus pour la reconnaître camouflée sous l'épais maquillage que Scarlett s'était évertuée à lui appliquer. Mais il fallait d'abord passer la barrière du pull à capuche qu'elle portait redressée sur sa tête pour apercevoir l'épais trait d'eye-liner et les lentilles noires qui lui piquaient la rétine.

Bien sûr, pour quelqu'un qui la connaissait aussi bien, le premier coup d'œil permit à Regina de la reconnaître et elle se força à ne pas faire attention à la façon dont les sourcils parfaitement dessinés se froncèrent à la vue des faux tatouages qui ornaient ses jambes dont la peau était largement découverte par les trous faits dans son pantalon en cuir déchiré.

\- C'était beau tu trouves pas ? susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de l'homme au dessus duquel elle s'était penchée.

Si de dos n'importe quel client aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était simplement pressée dans son dos pour passer un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules, il en était tout autrement. Mais seule son ex-femme pouvait voir le canon brillant du neuf millimètre sur lequel elle avait vissé un silencieux pressé sous le menton de son interlocuteur.

\- Em, qu'est-ce qu...

\- Shhh, tu voudrais pas gâcher ce moment en ouvrant ta bouche Cass.

\- Elle a t...

\- Je m'en fou, l'interrompit-elle avec un sourire. T'as jamais été à la hauteur Neal, t'aurais jamais pu gagner. C'est pas grave, l'important c'était de participer hein ?

\- Em ...

Elle ne saurait jamais s'il avait eu l'intention d'utiliser son surnom mais l'intéressée ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir ce qu'il avait à dire, son doigt appuyant fermement sur la gâchette. En face d'elle les perles d'ébènes s'écarquillèrent en une stupeur dont elle n'avait jamais été témoin lorsque la balle traversa la boîte crânienne en un éclaboussement mouillé mais elle ne s'y attacha qu'une seconde avant de se détourner.

Si le coup de feu étouffé par le silencieux était passé inaperçu au milieu de la musique ambiante, personne n'aurait pu manquer le hurlement de pure terreur que poussa une jeune femme assise non loin de là. Soudain, elle était de retour sur le terrain, souffle maîtrisé et tous les sens en alerte. "Fie-toi à tes entraînements, ton corps s'en rappelle" disait-elle toujours aux bleus qu'elle envoyait en mission. Et ce n'était pas un mensonge, nota-t-elle avec un demi sourire lorsqu'elle se redressa, levant son arme par réflexe.

Son index s'abattit à six reprises en quelques secondes sur la petite pièce métallique qui ouvrit les portes de l'enfer aux deux hommes qu'elle avait observés entrer en même temps que Neal une heure plus tôt.

Ted et Anthony, se rappela-t-elle avec une moue en redressant ses épaules. Les petits dealers n'avaient même pas eu le temps de faire sauter la sécurité du glock qu'ils portaient illégalement à la ceinture. Son regard glissa de leurs vestes déjà tâchées de sang au reste du night club où les rares clients qui n'avaient pas osé la dépasser pour se sauver l'observaient tous avec une peur horrifiée.

\- Appelle la police, conseilla-t-elle à voix basse à la brune vers laquelle elle se retourna brièvement.

Les perles d'ébènes étaient noyées de larmes qui ne couleraient pas. Malgré sa bravade, c'était sans aucun doute la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un perdre la vie devant elle. Et le fait qu'Emma soit celle qui venait d'appuyer sur la gâchette ne devait rien arranger ... Tant pis, décida-t-elle en détournant à nouveau son regard sur le reste de la pièce pour résister à l'envie de se rapprocher d'elle pour la rassurer. Regina était une grande fille, elle trouverait le réconfort dont elle avait besoin auprès de quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelque chose comme de l'appréhension passa brièvement au fond des orbes sombres lorsqu'elle se rapprocha un tant soit peu mais l'expression tourna à l'horreur lorsqu'elle s'empara du micro qui avait été caché dans un des faux chandeliers à côté de la table où ils avaient été assis.

 _Et oui, j'ai tout entendu Mills ..._

\- Emma...

\- Appelle la police, répéta-t-elle avec dureté avant de tourner les talons.

Personne ne tenta de l'arrêter sur le chemin qu'elle fit jusqu'à la porte et la berline sport qu'elle avait volée un peu plus tôt et garée non loin de l'établissement où les clients la regardèrent démarrer téléphones en main. Elle se doutait bien qu'il y aurait des photos mais pas assez pour que quiconque la reconnaisse.

 _# Merci_

 _# Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi ;)_

La réponse de Scarlett la fit sourire. C'était leur code. La planque de Neal à Port Morris et son loft dans l'Upper West Side venait certainement de s'embraser en un terrible feu de joie. De quoi détruire les preuves physiques qu'il aurait pu rassembler contre Regina. Son équipe se chargerait de nettoyer les serveurs dans la foulée. Par sécurité, elle enverrait certainement August vider les coffres forts que le père d'Henry avait pu ouvrir un peu partout pour vérifier si l'un d'eux contenait des données sensibles.

\- Allez, il est temps de tirer sa révérence, murmura-t-elle en pianotant sur le volant à trois branches de l'audi qu'elle avait volée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Un feu de joie de plus.

.

.

Elle n'avait pas répondu aux trois appels de Regina, se contentant de s'assurer que l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait subi en tant que témoin du meurtre se soit bien passé. " La vingtaine, cheveux blonds délavés, pentalon en cuir et des tatouages atroces sur les jambes. Certainement une petite junkie en manque " avait-elle lu sa description d'elle dans sa déposition.

La semaine qu'elle avait demandé au notaire s'était écoulée et la veille elle avait enfin reçu l'intégralité des documents qu'elle avait signé sans vraiment les lire. Elle ne voulait pas de l'entreprise. Elle ne voulait pas de l'argent. Et surtout elle ne voulait pas rester une semaine de plus dans la même ville que Regina dont elle avait déjà vu plusieurs vidéos à la télévision. La brune était apparue fatiguée durant sa dernière interview sans rapport aucun avec l'incident dont elle avait été témoin.

Emma l'avait à peine écoutée assurer que tous les moyens de la ville étaient mis en place pour retrouver l'homme qui avait abattu un policier qui avait tenté de protéger un fourgon blindé. Son ex-femme avait l'air vidée de quelque chose qui lui nouait l'estomac et le feu qu'elle avait si souvent admiré dans ses yeux n'avait pas fait une seule apparition.

\- Tu les as lu ? entendit-elle vaguement Scarlett lui demander avec un signe de tête en direction du dossier vert qu'elle tenait sous le bras.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle en refermant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, son fidèle Doberman dans les jambes. Je les lirai dans l'avion.

\- Hum ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. La voiture est en bas, je te suis.

Un dernier arrêt chez le notaire et elle pourrait enfin sauter dans le jet privé qui l'attendait sur le tarmac de La Guardia. Elle ferait ses excuses à Henry par Skype et ce ne serait ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'elle le décevrait. Elle était faite pour ça. Elle le lui avait dit l'autre jour. Blesser les gens et prendre la fuite c'était sa spécialité.

En bas, elle fit à peine attention au jeune voiturier qui lui tendit les clefs du bolide en la félicitant comme si elle l'avait elle même construit. Elle n'avait aucun mérite mis à part celui d'avoir eu l'argent pour l'acheter et Emma se désespérait souvent des gens qui lui glissaient des " bravo, belle voiture " avec l'impression qu'elle devait en être fière comme de son enfant. Même constat quand elle s'arrêta devant le building du notaire où un homme d'affaires d'une trentaine d'années qui était resté sur les marches pour passer un coup de fil lui adressa un sourire charmeur et leva un pouce en désignant la Camaro.

\- Merci ! répondit pour elle Scarlett qui la suivit en courant presque jusque dans l'ascenseur où elle appuya sur le bouton du dix-huitième étage.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de dire au revoir à August ? demanda-t-elle pour s'occuper pendant la montée.

\- Longuement oui, lui répondit la grande brune avec un sourire en coin qui lui confirma qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'en tenir aux stricts rapports professionnels pour lesquels ils s'étaient décidés après leur dernière rupture.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à le voir débarquer quand on sera là bas ?

\- Peut être.

Elle n'avait pas encore perdu le petit sourire qu'elles échangeaient quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage qu'elle avait fréquenté une semaine plus tôt. À l'accueil, la secrétaire sembla la reconnaître immédiatement et elles rentraient dans la petite salle d'attente lorsque la blonde se figea. L'odeur d'abord avait effleuré ses narines avant même que l'image de la femme dont elle avait senti le parfum ne lui parvienne.

Assise sur l'un des fauteuils en faux cuir, Regina sembla comme bondir à son entrée. Tailleur noir et chemisier bleu électrique, elle serait facilement passée pour l'un des notaires si elle n'avait pas encore eu son sac à main sur elle.

\- Oula, je vais ... Je vais attendre dehors, entendit-elle Scarlett s'excuser.

Ce qui ne les laissait pas pour autant seules. L'ambiance électrique partagée avec un groupe de personnes qui se ressemblaient assez pour faire partie d'une même famille. Son ex-femme sembla les ignorer pendant un instant, traversant la pièce pour venir à sa rencontre jusqu'à l'effleurer.

\- Emma ...

Et à nouveau les deux syllabes ressemblaient presque à une véritable bombe lâchée à quelques centimètres d'elle dans cette intimité relative.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas quand je t'appelle et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le nom de ton hôtel ...

\- Alors tu as payé le notaire pour qu'il te dise quand je passerai ?

\- La secrétaire, sembla-t-elle la corriger par automatisme et Emma dut s'empêcher de sourire à la flamme qu'elle voyait briller au fond des perles d'ébènes. Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tout va bien après ... Après mardi soir ?

\- Mardi soir ? répéta-t-elle tranchante. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé mardi soir ?

Un instant les orbes sombres la contemplèrent comme si elles avaient pu percer tous ses secrets. Le fameux regard qui devait faire trembler tous les accusés.

\- Emma, on ... On a pas parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé samedi.

Et elle aurait pu pousser le bouchon jusqu'à lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé samedi mais les images étaient encore fermement ancrées en elle. Jusque dans sa peau et dans son cou où elle sentit le regard de Regina s'attarder une fraction de seconde sur la marque qui avait presque disparu.

\- Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle avec son plus beau venin.

En face d'elle les sourcils parfaitement dessinés se froncèrent et la brune avait un air adorablement perdu qui brisa un peu plus son cœur lorsqu'elle s'empara de la main restée accrochée à la hanse du sac Hermes. Leurs doigts s'emboîtèrent comme s'ils avaient été destinés à le faire et un instant elles baissèrent toutes deux le regard pour observer le manège de son pouce qui caressa toute la longueur de son index.

Si elle n'avait pas entendu sa respiration se couper brièvement, le désir qui avait assombri les yeux qui se relevèrent brusquement vers elle ne laissa pas la place au moindre doute. La blonde dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas réagir et se forcer à resserrer son étreinte à un point qui fit grimacer la brune lorsqu'elle attrapa son annulaire avec résolution.

\- Pourtant je crois que tu ne pouvais pas être plus claire, siffla-t-elle avec un vague regard pour la panthère d'or qui masquait le tatouage qui allait de paire avec le sien.

Les paupières maquillées d'un simple trait d'eye liner s'écarquillèrent et Regina allait certainement lui répondre quand une porte s'ouvrit derrière elles, la forçant au silence.

\- Moi d'abord ! s'exclama-t-elle digne d'une enfant quand le groupe de personne leva un regard attentif vers le notaire qui venait de faire son apparition. Désolée, ça ne sera pas long, un dossier à déposer et je pars. J'ai un avion à attraper.

\- Un avion ? releva son ex-femme en un grondement qui fit frémir quelque chose au fond d'elle.

Elle avait toujours adoré la voir hors d'elle.

\- Un avion, confirma-t-elle. Plus vite je serai partie, plus vite tu pourras m'oublier.

\- Et Henry ? Emma, Henry ne ...

\- Henry a déjà la mère qu'il lui faut, lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule en ayant l'impression de s'arracher à une partie d'elle même lorsqu'elle dut se séparer de la brune pour entrer dans le bureau du notaire.

Elle s'était presque attendue à ce que l'autre force l'entrée mais la pièce demeura désespérément vide à l'exception de l'homme qu'elle observa d'un œil morne vérifier la présence de sa signature sur toutes les pages. Debout les bras croisés, elle hésita encore quelques secondes avant de lui tendre le reste des papiers qu'elle avait demandé à son équipe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un petit truc en plus. Il y a un chèque en blanc pour que vous vous chargiez des détails de la donation.

L'appât du gain fit brièvement briller les yeux du professionnel qui s'empara du fichier d'un geste vif.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que voulait feu votre mère Miss Swan ...

\- Et malheureusement j'ai signé les droits de succession et elle n'est plus là pour le contester.

\- Etes-vous sûre d'avoir mûrement réfléchi cette décision ?

\- Je ne connais personne d'autre au monde plus à même de défendre les droits de mon fils que Regina Mills, confirma-t-elle en toute honnêteté.

\- Très bien ... Si c'est votre décision.

Oui, opina-t-elle d'un signe de tête. Donner ses parts de la société à Regina serait non seulement le moyen de s'assurer qu'elle serait dirigée d'une main intransigeante mais aussi celui de s'éloigner définitivement de New York. Hors de question qu'elle se retrouve dans la grande ville une fois tous les trois mois pour assister à des assemblées générales à la même table que son ex-femme. Et puis avec un peu de chance, les nouvelles responsabilités lui ferait abandonner l'idée du poste à risques qu'elle envisageait d'accepter.

L'intéressée n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce qui l'étouffait et un instant elle faillit sourire de la vision qu'elle offrait aux côtés du Doberman qui était resté assis les oreilles en alerte à ses côtés faute d'avoir pu suivre sa maîtresse.

\- On y va Gina, indiqua-t-elle au chien qui se mit immédiatement à trotter vers elle.

\- Emma ...

Les dents serrées la jeune femme refusa de regarder derrière elle et fut soulagée de retrouver le visage souriant de Scarlett qui l'avait attendue à l'accueil.

\- Swan !

Le nom qu'elle entendit grondé derrière elle la fit se figer momentanément. Depuis qu'elle avait eu le privilège de devenir sa femme, Regina ne l'avait _jamais_ plus appelée par son nom de jeune fille et si aujourd'hui c'était comme ça qu'elle se présentait à tout le monde, l'entendre dans la bouche de la brune manqua retourner son estomac.

\- Emma ...

La main qui se posa dans le creux de son coude la fit sursauter, son mouvement de panique provoquant un aboiement inquiet de la part de son chien de garde qui aurait attaqué sur commande.

\- Allez, viens, préféra-t-elle l'enjoindre en se dégageant fermement de la prise qui avait pourtant été douce.

Cette fois rien ne l'arrêta quand elle alla écraser son index sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur qui sembla mettre une éternité à monter les dix-huit étages. A ses pieds, le Doberman jappa avec excitation certainement à l'idée de regagner la voiture de sport et la jeune femme en profita pour passer une main dans sa fourrure sombre, ligne de vie à laquelle elle se raccrocha jusqu'au dernier moment.

\- Miss Lucas ! entendit-elle vaguement Regina appeler derrière elle.

Et depuis quand la brune connaissait-elle le nom de famille de son employée ? Emma sentit une pointe de trahison lorsque l'intéressée se retourna, acceptant de reculer de quelques pas pour aller converser avec le Procureur dont les yeux d'ébène croisèrent une dernière fois les siens avant qu'elle n'appuie rageusement sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Hey ! s'écria Scarlett comme elle partait sans elle.

Mais les portes en verre se refermaient déjà et de toute manière son ex-femme avait abattu une main de fer sur son bras pour la retenir.

.

.

Aussi puéril son comportement soit-il, la blonde serra les dents sur toute la longueur du trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport de La Guarda pour s'empêcher de parler à Scarlett. En bref, elle boudait aurait dit la brune si elle avait osé parler mais la jeune femme semblait elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées au point qu'il lui devienne de plus en plus difficile de ne pas lui demander ce que l'autre avait bien pu lui dire.

Emma s'occupa comme elle le pouvait, appuyant plus que de besoin sur la pédale d'accélération pour profiter des derniers moments à manier le bolide avant de passer au gros 4x4 tout terrain qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle en Jordanie. Elle savait déjà que le voyage allait être terrible et pourtant sur la banquette arrière les aboiement enthousiastes de la chienne à la vue du tarmac lui arrachèrent un sourire. Un chien qui aimait prendre l'avion ... Elle aurait tout vu.

\- Emma Swan, se présenta-t-elle au pilote qui lui tendit la main quand elle embarqua dans l'appareil tout confort prêté par un client de la compagnie.

Et le nom ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi misérable constata-t-elle une fois sorti de sa bouche. Elle n'accorda même pas un regard à l'hôtesse qui voulut s'adresser à elle, envoyant son blouson en cuir sur l'une des tables en bois vernis avant d'aller s'affaler sur un fauteuil côté hublot. À ses pieds Gina émit un chouinement triste qui laissait à penser qu'elle était connectée sur tous les niveaux avec sa maîtresse et la blonde dut à nouveau serrer les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à Regina comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Pourquoi l'avait-elle quitté déjà ? Ah oui, la brune n'avait aucune confiance en elle, était caractérielle, dominatrice, manipulatrice et prête à tout pour réussir sa vie professionnelle. Même au meurtre.

Au meurtre de son grand père se rappela-t-elle d'ailleurs avec un coup d'œil pour la pochette verte qu'elle avait envoyée sur la table vernie en même temps que son blouson. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme s'empara des fichiers sous le regard pesant de son acolyte à qui elle adressa un froncement de sourcil menaçant.

Les yeux clairs s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur la photo en première page, cherchant à traquer des traits familiers. Et il y avait quelque chose dut-elle avouer. Quelque chose de Blanche ... Emma parcourut les premières lignes sans grand intérêt, ne retenant que l'essentiel.

Parents morts dans un accident d'avion. Jeune diplômé d'Harward héritant d'une fortune et d'un projet familial qu'il achève de rendre possible avec des camarades de promotion. Rencontre l'amour de sa vie à l'âge de vingt ans et l'épouse dans la foulée. Mort tragique de l'épouse quelques années après avoir mis au monde leur fille unique. Entreprise florissant dans l'import-export mais dix ans plus tôt tout s'arrête.

Première crise cardiaque et le quinquagénaire décide de se retirer de l'entreprise. Pour une retraite au calme ? Non, se dédier à la politique. Assistant du Procureur, Avocat spécialisé dans le droit des affaires, brève star du barreau New Yorkais avant d'être parachuté en tant que Procureur de la ville.

\- Prftft

La gorgée d'eau minérale qu'elle venait d'avaler fut expulsée par la surprise qui l'avait faite hoqueter. À ses pieds le Doberman ouvrit un œil agacé par l'averse et la brune assise quelques rangs plus loin devant son iPad lui adressa un sourire moqueur mais elle n'eut pas le cœur à l'en châtier.

Le contrat de mariage qu'elle avait sous les yeux l'avait privée de toute pensée cohérente. Comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver, un doigt tremblant retraça le nom écrit noir sur blanc mais non ... Regina Mills restait bel et bien l'une des deux parties signataires.

Enfin non, pas signataires. Le contrat n'était qu'un projet. Extrêmement bien réalisé. Extrêmement avantageux en faveur de l'épouse. Mais un simple projet.

Il y avait huit ans Regina était encore une jeune avocate pénaliste dont les exploits avaient du remonter aux oreilles du vieux loup qu'était Léopold White. Comment l'expliquer autrement ?

\- Cora, gronda-t-elle à voix basse.

David avait dit que son ex belle mère et Léopold avait été amis. C'était elle qui avait du les présenter et connaissant la sorcière, elle avait du tout faire pour pousser sa fille dans les bras d'un homme qui aurait pu lui apporter un avenir tout tracé. Mais elle voyait mal la brune accepter un tel marché. Cela s'était-il joué dans son dos ? Regina y avait-elle été forcée ? La simple idée noua son estomac.

Pourtant on ne forçait pas une Mills. La brune était plus du genre à forcer les autres et bien qu'Emma se la rappelait parler de sa mère en des termes bien peu élogieux, elle ne l'avait plus crainte depuis des années ... Alors c'était ça, devina-t-elle en sautant plusieurs pages pour arriver à des articles de presse.

" Mort soudaine du Procureur White " titrait le Times. L'homme avait été retrouvé dans son lit par une de ses femmes de ménage. Crise cardiaque avait confirmé le docteur Whale chargé de procéder à une brève autopsie en raison de ses antécédents.

Mais le dossier ne s'arrêtait pas là. Les sourcils froncés, Emma parcourut les quelques pages jaunies qui avait été rajoutées à la suite. Deux rapports d'autopsies. Non. Un seul mais différent à en croire les passages qui avaient été surlignés par une main bienveillante au stabilo rose.

\- Présence de digitaline sur le myocarde, lut-elle à voix basse la phrase qu'on ne trouvait que dans l'un des deux.

Et comme si on avait pu une nouvelle fois anticiper sa question, la prochaine page était un extrait d'une encyclopédie médicale où ses yeux sautèrent immédiatement au passage qui avait été mis en avant pour elle.

" Cardiotonique à absorption et élimination lente. Utilisé dans de nombreux traitements de pathologies cardiovasculaire. Autrefois dur à doser et craint pour sa propension aux morts accidentelles "

Du poison. Regina avait utilisé du _poison._ Pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu l'air épouvantée par les trois meurtres de sang froid qu'elle avait fait devant elle à coup de neuf millimètres. Les mains tremblantes, la blonde tourna les dernières feuilles du dossier qu'avait assemblé Scarlett pour elle, les yeux clairs se brouillant de larmes quand ils tombèrent sur les articles découpés dans des journaux où la photo de son ex femme entourée de journalistes accompagnait quelques lignes dans les colonnes dédiées à l'actualité policière.

" Je ne vois pas en quoi mon impartialité peut être remise en cause. S'il était innocent des faits qui lui étaient reprochés lorsque je l'ai défendu en 2012, il est clair que les nombreuses violations déontologiques que le docteur Whale s'est permises méritaient amplement la sanction qui vient d'être prononcée. "

" Ce n'est pas à l'un d'entre vous que j'apprendrai que le métier de journaliste flirte souvent avec les limites de la légalité quand il s'agit de la course au scoop. Bien sûr le fait que l'accusé ai plaidé coupable au dernier moment nous arrange mais la défense disposait d'éléments accablants. Le harcèlement n'est pas et ne sera jamais pris à la légère durant mon mandat. Que le cas de Sidney Glass vous serve d'exemple à ne pas suivre Messieurs. "

Victor Whale et Sidney Glass faisaient donc partie de la liste de personnes "dérangeantes" auxquelles Neal avait fait allusion lors de son entretien avec Regina ? Son équipe avait beau être douée, elle doutait que les deux hommes mis sur le coup ait pu dénicher toutes ses informations en si peu de temps ... Le dossier lui avait été donné juste après la destruction de toutes les affaires du père biologiques d'Henry, c'était donc de là que les informations provenaient ...

\- Tu savais ?! réalisa-t-elle soudain en une exclamation dramatique.

\- Quoi ? releva Scarlett avec un air méfiant qui trahissait sa culpabilité.

\- Tu as lu le dossier n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé si je l'avais fait quand on a quitté l'hôtel !

\- Et tu m'as dit que tu allais le faire !

\- Mais quand j'ai insisté tu m'as dit " rien ", s'écria-t-elle cette fois en bondissant du siège. Mon grand-père Scarlett ! Tu m'as laissée croire que la femme que j'aime avait tué mon grand père pour un poste !

\- Quoi ? C'est pas ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'elle était pas d'accord et qu'au dernier moment elle a changé d'avis ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? Il y a autre chose que ce dossier ?

Aucune réponse à part un signe de tête négatif qui avait l'air désolé.

\- Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit toute à l'heure ? craqua-t-elle enfin

\- Rien, lui répondit-elle cette fois à voix haute un peu trop vite pour être honnête.

\- Scarlett ...

\- Elle ne m'a pas vraiment dit quoi que ce soit, sembla-t-elle se confier difficilement. A part que tu étais une idiote.

\- C'est tout ? pressa-t-elle.

\- Non, mais je suis censée te le donner quand tu auras "cessé de faire l'enfant" et que tu seras _calme_ ...

\- Je suis calme, contra-t-elle immédiatement sans chercher à paraître convaincante. Je suis très calme Scarlett. Tu m'as vue, tu sais ce que ça donne quand je le suis pas.

En face d'elle l'intéressée haussa un sourcil qui lui rappela un peu trop celui que Regina levait souvent vers elle.

\- Je suis sérieuse, gronda-t-elle cette fois. Tu me donnes ce qu'elle t'a filé _maintenant,_ ou tu peux dire adieu à la compagnie.

Un instant elle crut qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, crut qu'elle allait devoir menacer tout autrement la brune ou la contraindre par la force mais après une autre hésitation, l'intéressée plongea dans la poche arrière de son jean avec un soupir. Quelque chose attira brièvement la lumière des plafonniers en un éclat particulier et Emma attrapa au dernier moment l'objet qui venait de lui être envoyé sans précaution aucune.

L'estomac noué, elle crut que ses jambes allaient flancher sous son poids quand elle ouvrit son poing pour découvrir l'or blanc couvert de diamants. La bague qui valait quelques milliers de dollars de plus que sa Camaro avait l'air de la narguer avec ses deux yeux en émeraude. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur manqua quelques battements avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits.

\- Appelle moi le pilote.

.

.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand ils avaient atterri à New York dans le premier aéroport qui avait eu une piste libre et elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus que Scarlett soit sortie de l'appareil pour se précipiter vers un des hommes de sa société dépêché pour les attendre.

\- File moi les clefs, avait-elle ordonné à l'homme en costard qui lui avait confié sans question le volant de la Lexus qui ne lui permettait pas d'aller aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Dans le rétroviseur, elle avait vaguement vu son employée lui faire de grands signes contrariés et le Doberman tenter de courir après la berline sur quelques centaines de mètres mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. En ville non plus, aucun feu rouge ne l'avait stoppée, empruntant les voies réservées aux taxis et aux bus pour éviter des embouteillages tardifs avant de rentrer dans la zone un peu plus résidentielle de l'Uper West Side.

L'adrénaline lui avait donné chaud et puis froid maintenant, les doigts crispés sur le volant qu'elle tenait comme un naufragé s'accroche à sa bouée lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'allée en gravillon où elle se gara non loin de la Mercedes S63 d'un noir si brillant qu'il lui renvoya son reflet l'espace d'un instant.

Elle eut l'impression d'à peine entendre le bruit étouffé de la sonnette par dessous le battement de son sang dans ses tympans et ses jambes manquèrent à nouveau se dérober lorsque la maîtresse des lieux apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les yeux clairs glissèrent sur le brushing parfait, les courbes moulées dans une robe bourbon et les talons aiguilles d'un noir laqué avant de bondir jusqu'à la main appuyée contre le mur beige de l'entrée.

La silhouette du chevalier noir lové autour de l'annulaire de la brune aurait pu la faire gémir et la pression qui s'était accumulée dans son ventre migra à la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'entre ses jambes où elle éclata en un désir qui la fit littéralement perdre ses moyens.

\- Em...

La question à laquelle elle avait sûrement été sur le point d'avoir droit mourut sur ses lèvres et le baiser ne mit qu'un instant à lui être rendu une fois la porte claquée derrière elle. Ses mains ballantes volèrent enserrer les hanches qu'elle précipita contre elle avec urgence, profitant de son hoquet de surprise pour investir sa bouche. Elles gémirent toutes les deux au premier contact mais c'était loin de suffire à la blonde.

Le besoin de sentir Regina au plus près la fit brièvement se baisser pour pouvoir s'emparer d'une cuisse à hisser sur elle et la brune sembla profiter de son court instant de liberté pour tenter de réfléchir à voix haute.

\- Em, qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ils ... Ils savent ?

\- Qui ? Quoi ? souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers qu'elle arrachait à son amante qui semblait avoir du mal à rassembler ses idées.

\- Pour Neal ?

\- Et quoi ? ricana-t-elle contre les lèvres dont elle avait brouillé le maquillage. Je reviendrais en courant te faire une dernière fois l'amour avant qu'on m'arrête ?

Son sarcasme lui valut d'être mordue sans vergogne avant qu'une langue brûlante ne vienne apaiser la douleur et embraser ses reins.

\- Où est Henry ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- En haut mais j...

\- Tant mieux.

Et la protestation qui était née s'éteignit sous ses assauts, des mains aux ongles manucurés allant s'enterrer dans la masse des cheveux d'or qu'elle avait laissés libres quand leur baiser reprit avec une nouvelle intensité. Regina fondait contre elle, son corps cambré à la recherche du moindre contact qu'elle lui donnait bien volontiers.

\- Dis moi oui, supplia-t-elle en descendant dans le cou où elle fit courir ses dents.

Le bref moment d'hésitation passa lorsque sous elle le simple contact fit bondir les hanches à sa rencontre, l'encouragement silencieux se transformant en un véritable gémissement lorsqu'elle appuya le contact pour marquer le territoire qu'elle voulait revendiquer.

\- A ... A quoi ? l'entendit-elle pourtant demander d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tout. Que tu veux de ça, de _nous._ Que tu es toujours ma femme. Que ça va marcher parce que tu m'aimes toujours autant que je t'aime. Que tu vas m'apprendre à devenir une bonne mère pour Henry et que ce soir tu vas me laisser te faire l'amour dans ton lit ?

Dans ses cheveux les ongles courts griffèrent un chemin jusque sur sa nuque pour l'attirer au plus près et Emma eut un frisson en entendant sa voix aussi rauque de désir que d'émotion.

\- Oui. Oui à tout.

Oh ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'un simple "oui", mais en attendant ceux qui étaient sortis de la bouche de la brune court-circuitèrent son système nerveux. La main qui avait été occupée à couper un sein au travers de la robe que portait la brune descendit de quelques centimètres pour la pousser contre le mur le plus proche. Le besoin impérieux de se sentir au plus près d'elle, en elle, l'emporta sur tout autre instinct.

\- Non, non, non, Em, je ne suis ...

Mais elle s'était déjà faufilée sous la robe et le tissu trempé qui l'avait encore séparée de son but et la protestation mourut en un gémissement qu'elle sentit vibrer contre ses lèvres lorsque plusieurs de ses doigts allèrent s'enfouir en elle.

\- OH MON DIEU !

\- ... _Pas seule_ , sembla finir la brune dans ses bras en un grondement animal qui la fit frémir.

Pas seule ? Un instant Emma faillit gronder, sa main libre resserrant brièvement son étreinte sur la cuisse qu'elle avait encore soutenue contre une hanche.

\- Oh mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas laissé maman aller voir où tu étais passée ?

Elle mit quelques secondes encore à reconnaître la voix avant de se tourner, lâchant précipitamment celle qu'elle avait encore eue dans ses bras pour faire face à la rousse qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des années.

\- Certainement parce que tu mourrais d'ennui, répondit son ex-femme avec beaucoup trop de sarcasme pour quelqu'un qui aurait du avoir honte d'être surprise dans une telle position.

\- La faute à qui ? Tu n'étais plus là pour faire les yeux doux à Monsieur Hunter, c'est à moi, qu'il essayait de faire la conversation.

 _Monsieur Hunter_ , nota la blonde au moment même où une main se posait dans le bas de son dos.

\- Maman est sous l'impression que Regina est intéressée par les jeunes commissaires célibataires, l'informa Zelena comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Bon retour parmi nous Emma.

\- Merci Zelena.

\- Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te faire la bise mais vu ce que je viens d'interrompre ...

\- Ça suffit Lena, réussit à la sermonner la brune tandis qu'Emma se sentait rougir.

\- Oh si on a même plus le droit de se moquer gentiment de la famille ...

L'expression la fit étrangler un hoquet de surprise. Elle avait rarement côtoyé la plus jeune des Mills, l'électron libre qui contrairement à Regina s'était affranchie des diktats de sa mère dès le plus jeune âge en partant étudier à l'étranger mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais il lui semblait se rappeler qu'elle l'avait toujours appréciée. L'intéressée lui adressa d'ailleurs un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons.

\- Venez donc mettre un peu d'ambiance, leur lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule avec un sourire qui semblait sincère.

Emma resta pourtant figée quelques secondes après son départ, juste assez longtemps pour qu'à ses côtés la brune pose une main inquiète sur son avant bras.

\- Monsieur Hunter ? se fit-elle l'écho sarcastique de la révélation qui lui avait été faite.

\- Un benêt. Mais très agréable au demeurant, lui répondit naturellement l'autre en réajustant sa robe bourbon. Est-ce que tu comptes rester plantée là ou est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour sauver la soirée ?

Sauver la soirée ? Alors qu'elle aurait certainement envie de tordre le cou de Cora à l'instant même où elle la verrait ? Comment Regina espérait-elle qu'elle arrive à avoir une conversation civile avec une vieille manipulatrice qui avait essayé de vendre sa fille pour asseoir leur style de vie ? Qui plus est, elles n'avaient pas encore parlé de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre à propos de son grand père et Emma savait qu'il lui faudrait entendre sa propre version tôt ou tard. Pour être sûre ...

Mais pour l'instant, son ex-femme attendait une réponse avec un air confiant qui réchauffa ses entrailles. Blanche avait eu raison comprit-elle, il était temps d'arrêter de fuir. Qu'importe les réponses qu'elle obtiendrait, quoiqu'il se passe, elle devait choisir de se battre aux côtés de ceux pour qui le combat en valait la peine. En face d'elle Regina n'avait pas cessé de l'observer, tranquille comme si elle connaissait déjà sa réponse. Et ce n'était pas un excès de confiance en elle, réalisa-t-elle, non ... Regina n'avait aucun doute sur sa réponse parce qu'elles ressentaient la même chose, avaient réalisé la même vérité très récemment. Elles ne pouvaient plus continuer à faire semblant de vivre loin de l'autre.

\- Et me présenter ta mère ? Le premier soir ? Tu es sûre qu'on va pas un peu trop vite ? décida-t-elle en copiant un haussement de sourcil bien familier.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va t'adorer.

Le sourire auquel elle eut droit avait beau être complètement faux, la blonde ne parvint pas à retenir le rire qu'il provoqua. Oui, elle était sûre d'elle.

\- Je t'...

L'aveu qui avait failli lui échapper fut stoppé d'une main impérieuse dont les doigts frais caressèrent un instant ses lèvres.

\- Plus tard. Toute à l'heure après ... Après ma mère et tout le reste ... Quand on sera seules.

\- Pourquoi ? voulut-elle tout de même savoir.

\- Parce que je veux qu'on soit en train de faire l'amour quand tu me le diras ...

Et que pouvait-elle vraiment répondre à ça à part hocher la tête comme un enfant à qui on promettait d'ouvrir ses cadeaux après un repas ? Sa réaction eut le droit à un nouveau sourire. Honnête cette fois. Le genre qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu lui accorder depuis une éternité avant que la brune ne tourne les talons pour la précéder dans le salon où elle l'entendit annoncer sa présence d'une voix posée.

\- Je suis désolée ce n'était pas au programme mais ma femme vient de me faire la surprise de rentrer à la maison plus tôt que prévu.

Elle aurait juré pouvoir entendre Cora manquer s'étouffer dans un verre et Zelena ricaner dans le sien.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà ..._

 _Sinon, j'ai trois autres OS sur mon ordi au bureau : Un autre AU qui se passe à Poudlard, un dans la forêt enchantée & un à Storybrook ... Sur lequel vous préférez que je planche pour la prochaine fois ? ^^_


	3. III - The Other Woman

_Hello my dears ! Je vous avais promis un OS à Poudlard ? Et bien j'ai mentiiiii :D ... Bon, en fait il est fini, il fait presque 50 mille mots mais ça doit faire un mois que j'écris & ré écris la même scène qui me tracasse ... _

_Donnnnc, en attendant, il est 2heures du matin, je rentre d'un anniversaire m_ _ais je pense à vous ... Je me suis décidée à aller fouiller dans mon ordi et j'ai retrouvé cet OS, qui fait partie de ceux qui sont finis même s'ils ne sont pas mes préférés mais bon ... Vous aviez aimé le précédent, alors j'espère que celui là aussi fera l'affaire ! Bref, voilà de quoi vous faire patienter ;)_

 _Sur une autre note, je vous confirme que j'ai commencé Business Woman 2 & qu'il sera du point de vue de Regina. Le prochain chapitre de Diabolique est mon Ange devrait pas trop tarder non plus ... ( croisez les doigts ! )_

 _Bonne lecture xx ( as usual, aucune relecture n'a été faite depuis quelques mois, soyez indulgents ! )_

* * *

.

..

.

 **The Other Woman**

.

..

.

 **Résumé** : Depuis quelques mois, Emma et Regina ont cédé au désir qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et vivre dans le secret et l'interdit ne va pas pouvoir durer longtemps ... Surtout quand Neal s'en mêle et qu'Emma a de nouveau besoin de lutter contre sa manie de fuir.

 _( Pour les non anglophone « The other woman » est l'expression qu'on réserve à une femme qui entretient une relation avec quelqu'un déjà en couple … Donc oui, warning il y aura des mentions de Swanfire mais ça reste de simples mentions, vous me connaissez ^^ )_

 _._

 _.._

 _._

Conduire pour s'empêcher de penser n'était pas une bonne idée finalement remarquait-elle. Enfin peut être que si ... Peut être que c'était mieux que de rester du côté passager les écouteurs dans les oreilles à regarder le paysage défiler en pensant à ce dont elle ne devait pas penser. Elle jeta un rapide regard sur son copilote. Au moins, endormi, Neal n'avait pas la fâcheuse habitude de laisser sa main courir sa cuisse. Toute à l'heure lorsqu'il l'avait fait elle avait manqué bondir. Le manque la rendait presque allergique à son contact.

Ajouté à tout cela qu'il était presque dix-sept heures un soir de vingt quatre décembre, elle n'allait pas pouvoir régler le problème de si tôt. Pire, à en croire le coup de téléphone qu'elle avait reçu deux jours plus tôt de la part de sa mère, il risquait même de s'aggraver si elle devait passer la soirée en pareille compagnie sans pouvoir y remédier ...

Le panneau qui signalait l'entrée dans la ville la fit sourire, grondant pourtant la seconde d'après lorsque sa magie reprit possession de son corps en un long frisson. Soudain elle était consciente de ce qui l'entourait avec une nouvelle force. A ses côtés le père d'Henry dut également le sentir, sortant de son sommeil en s'étirant et elle dut serrer les dents pour supporter les doigts qui coururent brièvement sur la main qu'elle avait gardée rivée au pommeau de vitesse.

\- On y est ? demanda-t-il groggy.

\- Ouais. Snow m'a dit que ton père serait là ce soir, on lui donnera là bas, non ? Je sais pas toi mais j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et il faut emballer tous les cadeaux qu'on a acheté à Henry.

\- Ça me va. Tu sais comment tu t'habilles ?

\- Pas du tout.

Finalement elle avait décidé pour un simple jean noir qui collait à son corps comme une seconde peau et un haut rouge qu'elle avait acheté à Boston. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se coiffer, laissant ses longues mèches blondes onduler après la douche bouillante qu'elle avait prise. Ses yeux à peine maquillés trahissaient la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours mais elle savait déjà qu'elle resterait jusqu'au dernier moment possible à la soirée.

Comme d'habitude elle était en retard lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte du manoir qui la faisait presque trembler d'anticipation. L'émotion la cloua purement et simplement au sol lorsque le battant en bois blanc révéla la silhouette de la propriétaire des lieux dans une robe de cocktail bleu roi.

\- Miss Swan, en retard comme d'habitude ...

Et le ton avait beau dégouliner d'un sarcasme hautain, les yeux sombres la dévoraient littéralement. Attirée comme un aimant la blonde sentit ses jambes fourmiller lorsqu'elle fit le premier pas en avant.

\- Salut.

Un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se haussa au souvenir de leur première rencontre mais aujourd'hui elle n'éprouvait plus la même gêne que ce soir là. Non, aujourd'hui ce qui tordait ses entrailles était tout à fait différent.

\- Tout le monde est déjà là. Neal s'est perdu à Boston ?

\- Non, il est en retard, il voulait à tout prix emballer lui même les cadeaux.

\- Grand bien lui fasse.

Elle ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire, ni l'impertinence qui la fit frôler le corps de la brune lorsqu'elle la dépassa. Et à en croire la brutale inspiration qu'elle l'entendit prendre, elle n'était pas la seule qui avait souffert des deux semaines qu'elle avait du passer dans la grande ville.

\- Emma !

Deux bras enthousiastes l'emprisonnèrent dans une embrasse qui lui fit momentanément oublier ses pensées inappropriées. Il n'y avait qu'Henry pour la distraire suffisamment dans ces moments là ... Le cri qu'il avait poussé ameuta le reste de sa famille et elle dut passer dans les bras de Snow et David quelques minutes plus tard avant de pouvoir s'échapper pour saluer Belle et Gold qui discutaient dans un canapé.

\- Miss Swan, j'ai entendu que votre voyage a été fructueux.

Elle ne formalisa pas de son accueil ni de la sombre malice qui brillait dans ses yeux mais fut tout de même heureuse de voir la bibliothécaire le remettre à sa place.

\- Rumple, ce ne sont pas des manières. Emma, je suis contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi Belle. Comment avancent les rénovations de la bibliothèque ?

\- Très bien ! Regina m'a prêté plusieurs salles à la mairie pour entreposer les livres ...

Après leur retour de Neverland, tout le monde s'était évertué à rebâtir une vie convenable à Storybrook. Soutenue par Snow White et son époux, Regina était parvenue à garder son poste de Maire mais certainement parce qu'elle détestait leur devoir quoi que ce soit, elle s'était depuis évertuée à rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de beaucoup.

\- Super, répondit-elle simplement mais avec sincérité.

\- Où est mon fils ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le Ténébreux.

\- Chez nous. Il emballe des cadeaux. C'est lui qui a ce que vous nous avez demandé, il vous le donnera quand il arrivera.

Elle ne prêta pas attention à sa moue agacée, préférant retourner son attention vers Snow qui était visiblement en train de raconter une de ses aventures à Henry dont le regard brillait d'émerveillement. Un peu plus loin David finissait d'apporter des boissons sur la table sous l'œil attentif de la maîtresse des lieux. Emma ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la fine silhouette appuyée contre une commode et les jambes dont le galbe était accentué par des talons aiguilles d'un noir brillant.

Le désir enfla à nouveau dans son ventre. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à la soirée.

 **##**

... Surtout quand elle était assise à la droite de la brune qui se tenait en tête de table.

Ni Neal à sa droite ni Henry en face d'elle aurait pu la distraire de la pointe du talon qu'elle sentait aller et venir le long de sa jambe depuis une demie heure. Elle était en feu, incapable d'écouter ce que son petit ami était en train de raconter de leur séjour à Boston.

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait choisi d'y aller. Gold leur avait forcé la main pour se rendre dans un quartier malfamé où ils avaient mis des jours à trouver l'homme qui détenait l'artefact que le père de Neal voulait. Et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, le jeune homme n'aurait pas été la personne avec qui elle aurait choisi de partir. Alors que quinze jours avec Regina en dehors de Storybrook … Elle en frissonnait.

\- De l'eau Miss Swan ?

\- Merci, répondit-elle seulement en refusant de reconnaître pour ce qu'il était le sourire en coin de la mère adoptive d'Henry.

Le verre d'eau qu'elle consomma d'un trait ne fit pourtant rien pour calmer le brasier qui brûlait dans le creux de son ventre et elle força son regard dans une autre direction que les lèvres pulpeuses laquées de brillant.

A l'autre bout de la table Belle lui adressa un grand sourire avant de replonger dans une conversation animée avec son compagnon et David. Snow quant à elle, si elle avait la main posée sur celle de son mari, accordait toute son attention à ce que Neal était en train de raconter.

\- … année la mairie achète le plus grand sapin qu'ils ont et il est exposé en centre ville sur une place. Emma et moi sommes allés à la patinoire, c'était super.

\- Tu sais faire du patin à glace ? s'étonna Henry en face d'elle.

\- Très peu. Je suis plutôt luge.

\- Elle s'est cassé la g…

\- Henry, interrompit Regina avec un regard aussi froid que la glace sur laquelle elle était tombée à plusieurs reprises.

Alors pourquoi même ce genre de regards parvenait-il à la fendre d'un désir qui la fit à nouveau serrer les cuisses ?

\- Est-ce qu'elle est tombée ? se reprit son fils.

\- Plein de fois. Et tu sais quoi gamin ? _J'ai des vidéos_.

\- Ne t'avise pas de montrer ça …

\- Sinon quoi ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas à haute voix, se contentant de le toiser d'un regard meurtrier qu'il sembla tout de même comprendre à sa façon.

\- Roh ça va je plaisante, lui assura-t-il en plaçant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Sous la table le talon aiguille s'immobilisa et elle se força à ne pas montrer sa déception quand le contact disparut.

Il ne revint pas de toute la soirée. Même lorsque l'atmosphère se détendit encore et que, les nerfs noyés dans le fond d'un verre de vin rouge, elle tentait d'ignorer le tiraillement de jalousie que provoquait le rire du Maire que David avait apparemment réussi à amuser avec un souvenir de la forêt enchantée.

Qui était-elle pour avoir le droit d'éprouver de tels sentiments ? Et quels sentiments d'abord ? Ces derniers temps ce n'était même plus de l'affection, ça tournait à l'obsession … Ce qui avait commencé comme un simple jeu entre elles, n'avait pas mis bien longtemps avant de culminer à un point où la tension avait fini par éclater mais jamais elle ne se serait imaginée vivre au quotidien dans l'attente des écarts qu'elles se permettaient.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire exactement quand les regards qu'elles échangeaient s'étaient chargés de désir, peut-être même était-ce dès le premier jour … La frustration s'était accumulée et Emma se rappellerait toute sa vie le jour où elle lui avait sauté dessus quelques mois plus tôt. Elle le revivait encore dans certains de ses rêves … L'instant où tout avait basculé, où elle avait osé bondir sur celle qui était en train de la sermonner pour son manque de concentration sur la leçon de magie qu'elle tentait de lui donner.

Elles s'étaient envoyées en l'air, là, dans la forêt, contre un arbre avant que Regina ne l'emporte en un nuage de fumée violette dans son lit où elle l'avait fait jouir plusieurs fois. Plus rien ne comptait mis à part les doigts et la langue qui la possédaient comme personne d'autre n'avait su le faire jusque là et si elle avait cru que le temps s'était arrêté, la sonnerie de son téléphone les avait brusquement rappelées à la réalité.

Elle se rappelait encore des jours terribles qui avaient suivis. Lorsqu'elles avaient essayé d'ignorer ce qui s'était passé. Mais elles s'étaient retrouvées seules après un conseil municipal et tout avait recommencé.

« _Ça ne change rien_ » lui avait menti la brune le regard brûlant avec une supériorité impressionnante pour quelqu'un qu'elle venait de prendre sur son bureau la jupe encore remontée sur ses hanches.

« _Rien_ » avait-elle accepté.

Sauf que tout avait changé. Le désir ne s'était pas éteint, loin de là et pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait commencé à mentir à son entourage. À ses parents qui la voyaient déjà fonder une famille avec Neal, à Neal qui avait pris le temps de la ré apprivoiser avant de lui proposer d'essayer à nouveau avec elle … Mais qu'était-elle censée faire ?

Sa relation avec Regina n'était même pas basée sur de l'amitié, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas prendre la décision de décevoir tout le monde, _d'horrifier_ tout le monde en leur révélant la vérité ? Et pour quoi ? Pour se rendre compte au bout de quelques mois qu'elles n'étaient pas capables d'être ensemble ? D'ailleurs Regina voulait-elle au moins être avec elle ?

La brune n'avait jamais exprimé le moindre regret, la moindre objection au fait qu'elle contribue à briser chaque jour un peu plus son couple. Pas plus qu'elle ne lui avait demandé de se séparer de Neal … Pourtant il arrivait parfois que les remarques acerbes qu'elle servait à tout le monde se tintent de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la jalousie lorsqu'elle s'adressait au fils du Ténébreux …

\- Je vais rentrer à pieds … Pour dessaouler.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la voix près de son oreille la fit presque sursauter.

\- Oh, ok, pas de souci. Les cadeaux sont dans la coccinelle non ?

\- Oui.

\- Super, je m'occuperai de les mettre sous le sapin avec Regina.

\- D'accord. À toute à l'heure ? eut-il l'air de vouloir s'assurer.

\- Yep, confirma-t-elle en détournant la tête au dernier moment pour que ses lèvres atterrissent sur sa joue.

Gold et Belle ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter mais ses parents eux furent les derniers à quitter le manoir. Snow qui avait à peine bu un verre de vin n'arriva pas à contenir des larmes d'émotions lorsqu'elle voulut remercier leur hôte et Emma dut étouffer un rire lorsqu'elle la vit tenter de prendre son ex belle mère dans ses bras. A ses côtés un David qui avait consommé bien plus d'alcool que sa femme riait encore dans sa barbe de quelques jours lorsqu'elle les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du numéro 108.

\- À demain, lança-t-elle réellement enthousiaste pour la première fois depuis des années à l'idée de passer des fêtes en famille.

Le loquet doré avait à peine cliqué entre ses doigts lorsqu'elle fut sauvagement plaquée contre le bois blanc.

 **##**

Les mains qui avaient enserré ses épaules tombèrent le long de ses bras avant de filer sur ses flancs, semant sur leur chemin une traînée de feu qui menaçait de la faire suffoquer. Le moindre contact après plus deux semaines sans avoir pu la toucher était presque de trop. Le désir la consumait à une allure catastrophique qui lui fit brièvement se demander si elle n'allait pas jouir avant même que quoi que ce soit ait pu se passer.

Au moins était-elle rassurée par l'attitude de la brune qui avait l'air aussi affectée qu'elle à en croire la façon dont elle sentait frissonner le corps plaqué contre le sien. La profonde inspiration qu'elle l'entendit prendre quelque part près de sa nuque, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux la fit carrément gémir mais le bruit sembla faire sortir la sorcière de sa transe.

\- On s'est bien amusée à Boston ?

\- Tu m'as manquée, répondit-elle honnêtement faisant fi de la règle tacite qui édictait qu'elles ne devaient jamais parler de sentiments.

\- Vraiment ? Pas un seul message ni appel, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu as donné.

\- Pour quoi faire ? T'entendre me demander d'aller me toucher dans les premières toilettes que je trouvais ?

\- Tu l'as fait ?

\- Non, mentit-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as laissé _lui_ , te toucher en pensant à moi ? reprit-elle immédiatement sans percevoir le mensonge ou juger bon de le relever.

\- Non !

Son indignation fut de courte durée, retournée sans ménagement pour que son dos aille cogner la porte d'entrée. Elle ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son soulagement lorsque les lèvres pulpeuses s'emparèrent des siennes avec autorité. Et soudain elle était partout, sa langue caressant la sienne, ses mains déjà sous son pull pour étreindre ses seins sous la fine épaisseur du soutien gorge qui ne devait rien masquer de son excitation.

\- Ta chambre, supplia-t-elle.

\- Non, tu ne l'as pas mérité.

Un instant elle eut peur que l'autre s'éloigne d'elle. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à un tel abandon quand son corps commençait à peine à se réhabituer au contact bien trop addictif. Mais la brune n'avait aucune intention de la priver de quoi que ce soit à en juger par la hâte avec laquelle elle était en train de la débarrasser de son haut. Sa tête se renversa contre la surface où elle était appuyée mais son grincement de douleur mourut en un gémissement de pure extase lorsque la pointe d'un de ses seins disparut dans la bouche brûlante de la sorcière.

Une main impatiente s'attaqua à son jean et elle retint son rire quand son amante eut visiblement du mal à l'en dégager.

\- Taille enfant la prochaine fois Emma non ? gronda-t-elle près de la peau qu'elle avait trempée de sa salive.

\- Ose me dire que ça te plait pas de me voir dedans.

Cette fois elle ne fit rien pour retenir un petit rire quand, exaspérée, la brune fit disparaître son pantalon en un rapide tour de magie. Son boxer subit un autre sort, écarté sans ménagement avant qu'elle ne soit pénétrée de deux doigts qui la firent se cambrer en un cri que Regina étouffa derrière sa main au dernier moment.

\- Oh _putain_ oui … Vas-y Gina.

Mais l'encouragement eut l'effet contraire, stoppant tout mouvement et elle geignit presque sous le regard qui la fusilla efficacement.

\- Ton langage Emma, gronda la plus âgée après une éternité à lui faire passer le message silencieusement.

Question de principe devina-t-elle. Parce que son amante n'avait jamais été dérangée par le montant exorbitant d'insanités qui franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres une fois qu'elle était en elle. Au pire, elles provoquaient des sourires sardoniques mais jamais aucune remontrance.

D'ailleurs l'intéressée reprenait déjà sans avoir exigé d'elle la moindre confirmation orale. Refusant de prendre le risque de se faire sermonner d'avantage la blonde s'empara des lèvres qui avaient frôlé les siennes, sa langue filant à la rencontre de l'autre. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe à autre chose pour tenter de gérer le plaisir qui était en train de détruire ses entrailles. Chaque va-et-vient la transperçait tel une lame au point qu'elle en ait presque physiquement mal. Est-ce que c'était possible d'éprouver autant de désir pour une seule personne ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle se dégagea un tant soit peu pour reprendre son souffle que les doigts lui volaient un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils s'enfonçaient en elle pour aller taper juste là où elle mourait d'envie de les voir s'attarder.

\- Gina, je t'en supplie …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Jouir. Je veux que tu me fasses jouir.

Incapable de faire autre chose que s'accrocher désespérément au corps qui la maintenait plaquée contre la porte d'entrée, Emma s'abandonna au plaisir. Elle dut étouffer ses cris derrière le poing qu'elle mordit avec force lorsque l'orgasme la transperça de part et d'autre avec une violence qui ne l'étonnait même plus. Dans ces moments là elle avait l'impression d'être possédée corps et âme par la brune qu'elle pouvait sentir envahir la moindre cellule de son corps avant que tout n'explose et qu'elle manque s'évanouir.

Entre ses jambes le rythme se fit moins exigeant, presque tendre, et elle dut se retenir une énième fois pour ne pas faire les louanges de ses talents. Pour autant elle n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer à voix haute pour que la sorcière déborde d'une autosatisfaction clairement peinte sur son visage.

\- Emma ! s'indigna l'intéressée lorsqu'elle eut reprit suffisamment de force pour la soulever dans ses bras et l'emmener en direction de la pièce où ils avaient tous passé la soirée.

\- Chut, tu vas réveiller notre fils.

La brune lui obéit et elle sentit son ventre se réchauffer pour une toute autre raison lorsqu'elle répéta les mots dans sa tête. _Notre fils._ Le fait qu'elles partagent un fils en une relative bonne entente l'émerveillait toujours. Sans un mot de plus, elle déposa la sorcière sur la première surface plane disponible – la table à manger – où elle s'installa entre ses jambes.

Elle avait presque été surprise les premiers temps de découvrir que malgré les apparences Regina Mills aimait tout autant dominer qu'être dominée et si elle s'était souvent assurée de son approbation pour prendre le dessus, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de ce qu'elle pouvait voir brûler au fond des yeux noirs de désir.

La jeune femme fit remonter ses mains le long des jambes galbées qui l'attiraient à elle, mêlant ses ongles au mélange lorsqu'ils atteignirent ses cuisses.

\- Tu ne portais rien ? Pendant tout le repas ? gronda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut atteint l'endroit où elle s'était attendue à trouver ses éternels dessous en satin.

\- Non, lui répondit-elle simplement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je savais que tu resterais.

Un instant leurs regards s'affrontèrent, un souvenir de toutes ces fois où elles s'étaient dévisagées sans oser bondir l'une sur l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent ... Emma n'hésita pas une seconde avant de l'attirer à elle, leurs lèvres se trouvant en un baiser beaucoup plus affamé encore que l'avaient été les précédents. Tremblante presque, la blonde s'écarta pourtant à bout de souffle pour repousser son amante et si un éclair d'incompréhension passa sur les traits de la plus âgée, l'instant d'après elle sourit lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir d'anticipation quand elle se pencha sur elle pour remonter la robe qu'elle portait.

Sa langue fondit entre les jambes qui se nouèrent immédiatement dans son dos et cette fois ce fut elle qui gémit quand le goût explosa sur ses papilles. Deux semaines et elle avait l'impression qu'il lui avait manqué des mois durant … Et non, elle n'était décidément pas la seule affectée à en juger par la façon dont une main avait glissé dans ses cheveux pour la maintenir exactement là où elle était et l'inciter à aller plus vite lorsque ses caresses diminuaient en intensité. Le corps de la brune s'arquait de plus en plus au point qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'observer sous un autre angle mais elle dut se contenter de passer un bras autour de ses hanches pour les empêcher de bondir lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son clitoris pour sucer avec juste assez de force pour mêler plaisir et douleur en un cocktail qui la fit jouir dans sa bouche.

Sous elle Regina avait du étouffer ses cris dans le creux de son bras et elle réalisa à peine à quel point elle avait envie de l'entendre crier son nom.

\- J'ai envie de t'entendre crier, avoua-t-elle près du sexe toujours trempé qu'elle caressait du bout des lèvres.

\- N…Non.

\- Je sais. C'est pas vraiment le moment mais ça n'empêche pas que j'en ai envie.

À regret elle abandonna sa place pour remonter le long du corps qu'elle déshabilla avant de le reprendre dans ses bras. Une main s'enroula dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer un peu plus près et la brune fit courir sa langue le long de ses lèvres apparemment nullement dérangée par le goût qu'elle pouvait y trouver. Au contraire sembla-t-elle lui faire comprendre la seconde d'après lorsque le baiser s'approfondit en provoquant un gémissement.

Le simple fait répandit une traînée de feu le long de la colonne vertébrale de la blonde qui la souleva à nouveau pour aller la déposer quelques mètres plus loin sur le tapis en fourrure près de la cheminée en essayant d'oublier que la scène aurait pu être romantique dans d'autres circonstances. Les flammes avaient jeté leurs ombres sur les vallées du corps parfait et elle se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation du spectacle.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard qui l'attendait curieusement.

Elle ne parvint pas pour autant à mettre un terme à sa fascination, préférant utiliser sa langue pour tracer les contours sombres projetés sur la peau dorée de la femme qui se cambra à nouveau lorsqu'elle fit glisser deux doigts en elle.

\- Emma …

Bon sang qu'elle avait envie de l'entendre crier son nom … Le désir la fit oublier toute prudence, s'emparant d'une cuisse qu'elle remonta jusqu'à ce que la sorcière accepte de la caler sur son épaule. Elle savait d'expérience que la position avait toujours arraché des cris à la brune et elle observa fascinée la façon dont elle s'empressa d'aller en étouffer un derrière une main tremblante lorsqu'elle commença des va-et-vient exigeants. Malgré tout les hanches du Maire se soulevèrent pour aller à sa rencontre et ce fut elle qui gronda la seconde d'après en dévorant la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

\- _Emmaa_ …

Son prénom étranglé entre deux gémissements la fit frémir. Ce n'était pas assez, elle voulait plus. Bien plus. Prenant appui sur ses genoux, la jeune femme se pencha sur l'autre, s'aidant de ses propres hanches pour donner plus de force à son rythme. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la pointe d'un sein qu'elle suça avec entrain et son nom ressemblait de plus en plus à une supplique dans la bouche de la plus âgée dont les ongles griffaient sans restreinte son cuir chevelu.

Si elle y avait le droit, Regina aurait certainement été du genre à la marquer et si c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre, rien ne l'avait jamais empêché de passer sa frustration là où personne ne pouvait le deviner. C'est ce qu'elle fit lorsque l'orgasme la déchira à nouveau et Emma fut attirée à elle pour étouffer ses cris en un baiser ravageur. Autour d'elles l'air claqua d'une magie comprimée et la blonde eut un sourire en entendant le feu rugir dans la cheminée.

Un instant encore elle resta penchée au dessus d'elle, ses caresses plus douces faisant encore frissonner son amante mais l'horloge du salon qui sonna trois coups la fit sursauter et s'éloigner d'elle.

\- J'espère que le père Noël n'essayait pas de passer par là, plaisanta-t-elle avec un regard pour l'antre où les flammes étaient toujours si hautes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à en voir la cime.

\- Très drôle Emma. Hilarant.

\- Je peux faire pire, je t'assure.

\- Je sais.

A ses côtés la brune le regard rivé au plafond tentait visiblement de reprendre son souffle et elle se força à en faire autant pour ne pas être submergée par une autre vague de désir.

\- Regina … On devait mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin, se rappela-t-elle.

L'intéressée ne lui répondit que d'un petit mouvement du poignet et elle vit du coin de l'œil les paquets apparaître en un nuage de fumée violette sous l'arbre qu'elle avait certainement décoré avec leur fils.

\- Il est trois heures Emma, demain tout le monde doit être là à neuf heures pour ouvrir ces cadeaux …

\- Merci Regina, je sais très bien que je ne suis jamais invitée à passer la nuit.

Le Maire détourna la tête, son regard encore flou de plaisir la fixant avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

\- J'ai des chambres d'amis si tu veux, proposa-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Une amie ? C'est ce que je suis ? Tu fais ça avec toutes tes amies Regina ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es alors ?

Et dans le ton même de la question, il y avait la certitude qu'Emma n'oserait pas dire à voix haute tout ce qu'elle pensait. D'ailleurs Regina détournait déjà les yeux en se relevant avec une lenteur qui laissait à penser qu'elle était loin d'être remise de ce qui venait de se passer malgré sa respiration à nouveau calme.

La Sauveuse n'osa pas rompre le silence qui s'était installé mais elle fut tout de même soulagée lorsque la brune l'attira à elle une dernière fois sur le seuil de sa porte. Rares étaient les fois où elles se disaient au revoir mais ce soir était apparemment une exception à de nombreuses règles se rendit-elle compte lorsque les bras se refermèrent derrière son cou, le baiser s'approfondissant une dernière fois, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre.

Il y avait encore du désir dans le regard qu'elles échangèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre lorsqu'elles se séparèrent.

\- Joyeux Noël Emma, entendit-elle murmuré contre ses lèvres avant que l'autre ne tourne les talons en lui ouvrant la porte d'un mouvement du poignet.

Un instant elle contempla l'idée de refuser de partir, courir après elle et la monter dans sa chambre pour lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'aube mais il y avait quelque chose dans la démarche de la brune qui s'éloignait qui l'en empêcha.

 **##**

Heureusement lorsqu'elle était rentrée Neal ronflait étalé sur la totalité du lit et Emma n'eut pas à chercher plus loin une excuse pour s'enrouler dans un plaid et tomber dans le canapé où elle dormit jusqu'à ce qu'il la réveille vers huit heures. La douche qu'elle prit ce matin là était encore plus longue que toutes celles qu'elle prenait d'habitude, tentant d'ignorer les larmes qui coulèrent sous le jet d'eau brûlante.

Elle fit tout de même l'effort de choisir une robe, héritant d'un regard éberlué de la part de son petit ami lorsqu'elle le rejoignit en retard dans la coccinelle où il s'était mis au volant. Au manoir aussi elle eut le droit à un regard enveloppant de la part de la maîtresse des lieux dont les yeux sombres s'attardèrent quelques secondes de trop sur ses cuisses découvertes.

Dans le salon elle ne put s'empêcher de voir la table à manger couverte de victuailles d'une autre manière après y avoir fait jouir Regina la veille au soir. Idem pour le tapis en fourrure dont elle s'éloigna presque aussitôt malgré son amour des feux de cheminée. La jeune femme préféra s'asseoir en sécurité sur un des canapés en cuir depuis lequel elle observa Henry ouvrir avec empressement ses premiers cadeaux.

Elle était presque nerveuse lorsqu'il atteignit une longue boîte qu'elle avait elle même emballé. Ce cadeau là était spécial et à l'autre bout de la pièce Belle qui l'avait aidée dans ses recherches pour le confectionner lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- C'est de la part de qui ? l'entendit-elle demander.

\- La mienne, répondit-elle immédiatement. Mais tu pourras remercier Belle sans elle je serais jamais arrivée à le faire.

La réponse lui valut un petit froncement de sourcil qu'il avait certainement hérité de sa mère adoptive mais elle n'en dit pas plus, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de son chocolat chaud tout en lui faisant signe de déballer la boite.

\- Oh waw ... C'est ... C'est des vraies ?! s'émerveilla-t-il en découvrant les deux baguettes en bois qu'elle contenait.

\- Oui, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre avec un enthousiasme enfantin.

\- Des baguettes magiques ? releva une voix basse à ses côtés.

Elle frissonna à la présence si proche d'elle mais s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

\- Oui, elles réagissent à la voix et à certains sorts quand on les prononce.

\- Et vous pensez sérieusement que je vais laisser mon fils jouer avec ça ?

C'était étrange de l'entendre la vouvoyer en public après ce qu'elles avaient fait la veille au soir.

\- Oh ça va, il pourra s'en servir de lampe torche et les deux autres sorts qui marchent sont celui pour désarmer l'adversaire et le pétrifier. Je savais que vous n'accepteriez rien de violent.

\- Et laissez-moi deviner... La deuxième baguette est pour vous ?

\- Voui !

Son enthousiasme lui valut un hochement de tête incrédule et elle eut un hoquet de surprise la seconde d'après lorsque la brune leva une main pour les protéger du sort qui venait de fuser vers elle.

\- Pas dans la maison, prévint l'intéressée.

\- Ça marche ! s'extasia l'enfant qui n'y avait pas cru. Maman je peux les garder ? Promis on jouera qu'au parc ou dans le jardin !

\- Oui chéri, tu peux ...

L'autorisation provoqua un cri de joie qui fit se pincer les lèvres pulpeuses laquées d'un rouge profond mais la seconde d'après Henry se précipitait déjà vers elles pour les prendre dans ses bras. Dans son dos les doigts de la brune se mêlèrent à ceux de leur fils pour caresser sa colonne vertébrale et son sourire n'avait jamais été plus sincère que lorsqu'elle émergea du câlin collectif auquel elle venait d'avoir le droit.

Pas qu'elle se soit attendue à autre chose, mais elle se surprit tout de même à être véritablement heureuse lors du petit déjeuner qu'ils prirent tous ensemble, incapable de garder son sérieux à chaque fois que son regard tombait sur Gold que sa compagne avait forcé à enfiler un bonnet de Père Noël. Les regards froids auxquels elle avait le droit à chaque fois qu'il le remarquait n'arrivaient même pas à ternir sa bonne humeur.

Mais quelque chose d'autre y parvint en l'espace d'une seconde où tout bascula.

\- Em ?

\- Yep ?

Son petit ami avait un regard timide qu'elle lui connaissait que trop bien et les mains croisées dans le dos qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon.

\- Ah non Neal on avait dit pas de cadeau, j'ai rien pour toi ...

\- C'est euh ... C'est pas un cadeau.

Elle crut qu'elle allait faire tomber son deuxième mug de chocolat chaud de la matinée lorsqu'il mit un genou à terre. Dans la pièce les bavardages se turent immédiatement et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous l'attention soudaine de tous les invités.

\- Neal ? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

Mais quel doute pouvait-elle encore avoir lorsqu'il sortit l'écrin de derrière lui pour lui présenter la bague. Le solitaire qui brillait à la lumière du lustre du salon était indéniablement beau et très coûteux à en juger par la taille du diamant soutenu par deux plus petits comparses sur un anneau en or blanc mais la vision serra sa gorge.

\- Emma je ... Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été là pour toi, ni quelqu'un de bien ... Quand on s'est rencontré j'étais surtout un jeune homme encore paumé et puis un gros lâche mais ... Te rencontrer a été ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau de toute ma vie. Et crois moi je suis beaucoup plus âgé que tu ne le crois ...

Elle aurait du l'arrêter, arrêter ses aveux un peu trop poignants qui parvenaient à faire briller ses yeux de larmes retenues mais elle en fut incapable, écoutant, paralysée, ce qu'il avait encore à dire.

\- On a tout fait dans le désordre mais aujourd'hui on a un enfant, une maison, une ville où on se sent bien et même si j'ai déjà l'impression qu'on forme une véritable famille j'aimerais ... Ce serait un honneur pour moi si tu acceptais d'être ma femme ... Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

 _Non_. Non, non non et _non,_ elle ne voulait pas. Même toute petite elle n'avait jamais rêvé d'un mariage en robe de Princesse et maintenant ... _Maintenant_ il lui demandait ?! Son regard perdu dériva vers ses parents dont le sourire n'avait jamais été plus énervant et Gold qui avait l'air d'attendre sa réponse avec intérêt. Toujours perché sur le bord du canapé où il avait été en train d'admirer un de ses cadeaux, Henry, lui, ne cachait pas son choc, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise. Et Regina ...

Appuyée contre une commode, Regina l'observait impassible, le regard froid. Comment pouvait-elle ?! Et comme son regard était resté perdu sur elle, un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se haussa à son intention. Presque comme si elle la mettait au défi de révéler à tout le monde ce qu'elle était en train de penser.

Les dents serrées elle adressa un sourire à son petit ami. C'était de la colère qu'elle ressentait à présent, la panique déjà oubliée, reléguée derrière une furie qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler. En fait elle n'était vraiment rien pour la mère adoptive de son fils. C'était elle qu'on venait de demander en mariage, elle qui se souciait des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir et la brune n'avait même pas l'air dérangée. Même pas l'air jalouse. _Même pas l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre_ ...

\- Oui, s'entendit-elle répondre d'une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Quelqu'un – sûrement Snow – poussa un cri de joie avant d'applaudir mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop pour qu'elle y fasse attention. Le regard vide elle observa le jeune homme enfiler la bague à son doigt avec un sourire sincère. La larme qu'il essuya sur sa joue après l'avoir embrassée n'était pas une larme de joie mais personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir.

 **##**

À croire qu'elle était bonne actrice, il lui semblait que le village entier était venu la féliciter pour ses fiançailles. Au commissariat, dans la rue, en mission, au restaurant. Personne ne l'avait épargnée au point même que Neal et elle commencent à fuir l'effervescence que l'annonce avait provoquée. Dans son malheur elle avait noté avec soulagement que son fiancé n'avait pas changé, il se comportait toujours comme le meilleur ami qu'elle n'aie jamais eu et plusieurs fois elle avait failli lui avouer, se décharger du mensonge qui la rongeait.

Et puis il y avait Regina ... Depuis la scène qui s'était produite chez elle le jour de Noël elle ne l'avait revue qu'une seule fois et il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de se retrouver seule avec elle. Il n'était pas dur de deviner aux regards froids qu'elle lui lançait qu'elle lui en voulait. Mais de quel droit ? Elle qui n'avait jamais rien exigé d'elle, qui n'avait pas montré la moindre once de réaction lorsque Neal lui avait fait sa demande, se permettait à présent de se montrer distante ? Le comportement de la mère adoptive d'Henry l'avait mise dans une colère sourde, amplifiée de jour en jour par la bonne humeur de ceux qui l'entouraient. Étaient-ils tous aveugles ?

\- Tout va bien ?

Pas tous non, se rappela-t-elle. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que son père lui adressait des regards inquisiteurs quand ils n'étaient pas inquiets.

\- Salut 'Pa. Bien sûr et toi ?

\- Oui oui ... Tu ne devrais pas être au commissariat ?

\- Les appels sont redirigés ici, répondit-elle simplement en désignant d'un doigt le téléphone portable qui trônait à côté de sa part de tarte aux pommes.

\- Est-ce que ton travail à Boston te manque ?

\- Non, pas vraiment ... Enfin yavait un peu plus d'activité je suppose ... Mais ça va ... Pourquoi ?

\- J'essaie de comprendre ... Ce qui va pas en ce moment.

\- Tout va bien, mentit-elle laconiquement.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir reconnaître un mensonge Princesse.

Le surnom la fit sourire. Dans la bouche de n'importe quelle autre personne il avait tendance à la faire grincer des dents mais son père avait le don de le prononcer comme une réelle marque d'affection qui la faisait sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je cache à ton avis ? changea-t-elle de tactique.

\- Tu es enceinte ?

La gorgée de chocolat chaud qu'elle avait avalée manqua repartir en direction de son interlocuteur, sa quinte de toux lui valant un regard inquiet de la part de Ruby depuis le comptoir où elle surveillait la salle.

\- C'était un non ? devina son père.

\- Un gros non. Je vais être sœur dans peu de temps, c'est déjà bien non ?

\- Tu as des problèmes avec Henry ? rebondit le Prince Charmant sans se laisser distraire.

\- Non, tout va très bien aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Regina ?

 _Evidemment ..._

\- Pas que je sache, mentit-elle avec plus d'application cette fois.

\- Est-ce que c'est le mariage ? C'est le mariage c'est ça ?!

\- Ecoute ... Ouais, un peu, capitula-t-elle pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Ça me dépasse un peu, j'avais jamais imaginé ... Et puis tout ce monde qui se réjouit pour moi c'est un peu ... Déstabilisant.

\- Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à devenir quelqu'un dont tout le monde s'intéressait quand je me suis mis avec ta mère.

\- C'est pas pareil ...

\- Je sais, je sais, je tentais pas de faire une comparaison ... Ecoute ... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ok ?

\- N'en parle pas à maman s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle est ... Elle est tellement ... Enthousiaste à l'idée de ce mariage ... Et puis tu sais depuis qu'elle est enceinte elle panique pour un rien alors ...

\- Ok, je comprends, je lui en parlerai pas, promis.

\- Ni à Regina, rajouta-t-elle un peu trop rapidement.

\- Euh ... Pourquoi ?

\- On sait jamais ? Les mariages et elle ne font pas très bon ménage non ?

En face d'elle son interlocuteur prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de lui adresser un bref signe de tête. Au moins ça dont elle n'aurait pas à se soucier ...

Et si son père tint sa promesse de ne pas en parler à son épouse ou encore Regina, Neal fut apparemment un des premiers au courant à en croire les discussions qu'il tenta d'avoir avec elle dès le lendemain. Incapable d'ignorer plus longtemps l'homme avec qui elle partageait la maison que Gold leur avait gracieusement offerte quelques mois plus tôt, la jeune femme avait fini par avouer une version édulcorée de la triste réalité.

Oui, elle avait peur du mariage.

Non, elle ne supportait plus les félicitations de gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Oui, elle avait marre des sourires fiers de sa mère.

Non, elle n'avait aucune intention d'inviter toute la ville à la cérémonie.

En fait elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de fuir. Mais ce soir là ses pas la menèrent pourtant là où résidait tout ce qui la retenait ici. Un instant elle regarda hébétée le numéro 108 briller à la lueur du soleil couchant comme si son corps avait décidé avant elle d'aller frapper sur la porte qui s'ouvrit l'instant d'après.

Un étrange cocktail de soulagement et de déception l'assaillit lorsqu'elle fut accueillie par son fils. Henry haussa pourtant un sourcil en une imitation évidente de sa mère adoptive avant de la faire entrer en s'effaçant devant elle.

\- Maman n'est pas encore rentrée. Elle reste tard à la Mairie en ce moment …

\- C'est pas grave, c'est toi que je voulais voir, mentit-elle.

La nouvelle parut ravir l'enfant qui l'emmena d'office dans la cuisine où il avait apparemment été en train de plonger dans une jarre à biscuits dont elle aurait certainement du l'en dissuader. Au lieu de ça, la blonde se joignit à lui pour s'emparer d'un cookie sans aucun doute fait maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fut-il le premier à briser leur silence complice.

\- Je …

Un instant elle contempla l'éventualité de lui mentir mais malgré son jeune âge, il était peut être une des seules personnes qui sauraient se passer de jugement. Après tout c'était un étonnement sans limite qu'elle avait vu sur son visage le jour de la demande de Neal. Loin de la joie absolue de Snow ou de l'indifférence de Regina.

\- Je ne me sens plus très bien à Storybrook depuis que Neal a demandé ma main, avoua-t-elle donc.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les gens me regardent comme une Princesse qui vit un comte de fée.

\- C'est un peu le cas non ?

\- Non, je … Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce titre Henry et je … Je suis loin d'éprouver ce qu'une Princesse doit éprouver lorsqu'elle rencontre son âme sœur.

\- Parce que ça fait longtemps que tu as rencontré Papa ? tenta-t-il de s'expliquer en reprenant un biscuit chocolaté.

\- Non je pense pas. J'ai … J'ai d'autres …

\- Besoins ? La vie que tu mènes ici ne te convient pas ?

Il avait un air songeur qui lui fit brièvement penser que le gamin avait peut être passé trop de temps avec Archie.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je … Je pensais à partir ces derniers temps.

\- Partir … Partir d'ici ?

\- Oui. Enfin … Pas définitivement, peut être que … Le temps de me ressourcer, tu vois ?

\- Avec Neal ? fut la question immédiate.

 _Non_ , était la première réponse qui fusa dans sa tête mais pourtant … Pourtant Neal était peut être un des seuls à qui elle faisait suffisamment confiance pour se charger de lui faire oublier les problèmes. L'idée la rendait malade mais il était devenu le meilleur ami qu'elle avait ici et elle savait d'avance qu'il la suivrait n'importe où.

\- Oui, s'entendit-elle donc répondre à la place.

\- Et … Et moi ?

\- Ta place est ici Henry. Storybrook est ta maison.

Une vieille rancœur obscurcit brièvement les yeux de son fils. Quelque chose qu'elle y avait déjà vu en présence de sa mère adoptive les premiers mois après son arrivée à Storybrook.

\- Mais tu sais quoi ? reprit-elle rongée par la culpabilité. Tu … Tu pourrais venir non ? Après tout tu as été assez grand pour me trouver à Boston, quelques week-ends loin d'ici pourraient te faire du bien tu crois pas ?

\- Absolument pas, fut la réponse qui les figea tous les deux.

Emma faillit tomber du haut de son tabouret lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à la maîtresse de maison qui y était entrée sans qu'aucun d'eux ne l'entende. La brune se tenait droite comme un I dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés dans sa veste de tailleur qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas encore eu le temps d'ôter.

Il y avait une nouvelle furie dans les yeux d'ébène qui les observaient tous deux. Un changement presque agréable comparé à la froideur indifférente qu'elle lui avait servie ces dernières semaines. Et depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

\- Henry monte dans ta chambre, je te préviendrai quand le repas sera prêt. Miss Swan … mon bureau, lui indiqua Regina avec un signe de tête avant de s'y diriger la première.

Elle prit le temps d'adresser un sourire encourageant à son fils qui monta docilement s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant de se rendre là où elle était sans doute attendue.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? fut-elle d'ailleurs assaillie dès que la porte eut été fermée derrière elle.

\- C'est pas une histoire Gina, je suis … Je suis fatiguée de Storybrook et de tous ces gens qui … Qui ne me voient que comme leur Princesse qui va bientôt se marier. Alors … Voilà.

\- Alors voilà ? répéta-t-elle avec dédain en s'éloignant d'elle pour aller nerveusement remettre en place un objet posé sur le manteau de sa cheminée. _Alors voilà_?! Tu fuis ?

\- N… _Oui_ ! Voilà, je fuis, contente ?!

\- Absolument pas ! Et ne t'imagine pas une seconde que je vais vous laisser emporter mon fils et jouer les petites familles parfaites dans je ne sais quelle ville !

\- Ah ! Et quoi ? Jalouse de ne pas avoir été invitée ? s'exclama-t-elle en tentant désespérément de garder son calme et sa voix à un volume raisonnable. Tu préférerais peut être venir ? Jouer les ménages à trois ?

\- Je n…

\- Pas une seule fois tu m'as demandé de le quitter, continua-t-elle en ignorant sa tentative de riposte. Pas une seule fois tu n'as osé me dire que tu voulais être avec moi ! Et quand il m'a demandé en mariage ? Tu sais de quoi t'avais l'air ? De me dire « _Vas-y ose_ ! » Tu croyais que j'allais dire non ? Que j'allais repousser la seule personne qui se décarcasse pour que je me sente bien ?

\- Miss…

Elle l'interrompit à nouveau, comblant la distance qu'elle avait creusée entre elles pour l'emprisonner entre l'antre de la cheminée et elle.

\- Non, t'as pas le droit de parler. D'ailleurs tu voulais pas hein ? Ces derniers temps, à m'ignorer, tout le temps … À chaque fois que je rentrais quelque part tu trouvais le moyen d'en sortir ! De quel droit est-ce que t'es en colère ? Alors que moi tout ce dont j'ai l'impression c'est que tu t'es foutue de ma gueule ! Neal n'est peut être pas aussi … Il n'est peut-être pas aussi _intense_ que toi mais lui au moins il s'est levé le cul pour me redonner le sourire quand il a vu que ça n'allait pas !

En face d'elle les yeux d'ébène brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse. Elle savait que Regina détestait être acculée dans ses retranchements, tout comme elle détestait qu'on lui coupe la parole … Ce soir elle avait fait les deux en la poussant dans une situation où ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait voulu mettre un pied jusque là. Elles n'avaient _jamais_ parlé de ce qu'il y avait entre elles.

Et peut-être eut-il mieux fallu que cela continue ainsi comprit-elle lorsque quelque chose s'alluma au fond des iris sombres qui la couvait d'un regard plus glacial que jamais. Comme si elle avait soudain décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle reprenne les choses en main, la brune réajusta la droiture de ses épaules, sa mâchoire se serrant brièvement avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas vers elle pour coller leurs corps et délivrer son venin au plus près d'elle.

\- Est-ce que tu t'entends mentir aussi fort que tu entends les autres ? Dis moi qui de nous deux tenait réellement à ce que son sale petit secret ne soit pas découvert ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu réussir à te mentir au point de croire que la Méchante Reine aurait honte d'avoir pu mettre la Sauveuse dans son lit ?

Il y avait plus. Elle pouvait presque sentir la somme d'insultes qui s'étaient accumulées sous la langue de la brune. Mais pour l'instant elle avait surtout envie de la sentir sur la sienne. Elle aurait pu pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle ne fut pas repoussée mais ses lèvres furent immédiatement victime de la rage qu'elle avait senti dans les mots susurrés à voix basse.

Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le goût qui explosa sur ses papilles. De l'alcool que Regina avait visiblement consommé. Emma ne parvenait pas pour autant à s'en soucier, heureuse plus que de raison de pouvoir sentir contre elle le corps qui lui avait manqué. Sa main presque timide qui s'était faufilée sous le blaser noir du Maire n'y fut que brièvement tolérée avant d'être éloignée, une poigne ferme la repoussant, quelques pas la forçant à reculer jusqu'au premier mur où elle fut plaquée.

Là, le rythme changea et elle s'abandonna au plaisir insensé que Regina était capable de lui faire ressentir. Sa langue avait beau être dans sa bouche, la chaleur étouffante qui était en train de se répandre en elle était digne d'un orgasme naissant. D'ailleurs elle gémit ouvertement lorsqu'une main trouva le derrière de sa cuisse pour l'inciter à aller entourer les hanches toujours moulées dans un pantalon de tailleur.

Dans cette position, le corps de la Reine alla un peu plus impeccablement s'écraser sur le sien et elle regretta de ne jamais avoir demandé à son professeur comment utiliser sa magie pour les débarrasser de leurs vêtements.

\- Mais ce n'est même pas le véritable problème hein ? finit par reprendre l'autre en ignorant le gémissement qui lui échappa lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour tomber dans son cou.

Emma abandonna le combat au premier coup de langue, laissant sa tête retomber contre le mur mordoré pour offrir sa gorge.

\- Parce que tu _aimes_ quand je suis comme ça. Quand c'est …. _Intense_ , sembla-t-elle se moquer en reprenant ses termes.

Elle aurait certainement approuvé si elle avait réussi à lâcher autre chose que le gémissement quasiment obscène que provoquèrent les dents qui se referment sur sa peau. Regina la marquait. _Regina la marquait._ La sensation inédite finit par la réveiller suffisamment pour qu'une de ses mains aille agripper les courtes mèches de soie qu'elle immobilisa au plus près d'elle.

\- Tu aimes quand je viole nos petites règles bien établies, continua la brune. Ça t'excite probablement plus qu'un fidèle compagnon qui attend sagement à la maison ton retour. Alors non … Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

\- Non, confirma-t-elle la voix rauque.

Le simple mot sembla pourtant figer la sorcière qui ne s'était pas apparemment attendue à ce qu'elle aille dans son sens. Pourtant le doute qui avait momentanément adoucit ses traits en disparut presque aussitôt.

\- Non, répéta-t-elle dégoulinante d'un venin mortel.

Et ce n'était plus Regina qu'elle avait dans ses bras l'instant d'après. La femme qui avait fondu sur elle comme un prédateur fondrait sur sa proie tenait plus de la célèbre Méchante Reine. Les dents sans pitié s'enfoncèrent encore une fois dans sa chair pour la marquer juste en dessous de son oreille où le grondement animal qui suivit trempa le boxer qu'elle portait.

Les mains aux ongles manucurés étaient partout touchant, caressant, empoignant le moindre centimètre de peau avec une colère qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Emma avait à peine le temps d'apprécier le contact avant qu'il ne disparaisse, remplacé par une nouvelle sensation qui ne manquait jamais de la faire gémir. Malgré leurs débuts chaotiques, il y avait presque toujours eu une douceur latente dans leurs ébats, qu'ils aient lieu dans les toilettes du Granny's ou dans la salle d'interrogatoire du commissariat.

Mais le Shérif était incapable d'en trouver la moindre trace ce soir. Pourtant l'idée était loin de la révolter. Regina était en colère. Regina était _jalouse_. L'idée qu'elle puisse avoir été poussée dans ses derniers retranchements parce qu'elle éprouvait finalement quelque chose pour elle valait toutes les déclarations du monde.

\- Alors c'était Hook qu'il aurait fallu choisir, fut l'accusation qui la glaça momentanément.

Le pirate qui lui avait couru après en avait vite été dissuadé. Pourquoi le remettait-elle sur le tapis ?

\- Il a tout ce que j'ai et bien plus encore puisque lui c'est un _homme._

Le dernier mot avait été craché comme une insulte et elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce que Regina avait sous entendu avant que des lèvres impardonnables ne fassent taire sa protestation. Elle était en feu, victime du manque qui s'était accumulé ces derniers temps au point d'avoir l'impression d'être au bord de la combustion. Elle avait tout de même préparé une réplique, une quelconque justification mais l'instant d'après elle avait violemment été arrachée aux lèvres pulpeuses pour être retournée, le buste plaqué contre le mur.

\- Parce que c'est ça le problème au fond hein Swan ? continua l'autre tranchante au point qu'il lui semble sentir les mots écorcher sa peau. C'est un homme que tu veux ?

C'était faux et Regina le savait tout aussi bien qu'elle mais les mots étaient là pour lui faire mal et ils faisaient leur effet. Emma n'avait peut-être pas encore osé parler de ses aventures avec la gente féminine à ses parents par peur de leur réaction mais la seule et véritable peur qui la retenait était celle de perdre la femme pour qui étaient nés les sentiments qui l'étouffaient.

Mais ne l'avait-elle pas déjà perdue ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de se demander lorsqu'elle fut plus étroitement plaquée contre le mur. Une main parvint à griffer son dos malgré l'épaisseur de son pull avant d'atterrir à la naissance de son pantalon où les doigts se faufilèrent entre le tissu rugueux et sa peau nue.

\- Tu préfères sans doute tous ces hommes et leur déplorable manière de te tourner autour ? La façon dont ils te regardent comme un morceau de viande qu'ils ont envie de mettre dans leur lit ?

 _Non_ aurait-elle répondu si elle avait eu la force de lutter contre la magie qui volait dans l'air tout autour d'elles. La force mystique était presque comme une troisième présence, chargeant l'atmosphère d'une noirceur qu'elle avait rarement assimilée avec la sorcière même si elle n'avait aucun doute sur sa provenance.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Un homme à parader et derrière qui te cacher. Un homme pour rassurer tout ce petit monde et jouer les familles heureuses, _normales_.

 _Non._ Non, non et non. C'était Regina qu'elle voulait. Mais les mots moururent avant même d'avoir pu les prononcer quand les ongles qui avaient joué dans le creux de ses reins firent le tour de ses hanches pour ouvrir son pantalon et l'abaisser sans ménagement. Cette fois quand la brune vint se plaquer contre elle, elle fut surprise de sentir sa peau nue contre elle pourtant elle pouvait encore voir son chemisier du coin de l'œil.

Mais ce n'était pas tout comprit-elle quand elle sentit la magie qui avait rodé autour d'elles comprimer l'air à en devenir irrespirable. Son souffle était court, presque apeuré lorsque la sorcière délivra sa dernière attaque.

\- Ou bien est-ce que c'est juste un homme dont tu as besoin pour baiser ? Parce que _ça aussi_ , je peux faire Em-ma.

La tension éclata quelque part derrière elle et cette fois elle parvint à crier.

\- Non !

Malgré l'état dans lequel l'avais mise Regina, elle n'avait pas été prête à l'invasion qui la déchira de l'intérieur. La douleur pourtant fut brève et elle eut presque honte de la façon dont son corps se cambra presque aussitôt pour accueillir le membre que la sorcière s'était visiblement offert d'un simple tour de magie.

\- Putain Gin…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir honte de la nature de ses gémissements, une main allant immédiatement bloquer son menton. Le plaisir était différent de celui que son amante avait l'habitude de lui offrir. Si tant est qu'elle ait voulu lui en offrir ... Les coups de hanches étaient impardonnables, le rythme digne d'une punition et pourtant, parce que c'était Regina, la blonde sentait déjà ses entrailles se tordre des signes avant coureurs d'un orgasme.

Réduite au silence, Emma enfonça ses dents dans la paume de la main qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, héritant d'un grondement désapprobateur. Derrière elle, la sorcière s'appuya un peu plus contre elle, un bras passé autour de sa taille pour la forcer à se cambrer d'avantage alors que sa bouche retournait effleurer son oreille.

\- Je peux être tout ça et bien plus encore Emma …

La voix plus rauque que d'habitude avait quelque chose de grave qui ressemblait à une tristesse qui lui explosa en pleine poitrine. Si elle attendait une preuve qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple jalousie derrière ses agissements, la Sauveuse pensait presque la tenir. Là, dans la façon dont Regina avait enfoui son visage dans les boucles dorées qu'elle sentait commencer à coller à sa peau en feu. Rien à voir avec celle dont elle s'enfonçait inlassablement en elle pour aller frapper un point si profondément enfoui que le plaisir semblait se faire un chemin directement jusque derrière son nombril où il menaçait de la faire exploser.

\- Mais visiblement tu préfères le brave petit Neal.

Le ton était à nouveau tombé dans le registre de celui qu'elle associait à la Méchante Reine, un grondement qui allait parfaitement avec la façon dont le bras resserra son emprise sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas lorsque les va-et-vient se firent cruels. Pourtant l'orgasme était presque là, broyant ses entrailles lorsque la main qui l'avait quasiment empêchée de respirer s'écarta pour tomber sur le mur qui scintilla brièvement d'un sort que la brune venait de lui lancer.

Elle n'avait pas besoin que Regina le lui dise pour savoir qu'elle voulait entendre son nom sortir de sa bouche au moment où elle jouirait. C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours allumé un brasier au fond des orbes d'ébène. Ce soir elle ne pourrait pas le voir mais par habitude, la jeune femme s'exécuta, ses hanches allant chaotiquement à la rencontre du membre qui lui semblait aussi dur que de l'acier lorsque le plaisir finit par éclater.

Et heureusement que l'intéressée avait insonorisé la pièce quand leur fils se trouvait à l'étage au dessus, attendant sans doute que leur dispute soit passée pour avoir le droit à un véritable repas. Pour l'instant sa mère adoptive semblait presque l'avoir oublié, grondant sa satisfaction lorsque son nom fut hurlé à plusieurs reprises. Sa colère aussi sembla momentanément avoir été oubliée quand ses va-et-vient s'adoucirent pour prolonger le plaisir qui la faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds et menaçait de la faire s'écrouler.

Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que derrière elle la brune avait fini par se figer, raidie. Elle n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer dents serrées à en juger par la façon dont les ongles manucurés agrippaient encore sans vergogne une de ses hanches. Contrairement à elle, Regina n'avait pas joui, réalisa-t-elle.

Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, la jeune femme resserra ses muscles autour du membre toujours profondément enfoui en elle et si le geste lui valut un grondement animal, elle fut surprise de la réaction qu'elle provoqua.

\- Non.

Le mot avait été craché avec le même venin que ceux qui lui avaient été adressés quelques minutes plus tôt et elle sentit la magie de son amante faire disparaître ce qu'elle avait créé avant de la repousser sans ménagement. L'insulte qui suivit l'aurait certainement achevée si elle ne s'était pas tenue au mur contre lequel elle avait été plaquée quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je prendrais le risque de te faire un enfant hein Emma ?

Elle se rappelait de cette fois où presque penaude elle avait interrogé Regina sur la possibilité pour deux femmes de créer la vie. Son professeur lui avait répondu avec un sourire en coin que le procédé était monnaie courante dans la forêt enchantée et il s'était passé quelque chose. Un instant leurs regards s'étaient soutenus avec une intensité sans équivoque.

À l'époque le visage de la brune avait fini par s'adoucir pour lui dire une des plus belles choses qu'elle ne l'ait jamais entendu dire. « Mais tu l'as déjà fait … Créé la vie. Henry est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais nous offrir ». Elle n'avait même pas su quoi répondre alors elle lui avait fait l'amour pour une troisième fois dans la soirée mais aujourd'hui leur complicité était un lointain souvenir.

Oui, c'était bien la Méchante Reine qu'elle voyait la toiser, le visage fermé à quelques centimètres du sien depuis qu'elle s'était retournée pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé les mots qu'elle avait entendus. Mais non …

\- Pars. Quitte cette maison, continua-t-elle d'ailleurs.

Et si une part d'elle aurait voulu la contredire, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus en présence de cette Regina qui avait l'air de la haïr avec plus de ferveur encore que le Maire qui l'avait accueillie à Storybrook.

Pour une fois, sa magie répondit présente lorsqu'elle tenta de s'en servir, remerciant tous les dieux lorsqu'elle réapparut en un nuage de fumée blanche dans le hall de la maison qu'elle partageait avec Neal, de nouveau habillée.

\- Em ?

Son diminutif raisonna en provenance du canapé où elle eut le temps d'apercevoir son fiancé allongé avec une bouteille de bière avant de fondre en larmes. Ses sanglots firent bondir le jeune homme qui se précipita à sa rencontre juste à temps pour lui éviter de tomber lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids.

\- Emma qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es blessée ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Henry ?

Son inquiétude sincère fit redoubler ses pleurs. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Et pourtant elle était là, dans ses bras, à rêver du réconfort qu'une autre aurait pu lui apporter. D'une autre qu'elle ne serait certainement jamais capable d'avoir parce que .. Regina avait raison … Elle n'était même pas foutue de savoir ce qu'elle voulait pour dire non à Neal lorsqu'il lui avait demandé sa main …

\- Fais nos valises, s'entendit-elle demander – _supplier_.

\- Nos valises ?

\- Oui. On part. J'ai besoin de respirer, ils n'auront qu'à préparer le mariage sans nous.

Et Neal … Ce _brave Neal_ avait obéi sans chercher à la contredire.

 **##**

Les premiers jours avaient été les plus terribles. Et elle avait beau être une experte en matière de fuite, elle avait plutôt l'impression de subir une cure de désintoxication à grande vitesse. Et les effets secondaires du manque étaient dévastateurs.

Son téléphone portable avait été éteint et c'était Neal qui s'était chargé, pour elle, de donner des nouvelles à sa famille. Y compris Regina comprit-elle un soir en l'entendant échanger quelques formalités avec la femme qu'il craignait toujours. La mère adoptive d'Henry avait eu raison. Elle se cachait derrière un homme.

La grande Emma Swan, Sauveuse de rien du tout, aurait du être rebaptisée « Peureuse », le huitième nain pour parfaire la collection de Snow White.

Neal avait du redoubler d'ingéniosité mais il avait fini par lui arracher son véritable premier rire à Central Parc lors d'une mémorable bataille de boules de neige en pleine nuit. Et la routine de leur jeunesse s'était bien vite réinstallée. Qu'ils aient accès à une carte bleue illimitée fournie par Gold ne les avaient pas empêchés de courir après le frisson du vol. De la nourriture, des objets et des vêtements y étaient passés ainsi qu'une voiture de luxe qu'ils avaient « empruntée » une nuit durant pour se faire flasher sur plusieurs radars, le visage masqué par de lourdes écharpes en laine.

Ensuite étaient venus les casinos et les hôtels de passe où Neal et elle avaient entre autre partagé une nuit avec une blonde aux yeux clairs, le complet antipode de la brune qui hantait encore ses rêves. Un soir, dans un bar, son fiancé lui avait tendu le téléphone dont elle s'était saisi par réflexe et juste comme ça, elle avait parlé à Henry.

L'enfant avait fini de lui redonner le sourire, s'extasiant sur les aventures que la blonde lui racontait avec plus de détail que ne le faisait Neal. À son tour, elle avait écouté les nouvelles de Storybrook avec l'impression qu'il lui parlait d'un lointain pays. Les préparatifs pour le mariage avaient apparemment avancé à grand pas et elle avait appris avec un certain degré de surprise que même Regina avait consenti à y participer. Comme s'il avait pu deviner ce qu'elle en pensait, Henry n'évoquait jamais sa mère adoptive avec elle mais la blonde n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver le courage nécessaire de le lui demander.

C'était en pensant à elle un soir allongée sur le canapé d'un toit terrasse qu'elle avait fouillé son sac pour en sortir le téléphone portable qu'elle n'avait pas allumé depuis plusieurs semaines. Ignorant les différentes notifications qui vibrèrent dans sa main pour aller dans sa galerie photo où elle ouvrit l'album qu'elle avait créé un jour de profond ennui au commissariat.

Le sourire de Snow White l'accueillit en premier. Sa mère était toujours en train de sourire sur toutes les photos qu'elle avait pu prendre d'elle. Au Rabbit Hole ou autour d'une table pour un repas familial, avec David ou Ruby, la petite brune était une constante. Mais Regina … Les clichés étaient des instants volés pour la plupart et la femme y avait bien l'air d'une Reine au port hautain.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule photo où elle avait pu capturer le sourire qu'elle offrait rarement en spectacle. Et évidemment il était dirigé vers leur fils. Henry et elle étaient en train de déballer un paquet cadeau lors de leur dernier Noël. Quelques instants avant que tout ne bascule ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avec un pincement au cœur.

Dans sa main, le téléphone clignota, se remettant à vibrer, l'écran affichant à nouveau la photo qu'elle avait été en train d'admirer. La photo qu'elle avait choisie pour illustrer le contact dont le nom était à présent placardé sur la surface illuminée. Son regard fila brièvement sur l'intérieur de la chambre d'hôtel où Neal dévorait un pot de glace devant un match de boxe avant de se décider à décrocher.

\- Oui ?

Elle aurait eu honte de sa voix si le simple mot n'avait pas provoqué un soupir soulagé à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Emma …

Elle n'avait jamais entendu Regina prononcer son prénom de la sorte.

\- Je … Ça va ? s'assura-t-elle par peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Mais non … Regina aurait appelé Neal si tel avait été le cas. C'était avec lui qu'elle conversait depuis quelques semaines et comme pour confirmer ses soupçons …

\- J'ai … J'ai reçu un accusé réception d'un de mes messages alors je me suis doutée que tu avais rallumé ton téléphone.

\- Ok.

\- Emma …

\- J'aurais pas du décrocher.

\- Non, _Emma_.

C'était encore pire que toute à l'heure. Il y avait une toute nouvelle forme de supplique dans la façon dont était prononcé son prénom.

\- Emma, je t'en supplie, ne raccroche pas.

Regina la suppliait. Regina ne l'avait _jamais_ suppliée. Pas en dehors de leurs ébats tout du moins et les mots faillirent lui faire lâcher son téléphone, suspendant son souffle dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre. La brune dut le comprendre, faisant apparemment l'effort de continuer lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas.

\- J'avais bu Emma. J'ai … Je n'aurais _jamais_ du faire ce que j'ai fait. Dis ce que j'ai dit.

\- Ok, répondit-elle après un silence.

\- Non. Emma, rien de tout ça n'était _ok_. Je … Tu as le droit de me haïr mais je … Tout ça est impardonnable mais je voulais que tu saches au moins que je …

Elle n'avait jamais entendu la Reine aussi décousue dans ses propos, aussi peu sûre d'elle, mais ce qui suivit fut prononcé avec une assurance qui recolla quelques morceaux du cœur qu'elle avait senti se briser ce soir là à Storybrook.

\- Tu es ce que je pouvais rêver de mieux pour élever Henry à mes côtés.

La déclaration resta suspendue de longues secondes dans le silence qui suivit. Malgré elle, elle pouvait imaginer la brune les dents serrées d'appréhension, les lèvres pincées dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction.

\- Je pourrais jamais te haïr finit-elle par avouer, avant de raccrocher précipitamment par peur d'en dévoiler d'avantage.

Elle était retournée dans la chambre pour se blottir auprès de Neal qui n'avait pas posé de question à propos de ses larmes, abandonnant son pot de glace pour passer des doigts un peu maladroits dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Le téléphone était resté allumé bien que personne ne l'y contacte plus mis à part Ruby que ses silences ne semblaient pas déranger. Elle avait beau ne jamais lui répondre, la serveuse continuait à lui envoyer régulièrement des anecdotes croustillantes dont elle avait été témoin au Granny's.

Non, le coup de téléphone avait été adressé à Neal. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de flâner au beau milieu d'un marché totalement illégal où son fiancé avait les yeux rivés sur un serpent qu'il tenait à acheter.

\- Emma, il m'appelle …

\- Il t'appelle ?

\- Je te jure, ya quelque chose … Quelque chose dans son regard.

\- Arrête je vais être jalouse, railla-t-elle sachant l'occurrence impossible.

\- Non, je t'assure, je vais l'ach…

Mais la sonnerie du smartphone interrompit leur petite joute verbale et comme à l'habitude, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, peu désireuse d'entendre la voix des personnes qu'elle avait passé presque deux mois à éviter. Elle faisait semblant de s'intéresser à une cage emplie de petits écureuils noirs lorsque son regard croisa celui du fils du Ténébeux.

Neal s'était immobilisé et quelque chose au fond des yeux bruns la fit frissonner. De la peur. Non, de la panique. De l'horreur ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? voulut-elle immédiatement savoir en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Il … Il y a eu un accident.

\- Qui ça ? Qui a eu un accident Neal ?

\- T… Ta mère. Ils ont du forcer l'accouchement et … Regina fait tout ce qu'elle peut mais …

\- Mais ?

\- Mais ils ne savent pas si elles vont tenir bien longtemps.

\- Elles qui ? poussa-t-elle irritée par la lenteur dont il semblait faire preuve.

\- Ta mère et Regina. C'est un garçon. L'enfant, c'est un garçon …

Il aurait bien pu lui annoncer que l'enfant était une licorne qu'elle n'aurait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour rejoindre en courant la coccinelle. Si elle avait eu ses pouvoirs, elle s'y serait peut être téléportée mais pour l'instant une course effrénée dut faire l'affaire.

Ils étaient à plus de dix heures de route de Storybrook. Dix heures durant lesquelles, la jeune femme regretta pour la première fois de sa vie la vieille Volkswagen dont le moteur ne lui permettait pas des folies. Sur le trajet, elle avait réussi à obtenir quelques informations supplémentaires de la part de David qu'elle avait appelé.

Sa voix déformée par le haut parleur et une anxiété palpable lui avait appris qu'une mauvaise chute avait scellé le destin de sa mère. Whale s'était occupé de sauver l'enfant parce que c'était la seule chose que Snow avait pu lui demander avant de tomber dans le coma mais il était resté incompétent pour faire plus. A ce stade, seule de la magie blanche aurait pu l'aider mais les fées étaient tombées à court de poussière quelques mois plus tôt et quant au Ténébreux … Sa nature même l'empêchait de la pratiquer.

Alors c'était Regina qu'on était allée chercher. Parce que c'était toujours elle qui finissait par être la Sauveuse à la place de la Sauveuse. Parce qu'Emma Swan était une incapable, se répéta-t-elle le pied tremblant sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Sauf que cette fois, si la sorcière avait bien voulu aider, c'était au péril même de sa vie quand on savait combien avoir recourt à de la magie blanche lui était difficile.

Surtout pour aider Snow White.

Quelle motivation parvenait-elle à trouver, Emma l'ignorait mais David lui avait assuré que pour l'instant Regina était tout de même parvenue à maintenir sa mère en vie. Mais pour combien de temps et à quels risques ?

Le frisson qui la glaça lorsqu'elle passa le panneau indiquant l'entrée de la ville ne sembla pas déranger Neal qui dormait tête appuyée contre la vitre de la petite citadine malgré sa conduite plus que dangereuse. Atteindre l'hôpital lui sembla encore plus long que la dernière centaine de kilomètre qu'elle avait faite mais elle s'y gara finalement en un crissement de pneus, le frein à main parvenant à réveiller en sursaut son passager.

\- On … On est arrivés ? l'entendit-elle vaguement demander.

Mais elle était déjà dehors, s'arrachant à sa ceinture de sécurité pour rentrer dans le hall en courant.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-elle déjà essoufflée quand elle remarqua Henry assis sur un fauteuil.

Et par _elle_ , elle avait voulu dire Regina, réalisa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. Elle n'était même pas capable de se réjouir de voir leur fils pour la première fois depuis presque deux mois. Il lui fallait une réponse immédiate.

\- Où est-elle ? répéta-t-elle d'ailleurs avec une hargne inattendue lorsque l'enfant adressa un regard interloqué à un homme qui se tenait à ses côtés et qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle n'accorda qu'un vague coup d'œil à l'intéressé qui tenait sur ses genoux un enfant bien plus jeune qu'Henry mais finit par lui répondre.

\- Deuxième étage. Chambre vingt-six.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de le remercier pour sa concision, ses jambes reprenant leur course folle dans les escaliers qu'elle monta deux à deux. Elle avait le souffle court lorsqu'elle tourna dans le couloir où elle croisa le regard de David. Son père tenait un amas de couvertures dans ses bras qu'elle identifia comme l'enfant qui avait fait d'elle une grande sœur.

Le Prince qui semblait murmurer des paroles rassurantes à son fils avait l'air d'être prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'aborder. Ses jambes se solidifièrent, pieds fermement glués au sol laminé lorsque la porte de la chambre qu'il avait gardé s'ouvrit pour dévoiler une silhouette familière. Quelques mots furent échangés entre les deux et Emma observa bouche bée, la femme se raidir lorsque l'autre l'étreignit brièvement avant d'entrer dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

Seule dans le couloir la brune dont elle avait souvent rêvé sembla abandonner le masque qu'elle avait porté, laissant ses épaules se vouter et une main tombant sur le mur le plus proche pour la soutenir. Emma n'avait pas besoin d'être plus près pour voir à quel point elle semblait épuisée et pourtant elle ne parvint pas à faire un pas vers elle. Pas même lorsque la sorcière fut parcourue d'un long frisson qui la secoua à en faire flancher ses genoux.

Le mouvement alerta suffisamment la mère adoptive d'Henry pour qu'elle se rappelle apparemment où elle était, son regard parcourant l'étage à la recherche d'un éventuel témoin de sa faiblesse passagère. Inévitablement, les orbes d'ébène trouvèrent la Sauveuse, suspendant le temps quelques instants. La blonde eut le temps de voir ses sourcils se froncer avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

Et si elle avait été clouée au sol une seconde plus tôt, la jeune femme sentit sa magie agir contre toute attente quand elle se transporta en un nuage de fumée blanche aux côtés de celle qu'elle avait pourtant tenté de fuir ces derniers temps. Regina ne pesait quasiment rien dans ses bras lorsqu'elle la sauva in extremis de la chute pour l'accompagner en douceur à terre où elle la suivit à genoux.

\- Em… Emma ?

\- Oui.

C'était le seul mot qui était parvenu à sortir de sa bouche. D'aussi près, elle pouvait distinguer les cernes qui avaient noirci la peau sous les yeux déjà sombres et presque vitreux qui la regardaient avec l'air de ne pas croire qu'elle était là. Des doigts tremblant effleurèrent la courbe de sa mâchoire comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train d'halluciner.

\- Je suis là, confirma-t-elle.

\- Je … Je croyais …

\- Je suis là. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Tu l'as fait n'est-ce pas ? Sauvé ma mère ?

\- Oui, elle l'est … Sauvée.

\- C'est toi qu'on aurait du appeler la Sauveuse … Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Prends ma magie, soigne-toi.

Mais la proposition lui valut une grimace qui laissait à penser que l'idée même lui était douloureuse.

\- Non ? devina-t-elle. Dis moi … Gina, je ferai tout ce que tu me diras, promis.

\- Concentre-toi, lui répondit-elle au bout d'une éternité comme si les mots lui coutait une fortune. Je t'ai déjà dit … La magie répond à tes émotions.

\- Ça va pas le faire, paniqua-t-elle immédiatement.

Ses émotions étaient un tourbillon chaotique depuis le coup de téléphone que Neal avait reçu. Aucune chance qu'elle parvienne à se concentrer assez pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait espéré que Regina puisse siphonner ses pouvoirs comme elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois, guidé sa magie pour s'en servir lorsqu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire … Mais aujourd'hui la Reine n'était pas en état de le faire réalisa-t-elle en sentant sa tête basculer sur son épaule.

\- Regina, supplia-t-elle pourtant en passant une main dans son cou pour redresser son visage et la forcer à la regarder.

Il y avait une lassitude qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout au fond des yeux qui d'habitude savaient briller de tant d'émotions. Elle avait vu la colère, l'indifférence, la jalousie, la haine, la luxure, la peur, l'orgueil et l'amour s'y refléter mais jamais, _jamais_ cette profonde lassitude qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Pense à nous, lui conseilla-t-elle finalement.

\- Nous ?

Un signe de tête pour lui confirmer mais elle dut forcer la brune à ne pas se réfugier au couvert de son épaule une nouvelle fois. Le regard ancré dans celui de son amante, la jeune femme tenta d'obéir tant bien que mal à la direction qui lui avait été donnée.

C'était dur de se forcer à penser à elle lorsqu'elle s'était appliquée à ne pas le faire ces derniers temps. Pourtant ce n'était pas les souvenirs qui manquaient. Ni les sentiments. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore en silence avant qu'elle ne sente le barrage craquer en elle. Celui qu'elle avait difficilement érigé dans sa fuite. Mais elle s'était menti en tentant de se convaincre que quelques temps en dehors de Storybrook guérirait son addiction.

Regina Mills lui collait à la peau. Depuis la première fois où elle l'avait découverte en mère éplorée sur le porche du 108 Mifflin Street et même quand elle se montrait odieuse avec elle. L'important c'était qu'elle soit là. En vie. Même si elles ne se méritaient pas. Même si elles se déchiraient, se recousaient en secret … Quelque part dans leur histoire, les fils s'étaient emmêlés de sorte qu'il n'était plus envisageable que l'une vive sans l'autre. Qu'importe les nœuds et la douleur que leurs rencontres pourraient provoquer.

Elle qui avait l'habitude de sentir la magie de Regina lorsqu'elle s'en servait, manifestation de la puissance qu'elle n'utilisait pas toujours mais rodait en permanence à la surface, fut surprise de sentir l'air se charger de quelque chose de différent. _Sa_ magie, comprit-elle en admirant la façon dont les doigts qui tenaient encore le visage de son amante baignaient à présent dans un halo d'or. Si la brune ne l'avait pas regardée avec une admiration non dissimulée, elle aurait peut-être eut honte de la façon dont elle sentit l'air crépiter autour d'elle et ses longues mèches claires s'agiter sous la pression d'une brise brûlante.

Mais le Maire l'observait comme si l'élève avait enfin dépassé le maître, subjuguée, stupéfaite … Le visage où elle avait vu la vie refaire surface se détendit en une tentative de sourire sur les lèvres qui avaient reprit leur courbe parfaite.

\- À ce point Emma ?

Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans la question posée précautionneusement comme si la brune n'avait pas voulu croire en la réponse qu'elle attendait et ce fut à son tour de se contenter d'un simple hochement de tête pour s'exprimer.

\- Je … Je croyais … Après ce que j'avais fait …

\- Pardonné. C'est pardonné.

\- Ça ne devrait pas l'être.

\- C'était de la colère. De la jalousie. Je comprends ça. Je peux tout comprendre, tout accepter tant que ce n'est pas de l'indifférence.

Un instant Regina l'observa comme si elle doutait de son état mental. La magie avait fait son effet mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner la position dans laquelle elle était. Dans ses bras. Et pratiquement sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais être indifférente Emma, finit-elle par lui répondre avec un sourire qui lui signifia qu'elle avait tout à fait conscience de lui renvoyer ce qu'elle lui avait dit lors de leur dernière conversation.

Le soulagement qu'elle éprouva brûla un chemin jusque dans ses poumons et elle eut l'impression de sourire pour la première fois depuis une éternité. En face d'elle, les perles d'ébène se posèrent sur ses lèvres sans chercher à être discrètes, observant sa langue les humecter avec une sombre envie.

\- Maman ?!

L'appel les figea toutes les deux. Une seconde de plus et Emma savait qu'elle aurait bondi sans égard pour l'endroit où elles étaient. Mais Henry arrivait déjà en courant vers elles et elle se força à se redresser, aidant la brune à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien gamin, en courant j'ai percuté ta mère et j'étais en train de me faire engueuler, mentit-elle facilement.

\- Et Snow ? Comment va grand-mère ?

\- Ta maman l'a sauvée, rajouta-t-elle heureuse qu'il ne relève pas son mensonge.

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement collectif et ses yeux dérivèrent quelques mètres plus loin où l'homme qui lui avait indiqué la chambre où trouver sa mère et Regina les regardait avec une politesse qui ne lui plut pas.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle d'ailleurs.

Sa question fut accueillie d'un nouveau sourire trop gentil qui lui rappela ceux que Mary-Margarett servait à tout le monde avant que la malédiction ne soit brisée.

\- Robin. Robin des bois, se présenta-t-il en avançant vers elle pour lui tendre une main qu'elle accepta sans ferveur. Je suis l'âme sœur de Regina.

 _Je suis l'âme sœur de Regina. Je suis l'âme sœur de Regina. L'âme sœur. De Regina._

Qui se présentait comme ça ?

\- Rolland ! s'exclama l'enfant qu'elle avait vu à ses côtés et qui tentait apparemment de se présenter, une main fièrement tendue devant lui.

\- En… Enchantée Rolland, répondit-elle platement en tentant de ne pas vomir les morceaux du cœur qui venait de se briser dans sa poitrine.

 **##**

Rolland était adorable devait-elle avouer. Elle l'aurait presque échangé contre le petit Léopold qui semblait s'employer à pleurer nuit et jour. Mis à part lorsqu'il était dans les bras de sa marraine. Regina avait accepté le titre avec une émotion qu'elle s'était empressée de cacher et si Emma avait trouvé l'idée touchante, elle s'était vite ravisée en constant que sa présence dans la famille avait multiplié les occasions de la voir en compagnie de Robin.

L'ancien voleur ne la quittait plus. Où avait-il été tout ce temps ? Elle ne partait même pas deux mois et revenait pour apprendre que la femme qu'elle aimait avait _une âme sœur_ ? Dont Ruby n'avait même pas été fichue de l'informer ? C'était la fée clochette, _la fée clochette_ , qui l'avait apparemment trouvé pour le compte de Regina.

Pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas de surprendre la brune en train de lui jeter des regards incandescents qui faisaient fondre ses entrailles. Le genre de regards qu'une femme qui avait trouvé son âme sœur n'aurait définitivement pas du lui jeter. Alors même si elles vivaient dans la même ville, même si elles se croisaient régulièrement, Emma s'efforçait de reconstruire les barrages qu'elle avait mit du temps à ériger et que quelques secondes avec la Reine avait détruit.

Aussi la jeune femme fuyait-elle le moindre moment qu'elle aurait pu passer en privé avec la mère adoptive d'Henry, préférant encore s'apitoyer sur son sort qu'accepter les dîners plusieurs fois proposés ou les cafés au Granny's pour lui rendre ses rapports de police au lieu du bureau du maire qu'elle prenait toujours le soin de laisser ouvert quand elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'y rentrer.

\- Tu es sûre que tu as pu régler le problème dont tu m'avais parlé avant de partir ?

\- Hum ?

La voix de son fils l'avait faite sortir de ses rêveries mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse se rappeler de ce dont il était en train de parler.

\- Quand tu es partie en janvier ...

\- Oh.

C'était un mensonge qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de perfectionner.

\- Je … Tu sais le mariage c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Ça me stresse toutes ces histoires et toute la ville … Toute la ville derrière nous …

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté alors ? La cérémonie est dans deux semaines !

\- Neal ... Neal est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il soit ton âme sœur !

\- Henry je préférerais qu'on en discute pas.

Mais elle avait beau avoir essayé d'employer le ton que Regina utilisait d'habitude pour lui faire comprendre que ses décisions étaient sans appel, elle n'était apparemment pas aussi convaincante qu'elle.

\- Et bien moi je veux en parler !

\- Henry tu obéis à ta mère, ordonna David qui était jusque là resté muet le nez plongé dans son gobelet de café.

Le Prince Charmant réussi à faire preuve de l'autorité qu'elle avait tenté d'incarner, l'enfant bondissant de sa chaise pour sortir en courant du restaurant où ils avaient été installés. Par moment elle avait l'impression qu'il était toujours le même gamin qui était venu frapper à sa porte presque deux ans plus tôt.

\- Ça lui passera, tenta de la rassurer David.

\- Ouais.

\- Mais il a raison.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler Papa.

\- Je ne permettrai pas que tu te marries avec quelqu'un juste parce que tu penses que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tu n'as rien à permettre. Personne t'a demandé ma main.

\- Regarde moi.

L'ordre la surprit. C'était peut être la première fois qu'elle l'entendait prendre le ton de quelqu'un habitué à être obéi. Dans la bouche de Regina elle s'y était faite, mais aujourd'hui elle redécouvrait presque qu'il était lui aussi un Roi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu aimes Neal ? Est-ce que c'est ton âme sœur ? Et ne t'avise pas de me mentir.

\- Je ... J'aime Neal oui. Il a ses défauts mais depuis qu'il est re rentré dans ma vie il a tout fait pour me prouver qu'il a changé et je le crois.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais rien. Je ne crois pas en l'amour véritable et toutes ces histoires d'âmes sœurs ...

\- Ta mère et moi en sommes l'exemple vivant Emma ... _Toi,_ tu en es l'exemple vivant. Tu n'aurais pas de magie sans notre Amour Véritable.

\- Ah ouais ? Beh faut croire que le destin a choisi de sauter une génération, répondit-elle sans parvenir à supprimer toute l'amertume de sa voix.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui ?

\- Si. Si, c'est cool. Laisse tomber tu veux ?

\- Non, le bonheur de ma fille n'est pas une question que je laisse tomber Emma. Je ne suis pas un gamin qui partira en claquant la porte parce que tu refuses de lui donner des réponses mais s'il le faut j'hésiterai pas à te menacer d'en parler à ta mère.

\- T'avise pas, prévint-elle en sentant sa magie se réveiller malgré elle.

\- Alors _parle-moi_...

\- Je peux pas. J'ai ... J'ai rien à dire.

\- Au contraire, je pense que tu as beaucoup à dire ... Est-ce que tu veux ... Est-ce qu'en parler à Archie t'aiderait ?

\- Nan, oh mon dieu non ! Hors de question.

\- Alors trouve quelqu'un à qui en parler Emma ...

Quelque chose dans le regard clair qui la dévisageait lui fit ravaler un sanglot. La sollicitude qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son père était d'une sincérité qui la bouleversait plus que de mesure.

\- Oh chérie ...

Les bras qui se refermèrent autour d'elle eurent raison des apparences et elle dut enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour cacher les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler. Depuis quand Emma Swan pleurait-elle dans les bras de son père pour une histoire de cœur ? Non, évidemment elle ne l'avait jamais fait ... Elle n'avait jamais _eu_ de père avant lui.

\- Je suis là, l'entendit-elle tenter de la rassurer en resserrant son entrave autour d'elle.

\- Je suis amoureuse, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

\- J'espère bien ...

\- Pas de Neal Papa ...

L'intéressé eut un hoquet de surprise mais elle dut lui reconnaître le sang froid dont il fit preuve en se contentant de continuer à l'étreindre.

\- Je vais annuler le mariage, affirma-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je m'occupe de ta mère, je m'occupe de tout.

\- Non, non Papa, s'il te plaît, je peux pas ...

\- Bien sûr que si Em...

\- Papa ! le coupa-t-elle en se dégageant. Ça servirait à rien ...

\- Emma, il faut se battre pour les gens qu'on aime ... Si ta mère et moi avions laissé Regina nous séparer, nous ...

\- Maman et toi ça n'a rien à voir ! Moi c'est différent. Cette ... Cette personne ? Elle a déjà quelqu'un, comme moi. Non, c'est pire, elle, elle a une vraie âme sœur !

\- Elle ? releva-t-il simplement.

\- Oui, _elle_ , cracha-t-elle en se relevant à son tour incapable de contrôler le sang qui empourprait ses joues.

\- Emma attends !

Elle n'avait pas attendu, claquant la porte du restaurant comme son fils l'avait fait avant elle. Voilà, elle l'avait dit, elle en avait parlé et est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ? Rien du tout !

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! ragea-t-elle après la portière de la berline du commissariat qui refusa de s'ouvrir à sa première tentative.

\- Café ? entendit-elle proposé derrière elle.

Les yeux toujours brouillés de larmes elle se retourna sur la serveuse qui avait apparemment osé la suivre à l'extérieur du bar. La brune n'en avait peut être jamais fait la remarque à haute voix mais elle était la seule habitante de Storybrook à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Regina et elle. Emma se rappelait encore de la panique qui l'avait paralysée le jour où elle était entrée dans les toilettes où la sorcière et elle avaient été en train de s'embrasser. La louve n'avait rien dit, se contentant de les saluer avec un petit sourire et de se laver les mains avant de ressortir de la pièce le pas pressé.

\- Merci, tu le mettras sur ma note s'il te plaît ?

\- Il est pour moi. Et Emma ?

\- Je veux pas en parler.

\- Oh je sais … Tu sais ce que tu veux en revanche ?

\- Qu'on me laisse tranquille.

\- Une bonne cuite à la téquila, la corrigea l'autre comme si de rien n'était. Ce soir. Toi et moi. Je finis le service à vingt-deux heures.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire non, la serveuse lui confiant son gobelet brûlant avant de faire demi-tour.

 **##**

Elle n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir de sa soirée lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin la tête prise dans un étau. La veille, elle avait apparemment été assez prévenante pour se laisser une bouteille d'eau et des cachets sur la table de nuit mais rien n'aurait pu camoufler les petits yeux que son miroir lui révéla.

Rien mis à part les Rayban qu'elle sortit de la boîte à gants de la vieille coccinelle et qui lui valurent un petit rire de la part de Ruby lorsqu'elle manqua s'écrouler sur le tabouret de bar où elle commanda son troisième café de la journée.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait hier soir ? s'affola celle qu'elle n'avait pas vue.

Léopold perché sur sa hanche, Snow s'inquiétait à tort et elle se contenta de lui répondre d'un grondement sourd.

\- Emma et moi avons bu trois bouteilles de téquila, l'informa pour elle Ruby.

\- _Trois_ bouteilles ?!

La jeune mère qui recommençait à peine à boire de l'alcool après son accouchement supportait difficilement plus de deux verres ces derniers temps.

\- Des bouteilles d'un litre, précisa la louve avec l'air d'en être fière.

\- Un litre et demi par personne, se désola-t-elle de son côté en faisant le calcul. Je me rappelle même plus comment je suis rentrée …

\- C'est moi qui t'ai mise au lit, plaisanta la brune avec un clin d'œil exagéré.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on est tous ravis de l'apprendre mais j'aimerai un café, railla une voix qui la fit se tendre.

 _Évidemment_ Regina serait là pour entendre ce genre de commentaires à son propos. Un coup d'œil dans sa direction lui confirma qu'elle n'en avait pas l'air ravi mais quelque chose d'autre brillait au fond des yeux d'ébène. Une colère latente qui ne semblait pas lui être dirigée fut-elle soulagée de constater lorsque Robin des bois entra dans le restaurant en lui soutirant un soupir.

\- Je prendrai mon café à table, lâcha-t-elle en un grondement qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

La bonde ne put s'empêcher d'épier leur interaction. Cachée derrière ses Rayban, elle observa l'homme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais apprécier aller s'asseoir à la table où Regina s'était installée. Quelques mots furent échangés mais il était clair que la sorcière se retenait de perdre son calme. Inhabituel pour quelqu'un qui avait l'art de cacher tout ce qu'elle ressentait derrière des masques impénétrables. Et elle n'était pas la seule à s'en soucier à en juger par les regards d'autres clients qui étaient sans aucun doute en train de se souvenir qu'à une autre époque la Reine avait le meurtre facile et un surnom bien mérité.

Même à l'abris de ses lunettes de soleil, son attention lui attira celle de la brune et un instant le regard noir d'exaspération se transforma en autre chose. Un désir nu et cru peint sur son visage qui ne portait aucun masque avant que les cils ne papillonnent pour chasser l'émotion et se reporter avec agacement sur celui qui lui faisait conversation à voix basse.

\- Grrr, se moqua la louve dans son oreille.

Si elle ne se souvenait pas de leur soirée, certaines bribes lui revenaient et elle _savait_ que Regina avait été leur sujet phare une fois les langues déliées par l'alcool.

\- Tais-toi, gronda-t-elle en l'éloignant d'un mouvement du poignet comme on aurait chassé un insecte gênant.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, elle se retient de ne pas lui tordre le cou.

\- Si elle ne veut pas se salir les mains, je l'aiderais volontiers …

\- Hum … Tu sais que c'est dur avec ces gens là … Regarde le, on dirait Snow dans ses pires jours, on a du mal à lui dire non mais on a envie de l'étrangler.

\- Regina n'a jamais eu de mal à dire non ou tenter d'étrangler Snow.

\- Mais c'était pas sa prétendue âme sœur.

La brune s'était écartée avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer pour aller servir un client d'une généreuse portion de tarte aux fruits et elle s'était résolue à s'occuper de ses affaires lorsqu'un bruit de chaise la fit relever le nez de son café. Le Maire quittait le restaurant le pas raide et un Robin des bois sur les talons. Cette fois, elle ne fut pas la seule à ouvertement les regarder lorsque l'échange s'échauffa sur la terrasse.

\- Tu devrais peut être … entendit-elle Snow lui conseiller à moitié.

\- Ouais, confirma-t-elle quand l'homme se saisit du bras de la mère adoptive d'Henry.

Mais elle n'était pas la seule à qui l'action n'avait pas plu à en croire l'éclat dangereux qu'elle vit briller dans les yeux d'ébène avant que la sorcière ne l'entraîne à l'écart dans la rue. Là où elle pourrait peut être se charger de lui, espéra-t-elle en pressant le pas pour sortir à son tour.

\- … genre à qui on peut facilement forcer la main Robin.

\- Regina, je …

\- Va t'occuper de ton fils. Il doit sans doute se demander où tu es passé.

Figée, elle observa les épaules du voleur se voûter de déception mais le regard de chien battu qu'il adressa à la brune ne parvint pas à faire fondre la glace qui avait raidit ses traits.

\- O... Ok. Je … Je te vois ce soir.

Le rendez-vous ne fut pas confirmé par celle qui se contenta de croiser les bras et l'observer tourner les talons en silence. Emma dut se retenir d'adresser un sourire moqueur à l'homme qu'elle croisa quand il fit volte face et préféra laisser traîner son regard dans la ruelle où Regina se tenait encore tendue comme la corde d'un arc.

Leurs regards se trouvèrent presque immédiatement et il suffit d'un instant pour qu'elle sente sa magie crépiter autour d'elle. En face, le masque de la brune se fissura. Les yeux sombres la jaugèrent des pieds à la tête et la fausse indifférence mua en quelque chose qui la fit avancer jusqu'à elle.

Jusqu'à la toucher.

\- Tu veux que je me charge de lui ? murmura-t-elle près de ses lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée, Princesse.

\- Je le sais ma Reine.

Le titre précipita le regard encore agacé à la rencontre du sien et elle frissonna lorsqu'une main épousa une de ses hanches avant de remonter se loger sur son flanc juste en dessous d'un sein où elle aurait préféré la sentir.

\- Emma …

Le prénom qui l'avait effleurée acheva de la convaincre et elle ne rencontra aucune résistance lorsque ses lèvres emprisonnèrent celles de la brune. Le contact dont elle se força à s'arracher n'avait duré qu'un instant mais lui valut un gémissement qui la fit sourire. Les perles d'ébène la surveillèrent de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne retrouve l'usage de la parole.

\- Embrasse-moi.

L'ordre fut obéit sans hésitation, les lèvres pulpeuses fondant sur elle avec l'application de quelqu'un qui savourait quelque chose qui ne durerait pas. Pourtant rien ne vint interrompre le baiser, une langue caressant lascivement ses lèvres avant de plonger en elle. L'intimité la fit gémir, rapprochant un peu plus d'elle la brune qu'elle avait emprisonnée d'un bras passé autour de sa taille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir avec Ruby ?

\- Bu. Un peu trop.

\- C'est tout ?

Le petit rire qui lui échappa ne fut pas du goût de la sorcière dont les dents agrippèrent brièvement sa lèvre en guise d'avertissement.

\- Je rêve ou ma … ma maîtresse, veut savoir si je ne vais pas voir ailleurs ?

\- Ta maîtresse ? releva l'autre. C'est ce que je suis ?

C'est _tout_ ce que je suis ? entendit-elle parce que Regina n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter le petit mot pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et qu'était-elle censée lui répondre. Qu'elle était _tout_ ce dont elle rêvait ? _Tout_ ce dont elle avait besoin ? _Tout_ ce à quoi elle pensait ?

\- Tu es la seule femme de ma vie, répondit-elle à la place.

Enlevez le « seule » et la déclaration aurait été un véritable aveu auquel Emma n'était pas encore prête. Mais peut être la brune l'avait-elle entendu espéra-t-elle tout de même quand elle fut attirée pour un baiser ravageur qu'une petite toux interrompit. Quelque chose explosa en elle lorsqu'au lieu de s'écarter, la mère adoptive d'Henry rapprocha un peu plus leurs corps d'un bras passé autour de sa taille avant de s'intéresser à celle qui les avait surprises.

Encore une fois …

\- Franchement, j'aurais pu être n'importe qui … fit semblant de râler la serveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Miss Lucas ? demanda pour elles deux celle qui refusait toujours de la lâcher.

\- Snow t'attends Emma … Je te rappelle que vous devez aller essayer ta robe une dernière fois avant samedi …

Les mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur le Maire qui s'écarta immédiatement tandis qu'elle fusillait du regard son amie qui eut la décence de paraître gênée avant de faire volte face.

\- Regina … tenta-t-elle une fois qu'elles furent seules.

\- Non. Je t'en prie, rejoins ta mère. Va essayer la robe que tu porteras pour ton mariage avec _le seul_ _homme_ de ta vie.

Le coup bas la fit grimacer mais en face d'elle le visage de la brune était à nouveau figé en un masque froid. _Je t'aime_ eut-elle envie de lui dire. Mais qu'est-ce que les mots auraient changé à leur situation ? Des dizaines de fois déjà ils avaient failli lui échapper après avoir vu Regina jouir dans ses bras parce que c'était souvent les seuls moments où elle avait l'impression que son amante se laissait aller à être complètement elle même. Mais jamais ils n'avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, retenus derrière des dents serrées ou écrasés dans un baiser.

\- Je …

Sa tentative lui valut un haussement de sourcil auquel elle répondit d'un soupir las. Non, les mots ne changeraient rien. C'était un acte que Regina attendait. Quelque chose qu'elle était trop lâche pour faire.

\- Rien, capitula-t-elle. T'as raison je devrais y aller, je vais être en retard.

C'était elle qui avait tourné les talons la première, incapable d'affronter n'importe quelle réplique la brune aurait pu lui jeter en pleine face. Et les larmes qu'elle avait versées en s'observant dans le miroir de l'atelier de couture n'avait rien à voir avec le bonheur d'une future mariée. Elles ressemblaient plus à celles qu'elle avait du retenir lorsque le soir même elle avait vu Robin et Regina rire par dessus leurs assiettes au Granny's.

 **##**

Elle avait beau eu insister pour ne pas avoir le droit à un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, Snow avait refusé d'entendre ses suppliques. Sous le couvert de fêter la naissance de Léopold, son sauvetage inespéré par Regina, le futur mariage de sa fille et une nouvelle « surprise », la petite brune était parvenue à organiser un événement où toute la ville était invitée.

C'était Ruby qui s'était chargée de l'habiller pour l'occasion. Elle refusa les robes trop courtes et le rouge sang qui composait la majeure partie de la garde robe de la louve pour finir par jeter son dévolu sur une petite robe noire qu'elle avait du porter sans soutien-gorge à cause du dos nu dégagé par le chignon qu'elle avait mis une éternité à faire malgré l'aide de son amie.

\- Belle comme un cœur, se moqua la brune en ajustant le nœud papillon qui maintenait le tissu en haut de son dos.

\- Si je me casse pas la gueule dans tes talons hauts ouais ...

Les escarpins aux talons dorés que lui avait prêté la serveuse étaient les plus fins qu'elle n'ait jamais enfilés et elle dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas tomber sur les pavés de la mairie où la fête avait lieu.

Evidemment et malgré son retard notable, une place lui avait été gardée auprès de Regina dont les yeux glissèrent brièvement sur toute sa longueur avant qu'elle ne lui adresse un signe de tête pour la presser de s'asseoir.

Elle avait appris à apprécier les discours donnés à Storybrook mais sûrement parce qu'ils l'étaient généralement par le Maire et lui laissaient l'occasion de l'observer plus que poliment sans devoir se forcer à détourner son regard mais donnés par Snow White … Donnés par Snow White les discours de remerciements étaient d'un atroce ennui. Surtout lorsque la mère adoptive de son fils se tenait à moins d'une vingtaine de centimètres d'elle, un petit sourire hautain plaqué sur ses lèvres maquillées d'un rouge presque violet. Emma l'imaginait bien en train de se moquer intérieurement de son ex belle fille …

Elle était encore en train de réfléchir à un moyen d'entamer une conversation avec la brune lorsque Neal, encore plus en retard qu'elle, se glissa sur un fauteuil que Snow avait libéré quelques minutes plus tôt à ses côtés.

\- T'étais où ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Avec Hook. On a un peu bu, avoua-t-il avec un petit rire.

\- Je savais pas que vous vous parliez encore …

\- J'avais quelques … questions.

Quel genre de questions ? Mais elle ne posa pas celle là, se contenant d'un signe de tête faussement compréhensif avant de retourner son attention sur la femme qui continuait son discours. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de presser Neal quand il avait le tact de ne pas lui poser les questions qui auraient pu les déranger tous les deux. Ce n'était pas comme ça que marchait un couple mais elle n'avait plus besoin de se faire la remarque qu'ils n'avaient jamais fonctionné comme un véritable couple …

\- … voudrais aussi profiter de l'occasion pour vous annoncer que Regina et moi sommes tombées d'accord sur un moyen de permettre à ceux qui le désireraient d'effectuer des voyages entre Storybrook et la forêt enchantée …

La salle se mit à applaudir comme un seul homme mais la Sauveuse sentit ses entrailles se tordre. C'était _ça_ la _surprise_ dont elle avait eu vent. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait entendu parler de ce projet … D'accord elle s'était absentée quelques temps mais pas assez pour que sa mère devienne la meilleure amie de Regina non ?

Depuis quand travaillaient-elles ensemble ? Ou l'avait on délibérément laissée en dehors de tout ça ? Était-ce un moyen de s'assurer qu'elle ne contrecarrerait pas certains plans ? Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait entendu Snow et David parler d'un retour sur les terres où ils avaient autrefois régné … Quant à Henry, il ne demandait que ça…

La tige en plastique qu'elle avait volée au décor de la table pour occuper ses doigts se fendit en deux sous leur pression et elle eut le temps d'y voir un éclat de magie argentée avant qu'une main ferme ne les emprisonne.

\- Personne ne va nulle part, entendit-elle la voix basse murmurer dans son oreille. Henry ne part nulle part, moi non plus et si cela doit se faire ce ne sera _jamais_ sans t'avoir consultée avant.

Si les paroles n'avaient pas réussi à calmer la magie qui avait brièvement failli échapper à son contrôle, les lèvres qui effleuraient le lobe de son oreille en étaient une distraction parfaitement suffisante.

\- Compris ? tint apparemment à s'assurer l'autre.

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Elle dut mordre sa lèvre pour retourner son attention à celle qui finissait de s'adresser aux invités.

\- … pour faire place à des temps plus heureux en commençant par se réjouir pour notre Princesse.

Snow leva son verre, ses yeux pétillant d'une éternelle bonne humeur se fixant sur sa fille.

\- Que ton mariage soit aussi heureux que le notre ma chérie.

L'intéressée se força à lui adresser un sourire. Dans la salle le tonnerre d'applaudissements reprit de plus belle et à ses côtés la sorcière refusa de lever son verre lorsque des « Longue vie à la Reine » retentirent à certaines tables. Cette fois elle ne força pas le rire qui lui échappa.

\- Longue vie à vous ma Reine, lui glissa-t-elle juste assez fort pour qu'elle seule l'entende avant de porter sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres.

L'incrédulité de la brune l'avait maintenue d'une relative bonne humeur pendant le début de la soirée où elle avait observé d'un œil désintéressé ses parents ouvrir des cadeaux destinés au jeune Léopold qui luttait contre le sommeil dans une poussette à côté de leur table.

Emma s'était dévouée pour le surveiller, espérant qu'en se forçant à rester auprès de son visage d'ange, la jalousie mal placée qu'elle éprouvait à son égard finirait par s'éteindre. Et c'était toujours mieux que de rester aux côtés de Regina et supporter de l'entendre parler avec le petit Rolland qui était venu se percher sur ses genoux une demi-heure plus tôt et n'en avait pas bougé.

\- Est-ce que tu voudras d'un enfant Em ?

Elle avait vu du coin de l'œil Neal s'accroupir a ses côtés quelques minutes plus tôt mais c'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait.

\- Non, répondit-elle honnêtement les yeux rivés sur le nouveau né.

\- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment te marier avec moi ?

Cette fois la question la fit se retourner. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? David lui avait-il parlé ? Se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question Neal ?

L'alcool qui faisait briller les yeux de son fiancé avait toujours eu le mérite de le rendre honnête et si autrefois elle avait apprécié ce trait de caractère, aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le redouter.

\- Parce que … parce que j'ai pas l'impression de réussir à te rendre aussi heureuse que ta mère le voudrait.

L'aveu brûla ses yeux de larmes qu'elle refusa de verser. Son regard dériva vers le reste de la salle. Tout sauf cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, tant haï… Oui, c'était quelqu'un de bien se rendait-elle compte. Quelqu'un qu'elle avait trompé sans regret et qu'elle tromperait à nouveau en un claquement de doigt si elle avait l'occasion de retrouver le chemin du lit de Regina. Par réflexe, elle chercha les perles d'ébène qui se fixèrent aussitôt sur elle comme si elle avait pu entendre ses pensées.

L'intéressée n'avait pas bougé, ses longs doigts coiffant les cheveux en bataille de l'enfant assis sur ses genoux tandis qu'ils écoutaient tous deux Henry leur raconter quelque chose qui avait l'air de le passionner. Un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se haussa à son intention et elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre à nouveau.

\- C'est moi qui m'y prends mal pour te rendre heureux Neal, répondit-elle en mettant fin au contact visuel.

\- Oh je suis pas un homme difficile Em tu sais… Toi en revanche, tu es une Princesse …

Dans sa bouche le qualificatif la fit rire aux éclats.

\- Une _Princesse_ Neal ? Hier soir j'ai mangé de la pizza avec les doigts en regardant un match de foot dans un jogging troué et tu crois que je suis une Princesse ?

Son rire contamina son fiancé et elle eut un frisson en apercevant certains sourires que leur complicité leur valait mais elle ne fut pas la seule à se refroidir presque aussi tôt.

\- Alors c'est pas moi hein ?

Et sa question en contenait une autre qu'elle eut du mal à cerner.

\- Pas toi quoi ?

\- Le bon.

Les deux mots la figèrent. Pourtant en face d'elle le jeune homme continuait à la regarder avec son habituel mélange de malice et d'intérêt.

\- Tu es celui à qui j'ai dit oui Neal. Celui qui se lève le cul pour me rendre heureuse et je … Honnêtement malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait … C'est moi qui te mérite pas alors si tu veux … Si tu veux tout arrêter, je comprendrais…

Le temps s'arrêta un instant. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui avouer la vérité mais quelque chose la retenait encore.

\- Non, pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu es tout ce que j'ai avec Henry, Em …

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes Neal ?

\- Assez.

\- Assez ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Assez pour vivre le restant de mes jours avec toi comme ça. _Moi_ , ça me suffit.

Et elle n'avait pas pu retenir toutes les larmes à en croire le pouce qui arrêta la course d'une goutte saline qu'elle n'avait même pas senti couler le long de sa joue.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami Neal, s'entendit-elle avouer d'une voix cassée.

Ce fut son tour de rire aux éclats, réveillant l'enfant qui s'était endormi à leurs côtés. Les pleurs stridents qu'il poussa attirèrent ses parents qui les chassèrent gentiment vers le buffet où ils se firent servir de nombreux verres.

Et apparemment la vodka même coupée avec des jus de fruits ne faisait pas bon ménage avec le rhum que le fils du Ténébreux avait consommé à bord du navire du Capitaine Crochet… Au point qu'elle doive elle-même l'escorter jusqu'à leur table une heure plus tard, lui empêchant de tomber à plusieurs reprises sur la piste de danse bondée qu'ils traversèrent.

Rolland et Henry avaient disparu, laissant une Regina qui avait l'air de s'amuser à parler avec Ruby et Belle et la blonde s'étonna de cette amitié dont elle ne se serait pas doutée. D'accord, la sorcière avait aidé la bibliothécaire à rénover son lieu de travail mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle puisse apprécier sa présence en soirée. Elle avait tort de toute évidence nota-t-elle en tentant d'ignorer la jalousie qui refaisait surface.

\- Deux cent sur Mulan, entendit-elle le Maire annoncer.

\- Deux cent ? Vous êtes sûre ?! Ça en fait de l'argent !

\- Qu'est ce que vous sous-entendez Miss Lucas ? Que je ne peux pas me le permettre ?

\- Sur quoi est-ce que vous pariez ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Qui va mettre le grappin sur la petite Lisa ! l'informa Belle.

\- Lisa ?

Le nom ne lui disait absolument rien et un regard à son fiancé qui s'était également approché pour suivre la conversation lui confirma qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ignorer de qui il s'agissait. Elle suivit du regard le doigt que tendit la louve vers une jeune femme qui devait à peine être majeure. Blonde, aux yeux clairs, personne n'aurait pu dénigrer la beauté fragile qu'il émanait d'elle. Non loin d'elle Emma remarqua avec un sourire Mulan et un homme qu'elle avait déjà aperçu en ville la couver tous deux d'un regard appréciateur.

\- Elle ressemble à Ashley tu trouves pas Em ? se moqua son petit ami.

\- Ashley qui ?!

\- Neal … tenta-t-elle de prévenir.

\- Une jolie blonde avec qui Em a tenu à ce qu'on ait un plan à trois à Los Angeles.

\- Putain Neal…

À ses côtés Ruby éclata de rire, immédiatement suivie de Belle dont l'hilarité attira le regard de Gold. Elle n'osa pas la regarder mais quelque chose de glacial émanait de son amante qui n'avait pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot pour qu'elle devine sa colère.

Mais de quel droit était-elle jalouse ? Il n'y avait rien d'exclusif dans leur relation mais Emma devait avouer que si elle avait eu du mal à admettre qu'elle puisse fréquenter Robin, elle aurait encore plus mal vécu l'occurrence si la brune s'était intéressée à une autre femme. L'idée même que Regina puisse en regarder une autre avec le désir qu'elle était habituée à voir dirigé à son intention la faisait serrer les dents.

L'autre jour, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était la _seule_ femme de sa vie et c'était vrai, la petite blonde n'avait été qu'une piètre distraction dont elle gardait de vagues souvenirs.

\- Ça s'amuse bien par ici ?

La voix de sa mère la tira brusquement de ses pensées, jetant un regard suppliant autour d'elle dans l'espoir que personne ne révèle à la nouvelle arrivante le contenu de leur conversation.

\- Tout est parfait, répondit Regina la première avec le ton qu'elle réservait d'habitude à l'exercice de sa profession.

Son ex belle fille ne sembla pourtant pas le remarquer, s'effondrant sur un fauteuil libre et Emma l'entendit plus qu'elle ne l'écouta se plaindre de la douleur qui vrillait ses pieds après l'heure qu'elle venait de passer à danser.

\- Blonde aux yeux bleus … On pourrait presque croire que tu l'as choisie à mon exact opposé, gronda la voix basse dans son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais que c'est pas exactement mon style de femme ?

Elle dut étouffer un petit cri lorsque la pointe d'un talon aiguille s'enfonça dans son mollet. La sorcière ne s'était pas départie de son sourire diplomate lorsqu'elle se pencha à nouveau vers elle et si aux yeux de tous elle devait certainement avoir l'air de lui servir une remarque hautaine, les mots que les lèvres pulpeuses déposèrent dans le creux de l'oreille qu'elles effleuraient la firent croiser les jambes d'un désir dont elle eut presque honte.

\- Combien de fois est-ce que tu as pensé à moi quand elle te touchait ? Est-ce que ça t'a aidé d'imaginer que ses doigts étaient les miens ? C'était plus facile comme ça ou est-ce ce que ça t'a frustré de pas pouvoir crier mon nom ?

\- Et toi combien de fois est-ce que t'as du t'empêcher de crier le mien quand l'homme des bois te la mett…

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase, fut-elle coupée.

Il y avait une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux sombres qui la mettaient pourtant clairement au défi. Son regard tomba brièvement sur les lèvres pulpeuses qui l'appelaient avec une force magnétique avant de remonter accrocher celui de la brune. Elle reconnut le mélange de désir et de colère qu'elle y vit, le fantôme des premiers mois passés à Storybrook …

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'il est pas à cette table ? J'ai vu son fils mais apparemment tu ne l'as pas laissé approcher de la soirée, y'a de l'eau dans le gaz ?

\- Il travaille. Certains ont un sens du devoir que vous n'avez jamais acquis en dépit de vos fonctions _Shérif_.

La réponse la déçut mais elle refusa de se départir de sa volonté d'agacer le Maire.

\- Je serais presque jalouse si je savais pas que tu as envie de moi en ce moment même, se moqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que le pauvre Robin en penserait ?

\- Peut être qu'à lui aussi ça lui donnerait des idées pour un plan à trois, rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire mauvais.

Ça, c'était du bluff, elle connaissait assez Regina pour le reconnaître mais l'éventualité la fit tout de même grimacer, cachant sa réaction derrière une moue désapprobatrice.

\- Vraiment ? Et risquer qu'il se rende compte à quoi est-ce que tu ressembles quand tu ne simules pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te laisserais me toucher.

\- Oh ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? Le laisser te regarder me faire l'amour ?

Bien qu'ils leur ait échappé à plusieurs reprises, c'était un terme qu'elles n'employaient pas. C'était bien ce qu'elles faisaient pourtant, à littéralement vénérer le corps l'une de l'autre dès qu'elles en avaient le temps.

\- Ou bien peut être que tu serais celle qui regarde.

\- Ça, je n'y crois pas une seconde Gina, on sait toutes les deux que c'est moi que tu préfères.

C'était osé mais en face d'elle son amante laissa échapper un petit rire désabusé qui réchauffa un point au centre de son ventre. Plus loin à la table, elle pouvait encore entendre Snow plaisanter avec Ruby et Neal et elle se demanda brièvement si quelqu'un avait remarqué leur manège, si la louve s'y était suffisamment intéressée pour tendre l'oreille et entendre ce qui se disait ... Qu'importe, comprit-elle, elle avait dépassé le stade où elle se souciait de ce qu'ils pourraient penser.

\- Un peu présomptueux, tu ne crois pas ? finit par répondre l'autre les yeux pourtant rivés sur ses lèvres.

\- Non. Je te connais ...

L'affirmation fit se hausser un sourcil narquois mais le regard pétillait d'un défi qui lui donna le courage de continuer.

\- ... Je sais que tu es en colère depuis toute à l'heure et que tu aurais voulu pouvoir le montrer. Je sais que tu as du réfléchir à une façon de me le faire payer mais la seule chose dont tu aies envie c'est de me traîner dans la première salle disponible pour me baiser. Mais tu peux pas hein ? Ce serait un peu trop susp...

Et elle n'aurait pas du être aussi sûre d'elle comprit-elle l'instant d'après. La magie qu'elle avait senti appesantir l'air autour d'elles explosa quelque part dans son ventre et elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit distinctement quelque chose s'introduire sans avertissement en elle. La force y resta immobile quelques secondes, attendant un accord que la brune sembla trouver dans son regard à en croire les va-et-vient qui vinrent et firent immédiatement monter des larmes à ses yeux. En face d'elle la sorcière ne s'était pas départie de son calme mais le regard incandescent qui la couvait suffisait amplement à lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire.

\- Gina, n...

\- Non ? la coupa-t-elle un sourcil hautain haussé à son encontre.

Et elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse à en croire le petit sourire qu'elle lui adressa avant de reculer pour aller s'adosser au siège de son fauteuil en sirotant son verre de champagne. Emma dut serrer les dents à s'en faire mal pour ne pas gémir, les assauts continuant tandis que l'autre l'observait avec un faux détachement.

\- Tout va bien ? entendit-elle Neal lui demander lorsqu'elle avança une main tremblante vers une carafe d'eau.

\- Ça tourne un peu, mentit-elle. On a un peu abusé sur l'alcool je crois.

\- Tu veux aller prendre l'air ?

\- Nan.

Elle n'était même pas sûre que ses jambes parviendraient à la porter et elle préféra se taire, avalant une gorgée d'eau qui ne fit rien pour apaiser la sècheresse de sa bouche. Et elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps au rythme où Regina s'amusait à faire aller sa magie.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elles avaient déjà fait ... La brune lui avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait se servir de ses pouvoirs de bien d'autres façon durant les intermèdes qu'elles trouvaient ensemble mais sans jamais pousser le vice aussi loin. En public qui plus est. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'y réfléchir à deux fois ce soir et elle se demanda si vraiment personne ne remarquait l'aura qui émanait d'elle. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de fuir et celle d'aller se blottir contre le corps que le sien réclamait.

\- Oh ! s'exclama sa mère quelque part à sa droite. David, c'est notre slow ! Tu te rappelles ?! Quand Kat...

Elle aurait pu rire si elle n'avait pas les dents si serrées par le plaisir qui vrillait son ventre à lui en faire presque mal. Snow s'était soudain tue et c'était certainement parce qu'elle avait croisé le regard désapprobateur de Regina. Mais déjà son ex belle fille s'empressait de tirer son mari sur la piste de dance.

\- Danse avec moi ? proposa-t-elle à Neal pour le plaisir de provoquer son amante.

\- Non chérie, je suis pas capable de marcher droit, tourner en rond est loin d'être une bonne idée.

Qu'importe, elle avait changé d'idée à la seconde même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la brune pour jauger sa réaction. Les orbes d'ébène avaient trahi l'espace d'un instant une jalousie meurtrière qui la fit faire un pas de plus vers le précipice qui menaçait de la faire crier devant tout le monde.

\- Majesté ? Me feriez-vous l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle en tentant d'infuser assez de moquerie dans son ton pour que l'autre se sente obligée d'y répondre.

\- D'une danse ? sembla-t-elle vouloir clarifier.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un bref hochement de tête parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que le "Oui" qui aurait pu sortir de sa bouche sonne très juste dans cette conversation.

\- C'est que vous êtes bien plus saoule que vous n'en avez l'air Miss Swan, se moqua-t-elle en provoquant d'autres rires autour de leur table.

En silence toujours, Emma trouva la force de se lever, serrant ses cuisses tremblantes pour lui tendre une main en guise d'invitation. Le regard sombre glissa sur toute sa longueur en un examen minutieux et elle avala avec difficulté sa salive lorsqu'entre ses jambes le rythme changea, adoptant un mouvement plus lent et plus puissant.

Elle frissonna visiblement quand les lèvres pulpeuses se tendirent en un sourire en coin, mal à l'aise dans sa robe soudain trop étroite et son string complètement trempé. Au final, elle fut presque aussi étonnée que les autres lorsque le Maire posa sa coupe de champagne pour se lever avec une lenteur délibérée.

\- Vous venez ? osa la relancer l'autre quand, trop stupéfaite, elle ne la suivit pas immédiatement.

Elle obtempéra à la seconde même, manquant tomber dans sa précipitation pour rejoindre la piste où la brune l'attendait. Sa maladresse lui valut quelques rires mais elle avait déjà oublié les regards qui pesaient sur elle lorsqu'elle atteignit son amante. Il y eut un instant durant lequel elle hésita, pas sûre d'être capable d'accomplir ce qu'elle désirait vraiment mais le plaisir qui l'embuait terrassa ses dernières inhibitions en la poussant dans les bras de la femme qui se raidit brièvement lorsque son corps alla épouser le sien.

\- Vraiment Emma ?

\- C'est un slow et je suis saoule, trouva-t-elle.

\- Non, je veux connaître la véritable raison, exigea la brune qui prit l'initiative de lancer leur danse.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, savourant le moindre contact auquel elle avait le droit. Entre ses jambes la magie avait inlassablement continué à la mener vers l'orgasme qu'elle aurait aimé vivre dans un lit mais ce n'était pas le but … Regina tentait de la punir.

\- La véritable raison, répéta l'intéressée.

La blonde ne retint pas le gémissement que provoquèrent les lèvres qui effleurèrent sa tempe.

\- … Sinon j'arrête tout. Tout de suite.

\- Non !

La supplique qui lui avait échappée lui valut un petit rire et elle dut réajuster son bras autour de sa taille pour s'assurer de ne pas tomber.

\- J'avais envie de jouir dans tes bras, avoua-t-elle dans les mèches presque noires que Regina n'avait coiffées que d'un simple brushing.

La réponse lui valut un grondement sourd, son corps s'embrasant un peu plus lorsqu'une main brûlante alla se caler dans le creux de ses reins nus.

\- Mais cette chanson s'achève dans moins d'une minute et ton père nous regarde déjà comme si j'étais en train de …

\- Il sait, coupa-t-elle sans avoir besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il avait compris. Il sait pour nous.

\- N…Nous ?

Elle faillit gémir lorsque la brune s'écarta un tant soit peu d'elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il n'y avait aucune colère dans les orbes sombres mais une invitation à lui en dire plus.

\- Je … Je lui ai dit, répondit-elle en tentant de rester cohérente malgré le plaisir qui continuait à la déchirer.

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Que j'étais tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que Neal.

Elle aurait voulu retirer les mots à la seconde même où ils étaient sortis mais en face d'elle son amante ne s'écarta pas comme elle s'y était attendue, les yeux d'ébène fouillant les siens à la recherche d'elle ne savait quoi. Et puis comme si elle s'était soudain décidée, le regard se fit plus brûlant encore que le feu qui avait élu domicile dans son ventre et ne la quitta pas lorsque son corps s'embrasa d'un plaisir qui n'avait rien de naturel.

La blonde eut vaguement conscience des dernières notes du slow quand l'orgasme la fit gémir le prénom de la femme qu'elle aimait. Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids, les talons aiguilles manquant l'emporter à terre si la sorcière ne l'avait pas retenue de justesse.

\- Emmène-nous ailleurs, supplia-t-elle sans égard pour son amour propre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter à voix basse tant qu'elles pouvaient encore être vues si près l'une de l'autre sans que cela paraisse suspect. Ça fait une éternité … Je veux te sentir sous moi, dans un lit. Je veux t'entendre jouir.

En face d'elle, le regard s'était encore assombri, signe que ses mots n'étaient pas dépourvus d'effet sur son amante mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucé. La chanson s'était achevée sur quelques notes de musique solitaires et Regina raffermit l'emprise de son bras autour de sa taille pour la conduire à l'extérieur de la piste de danse. Et s'il était surtout destiné à faire croire qu'elle était en état total d'ébriété, le geste était le plus intime qu'elle ne lui ai jamais accordé en public. Presque possessif remarqua-t-elle lorsque les doigts massèrent doucement sa hanche quand elles se rapprochèrent de la table qu'elles avaient quitté peu de temps auparavant. Neal s'y était endormi mais Ruby et Belle étaient toujours en grande conversation.

\- Miss Lucas, auriez-vous l'obligeance de ramener notre future mariée chez elle ? entendit-elle son amante demander comme pour parfaire la comédie.

\- Oh … Bien sûr, pas de problème. Tu veux partir maintenait Em ?

 _Non_. Elle avait envie de rester. Rester dans les bras de celle avec qui elle aurait voulu passer la soirée et toutes les suivantes. Toute sa vie.

\- Tu as raison ma chérie, il est déjà deux heures, ce serait bête d'avoir des cernes après demain sur les photos.

 _Merci Maman_ faillit-elle gronder lorsque Regina la lâcha discrètement.

\- Ouais, répondit-elle à la place sans conviction.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Regina ne te raccompagnerait pas ? proposa à son tour son père.

Et oui, il savait, comprit-elle avec un petit rire amer. Et _mon dieu_ , était-ce sa façon à lui de tenter de les rapprocher ?

\- Non, c'est bon, prit-elle les devants. Je me ramène toute seule.

 **##**

Elle n'avait pas tenu compte de la protestation de Ruby qui avait été en train de récupérer sa veste, agitant une main pour invoquer sa magie. Et heureusement, le tourbillon de fumée blanche répondit à son appel pour la transporter.

Au milieu du salon du manoir des Mills.

Pas exactement là où elle avait prévu d'atterrir. Mais là où elle s'était attendue à trouver le silence et le noir d'une maison vide, ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette de son fils une main dans un bol de pop-corn, le dernier Star Wars projeté sur l'immense écran plat de la télévision.

\- Ma ?

Il aurait du être en train de dormir. La blonde n'avait pas très bien suivi le manège, mais elle savait que dans le courant de la soirée et bien avant minuit, quelqu'un s'était chargé de ramener les enfants chez eux. Pour dormir, certainement, pas profiter de l'absence de leurs parents pour veiller tard en mangeant n'importe quoi.

Pourtant, s'il avait brièvement semblé inquiet pour son propre sort, Henry ne mit pas plus de quelques instants à détecter que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ma ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à la fête ?

Son inquiétude la fit frissonner, les larmes ne mettant pas plus de quelques secondes avant de couler. Tant pis si elle montrait à son fils cette facette d'elle. Il était bien assez intelligent pour comprendre que même la Sauveuse ne pouvait pas être la plus forte au quotidien …

\- C'est le mariage, c'est ça ? comprit-il d'ailleurs assez vite.

Les petits bras qui l'étreignaient n'étaient plus si petits que ça, remarqua-t-elle. Son fils avait déjà grandi. Et elle, elle avait vieilli, débarqué dans une ville où elle était tombée folle amoureuse mais s'apprêtait à sceller le reste de sa vie à quelqu'un qui n'était définitivement pas son âme sœur.

\- Je ne suis plus amoureuse de ton père, avoua-t-elle la voix brisée.

 _Je suis amoureuse de ta mère_ raisonnait dans sa tête et elle eut un petit rire en se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. En face d'elle, Henry avait les sourcils froncés comme s'il tentait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Mais tu l'aimes encore, non ?

\- Oui. Oui, je l'aime. Mais pas comme ça, gamin.

\- Alors c'est pas grave, répliqua-t-il immédiatement comme si tout était réglé. Papa et toi pourrez rester amis !

\- Si. Si c'est grave, s'entendit-elle continuer même si tout en elle lui criait de se taire. C'est grave parce que je ne serais _jamais_ heureuse.

\- P… Pourquoi ? Qui ne voudrait pas être avec la Sauveuse ? Tu es une Princesse, des gens se seraient battus pour toi dans la forêt enchantée ! _Oh_! Peut être que c'est ça ! Peut être que ton âme sœur vit encore dans la forêt enchantée et q…

\- Non Henry, coupa-t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je n'ai pas d'âme sœur.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que … Parce que j'aime déjà quelqu'un comme ça. Pour de bon. Pour la vie.

\- Qui ? voulut-il immédiatement savoir, ses grands yeux bien plus éveillés qu'ils auraient du l'être.

Et elle aurait vraiment du serrer les dents.

\- Ta mère. Regina …

Quelque chose de sombre passa sur les traits de l'enfant et elle comprit qu'elle avait eu tort d'en parler.

\- Quoi ? finit-il par lâcher les sourcils froncés d'une colère latente.

\- Non …. Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

\- Non ! Non, tu peux pas dire des choses comme ça et partir ! protesta-t-il violemment alors qu'elle se relevait, fermant les yeux à la recherche de sa magie.

\- Si, je peux et je vais.

\- NON ! cria-t-il cette fois.

\- Henry …

\- Non ! Tu peux pas dire ça … Tu peux pas _faire_ ça à maman !

\- Comment ça gamin ?

\- Tout le monde était heureux sauf elle ! Quand tu es partie elle était _misérable_ ! Et maintenant, _maintenant_ que la fée clochette trouve son âme sœur, tu penses que tu es amoureuse d'elle ?

Il y avait une colère qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur les traits de l'enfant qui incendia ses entrailles. Il savait comprit-elle. A sa manière, il avait du décrypter leurs petits manèges depuis longtemps. Elle avait envie de lui rire au nez. S'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, elle lui aurait certainement avoué que Regina et elle, s'envoyaient en l'air bien avant que la fée clochette ne décide d'agiter sa baguette et qu'elle avait été au courant de ses sentiments bien avant encore …

Mais c'était Henry …

\- T'as raison, lâcha-t-elle avec hargne. Je ne suis qu'une égoïste. Je mérite de finir ma vie seule et aigrie et ta mère n'a qu'à se marier avec Robin des Bois … Vous ferez une belle famille tous les quatre !

\- Emma ! sembla-t-il vouloir la rappeler à l'ordre.

Et il avait beau être son fils et celui de Neal, il ressemblait à Regina à cet instant. Raison de plus pour s'éloigner au plus vite mais sa magie refusa évidemment de répondre à son appel et elle se résolut à ôter ses talons pour prendre le chemin de la porte.

Le battant en bois claqua derrière elle et elle aurait fait demi tour si elle le pouvait quand elle aperçut les deux silhouettes dans l'allée. La propriétaire des lieux marchait vers l'entrée bras croisés sur elle comme si elle avait en vain tenté de se réchauffer malgré la présence de sa supposée âme sœur à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ils avaient été en pleine conversation quand les orbes d'ébène se posèrent sur elle.

\- Emma ?

\- Non, prévint-elle en les dépassant au pas de course.

\- Emma !

Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être de retour chez elle où un Neal à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait la berça jusqu'au sommeil malgré les larmes qui coulaient.

 **##**

Snow avait privatisé le couvent pour la cérémonie. Elle avait bien tenté de s'approprier la mairie mais ses nombreuses tentatives avaient systématiquement essuyé un refus catégorique.

Alors c'était un peu à l'écart de la ville que le mariage aurait lieu. Pour l'occasion la vieille bâtisse avait été ornée de plus de fleurs qu'elle n'en avait jamais vues, le père de Belle ayant certainement du faire un chiffre d'affaire historique. Emma y était arrivée aux aurores. Pas parce qu'elle avait hâte, non … Parce qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas trouvé le sommeil la nuit dernière, se réveillant en sueur de plusieurs cauchemars où Henry refusait de lui parler et sa mère de lui confier le petit Léo après avoir découvert la vérité. C'était absurde mais les rêves lui avaient arraché des frissons.

Mais pas autant que celui où Regina s'était levée dans l'assemblée pour interrompre son mariage avec Neal … Elle avait beau savoir que celui-là était encore moins plausible que les autres, il la hantait encore.

La veille elle n'était pas sortie, acceptant à peine la visite de Ruby qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'informer du passage de son fils et sa mère adoptive dans la journée au Granny's. Elle avait tout de même été étonnée d'entendre que la sorcière avait eu l'air en colère non seulement après tout le monde mais également après son fils. L'occurrence était assez rare pour être notée. Henry lui avait-il parlé de ses révélations ?

Quoiqu'il se soit passé au 108 Mifflin Street, la Sauveuse n'en avait eu aucun écho. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée le lendemain, postée derrière une grande fenêtre, coincée dans une robe de mariée qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir à observer les voitures se garer et les villageois investir au fur et à mesure les lieux. Vers dix heures sa respiration s'était arrêtée lorsqu'elle avait aperçu la Mercedes se garer sur les places réservées à la famille.

 _La famille …_

Henry en était sorti en premier, bondissant comme si les sièges en cuir avaient été en feu et sans un regard pour sa mère adoptive. Emma aurait voulu être deux étages plus bas pour pouvoir le sermonner mais à la place, elle avait observé l'indifférence résolue avec laquelle Regina avait coupé le moteur. Son cœur eut une ratée lorsque les talons aiguilles firent leur apparition mais aussi beaux soient-ils, son regard n'y resta qu'une fraction de seconde avant de dévorer les jambes dégagées par la robe de cocktail moulante qu'elle portait.

Noire.

Et moulante.

Les cheveux courts avaient été coiffés de leur habituel brushing et le rouge à lèvres fut la seule tâche de couleur qu'elle put apercevoir dans la tenue. C'était certainement ça l'élégance de Regina Mills. Parvenir à faire passer pour acceptable une tenue qui ne l'était pas ... Ajoutez à ça la façon dont elle se tenait déjà comme si la cour du couvent avait été celle de son château, il était inconcevable que qui que ce soit ose lui faire la moindre remarque.

Les yeux clairs s'abimèrent encore quelques secondes sur la fine silhouette qui avait été rejointe par Belle et Gold avant que les trois ne disparaissent en entrant dans la bâtisse.

Des coups frappés sur le battant de la porte que Ruby avait laissée entrouverte en partant quelques minutes tôt la firent faire volte face.

\- Hey, souffla-t-elle rassurée de voir son père entrer dans la pièce.

Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu un costume qu'Emma le soupçonnait d'avoir emprunté à sa garde robe de la forêt enchantée. Bleu et blanc, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une épée à la ceinture pour parfaire l'image du Prince Charmant que Disney lui avait inculquée.

\- Hey, répondit-il avec l'air d'être aussi nerveux qu'elle.

\- Ça va ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Je … Moi, oui, à peu près. Et toi ?

\- A peu près ? releva-t-elle uniquement.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas … C'est pas n'importe quoi d'abandonner sa fille aux mains d'un autre …

Un instant quelque chose de mauvais gronda en elle, le fantôme de l'enfant jeté dans un univers inconnu au travers d'une armoire magique … Mais la jeune femme serra les dents pour ne pas répliquer, se contentant d'un sourire crispé. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa bague de fiançailles dont le plus gros diamant brillait faiblement dans la lumière ambiante. C'était vraiment une belle bague …

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur son père, le Prince Charmant était en train de jouer nerveusement avec son téléphone et elle eut un petit rire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton téléphone. Toi, ton costume … Ça fait un drôle d'effet …

L'étrange culpabilité qu'elle avait vu passer sur ses traits mua en quelque chose de plus léger alors qu'il lui adressait un sourire dont elle avait hérité.

\- Emma ? A propos de …

\- Non.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi j'allais parler.

\- Si ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais, ça peut certainement attendre quelques heures.

\- Et si c'est ce à quoi tu penses ?

\- Alors ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en discuter.

\- Est-ce que tu … Est-ce que tu en as discuté avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Et par quelqu'un d'autre il voulait certainement parler de Regina mais ce ne fut pas son nom qui sortit de sa bouche.

\- Henry, avoua-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

En face d'elle, David fronça les sourcils et avec un peu plus d'application, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu apercevoir les rouages tourner derrière ses yeux clairs.

\- Tu sais Henry est un garçon intelligent mais les enfants ne comprennent pas toujours tout ce qu'on leur explique.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui expliquer raisonna-t-elle. En revanche son père n'avait pas eu besoin de plus de quelques mots pour la comprendre et à nouveau elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre d'un besoin d'être prise dans ses bras pour quelques secondes de réconfort.

Au lieu de ça, la jeune femme préféra lui tourner le dos pour reporter son attention sur le manège des voitures qui ne cessaient d'arriver. Tout Storybrook serait là pour la voir mentir. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher aussi sursauta-t-elle lorsque David essuya une larme solitaire sur sa joue.

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'essaierai d'aider ma fille à trouver sa fin heureuse avec la Méchante Reine …

L'aveu la figea. C'était une chose que son père le sache, mais l'entendre le dire à haute voix brisa quelque chose de supplémentaire en elle pourtant elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. La porte de la pièce venait de s'ouvrir et elle sentit son cœur avoir une ratée quand la voix lui parvint.

\- David, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette hist…

Irritation et appréhension avait lacé les mots mais une surprise claire avait arrêté la remontrance qui avait été sur le point d'être délivrée. À ses côtés, David étreignit brièvement son avant bras et elle faillit le retenir lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour sortir de la pièce après s'être brièvement arrêté pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son ancienne ennemie.

Le temps ne reprit pas sa course tout de suite. Regina l'observait en un examen ouvertement admiratif, les yeux sombres glissant à plusieurs reprises le long de sa robe avant de remonter accrocher les siens.

\- Non, l'entendit-elle déclarer avec une finalité qui la fit frémir.

\- N… Non quoi ?

\- Tu … Tu es …

Elle ne la poussa pas à avouer le fond de sa pensée, suivant le mouvement de la langue qui eut le privilège de caresser les lèvres laquées de rouge avant que des dents blanches ne s'y plantent comme pour retenir quelque chose.

\- Bien trop belle pour être vraie.

Le compliment la fit rougir. C'était un des nombreux talents que Regina avait.

\- La robe te plait ? répondit-elle à côté complètement perturbée par les mots qui l'avait faite sortir de sa zone de confort.

En face d'elle, la brune eut un petit rire comme si elle avait pu deviner l'exacte cause de sa maladresse. Et c'était certainement le cas comprit-elle lorsque le peu d'insécurité qui avait tendu les traits de la sorcière disparut et qu'elle avança pour combler les mètres qui les séparaient.

\- Regina … tenta-t-elle de la prévenir lorsqu'une main aux ongles peints de noir s'avança vers elle.

Mais son avertissement fut ignoré et alors qu'elle s'attendait à être attirée à elle, la blonde fut surprise de se sentir pivotée pour faire face au miroir en pied devant lequel elle s'était préparée toute à l'heure.

Neal n'était pas bien plus grand qu'elle, aussi avait-il été décidé qu'elle ne porterait pas de talons trop hauts et les petits escarpins dissimulés sous les jupes de sa robe n'auraient pas pu rivaliser avec ceux qui juchaient encore Regina quelques centimètres au dessus d'elle.

\- J'aurais dégagé les épaules, l'entendit-elle déclarer en un murmure comme une couturière.

Sauf qu'une couturière ne se serait pas tenue aussi près qu'elle.

Emma eut un hoquet lorsqu'un ongle courut de la courbe de son cou jusqu'à son épaule, une magie brûlante faisant disparaître le tissu pour remplacer le haut de sa robe par un bustier.

\- Hey, je …

\- Et mis en valeur cette taille, continua l'autre comme si elle n'avait pas tenté de protester.

Cette fois, si sa respiration fut coupée, ce fut autant à cause des mains qui cascadèrent le long de ses flancs qu'à cause de la force invisible avec laquelle le tissu se resserra autour d'elle pour épouser ses formes à la perfection.

Mais la sorcière ne s'arrêta pas là, des doigts jouant avec le tissu de sa robe à mesure qu'ils remontaient pour finir par aller s'enterrer dans le chignon que Ruby lui avait fait. Les mèches blondes furent immédiatement libérées par une magie bien familière avant d'être soigneusement déposées sur l'une de ses épaules.

Un instant elle croisa le regard sombre dans le miroir avant qu'il ne dérive sur sa silhouette en une admiration non dissimulée. L'examen minutieux parvint même à arracher un grondement à la brune qui finit dans son cou où Emma la sentit faire courir ses lèvres.

\- Gina ...

Le diminutif lui avait échappé en un quasi gémissement et ses genoux flanchèrent lorsqu'une langue brûlante caressa un point juste en dessous de son oreille. Le bras passé autour de sa taille resserra son étreinte et le regard qu'elle retrouva au travers de la surface glacée finit de lui couper le souffle. Les iris d'ébène lui donnaient l'impression d'être plus clairs que d'habitude malgré le désir évident qui y brillait mais il y avait autre chose ... Autre chose d'incertain au fond des pupilles dilatées qui avaient l'air d'attendre une réponse à la question qu'elle posa tout haut l'instant d'après.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour ... Ce que tu as dit à ton père, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Henry ne ...

\- Je me fiche d'Henry, Emma, réponds-moi.

Les mots si inhabituels la firent froncer les sourcils. Était-ce le fantôme d'une vie passée en tant que Méchante Reine qui venait de parler ou le désir de faire fi du caprice de leurs fils ?

\- Em-ma ...

\- Oui, finit-elle par répondre tout même. Oui, c'était vrai mais Henry ...

\- Henry a peur, fut-elle à nouveau coupée. Il a vu ce que j'étais devenue après ton départ ... Ce n'est qu'un enfant, comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne ce que nous avons mis des mois à accepter ?

\- A accepter ? répéta-t-elle seulement.

Son cœur venait de s'emballer et le sourire auquel elle eut le droit fit éclater une bulle de bonheur dans sa poitrine.

\- Et Robin ? se rappela-t-elle soudain avec horreur.

\- Je … Il ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville et je ne remplacerai jamais la mère de Rolland.

\- Mais c'est ton âme soeur ...

\- Parce qu'une fée sans ailes l'a décrété ? J'étais perdue et elle a jugé bon d'apporter une aide dont je ne voulais pas. Je sais ce que je ressens Emma ... Et si ce que tu as dit est vrai alors je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser devenir la femme de quelqu'un d'autre.

 _La femme de quelqu'un d'autre_ ... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'elle préférait qu'elle devienne _sa_ femme ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? voulut-elle tout de même savoir. L'autre jour ... L'autre jour à la fête tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir de moi et ... Est-ce que tu ... Est-ce que tu comptais interrompre le mariage ?

L'idée dévoila des dents blanches en un sourire qui serra son estomac.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-elle pourtant sans assurance. Je croyais que tu ne voudrais jamais que ça se sache et puis il y a eut Ruby, ton père, _Henry_ ... Et maintenant je te vois dans cette robe et je réalise qu'il est hors de question que cet incapable te voit rejoindre l'autel.

L'insulte dirigée à l'encontre de Neal la fit sourire mais Regina n'avait pas l'air d'y voir la moindre plaisanterie réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle enchaîna.

\- Tout ce temps qu'il m'a volé Emma ... Tout ce temps où tu aurais pu être avec moi ... À moi. Je le hais tellement ... Plus que Snow maintenant. Je pourrais le tuer mon amour ...

\- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement, ébahie par le surnom.

Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que la Méchante Reine n'avait jamais disparu et qu'aujourd'hui encore, rien ne l'arrêterait si elle décidait que quelque chose devait se passer comme elle l'entendait.

\- Emma, tu dois réaliser que ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de bien ... Je ne _suis_ pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Non, l'arrêta-t-elle.

Il y avait une surprise paniquée dans les orbes sombres qu'elle se retourna pour pouvoir observer sans l'intermédiaire du miroir. D'aussi près, elle pouvait voir son cœur battre dans les pupilles encore dilatées.

\- Si tu ... Si tu éprouves la même chose que moi alors j'appelle pas ça ne pas être quelqu'un de bien ... J'appelle ça être prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'on désire et c'est un courage que jusque là je n'ai pas eu, mais ...

\- Mais ? la poussa l'autre après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Mais si tu n'éprouves pas la même chose ... Je ... Je préfère encore me marier à un homme que je n'aime pas que me rendre compte que tu ne veux pas de moi comme je veux de t...

Ses explications timides furent coupées par les lèvres qui vinrent sceller les siennes. Et elle n'avait pas besoin d'aveu comprit-elle. Pas quand la brune se lovait contre elle avec un soupir de soulagement. Pas quand leur baiser ressemblait à une réunion après des années de séparation. Des ongles soigneusement manucurés allèrent caresser la base de sa nuque et le gémissement qui lui échappa sembla réveiller la brune.

\- Emma ...

Mais la sorcière avait beau eut essayer de mettre un tant soit peu de distance entre elles, la blonde la combla immédiatement. Et cette fois, aucune douceur dans le baiser qu'elle imposa mais lui fut rendu presque aussitôt. Regina ne pouvait pas s'attendre à venir dans cette pièce, jouer ainsi avec elle, la regarder, lui parler et la _toucher_ comme ça sans qu'elle réagisse ...

Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps lorsque ses jambes se mirent en marche pour forcer son amante à reculer à la recherche d'une surface où la plaquer. Il fallait qu'elle la sente entièrement contre elle, sous elle, en elle et le désir que la sorcière n'avait jamais réellement satisfait l'autre soir revenait au galop, palpitant sous sa langue et entre ses jambes.

Elle ne prit pas gare aux avertissements que l'autre tentait de lui donner et son enthousiasme finit par faire capituler la brune dont seules les deux mains qui s'accrochaient désespérément à elle semblaient encore l'arrimer sur terre.

\- Emma ?

Cette fois ce n'était pas Regina qui venait de prononcer son nom et elles se raidirent toutes les deux sur le coup de la surprise.

\- C'est ... C'est _Regina_ ?

L'intéressée émit un grondement qui ne laissait rien présager de bon, certainement incapable de lire toutes les insinuations qui s'étaient cachées dans la façon dont Neal avait lâché son prénom.

\- Oui, répondit-elle donc prudemment pour interrompre le duel de regards qui avait lieu.

L'affirmation ne provoqua pas la réaction escomptée, le jeune homme émettant un rire désabusé auquel elle ne s'était strictement pas attendue. A ses côtés elle pouvait sentir la magie de la sorcière crépiter furieusement et les yeux d'ébène se reportèrent sur elle avec surprise lorsqu'elle glissa une main dans la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? voulut-elle tout de même savoir.

\- Toi. _Moi_ ... Quand je pense ... Quand je pense que l'autre jour, je suis allé voir Hook pour savoir si c'était lui ...

À la mention du pirate, la Reine ne parvint manifestement pas à retenir un reniflement moqueur.

\- Je me suis foutu de sa gueule quand il m'a dit que c'était certainement elle.

\- _Elle,_ a un nom, Cassidy, intervint la brune qui était restée silencieuse.

Emma la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle s'empêchait d'en dire plus et que son fiancé n'aurait pas tenu une minute face au courroux qu'elle était capable d'abattre sur lui.

\- Regina, sembla-t-il pourtant confirmer avec un hochement de tête. Et est-ce que ... Est-ce que ça sera toujours comme ça ? J'aurais le droit à la bague et vous à ma femme ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Oubliez-ça, Emma ne deviendra jamais votre femme.

\- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour l'en empêcher ?

Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu au fond des yeux du jeune homme. Une arrogance qu'il tenait sans nul doute de son père et qui fit se resserrer les doigts de la sorcière autour de sa paume. C'était sûrement le moment où elle aurait du intervenir, lui expliquer que Regina n'avait rien _à faire_ pour lui ôter l'envie de devenir sa femme. Il suffisait qu'elle existe pour lui servir de rappel quotidien que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais l'égaler.

\- Vous seriez étonné de ce que je suis capable de faire Cassidy.

\- Étonné ? Nan, rien ne m'étonne de la part de la Méchante Reine. Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir en revanche c'est si elle compte se foutre de ma gueule encore longtemps ?

\- N...

\- Pardon ?! fut-elle coupée par celle qui s'était soudain écartée d'elle et avait fait un pas en direction de l'autre.

La main qui l'avait lâchée s'était crispée pour y faire naître une boule de feu et il était clair que la sorcière se retenait de la lancer. Pourtant Neal n'avait toujours pas l'air de la prendre au sérieux, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Ah pour faire des menaces vous êtes toujours présente hein ? Où est-ce que vous étiez quand elle rentrait chez nous en pleurs ? Elle était tellement misérable ici qu'elle a du fuir à l'autre bout du pays !

La pointe de honte qui avait embrasé ses joues fut presque aussitôt remplacée par un sentiment beaucoup plus diffus qui irradiait dans son ventre. Neal n'était pas en colère à tort et ses mots bien que risqués étaient la preuve que quoi qu'il ait éprouvé pour elle était bien réel. D'ailleurs, ils avaient momentanément rendue Regina muette.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, finit-elle pourtant par reconnaître.

Et si la boule de feu avait soudain été soufflée dans le creux du poing qu'elle avait fermé avec résignation, Emma aurait juré la sentir réapparaître dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ? Qu'elle comptait s'employer à s'assurer de son bonheur ou que tout ça n'aurait plus l'occasion de se reproduire parce que tout était fini ?

\- J'y crois pas, répondit son fiancé.

\- Et malheureusement pour vous, vous n'êtes pas la personne que j'ai besoin de convaincre. Vous pouvez sortir Monsieur Cassidy.

Mais le congé qu'elle venait de lui donner ne fut accueilli que d'un rire amer.

\- Et quoi ? Vous laissez vous envoyer en l'air avec ma femme avant de la lâcher pour qu'elle vienne me dire oui par défaut ?

\- _Regina non_ !

Elle avait su que Neal flirtait avec le point de non retour depuis quelques secondes encore mais elle fut soulagée de ne pas voir réapparaître la moindre trace de magie lorsque son avertissement fut ignoré. Cela n'empêcha pas la brune de se précipiter sur le fils du Ténébreux pour empoigner le col de la veste de son costard. Un instant son cœur battit un peu plus fort et elle eut honte de comprendre que la vision avait ravivé un peu du désir qu'elle avait senti naître en elle plus tôt.

\- Regina, _stop,_ se sentit-elle obligée d'intervenir. On aurait pas du être en train de faire ça, c'était ma faute, c'est m...

\- Non, fut-elle interrompue d'une voix sans appel.

Pourtant la brune n'avait même pas daigné lui accorder un regard, le sien résolument fixé sur Neal avec un feu dévorant qui menaçait de tout embraser sur son passage.

\- Je n'aime pas me répéter Neal et je vous ai demandé de sortir de cette pièce. Je vous demanderai bien de sortir de la vie d'Emma mais je préfère encore que vous y restiez assez longtemps pour réaliser à quoi ressemble votre ex-fiancée lorsque quelqu'un la rend véritablement heureuse ...

C'était du Regina tout craché mais par dessous les mots acerbes, la déclaration aurait pu faire fondre ses entrailles sur lesquelles elle resserra un bras tremblant. Elle avait beau être leur sujet de conversation, elle avait du mal à se sentir à sa place au milieu de la pièce où elle était encore drapée dans sa robe de mariée.

\- Vous ? Vous avez l'intention de la rendre heureuse ? se moquait l'autre. Vous n'êtes même pas cap...

\- Ça suffit ! explosa-t-elle à son tour.

À son éclat s'était rajouté la force d'une magie que la brune encaissa avec une simple grimace sans rien faire pour empêcher Neal d'aller s'écraser contre une armoire en bois. La Sauveuse qu'elle était dut faire l'effort de rester clouée sur place pour s'empêcher d'aller vérifier que son fiancé n'était pas blessé mais l'intéressé se relevait déjà avec un air froissé.

\- Emma ...

Il avait prononcé son nom comme on prononcerait celui d'un enfant dont on est déçu, parvenant à insuffler assez de culpabilité en elle pour qu'elle fasse un pas en arrière.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle par réflexe.

\- Em, je ... Est-ce que c'est ... Est-ce que c'est elle ? Vraiment ... Elle ?

Dans son coin, la brune eut l'air de se tendre, tournant la tête comme si elle refusait de les voir interagir et Emma en profita pour répondre d'un simple hochement de tête. Bien sûr que c'était Elle ... En face, le fils du Ténébreux pinça ses lèvres comme pour se retenir d'exprimer son désaccord et elle fut reconnaissante du simple sourire qu'il parvint finalement à lui adresser.

\- Ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, reprit-il pourtant. Ça tient toujours, ok ? Si tu veux ...

" _Moi,_ ça me suffit " avait-il dit. Il était son échappatoire, son plan de secours et acceptait de le rester sans contrepartie. Avait-il compris qu'elle le trompait depuis des mois ? L'avait-il toujours su ? L'éventualité la fit frissonner, resserrant ses bras autour de son torse. Elle se sentait frêle malgré les muscles tendus sous sa peau et la soudaine impression de vulnérabilité la fit tourner les talons, son regard traversant la seule fenêtre de la pièce pour tomber sur le parking empli de voitures.

\- Laisse-nous, s'entendit-elle demander d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas précisé à qui elle s'adressait mais elle savait que Regina refuserait de partir. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise d'entendre les pas de Neal se rapprocher de la porte.

\- Em ?

L'intéressée fit l'effort de lui adresser un regard par dessus l'épaule. Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la résignation dans les yeux de son fiancé mais son sourire était honnête lorsqu'il parla.

\- La robe est très belle ... _Tu_ es très belle.

Les remerciements restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge quelque part entre un sanglot et un éclat de rire qu'elle étrangla derrière ses dents en un sourire maladroit avant de retourner son regard sur le patch-work des voitures bariolées. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité complète s'était écoulée avant qu'elle n'entende le bruit des talons aiguilles sur le sol en bois. Un soupir s'échappa malgré elle lorsque le corps de la brune vint épouser le sien, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille et par dessus ceux qu'elle serrait étroitement sur elle.

\- Merci, finit-elle par murmurer.

Dans son dos la sorcière ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant apparemment enterrer son nez dans les mèches blondes près de sa tempe.

\- De ne pas lui avoir fait de mal, rajouta-t-elle donc.

\- J'allais Emma. J'allais le faire ...

Ensemble elles observèrent en silence une énième berline se garer au fond du parking et le couple qui en sortit en se pressant aurait pu la faire rire. La femme avait l'air d'être en train de sermonner celui qui la suivait de près en tenant maladroitement de nouer sa cravate et la Sauveuse eut un frisson.

\- Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta son amante en passant déjà une main sur le haut de ses bras où sa magie sema une traînée de feu.

\- Non, je ... Tout ces gens ... Comment ...

\- Apparemment David est prêt à transformer tout ça en un renouvellement de ses vœux de mariage avec Snow si tu me dis oui ...

\- Oui à quoi ?

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle était sûre que d'aussi près Regina pouvait le sentir elle aussi mais la brune ne fit rien pour le calmer. Heureusement pour elle, elle était prisonnière entre la grande fenêtre et le corps de son amante lorsque les lèvres pulpeuses se posèrent sous son oreille en un long baiser qui manqua la faire s'écrouler aussi chaste soit-il.

\- Est-ce que je peux te rendre heureuse Emma ?

C'était ça la question ? se demanda-t-elle incrédule au point qu'elle fasse volte face pour affronter le regard de l'autre. Il fallait qu'elle puisse voir Regina, plonger sans regard dans le sien pour ce qui allait suivre.

\- Est-ce que _je_ peux te rendre heureuse ? lui renvoya-t-elle donc la question.

\- Bien sûr ! fut la réponse aussi rapide que sincère.

Les perles sombres brillaient d'une vérité que la sorcière semblait décidée à ne plus cacher et elle ne mit qu'un instant à se décider avant de fondre sur les lèvres qui lui souriaient. Le baiser avait une force désespérée que Regina parvint à apaiser doucement mais sûrement les mains arrimées de chaque côté de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emma ? murmura-t-elle contre elle d'une voix rauque d'émotions.

Et comme si elle avait su que la question risquait de la ramener à une dure réalité, la brune n'attendit pas sa réponse pour réinvestir sa bouche. La langue qui caressa la sienne la fit gémir, dépliant enfin ses bras pour aller entourer le corps qui profita du nouvel espace pour se lover contre le sien.

\- Toi ... Nous.

Les deux mots qu'elle avait réussi à murmurer firent gronder la brune. Une vibration qu'elle sentit jusqu'en elle réchauffer la matière presque tangible de son âme. Une chose au moins était sûre, Regina et elle n'auraient jamais à s'inquiéter de l'effet qu'elles avaient l'une sur l'autre ... Non, le problème était tout autre ...

\- Henry, se souvint-elle à voix haute.

Cette fois le prénom de leur fils fit gronder la brune pour une toute autre raison avant qu'elle ne s'arrache à elle avec un soupir résigné.

\- Emma, il a tant à perdre ... C'est normal qu'il ait réagi comme ça ... Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude que sa colère soit dirigée contre toi mais je t'assure que ça passera.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Nous ? paniqua-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Emma ... Emma, _je t'aime._

\- Je ...

\- Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé, comment c'est arrivé mais je t'aime ... Il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne sur terre qui a le droit d'entendre ces mots et tout ce que je suis prête à faire pour lui ? Je le ferais pour toi aussi ... Alors ce n'est pas possible ... Ça ne peut pas ne pas marcher mon amour ...

Elle pleurait, réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'un pouce alla essuyer une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

\- J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça ...

\- Et je déteste te voir pleurer.

\- C'est ... C'est des larmes de bonheur.

\- Hum hum ...

\- Regina qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je ne peux pas ... Je sais pas si je peux ... Si je ...

\- Tu as envie de fuir ? sembla deviner l'autre.

\- Oui ...

\- Qui ?

\- Tout le monde ...

\- Moi ?

\- Non ! s'insurgea-t-elle presque heureuse de pouvoir chasser l'ombre qui s'était déjà emparé des traits de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Par réflexe, ses lèvres allèrent trouver une des mains qui soutenaient son visage mais le baiser qu'elle y déposa ne suffit pas à distraire la brune. Elle pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner derrière les yeux dont l'intelligence ne cesserait jamais de l'émerveiller.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce que ta mère a annoncé l'autre soir ? A propos de la forêt enchantée ?

\- O... Oui ?

\- Ce devait être ton père mais quelqu'un doit s'y rendre pour tout finaliser là bas ... S'assurer que la forêt est sans danger, ré-instaurer le pouvoir au Palais et reconstruire des villes, des infrastructures ... C'est un travail de longue haleine mais après tout je suppose que c'est aussi ton héritage ...

\- Tu veux m'envoyer dans la forêt enchantée ? chercha-t-elle à comprendre.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Emma, tu ne survivrais pas une semaine toute seule là bas ...

\- Hey, je s...

\- Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de venir ?

La voix les fit sursauter toutes les deux mais là où elle s'était apprêtée à bondir en dehors des bras de son amante, Regina se contenta de passer un des siens autour de sa taille pour sécuriser son embrasse. Leur fils avait l'air si jeune et si grand à la fois constata-t-elle en observant sa silhouette adossée au mur à côté de la porte qu'elle n'avait pas entendu s'ouvrir. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Qu'avait-il entendu ? Vu ?

\- Henry, nous ...

\- Vous voulez former une famille ? coupa-t-il sa mère adoptive. Vous voulez que je croies que vous deux c'est possible ? Alors arrêtez de me mentir, montrez-moi quelle famille vous êtes sans moi !

\- Henry ! Il n'y pas de famille sans toi, se défendit la blonde malgré tout le mal que cela lui faisait de l'avouer.

\- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas au courant ? Si vous vous aimez vraiment, si vous avez pas l'intention de tout détruire, pourquoi est-ce que vous faisiez croire à tout le monde que c'était papa que tu allais épouser ?!

\- Parce que j'ai peur ! éclata-t-elle pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps.

Mais cette fois la magie qui échappa à son contrôle fut maîtrisée par la sorcière à ses côtés, la force mystique annihilée d'un mouvement du poignet désinvolte avant qu'elle ne puisse causer le moindre dégât. La blonde mit quelques secondes encore avant de s'autoriser à se dégager de l'emprise de son amante pour faire quelques pas et aller s'agenouiller en un froufrou de soie blanche devant son fils. D'aussi près, elle pouvait discerner des larmes qui n'avaient pas coulées dans les yeux d'Henry, la preuve qu'il avait certainement dut en entendre plus que ce qu'il aurait du ...

\- J'avais peur, reprit-elle plus bas. Ta mère et toi ... Vous êtes tellement importants et je ... Parfois même quand on aime quelqu'un de toutes nos forces ça ne suffit pas pour que tout aille bien et ... euh ... Avec ta mère on peut pas dire que ce soit aussi facile qu'entre tes grands parents, tu vois ?

\- Mais Maman a dit qu'elle t'aimait autant que moi ! Et elle m'aime pour la vie !

Donc il était là pour entendre ça ... L'innocence la fit sourire mais un regard en arrière où Regina était restée postée, les bras croisés et une expression illisible sur le visage la fit avaler nerveusement sa salive.

\- Tu dois y croire si je tu veux que j'y croies 'Ma ... Si tu fais du mal à Maman c'est moi qui t'aimerai plus.

La menace brisa quelque chose dans sa poitrine mais l'instant d'après une main rassurante se posait déjà sur son épaule.

\- Henry ... Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu as découvert la malédiction ? Tu te rappelles de tout ce mal que je t'ai fait, qu'on s'est fait ? Je t'aimais Henry ... Plus que tout. Et pourtant je t'ai fait plus de mal que quiconque avant, n'est-ce pas ?

L'intéressé avait les yeux à nouveau emplis de larmes mais Emma se retint de le prendre dans ses bras. Ces moments avaient été aussi terribles pour lui que pour Regina et si aujourd'hui elle les lui rappelait, elle devait certainement avoir ses raisons.

\- ... Aimer quelqu'un c'est lui donner le pouvoir de nous faire très mal Henry. Alors bien sûr qu'Emma me fera mal ... Et ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ferai aussi mal qu'elle ... Elle est tout aussi douée en amour que moi alors oui, on fera des erreurs ...

\- Hey ! s'insurgea-t-elle avec un regard accusateur levé vers celle qui lui accorda un bref sourire en coin.

\- ... Mais le principal Henry c'est de dépasser nos erreurs, n'est-ce pas ? Comme nous avons dépassé les nôtres ...

\- Et si Emma et toi n'êtes pas assez fortes pour les dépasser ?

\- Et bien gamin, il te restera plus qu'à trouver le nom d'une nouvelle Opération Cobra pour qu'on se réconcilie, intervint la blonde.

Le souvenir de leurs premières complicités arracha un sourire à leur fils. Ils pouvaient faire ça. _Elles_ pouvaient faire ça, se répéta-t-elle alors qu'il lui adressait un signe de tête positif.

\- Mais du coup vous ne pouvez pas partir dans la forêt enchantée sans moi !

L'exclamation provoqua un petit rire chez la brune. Le genre qu'elle accordait uniquement à Henry en un mélange d'exaspération et de fierté.

\- Tu nous laisses en discuter une minute ? Et puis quelqu'un devrait certainement prévenir ton grand-père gamin, tu te sens faire ça ?

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il se jette sur elle l'instant d'après et elle serait certainement tombée à la renverse si Regina ne l'avait pas retenue d'une main toujours posée sur son épaule. Pourtant à peine un bras passé autour d'elle, Henry se dégageait déjà pour bondir en dehors de la pièce en proie à une excitation enfantine. La porte qui claqua derrière lui la fit sursauter mais elle resta un long moment immobile.

\- Emma ... Ça va ?

\- Je ... Oui ?

La main qui était restée sur son épaule descendit de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour l'inciter à se relever et affronter le regard inquisiteur de la brune.

\- Alors ? Est-ce qu'il va venir avec nous ? demanda-t-elle pour se distraire des perles hypnotisantes.

\- Évidemment qu'il vient, à qui je vais le laisser, ta _mère_ ?

Le vieux dédain qui avait été infusé dans le dernier mot la fit rire ouvertement, ôtant un poids qu'elle avait porté sur ses épaules les dernières heures.

\- Non, bien sûr, elle sera sûrement très occupée à revivre ses noces ...

Sa remarque tendit les traits de la brune en une brève grimace avant qu'elle ne se rapproche d'elle à l'en effleurer. Mais le baiser qu'elle attendait ne vint jamais.

\- Je t'ai dit quelque chose toute à l'heure, commença la sorcière à la place, d'une voix basse qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait employée un peu plus tôt.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de froncer les sourcils, son esprit lui rejouant presque aussitôt les trois mots que Regina lui avait avoué à deux reprises ... _Je t'aime_. Et elle ne lui avait pas répondu ... Mais ce n'était pas comme si la mère adoptive de son fils n'était pas déjà au courant, non ?

\- Ça te fait rire ? continua l'intéressée en une menace qui n'en était pas une.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-elle.

Son sourire en coin ne survécu pas plus longtemps, attaqué par les lèvres pulpeuses pour un baiser qui la fit un peu plus fondre contre celle qu'elle aimait. La main impatiente qui se faufila entre elles la fit frissonner lorsqu'elle coupa un sein et la protestation qu'elle allait émettre se transforma en hoquet indigné.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que ... Je croyais que tu aimais la robe, se plaignit-elle avec un regard pour le tissu qui venait d'être éventré.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, lui répondit la brune le regard fixé sur le décolleté qu'elle creusait pour découvrir la guêpière blanche qu'elle portait avec un porte jarretelles.

\- C'est parce que Neal a dit que j'étais belle dedans ?

\- Ne sois pas déçue, je te promets que celle que tu porteras pour moi sera encore plus belle ...

Son coeur aurait pu exploser dans sa poitrine mais la sorcière ne sembla pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, continuant à déchirer le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à ses pieds où il se dispersa comme du sable blanc chassé par le vent. Mais la seconde d'après une brume violette l'avait enveloppée et elle eut un petit rire en remarquant le blouson en cuir rouge qui venait d'apparaître sur elle.

\- Tu as oublié le débardeur et le jean qui vont avec, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Non.

Les perles d'ébène remontèrent enfin vers elle et le désir qu'elle y vit assécha sa bouche. Regina avait la respiration rapide et la mâchoire serrée qu'elle lui avait souvent vue lorsqu'elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus et si d'habitude l'occurence arrivait surtout en public, elles étaient seules pour l'instant.

\- Henry ? devina-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il sera là dans quelques minutes.

Elle n'en doutait pas. Le gamin ne leur faisait certainement pas assez confiance pour les laisser seules trop longtemps par peur qu'elles s'en aillent sans lui mais en face d'elle la sorcière avait un regard plus brûlant que d'habitude.

\- J'ai pas besoin de plus, décida-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Regina d'émettre un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber à genou, ignorant la morsure du parquet sur ses bas fragiles. Ses mains remontèrent avec révérence le long des jambes nues et jusque sous le tissu moulant de la robe noire que portait son amante dont la respiration eut une ratée quand elle atteignit le satin de son sous-vêtement. Les yeux rivés dans ceux qui l'observaient avec un mélange de méfiance et de désir, la jeune femme recourba ses doigts pour entraîner avec eux le string jusqu'aux talons aiguilles que portaient encore l'autre.

Un instant leurs regards s'affrontèrent en silence avant que quelque chose ne semble fondre dans celui de la brune qui leva un pieds après l'autre pour lui permettre de retirer complètement le morceau de tissu qu'elle glissa dans la poche de son blouson en cuir.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? murmura-t-elle par peur de briser le moment.

\- Trop, lui répondit simplement la sorcière d'une voix plus basse encore que la sienne.

Ses mains remontèrent le chemin qu'elles avaient parcourues en sens inverse et à l'aveugle, un pouce retraça la fente du sexe de son amante avant de s'immobiliser sur la petite boule de nerf qui lui arracha un premier gémissement. Elle avait commencé à y dessiner des petits cercles lorsqu'un bruit de pas dans le couloir derrière elles les firent se tendre toutes les deux en attendant que la cavalcade ait visiblement dépassé la porte.

\- Tu devrais t'occuper de ça, conseilla-t-elle.

\- M'occuper de q...

La question s'acheva en un gémissement qui la fit sourire dans le sexe où elle avait plongé. Les yeux fermés, elle sentit tout de même la magie de la brune insonoriser la pièce tandis que sa langue descendait plus bas pour recueillir le désir brûlant qu'elle prit une dernière fois le temps d'apprécier.

\- Emma !

Le nom avait échappé à la sorcière dont elle entendit vaguement une main aller percuter le mur pour y prendre appui lorsqu'elle la pénétra de deux doigts. Elle n'avait pas le loisir de profiter de son amante comme elle l'aurait voulu. Allongée dans un lit, entièrement nue et à sa merci. Mais elle se contenterait de ça. Des gémissements étouffés et de la respiration qui se coupait en des cris silencieux lorsque ses doigts allaient toucher un point sensible. De la façon dont les doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux l'encourageaient et la repoussaient sans cesse comme si Regina avait eu peur que le moment se termine.

Mais elle connaissait trop bien la brune pour ne pas gagner ce combat. Il y eut un cri quand ses doigts se recourbèrent pour atteindre l'endroit qui fit trembler son amante dont les parois se resserrent autour d'elle.

\- Em ... Mon dieu, Emma, je vais ...

Ce fut elle qui gémit en premier lorsqu'une cuisse alla se caler sur son épaule, les muscles tendus l'étreignant un peu plus pour la maintenir en place. L'instant d'après son nom avait franchi la barrière des lèvres pulpeuses, un plaisir liquide inondant sa bouche, signe que Regina avait du souffrir de leur abstinence bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait laissé présager. La réalisation la fit gronder, ses doigts redoublant leurs efforts alors même que la brune n'avait pas fini son premier orgasme pour la faire basculer dans un deuxième.

Dans ses cheveux, la main l'arracha à son poste pour la forcer à se relever mais elle refusa de s'immobiliser quand elle fut happée dans un baiser où son amante étouffa un cri. Les ongles peints de noir avaient certainement du la griffer jusqu'au sang dans sa nuque, là où ils s'accrochaient comme pour aider leur propriétaire à ne pas s'écrouler.

\- Emma s...stop, réclama la voix brisée contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, répondit-elle à côté.

L'aveu fit gémir celle à qui il avait été fait, le corps encore tremblant s'affalant presque contre le sien avec un soulagement évident. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'elle avait prévu de le faire mais avec Regina plus rien ne l'étonnait.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle donc avec plus de conviction tandis que l'autre enfouissait son visage dans son cou où elle sentit des lèvres l'effleurer.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de l'entendre plus souvent, finit par lui répondre la brune.

\- Autant de fois qu'il le faudra Majesté.

Le titre fit frissonner la femme qu'elle tenait encore étroitement dans ses bras et elle eut une moue quand elle fut forcée à la laisser s'écarter d'elle un tant soit peu. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'Henry était parti prévenir David ? En face d'elle, les perles d'ébène n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier, la dévorant comme une proie sur laquelle on s'apprête à fondre.

Et elle se sentait bien victime de la main qui quitta sa nuque pour tomber dans son décolleté où les ongles re-dessinèrent la courbe de sa guêpière avant de continuer leur course sur son ventre et entre ses jambes.

\- Regina ...

Mais l'avertissement fut ignoré, deux doigts écartant le tissu pour caresser ses lèvres trempées avant de plonger profondément en elle. Emma avait déjà décidé qu'elle se laisserait faire quand ils lui furent retirés, la laissant tremblante alors que la brune s'éloignait d'un pas. Le souffle court et le ventre tendu de désir, la jeune femme l'observa porter ses doigts à sa bouche pour savourer un goût qui la fit gémir, le regard ancré dans le sien.

Elle était sur le point de protester quand plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte et si elle avait violemment sursauté, Regina ne fit que lui adresser un sourire en coin.

\- 'Man ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

\- Oui chéri, une minute, répondit pour elles la plus âgée.

Pour une fois, la présence de leur fils n'était même pas suffisante à faire taire l'envie qu'elle avait de son amante et l'intéressée ne fit rien pour la calmer, se rapprochant encore pour murmurer près de ses lèvres.

\- On rentre à la maison _Princesse,_ j'ai un château à te faire découvrir et des dizaines de chambres dans lesquelles je veux t'entendre crier mon nom.

Ce n'était pas Regina qui avait parlé. Les yeux encore aussi brillants de plaisir qu'ils étaient noirs de désir. La sorcière qui se tenait face à elle avait déjà retrouvé les facettes hypnotiques de la femme qu'elle avait été en quittant la forêt enchantée. Le sourire complice qui lui fut adressé avait quelque chose de carnassier qui la fit frissonner mais la brune se détournait déjà pour aller ouvrir la porte à leur fils tandis qu'un nuage de fumée violette l'habillait de nouveaux vêtements.

\- Alors ? On y va ? entendit-elle Henry s'assurer.

\- Dès que ta mère sera remise de ses émotions.

La pique la fit sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi légère à l'idée de fuir. Peut être parce que pour la première fois, elle avait trouvé des gens avec qui fuir ... La Méchante Reine et leur fils ... C'était loin de ressembler à la famille dont elle avait rêvé plus jeune mais elle réalisait à présent qu'elle ne les aurait échangés pour rien au monde.

Ils étaient à elle.

Ils étaient parfaits.

\- Je suis là !

* * *

 _Bon ça va, pas trop déçus ?! ;) Promis, **promis** , **promis,** si celui là vous plait je me dépêche de réécrire la dernière scène de celui qui se passe à Poudlard ! _


	4. IV - The Brightest Witch Of Her Age

_Avec "un peu" de retard mais il est là, mon OS à Poudlard ! ;) Il est immmmmmense ( & j'aurais pu le poster en plusieurs chapitres pour avoir plus de commentaires mais c'est cadeau ! ) Les fans remarqueront que j'ai adapté plusieurs aspects de l'univers pour coïncider avec mon scénario mais j'espère que ce que j'en ai fait vous plaira ... _

_& pour celles/ceux qui ne sont pas fan de cet univers  & ont peur que ce soit le cas, non, ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe dans une école que l'histoire est "nian-nian", elle est de la même trempe que toutes mes autres fics. _

_Prenez votre temps & enjoy ( je l'espère ! ) Bonne lecture my dears ! _

**.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **The Brightest Witch of her Age**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Résumé :** _Septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Derniers matchs de Quidditch, dernière chance de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons et dernière chance d'avouer à Mills ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour elle ... Mais pendant l'été, quelque chose semble avoir changé chez la jeune prodige des Serpentard et Emma est bien décidée à mener l'enquête._

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

La fin des vacances d'été avait toujours apporté un étrange mélange d'excitation et de nostalgie chez la jeune sorcière qui regardait le paysage défiler au travers de la vitre du train. Avant de découvrir qu'elle était destinée à étudier à Poudlard, Emma avait détesté l'école, séchant les cours à la moindre occasion même si cela signifiait souvent être sévèrement punie par sa famille d'accueil. Aujourd'hui si Ruby et sa grand-mère ne lui avaient pas ouvert les portes du cottage qu'elles possédaient à dix minutes en balais de toute civilisation, la blonde aurait peut-être même demandé à la Directrice de Poudlard de bien vouloir la laisser y vivre pendant les vacances.

Le château lui manquait malgré les escaliers qui continuaient à n'en faire qu'à leur tête, les fantômes lui manquaient ( même Peeves ! ), les cours lui manquaient, les matchs de Quidditch et les soirées passées dans la salle commune près du feu à jouer aux échecs …

\- T'es seule ? entendit-elle sa meilleure amie s'étonner en ouvrant la porte de son compartiment.

\- J'ai l'air d'être accompagnée ?

\- Je sais pas … Je suis allée te chercher dans le wagon des Préfets mais t'y étais pas et comme Mills n'y était pas non plus ...

\- Mills n'y est pas ?

Elle avait bien remarqué l'absence de la brune lorsqu'elle était passée devant le wagon où elle aurait du voyager et c'était justement ce qui l'avait poussée à continuer son chemin mais qu'elle n'y soit toujours pas à la moitié du chemin était inquiétant …

\- Le train est grand, elle doit traîner avec des Serpentards quelque part, chercha à la rassurer l'autre.

\- Certainement, fit-elle semblant d'abandonner la conversation.

Regina et elle avaient une relation compliquée. Et c'était presque un euphémisme. Si elles avaient brièvement sympathisé durant le premier voyage en train qui les avaient menées à Poudlard, leur classement dans deux maisons radicalement opposées les avait tout de suite éloignées. Leurs compétences aussi. Alors qu'elle se découvrait un talent insoupçonné et qu'autour d'elle les Professeurs s'étaient mis à supposer que les parents qui l'avaient abandonnée ne pouvaient-être autre chose de grands sorciers, Regina n'avait jamais douté de ses propres capacités.

Le sang était pur chez les Mills avait-elle appris de ses camarades de classe. Une vieille famille que de savants mariages avaient ancrée un peu partout dans la haute société. Pourtant contrairement à d'autres, la brune ne s'était jamais permis de l'attaquer au sujet de ses origines incertaines, choisissant de critiquer ses manières de garçon manqué, sa fausse modestie et ses bourdes en cours. Malgré cela, elle avait tout de même réussi à lui arracher le titre de Major de promotion trois ans d'affilé avant que Regina ne le reprenne l'année dernière avec plus de trente points d'avance sur elle grâce à une potion qu'elle avait pour sa part magistralement ratée.

Quant au titre de Préfète en chef, il leur avait échappé à toutes les deux au profit d'une Serdaigle. Sûrement à cause de leur propension à causer des esclandres. Mais tant pis, elles conservaient tout de même celui de Préfète et c'était déjà ça ...

\- Tu comptes faire quoi à propos d'elle ?

\- D'elle qui ? fit-elle mine de pas saisir.

\- Mills. C'est ta dernière chance tu sais … Avec elle.

La blonde balaya le sujet d'un haussement d'épaule faussement désintéressé. À Poudlard tout le monde savait depuis deux ans qu'elle préférait les femmes. La faute au Sorcière-Hebdo qui avait publié une photo d'elle accompagnée d'une amourette de vacances. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son succès au Quidditch fasse d'elle un sujet vendeur mais cela avait été le cas et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait fait son entrée à Poudlard, elle se rappelait encore de l'angoisse qui l'avait rongée lorsque les cours avaient repris à l'idée que l'annonce puisse changer quoi que ce soit à la façon dont elle était traitée. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Bien sûr elle avait eu le droit à quelques plaisanteries et des ragots qui ne lui avaient fait ni chaud ni froid pour la plupart … À l'exception de celui qui circulait à propos d'elle et Regina. Mais l'intéressée ne les avait jamais évoqués, préférant se moquer de toutes les autres conquêtes qu'on lui attribuait injustement. Pourtant elle aurait aimé pouvoir la confronter à ce sujet, lui demander d'expliquer les regards brûlants qu'elle sentait parfois posés sur elle et le fait qu'elle avait systématiquement fait avorter toutes les tentatives de son amie Malicia pour sortir avec elle.

C'était l'année dernière qu'elle avait pleinement pris conscience des sentiments qui l'animaient.

Lorsque la brune n'avait rien fait pour taire les rumeurs de l'annonce d'un prochain mariage. Daniel Colter, un jeune sorcier qu'elle se rappelait avoir croisé dans les couloirs ses deux premières années avant qu'il ne finisse son cursus scolaire. Emma en avait été malade tout un trimestre. C'était Regina qui l'avait étonnement remise dans le droit chemin en critiquant ses notes à la baisse qui ne risquaient plus de lui faire de l'ombre. La pique avait été suffisante à lui faire reprendre les études mais pas assez pour rafler le titre de Major que la brune avait emporté en lui adressant un clin d'œil par-dessus le chaudron de potion de flammes noires qu'elle avait concoctée en un temps record.

\- On arrive, l'informa Ruby en la faisant sortir de sa transe.

Au loin, les lumières du château dans la nuit étaient rassurantes mais pas assez pour faire passer le malaise qui dura jusque dans la salle où les Préfets furent tous conviés pour s'entretenir brièvement avec la direction.

\- Où est Miss Mills ? demanda d'ailleurs le Professeur McGonagall alors que personne n'avait osé remarquer l'absence à haute voix.

\- Personne ne l'a vue dans le train ou à la gare Professeur, entendit-elle le Préfet de Serpentard répondre avec appréhension.

Pourtant la réponse ne suscita qu'une moue agacée chez la sorcière qui reprit place sur une petite estrade pour les dominer. Les yeux délavés se posèrent brièvement sur elle comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas mais Emma détournait déjà le regard pour chercher son camarade.

\- Cent points en une semaine, annonça-t-elle le pari.

\- Cent-cinquante, renchérit-il.

\- Quelle maison ?

\- Comment ça quelle maison ? Toutes.

\- Ah non moi je parlais juste de Serpentard.

\- Non, t'es folle, Mills et Spencer vont se venger !

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'enlève jamais de points injustifiés … Deux-cent et si je gagne je viens dans ta chambre.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais les femmes Swan ?

La voix basse les fit tous les deux sursauter et Emma dut retenir un petit cri de surprise en découvrant la brune derrière eux. _Quand était-elle arrivée ?_ Les yeux sombres soutinrent quelques secondes les siens avant de se reporter vers l'estrade en faisant semblant d'écouter ce qui était en train d'être dit. Un instant elle resta hébétée, remarquant, subjuguée, que les longues mèches noires avaient disparu, remplacées par une coupe courte qui donnait à sa meilleure ennemie un air d'adulte sévère.

\- Je parlais d'échanger sa chambre avec la mienne, il est plus près de la salle de bains des Préfets. Depuis quand t'as coupé tes cheveux ?

\- C'est plus que quelques bains qu'il te faudra si tu veux te débarrasser de la crasse que tu traînes en permanence sur toi. Qu'est-ce que mes cheveux ont à voir là dedans ?

\- Rien du tout, je trouve que ça te va bien, choisit-elle d'abandonner ce combat.

Sa décision lui valut un petit sourire en coin et elle fut surprise de découvrir une cicatrice sur les lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle avait souvent imaginées sur sa peau.

\- Ton maudit chat a fini par tenter une attaque surprise ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Mêle toi de tes af…

\- Mills ! Quand on arrive en retard, on a la décence de ne pas interrompre ceux qui étaient à l'heure.

\- Sérieux Mills, à se demander pourquoi on s'acharne à te nommer Préfète, railla la blonde.

\- Swan, un mot de plus et vous commencerez votre année en retenue.

La remontrance les calma toutes les deux, retombant dans un silence tendu où elles s'échangèrent de simples regards noirs avant de sortir de la salle pour rejoindre le banquet. Son entrée à la table des Gryffondor lui valut quelques signes de mains et regards admiratifs de la part de premières années à qui elle adressa des sourires bienveillants.

De son côté Regina s'était assise droite comme un I aux côtés de la blonde sans qui il était rare de la voir et d'un jeune homme qu'Emma n'avait jamais apprécié. La brune capta son regard, haussant un sourcil narquois à son intention avant qu'elle ne détourne précipitamment son regard. Une scène qui avait déjà du se produire des centaines de fois ces dernières années mais lui laissait toujours un gout amer ...

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour depuis des jours et des jours déjà le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle fut abordée en plein petit déjeuner par le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Kilian était un gardien hors pair même si son obsession pour le sport le rendait parfois insupportable. Cet été il avait décidé de les faire s'entraîner une fois par semaine, forçant l'équipe à tester de nouvelles tactiques de jeu. Même l'attrapeur y avait eu le droit pour améliorer ses esquives et sa rapidité à repérer le vif d'or. En dernière année à Poudlard comme elle, Jones avait décidé de faire de cette saison un modèle pour les générations futures avant son inévitable départ en juin.

\- Entraînement ce soir ? proposa-t-il d'ailleurs.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Sérieux. Demain ça fera deux semaines qu'on a pas fait de match, je veux pas qu'on perdre tout ce qu'on a fait.

\- Je sais pas Kilian, répondit-elle en se levant déjà pour tenter de le fuir.

Peine perdue réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'il la suivit dans les escaliers qui menaient au troisième étage où elle avait cours.

\- T'as pris défense contre les forces du mal ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui. Alors ? Ce soir ? J'ai réservé le terrain de toute manière.

\- Comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait voulu l'avoir …

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, brièvement distrait par le passage d'une Serpentard qui vint s'asseoir deux bureaux plus loin mais un coup de pied dans son tibia le ramena à la réalité.

\- Jalouse Swan ? railla-t-il avec un sourire charmeur qui n'avait aucun effet sur elle.

\- Yaura qui ce soir ? préféra-t-elle répondre à côté.

\- Pratiquement tout le monde sauf notre attrapeur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas pu me procurer de vif d'or donc ça sert à rien qu'il soit là.

\- Et les souafles ? Les cognards ?

\- Oui oui ça on en a de vieux, mais le vif d'or tu sais que c'est jamais une mince affaire …

\- Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor ! claqua la voix du Professeur Black lorsqu'elle les dépassa dans le bruissement de velours de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Ah non Professeur, c'est totalement inj…

\- Swan, le cours n'a même pas commencé, soyez gentille et laissez moi profiter de mes dernières secondes de vacances.

\- S'il n'avait pas commencé je vois pas pourquoi parler nous aurait couté dix points ! osa-t-elle se défendre.

En face d'elles les yeux noirs se plissèrent et si elle avait appris à y reconnaître l'amusement plutôt que la colère, la malice qui y brillait n'était absolument pas bon signe.

\- Cinq points pour votre insolence, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sous les chuchotements indignés de ses camarades de classe. Et levez-vous.

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement, connaissant assez l'ancien auror pour savoir qu'elle pouvait lui ôter des points supplémentaires pour ne pas l'avoir fait assez vite.

\- Comme je ne suis pas d'humeur à commencer les cours et que vous êtes volontaire, voilà ce qu'on va faire ... On va faire un peu de place et vous allez nous montrer ce que vous avez fait cet été.

\- Pas sûr que ce soit autorisé au moins de dix-huit ans, plaisanta Kilian à ses côtés.

Le regard noir qu'il reçut de sa part et du Professeur le réduisit au silence tandis que la blonde s'avançait vers le devant de la classe, insensible aux regards qui l'observaient. En septième année, les cours étaient mixtes aux quatre maisons mais la vingtaine d'élèves qui avaient choisi cette matière dans leur cursus n'était rien comparé à l'attention qu'elle était habituée à recevoir lors d'un match de Quidditch.

\- Il me semble que je vous avais donné des devoirs. Qui a travaillé ses sortilèges informulés ?

La plus grande majorité des mains se leva. Emma avait brièvement lu le chapitre qui y était concerné dans son livre de sixième année, s'entraînant sur quelques sorts faciles avant de s'y désintéresser totalement.

\- C'est mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, sembla avouer la femme qui désertait son bureau pour aller s'asseoir à celui qu'elle venait de quitter.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et des rires dans les rangs des Serpentards lorsqu'elle adressa un regard perdu au Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Oh … Vous avez besoin d'un adversaire peut-être ? Où avais-je la tête … Qui veut affronter Swan ? Trente points pour le gagnant.

Evidemment personne n'osa se porter volontaire et elle observa, agacée, la plupart des regards se tourner vers un coin de la classe où Regina Mills jouait négligemment avec sa baguette en bois noir. Le regard sombre accrocha le sien comme pour lui demander une permission silencieuse et Emma eut un haussement d'épaules désintéressé.

\- Mills, quelle surprise, railla Black.

L'intéressée se leva avec un soupir résigné pour venir se poster en face d'elle au rythme lent du claquement de ses petits talons sur le sol en pierre.

\- Allez, allez, je n'ai plus besoin de vous dire de vous saluer, en garde les enfants.

Elles obéirent d'un seul mouvement, habituées au rituel qu'elles avaient souvent accompli l'une contre l'autre. Elle sut qu'elle allait perdre le combat au premier sort d'un violet profond qui manqua percer le bouclier qu'elle avait érigé en catastrophe. Elle ne parvenait même pas à reconnaître les sortilèges qui étaient lancés contre elle, essuyant attaque après attaque de la part de la brune qui agitait sa baguette aussi négligemment que si elle s'en servait pour tourner la page d'un livre.

Le _Stupefix_ qu'elle avait lancé sur sa cible lui fut retourné avec une force brute qui la fit reculer de quelques pas. Rien ne suivit de quelques secondes, Regina l'observant les yeux plissés.

\- Le combat n'est pas terminé tant que quelqu'un n'a pas été désarmé, leur rappela Black depuis son poste d'observatrice.

\- Bats-toi, ordonna la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ?! J'ai pas passé mon été à réviser moi !

\- Moi non plus, ça fait des années que je sais faire ça.

Il était vrai que son adversaire l'avait déjà surprise dans de précédents combats en utilisant des sortilèges informulés mais elle mentait en tentant de lui faire croire qu'elle n'y avait pas travaillé durant l'été. Emma pouvait sentir que sa magie avait changé, la force décuplée, l'intention plus destructrice que jamais. Et elle ne faisait pas le poids réalisa-t-elle avec horreur.

\- Arrête de penser aux sorts qu'on t'apprend à l'école, l'entendit-elle lui conseiller à voix basse quand elles se furent rapprochées. Sers toi de la magie qui est en toi, les possibilités sont infinies.

Elle ne répondit pas mais l' _Experliarmus_ qui fusa sur elle fut arrêté par une table qu'elle eut le réflexe de faire léviter sur son chemin. Il y eut plusieurs cris dans la salle lorsque le bois explosa sous la puissance du sortilège mais elle en profita pour commander tous les éclats de bois qui moururent pourtant en un nuage de sciure sur le bouclier de la brune vers qui ils s'étaient dirigés. L'attaque lui valut un petit sourire en coin, comme si son adversaire appréciait que ses conseils soient écoutés.

Et ce fut la dernière occasion qu'elle eut de briller, subissant une série d'attaques plus variées les unes que les autres. Il n'y avait rien de commun dans la magie qui éclatait au centre de la pièce lorsque leurs sorts avaient l'occasion de se croiser. Ce qu'on leur avait appris en cours avait fait place à une autre forme de magie. Instinctive. Et comme un félin sur le point d'attaquer, Emma aperçut les dents blanches de son adversaire avant qu'un jet de lumière rouge ne fracasse la barrière du _Protego_ qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'ériger à nouveau avant d'être frappée de plein fouet par le sortilège de désarmement.

Le silence qui avait duré durant leur combat plana encore le temps de quelques secondes où elles se dévisagèrent le souffle court avant que les élèves ne se mettent à applaudir. Autour d'elles, la salle était encore un véritable champ de bataille que leur Professeur réarrangeât d'un geste désinvolte.

\- Et ça ferait trente points pour Serpentard si vous n'aviez pas utilisé ce dernier sortilège Mills. Pas de magie noire dans ma classe.

La remarque la fit gronder. Ça n'avait pas été qu'une impression ... Juste avant de la désarmer Regina avait utilisé un sortilège impardonnable pour la surprendre. L'intéressée ne parut pas se formaliser de sa brutalité lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'elle pour lui arracher des mains la baguette qu'elle tenait toujours.

\- Ça va ? Pas blessée ? s'enquit son camarade lorsqu'elle eut à nouveau échangé les places avec le Professeur Black.

\- Uniquement mon ego.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avait passé le reste de la leçon à faire semblant d'écouter le cours, notant à peine le nom des chapitres qu'ils devaient préparer pour le lendemain avant de s'enfuir de la classe pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie qui n'était pas parvenue à lui arracher la vérité sur son inquiétude durant toute la journée.

Depuis quand Regina pratiquait-elle la magie noire ? Etait-ce un choix ? Une obligation imposée par sa famille ? Devait-elle essayer de lui en parler ? De quel droit ? Et la prendrait-elle au moins au sérieux si elle le tentait ? Les pensées l'avait hantée jusque sur le nimbus 2001 où elle avait fait un piètre match, manquant trois points qu'elle aurait facilement pu prendre et se faisant percuter par un cognard lancé par leur propre batteur.

Elle n'avait même pas attendu que tout le monde sorte des vestiaires pour s'enfuir du terrain en direction du château. Sur le chemin elle avait étonnement croisé l'objet de ses pensées qui lui avait accordé un regard moqueur lorsque ses yeux avaient dérivé sur sa tenue tachée de boue. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'être discrète lorsqu'elle s'était immobilisée pour l'observer continuer son chemin, surprise de la voir prendre la direction de la forêt interdite.

Elle avait attendu longtemps de la voir revenir, jusqu'à ce que ses coéquipiers la rattrapent et qu'elle soit obligée de les suivre dans la salle commune avant de rejoindre l'une des chambres privatives auxquelles les Préfets avaient le droit. Quelque part vers une heure du matin elle s'était endormie toujours postée derrière la fenêtre depuis laquelle elle épiait la lisière de la forêt dont elle n'avait vu sortir personne.

Deux semaines durant elle observa le manège, parvenant parfois à rester éveillée assez longtemps pour voir la brune se frayer un chemin jusqu'au château à la lueur de sa baguette magique. Pourtant le matin elle avait toujours l'air plus reposée qu'elle.

Seule Ruby avait été mise dans la confidence et c'était elle qui l'avait convaincue de suivre l'élève de Serpentard ce soir là. Utilisant un sortilège de désillusion pour se camoufler près de la sortie du château, la jeune femme se mit en marche quelques secondes après la silhouette qu'elle vit en sortir vers minuit.

La filature la mena sur un chemin qu'elle n'avait jamais pris, manquant trébucher à plusieurs reprises avant de s'immobiliser quelques mètres derrière l'autre à l'orée d'une clairière. Son cœur battait la chamade réalisa-t-elle, sa main crispée sur sa fidèle baguette en bois de houx tandis que la brune portait deux doigts à sa bouche pour siffler.

Quelque part dans la forêt un hennissement retentit et si elle pensa d'abord à des licornes, la peur fit place à de l'émerveillement lorsqu'un couple de chevaux ailés lancés au petit trot vint à la rencontre de la silhouette solitaire.

\- Doucement, l'entendit-elle réclamer quand ils se furent ébroués à plusieurs reprises.

Leur robe dorée luisait à la pale lueur de la lune, l'écrin si blanc qu'il paraissait presque comme mouillé par endroit, les longues plumes de leurs ailes claquant à chacun de leurs tics nerveux.

\- Hey, vous n'avez rien à craindre, fut-elle surprise de la voir les rassurer d'une voix qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendue prendre.

Comme s'ils avaient pu la comprendre, les équidés émirent un hennissement bas.

\- Oh je vois … Non, elle n'oserait pas vous faire de mal. Mais si vous insistez …

Elle avait bien eu l'impression que Regina était en train de parler d'elle mais il n'y eut plus aucun doute lorsque les yeux d'ébène se posèrent sur elle, transperçant apparemment l'illusion de son charme sans aucun mal. Elle n'était pas prête au sort qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, l'immobilisant avant de l'attirer, suspendue quelques centimètres au dessus du sol jusqu'au centre de la clairière où elle fut relâchée en une masse désarticulée.

\- Comment est-ce qu…

\- Parce que je suis plus douée que toi, c'est tout, fut-elle coupée. Satisfaite de tes découvertes ?

\- Ce sont … Ce sont des Abraxans ?

Quelque chose comme de la surprise brilla dans le regard sombre qui la jaugea brièvement avant que la brune n'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

\- Comment est-ce qu'ils sont arrivés là ? Je croyais qu'on en trouvait qu'en Europe …

\- C'est un couple dont la femelle est enceinte, mon … mon fiancé s'en occupe d'habitude.

\- Ah, répondit-elle simplement en tentant de cacher une certaine amertume.

Si elle en avait fait un bien piètre exploit, l'autre ne le releva pas, se contentant de la délaisser pour s'approcher de l'étalon dont elle n'arrivait même pas au garrot. Et l'animal avait beau être extraordinaire, ce fut la brune qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer. Son profil fier et les cheveux courts qui caressaient la courbe de son visage. Ce soir elle avait abandonné l'uniforme de sa maison pour une tenue plus pratique : un simple pantalon noir qui aurait pu ressembler à celui d'une cavalière si on faisait attention aux bottes assorties et une veste en velours d'un vert profond. Seule l'écharpe bariolée aux couleurs de Serpentard rappelait vraiment qu'elle était encore en cours quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Tu vas t'abîmer les yeux Swan, l'entendit-elle se moquer.

\- Oui, ce sont des créatures extraordinaires hein ? fit-elle mine de ne pas comprendre. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils se nourrissent uniquement de Whisky …

\- Du pur malte. Où est-ce que tu as entendu dire ça ?

\- C'était dans notre livre sur les créature magiques en troisième année il me semble ?

Sa réplique ne suscita aucune réponse, le silence retombant et les mains dans les poches de son jean elle mit longtemps avant d'oser le briser.

\- C'est quoi ton animal préféré ?

La question lui valut un haussement de sourcil désabusé de la part de la brune qui délaissa momentanément le col de l'animal qu'elle avait été en train de caresser pour l'observer comme si elle venait de dire une absurdité.

\- J'aime beaucoup les chevaux en général, finit-elle pourtant par répondre. Et toi ?

\- M… Moi ? Euh … Les loups.

\- D'où le patronus je suppose ? fut-elle surprise de l'entendre demander l'air intéressée.

\- Je suppose oui.

\- Tu me le montrerais ?

La question on ne peut plus banale la fit pourtant rougir.

\- Pourquoi ? T'en as jamais vu ?

\- Ne sois pas idiote … Je voulais juste savoir si la rumeur était vraie … Voir ça de mes propres yeux … On était pas en cours commun en quatrième année.

C'était un mensonge éhonté et elle la vit soudain sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle s'empara de sa baguette pour la pointer devant elle. Elle choisissait toujours le même souvenir. Un peu plus de six ans plus tôt lorsque, dans la boutique d'Olivanders, sa baguette l'avait choisie. La magie qui avait envahi la moindre fibre de son corps l'avait électrifiée de longues secondes et pour la première fois de sa vie elle s'était sentie vivante. À sa place.

\- _Spero Patronum_.

Le canidé d'un blanc lumineux répondit immédiatement à son appel, propulsé du bout de sa baguette jusque dans la clairière où les chevaux l'observèrent avec détachement. La forme animale dessina un arc de cercle dans les airs où elle patrouilla brièvement avant de revenir vers elle, frôlant une de ses jambes avant d'aller s'intéresser à la brune.

Regina eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque l'apparition s'immobilisa près d'elle. La blonde sentit son ventre se tordre quand elle tendit une main vers le sortilège, augmentant sa luminosité tandis qu'Emma avait l'impression qu'on avait plongé une main dans sa propre poitrine pour étreindre son âme. La sensation était tellement poignante qu'elle se força à agiter sa baguette d'un coup sec pour mettre fin au sort.

\- Voilà, conclut-elle en gardant les yeux rivés sur les Abraxans qui n'avaient pas bougé.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie. Je … Je vais … Wow !

Les équidés s'étaient soudain agité, l'étalon cabrant pour dévoiler une stature encore plus imposante que lorsqu'il tenait sur ses quatre pattes. La terre trembla sous leurs pieds lorsqu'il retomba avec une force insoupçonnée, plus agité que de raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

\- Quelqu'un arrive.

Et en effet, à peine le cheval ailé eut-il tourné les sabots pour détaler en un galop qu'elle sentit se répercuter dans tout son être que l'immense silhouette du garde forestier les figea de culpabilité.

\- Mills ! Swan ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Et est-ce que j'ai bien v…

\- _Oubliettes_ !

\- Regina, non !

Mais le sort avait déjà fusé, frappant le demi géant tandis que l'intéressée s'emparait de sa main pour l'entraîner au couvert de la forêt.

\- Hey ! se plaignit-elle quand elle fut plaquée sans ménagement contre un arbre.

À quelques centimètres d'elle, la brune ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, les yeux rivés sur Hagrid qui sortait de la semi inconscience que le sort avait provoquée. Le souffle court elle l'observa parler dans sa barbe avant de brandir son immense torche à la recherche de quelque chose qui n'était plus là.

Un jappement les fit se tendre toutes les deux, Emma agrippant par réflexe la taille de l'autre pour la ramener à elle et aussi loin possible de l'immense chien qui les observait avec intérêt.

\- _Oub_ ….

\- Non ! réussit-elle à la couper cette fois. Tu sais pas quel genre d'effet ce sort peut avoir sur les animaux !

\- Mais je sais que je n'ai pas envie de passer le mois prochain en retenue avec toi !

\- Laisse-moi faire ok ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, faisant apparaître un simple morceau de viande au bout de sa baguette qu'elle agita pour le lancer quelques mètres plus loin. Sans surprise l'animal suivit la trajectoire au pas de course, leur permettant de détaler de la zone à risque.

Elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant d'avoir rejoint la porte secrète qui leur avait toutes deux permis de sortir du château en toute discrétion. Essoufflées, les mains sur les genoux pour tenter de regagner un semblant de respiration, leurs regards se trouvèrent avec une complicité toute nouvelle, le soulagement les faisant rire l'instant d'après.

Et comment avait-elle pu croire que la savoir pratiquer de la magie noire changerait quoi que ce soit à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour elle ? Quelques notes de son rire et elle savait déjà qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le provoquer à nouveau. Comme elle mourait d'envie de pouvoir sentir son corps contre le sien dans d'autres circonstances que celles qui s'étaient déroulées quelques minutes plus tôt …

Les pensées déplacées la firent vite déchanter, avalant sa salive pour calmer la soudaine sécheresse qui s'était installée dans sa bouche. En face d'elle Regina avait remarqué son changement d'humeur, les yeux d'ébène s'assombrissant de quelque chose qui fit éclater un millier de feu d'artifice dans son ventre.

\- Bonne chance pour après demain Swan, finit-elle pourtant par lui dire.

\- Après demain ?

\- Le match. De Quidditch. Je ne pense pas que Serdaigle soit un vrai challenge pour vous, mais bonne chance tout de même.

Regina Mills réussissait presque à faire sonner les premiers encouragements qu'elle lui donnait comme une menace et la blonde adorait ça.

 **.**

 **.**

Elles s'étaient séparées sur un signe de tête plus formel qu'autre chose et Emma ne l'avait pas revue le lendemain, à peine aperçue dans le grand hall à l'heure du repas de midi pendant lequel ils avaient tous commencé à parler du match à venir. L'adrénaline était montée et elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre où elle avait observé la silhouette de la brune disparaître dans la forêt avec l'envie de l'y rejoindre.

La veille elle avait eu l'impression que leur relation avait plus évoluée en moins d'une heure qu'au cours de ses dernières années. Un instant, elle avait eu le droit à un aperçu de la véritable Regina Mills et si elle n'en avait pas été déjà amoureuse, elle aurait succombé une deuxième fois. Vers deux heures du matin, un orage avait éclaté et elle eut un sourire en la voyant regagner au pas de course les remparts du château au couvert de la baguette magique qui projetait le fantôme d'un parapluie au dessus de sa tête.

À sept heures, elle renonça au confort de sa chambre pour descendre dans la grande salle où les elfes de maison dressaient encore les couverts. À la table des Serpentard elle fut surprise de voir la jeune femme dont la pensée l'avait hantée toute la nuit, accompagnée de Malicia. La blonde lui adressa un bref sourire avant de retourner à sa conversation. L'autre ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, complètement absorbée dans la contemplation d'une fiole qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'en approcher et lui demander ce qu'elle contenait mais Emma se força à s'asseoir à la table où son habituel petit déjeuner apparut dans une assiette en argent.

Le calme fut de courte durée, bientôt remplacé par le brouhaha des élèves qui descendaient des dortoirs en groupe. Elle fit l'effort de sourire à ceux qui lui adressaient des encouragements et la prévenaient qu'ils avaient misé sur la victoire des Gryffondors mais Killian fut le seul à qui elle accorda réellement son attention, se forçant à écouter les derniers conseils qu'il leur donna à voix basse.

\- Prête ? s'assura une dernière fois son Capitaine à l'approche du terrain.

\- Tu sais que oui ...

Il avait autre chose à rajouter à en croire la façon dont il resta à ses côtés jusque dans les vestiaires. Emma l'avait entendu inspirer à plusieurs reprises comme s'il se préparait à parler avant de se raviser.

\- Killian ... Accouche, le pria-t-elle.

À l'extérieur elle pouvait entendre les cris des spectateurs dont les pieds frappaient à l'unisson les gradins pour des chants d'encouragements.

\- J'ai ... J'ai été contacté par un recruteur cet été. Mon frère m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'il serait là aujourd'hui. C'est à propos de moi mais je veux que tu brilles aussi. T'es mon meilleur élément, ça ne peut être que bon pour nous deux.

\- Je sais pas si une carrière pro m'int ...

\- Oh arrête, tu adorerais et même si tu changes d'avis, leur attention est toujours flatteuse, non ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, tendant l'oreille pour distinguer la voix du commentateur annoncer leur entrée sur le terrain. Le panneau en tissu qui protégeait leur équipe postée dans une tour s'effondra pour révéler le stade en émoi et elle sentit l'adrénaline faire battre son cœur la chamade.

\- Je veux que tu brilles, lui ordonna Killian avant de décoller sous les applaudissements du public.

Elle aurait préféré briller en présence de Regina mais aucune chance que la brune se soit déplacée. Déjà qu'il était rare de la voir pour un match des Serpentards, alors quand son équipe ne jouait même pas ... Tant pis, si elle n'était pas là pour le voir, Emma ferait en sorte que ses exploits lui soient racontés de gré ou de force.

Le sourire aux lèvres elle s'avança la dernière sur le rebord en bois. Killian voulait du spectacle ? Il en aurait.

La jeune femme jeta son balais en premier, saluant le public d'un petit signe de main avant de le suivre dans le vide. La baguette sécurisée dans sa manche ne lui permettait pas d'accomplir des miracles mais un simple _accio_ suffit à inverser la gravité, précipitant le nimbus entre ses jambes où elle tira sur le manche avec juste assez de force pour éviter de s'écraser sur la pelouse.

\- _Swaaaaaaaan_ ! rugit le commentateurs bientôt imité par tout le gradin des Gryffondors tandis qu'elle donnait un coup de pied à terre pour être propulsée au niveau de ses coéquipiers.

\- Brille pas trop fort non plus, c'est moi qu'ils doivent recruter, plaisanta Killian quand elle fut arrivée à son niveau.

\- J'essaierai, promit-elle dans le vent.

Comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle était dans les airs, toute pensée s'évapora pour laisser place au jeu et portée par les acclamations de la foule, la jeune femme laissa libre court à sa combativité. Et briller, elle brilla.

Pour chaque point que le Capitaine arrêtait devant les trois cercles des buts, la jeune femme en marquait le double, allant jusqu'à s'emparer de la souaffle devant Killian pour lui voler le droit à un arrêt et profiter pour contr'attaquer. Et lorsque Ruby parvint à loger un de ses cognards sur la jambe d'un défenseur qui tomba sur la pelouse en contrebas, les bleus déjà en difficulté ne parvinrent plus à faire face.

Leur jeune attrapeur finit par refermer son poing victorieux sur le vif d'or et la blonde eut un rire en jetant un coup d'œil au tableau de score auquel elle n'avait quasiment pas fait attention durant le match. 275 à 41. Une victoire à la limite de l'humiliation. Un bras passé autour de ses épaules lui signala que Killian avait quitté son poste pour la rejoindre au centre du terrain.

\- Imagine un peu le duo qu'on ferait en équipe nationale Swan …

La perspective la fit à nouveau rire, dégageant sa baguette de la lanière qui la clouait sur son avant bras pour la lever dans les airs. À ses côtés le brun l'imita et la foule se tut religieusement pour écouter le rugissement du lion qu'ils firent apparaître en un feu d'artifice rouge et or au dessus de leurs têtes. Le simple sort qu'ils avaient perfectionné depuis la deuxième année où ils avaient commencé à jouer ensemble explosa en un millier de confettis au dessus des gradins tandis qu'ils descendaient à leur tour sur la pelouse.

Elle ne se lasserait jamais de la façon dont on pouvait acclamer son nom devait-elle avouer lorsqu'elle fut soulevée dans les airs par un groupe de sixièmes années qui venaient de gagner un gros pari et portèrent ainsi plusieurs membres de l'équipe jusque dans le château. Pourtant l'ambiance festive y mourut presque aussitôt, sapée par un esclandre entre un groupe de Serpentards et de Gryffondors.

Poussant un soupir, la blonde ne prit pas la peine de refaire apparaître sa tenue de Préfète, tout le monde savait très bien qui elle était et à quel point elle était prompte à faire baisser le nombre de petites pierres précieuses dans les immenses sabliers du hall d'entrée.

\- Cinq points en moins pour chacun des Serpentards qui ont provoqué ça ! rugit-elle au dessus des cris de ceux qui se disputaient.

L'annonce provoqua une nouvelle cohue avant que le silence se fasse lorsqu'elle fonça dans le tas pour écarter le peu d'entre eux qui s'empoignaient encore.

\- Tiens, tiens, le tout jeune capitaine des verts, railla-t-elle lorsqu'elle reconnut le petit blond parmi eux. C'est la jalousie qui te fait agir comme ça ou bien la peur de la raclée qu'on va te donner dans quelques semaines ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre Swan, ce sont eux qui ont commencé en venant hurler dans le hall alors qu'on était en train de réviser.

\- De réviser ? répéta-t-elle avec un rire. Je pensais pas que ça t'arrivait vu les notes que tu as …

\- Dix points en mois pour Gryffondor Swan, la méchanceté gratuite ne te mènera à rien.

Plus que la punition, la voix de Regina l'électrifia, semant un frisson sur sa colonne vertébrale tandis que tout le monde se taisait, habitué à les voir se provoquer en public. Impeccablement habillée de son uniforme, chemisier blanc, jupe noire et cravate aux couleurs des verts, elle n'avait visiblement pas assisté au match et la jeune femme dut ravaler sa déception pour répliquer.

\- Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté mais un simple constat. En plus d'être un mauvais élève, c'est un perturbateur. La seule raison pour laquelle il est passé en troisième année c'est parce qu'il est bon au Quidditch !

\- Et ça nous rappelle tous étrangement ton propre destin …

\- Swan t'a botté le cul je sais pas combien de fois Mills, qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi si elle est mauvaise élève ? intervint Killian à ses côtés.

L'instinct protecteur du Capitaine sur les membres de son équipe était classique mais le bras qu'il passa autour de sa taille ne l'était pas. Pour autant, elle le laissa faire, observant avec un pincement au cœur les yeux d'ébène s'assombrir de colère avant que la brune ne fasse quelques pas en leur direction.

\- Dix points encore pour Griffondor, injurier un Préfet ne t'apportera jamais rien Jones, railla-t-elle à voix basse apparemment nullement gênée d'avoir inventé un motif de retrait de points. Maintenant évacuez le hall avant que je n'enlève des points à tous les élèves présents ici et je suis certaine que les vôtres sont plus nombreux …

Il y eut quelques rires parmi les verts tandis que tout le monde se précipitait dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs où la fête allait certainement continuer pour le restant de la journée mais Emma resta immobile. En face d'elle les orbes sombres continuaient à la détailler avec une émotion sur laquelle elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt.

\- Laisse-nous, ordonna-t-elle à Kilian qui était resté à ses côtés.

\- Sérieux ? Je te défends et tu me proposes même pas un plan à trois ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Dégage, gronda-t-elle cette fois en retenant un rire derrière ses dents serrées.

\- Ça te fait rire ? sembla s'étonner la brune une fois qu'elles furent relativement seules. Ce genre de remarque misogyne _te fait rire_ ?

\- C'est pas une remarque misogyne, c'est juste de l'humour mal placé et je peux le comprendre ... Qui ne voudrait pas avoir sa chance avec nous ?

\- Nous ?

\- Ouais je veux dire … Rien. Laisse tomber. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

\- C'est toi qui a demandé à ce qu'on nous laisse seules …

\- Parce que je pensais que tu voulais me parler en privé, rétorqua-t-elle facilement.

Les yeux maquillés d'un simple trait d'eye-liner se plissèrent agressivement et elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir un sourire.

\- Tu te trompais, répondit l'autre.

\- De toute évidence.

La tension palpable qui planait autour d'elles l'aurait presque mise mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle devait se presser à agir si elle voulait avoir une chance d'être honnête. Une chance de lui avouer qu'à l'instant elle aurait échangé sa victoire contre n'importe quel signe d'affection qu'elle aurait pu lui donner.

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu le sens toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle maladroitement en désignant l'espace qui les séparaient.

\- Oui, fut-elle surprise de l'entendre avouer.

Sa respiration se coupa quelque part dans sa poitrine encore comprimée par la tenue en cuir rouge lorsque la brune combla le peu d'espace qui restait entre elle pour murmurer dans son oreille.

\- Presque autant que ta transpiration _championne_. Un bain ne serait pas de trop.

\- C'est une proposition ? trouva-t-elle la force de plaisanter.

Quelque chose éclata en elle quand elle parvint à lui arracher plusieurs notes d'un rire grave mais Regina s'éloignait déjà.

\- L'espoir fait vivre Swan, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

L'espoir alluma surtout un brasier entre ses reins à l'idée d'une telle éventualité et la douche qu'elle prit dans la salle de bain réservée aux préfets eut besoin d'être froide.

 **.**

 **.**

La tension qui planait entre les rouges et les verts avait duré une semaine encore, Regina et elle se livrant une véritable guerre froide au travers des points qu'elles ne cessaient d'enlever aux deux maisons. Étonnement, McGonagall n'avait pas pris la peine de les convoquer dans son bureau comme elle y avait déjà été forcée l'année précédente et les sabliers exposés dans le grand hall n'avaient cessé de perdre leurs précieuses cargaisons.

\- Serdaigle est devant nous, remarqua-t-elle avec horreur ce matin là.

\- Mais Serpentard est derrière.

\- Double participation en classe, je veux qu'on ait gagné au moins quarante points dans la journée, fais passer le mot, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Ecoutez-moi ça, on croirait entendre un discours d'avant match, railla la voix du Professeur Black derrière eux.

Accessoirement directrice de la maison Serpentard, elle ne se serait pas étonnée de son intervention si quelque chose d'autre ne brillait pas dans ses yeux. L'ex auror semblait en chasse.

\- Tout va bien Professeur ?

En face d'elle la femme ne cacha pas sa surprise à être aussi facilement démasquée mais son audace lui valut tout de même un sourire.

\- J'ai reçu une plainte de la part du Professeur Slughorn.

\- A mon propos ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'inquiéter

\- Non Swan, le vieux Slughorn n'est plus à un chaudron fondu près … Il n'a pas de nom, mais un ingrédient assez particulier a disparu de son armoire personnelle.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Le genre qui sert à se doper …

\- Et alors ? Vous avez pensé à moi à cause de mon dernier match ? Il vous faut un peu de mon sang pour voir si je suis pas shootée ? s'emporta-t-elle trop facilement.

Elle n'aurait pas du. Après tout, Black aurait très bien pu se trouver dans les parages par hasard ... D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas semblé vouloir la prendre à parti dès son arrivée, mais il était trop tard ... Et Emma connaissait trop bien le professeur pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer qu'elle laisse filer une telle opportunité.

\- Par exemple, fut donc la réponse immédiate.

Les dents serrées la blonde fit apparaître une petite fiole, tranchant la paume de sa main gauche du bout de sa baguette pour y faire couler quelques gouttes de sang.

\- Ça suffira ? grinça-t-elle en tendant le flacon empli de liquide foncé.

\- Je pense oui. Tant que vous y êtes, dites à votre petit ami que je veux aussi un échantillon de sa part.

\- Killian ? Killian n'est p…

\- On s'en fiche Swan. Ce soir au plus tard.

\- J'espère que vous allez aussi demander aux autres équipes ! lança-t-elle quand l'autre s'éloignait déjà. Si j'étais une Serpentard, moi aussi je prendrais de quoi me booster pour avoir une chance face à nous !

Sa pique fit se figer le Professeur principal qui tourna les talons pour l'observer avec le froid mépris que tous les élèves de sa maison étaient capables d'incarner.

\- Nous ? releva-t-elle avec un rire. Oh oui, j'ai oublié, vous êtes tous les deux suspendus jusqu'aux résultats des analyses.

\- Quoi ?! C'est totalement injuste ! s'écria Ruby qui était venue à ses côtés.

\- Ruby a raison ! Qui va les mener ces analyses ? Vous ? Je suppose que vous serez trop débordée pour les avoir finies avant la semaine prochaine où on doit affronter les Jaunes hein ?

\- Probable.

L'espace d'un instant la furie lui fit perdre le contrôle, débloquant d'un mouvement du poignet la sangle qui retenait sa baguette contre son avant bras. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu agir en conséquence, une force silencieuse lui arracha les vingt-six centimètres de bois de houx qui atterrirent directement entre les mains de Regina Mills.

\- Dix points pour Serpentard et la vigilance constante de Mills, annonça Black avec un clin d'œil à l'encontre de l'intéressée.

À ses côtés, sa meilleure amie dut la retenir pour l'empêcher d'aggraver sa situation tandis que les élèves étaient chassés dans les couloirs par de grands gestes de la part de leur Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Des élèves passe encore Swan, mais tu t'attaques aux Professeurs maintenant ? railla son éternelle ennemie qui s'était rapprochée à son tour.

\- C'était un réflexe, tu le sais très bien. Rends-moi ma baguette.

\- Pas avant de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Un élève vole des ingrédients chez Slughorn, Black croit que quelqu'un se drogue et je suis suspendue de Quidditch jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je peux avoir ma baguette ?

Comme si la brutalité de sa réponse avait hébété la brune, l'objet réclamé lui fut tendu par automatisme. Emma eut le temps de voir de la surprise dans les yeux sombres juste avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons pour monter dans les étages. Rares étaient les fois où elle fuyait sa présence mais aujourd'hui rester ne ferait qu'aggraver sa colère.

D'ailleurs elle employa le plus clair des deux semaines qui suivirent à l'éviter. À éviter Killian aussi, dont la simple présence emplie de rage faisait enfler la sienne. Au lieu de cela, elle avait fait l'effort de se plonger dans les livres de cours, travaillant ses sortilèges informulés juste pour le plaisir d'avoir l'air innocente lorsque les notes du Professeur Black prenaient soudain feu sur son bureau en plein cours.

Pour la première fois depuis six ans elle avait assisté à un des match de son équipe depuis les gradins. La victoire de justesse avait tout de même été prétexte à la fête dans le dortoir des rouges qui étaient en train d'échafauder des plans pour la réintégration de leurs deux meilleurs joueurs lors du prochain match. Emma avait participé le sourire aux lèvres aux festivités dans la salle commune avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre où elle était en train de finir le commentaire d'un chapitre sur les animagus lorsque des coups furent frappés à sa porte.

Croyant se retrouver face à Ruby, la blonde ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler quelque chose par-dessus le simple débardeur blanc qu'elle portait en plus d'un tanga rouge. Aussi faillit-elle claquer la porte au nez de sa visiteuse lorsqu'elle en rencontra le regard impatient. Elle se retint tout de même, à moitié cachée derrière le battant de la porte en bois.

\- Tu as de la compagnie ? fut la question posée avant qu'elle ne soit parvenue à retrouver suffisamment ses esprits pour articuler la moindre salutation.

\- N… Non ?

\- Je peux entrer donc ?

\- Je préférerais pas. Comment t'as fait pour venir jusqu'ici d'ailleurs ?

Elle ne fut pas gratifiée d'une quelconque réponse, la brune poussant sans ménagement sur la porte pour s'inviter à l'intérieur de la chambre que son regard balaya avec désintérêt avant de se fixer sur elle. Seulement alors parut-elle prendre conscience de l'état dans lequel elle était. Un instant le regard l'enveloppa avec quelque chose de dangereux avant que l'impression ne soit chassée d'un battement de cils.

\- Habille-toi.

\- Charmant, d'habitude les filles me disent plutôt le contraire.

Les yeux déjà plus sombres que d'habitude s'obscurcirent d'un dédain qui la fit sourire mais elle obéit tout de même, s'emparant d'un jean noir encore propre qui traînait sur la chaise de son bureau.

\- Il y a une rumeur sur toi, commença doucement la brune.

\- Il y en a beaucoup …

\- Une rumeur qui dit que tu as retrouvé la salle sur demande.

\- Il y a aussi une rumeur qui dit qu'elle a complètement été détruite par un Feudeymond …

\- J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin d'y avoir accès, expliqua l'autre avec l'air de faire un effort pour garder son calme. _Maintenant_.

\- Je suis désolée je ne p…

\- Emma, s'il te plaît.

Elle ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où Regina avait employé son prénom pour lui parler mais elle était certaine qu'elle ne l'avait _jamais_ prié de quoi que ce soit. Le désespoir évident qui brillait dans les iris d'ébène ne mit même pas une seconde à la convaincre.

\- Ok, un instant, concéda-t-elle en s'emparant de sa robe d'école pour cacher sa tenue.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée sur le chemin qu'elle fit au travers des étages et jusque dans le couloir étroit où elle s'immobilisa devant le mur nu.

\- Voilà. Tu dois faire trois al…

\- Je sais, fut-elle coupée.

À l'écart, elle l'observa aller et venir le pas pressé et les sourcils froncés, retenant la foule de questions qui se précipitaient. Elle n'attendit pas d'être invitée pour suivre la brune derrière la porte qu'elle avait poussée.

Emma avait découvert la salle sur demande après plus de deux ans de recherches et s'en était uniquement servie de refuge pour pratiquer des combats d'entraînement ou s'amuser avec Ruby lorsqu'elles étaient assez imbibées de bière au beurre pour trouver toutes sortes de demandes farfelues à faire à la pièce magique. Aussi fut-elle surprise quand elle pénétra dans une immense salle qui semblait avoir été ravagée par un incendie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander tandis que l'autre sortait un petit cube d'une poche de sa robe.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, observant la brune taper l'objet d'un coup de baguette qui le fit enfler pour atteindre la taille d'une petite malle qu'elle s'en alla déposer dans une allée à l'abri des regards.

\- Un endroit pour cacher quelque chose, lui répondit-elle finalement quand elle revint.

\- Tu n'as pas été la première visiblement …

Les remerciements auxquels elle s'était attendus ne vinrent pas, la brune passant déjà devant elle pour sortir par la porte qui s'effaça peu après leur passage.

\- Swan ! Mills !

La voix de la directrice les fit se figer avant d'avoir pu entamer une quelconque conversation.

\- Professeur ? tenta-t-elle de répondre aussi innocemment qu'elle le put.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites seules dans ce couloir ?

\- À votre avis ? fut-elle étonnée d'entendre Regina répondre avant elle.

Le culot eut le mérite de faire rougir la plus âgée dont la gêne l'obligea à s'éclaircir la gorge avant de reprendre.

\- Faites-moi plaisir et retournez dans vos dortoirs s'il vous plaît mesdemoiselles.

\- Tout de suite Professeur, répondit à nouveau la brune avant de s'emparer de sa main pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers qui menaient aux étages inférieurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? chuchota-t-elle dès qu'elles furent hors de portée de son regard.

Les doigts qui s'étaient emmêlés aux siens la lâchèrent immédiatement comme si le contact avait été douloureux. Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'incompréhension dans les orbes sombres qui la fixèrent avec dureté.

\- Elle ne le répétera pas, ne t'inquiète pas, ton honneur est sain et sauf.

\- Le prend pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que j'ai jamais rien fait pour arrêter les rumeurs sur nous.

Son aveu ne fut pas relevé par la brune qui descendait les marches au pas de course alors même que les escaliers étaient encore en train de se mouvoir pour les mener vers une autre aile.

\- Hey ! l'interpella-t-elle.

- _Quoi_ ?

Elle faillit tomber sur la sorcière qui s'était soudain immobilisée pour lui faire face avec une haine palpable.

\- Tu … Tu sais que je considérerais comme un honneur de … De sortir avec toi hein ?

Voilà, c'était sans doute ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus proche d'une véritable déclaration sans lui avouer l'étendue des sentiments qui l'avaient progressivement envahie ces dernières années. En contrebas, la brune demeura silencieuse de longues secondes, les lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde Swan, finit-elle par sembler se reprendre.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à quoi que ce soit d'autre mais la moquerie avec laquelle elle avait lacé ses mots lui fit mal plus que de raison. L'escalier qui se remit en mouvement la fit sortir de sa torpeur, dépassant son interlocutrice pour sauter d'un bond agile sur le rebord de l'étage dont ils étaient en train de s'éloigner.

\- Te fais pas prendre au troisième, prévint-elle comme si le commentaire ne l'avait pas atteint, Peeves a posé des bombes-beurk.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avait très peu dormi du reste de la nuit, aussi était-elle d'autant plus de mauvaise humeur lorsque de nouveaux coups furent frappés à sa porte le lendemain matin. Et si elle s'était préparée à accueillir n'importe qui, y compris Regina, la blonde émit un grondement contrarié lorsque le visage faussement souriant du Professeur Black apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Bonne nuit Swan ? Sortez de la chambre.

\- Quoi sérieux ? Laissez-moi mettre un pantalon non ?

Un coup de baguette l'habilla dans le même jean qu'elle avait enfilé la veille et elle n'eut pas son mot à dire quand l'ex auror entra de force dans sa chambre.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu...

Elle ne parvint pas à rouvrir la porte qui venait de lui être claquée au nez, croisant d'autres élèves à l'air hagard dans les couloirs qu'elle prit avec inquiétude jusque dans la salle commune où l'autre Préfet était en train de rassurer les premières années.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fut-elle contrainte de demander.

\- Inspection dans toutes les chambres ce matin.

\- Que Gryffondor je suppose ?

\- Non, _toutes_. Les analyses de sang étaient négatives bien sûr. Killian était hors de lui toute à l'heure, McGonagall lui a mis deux jours de retenue.

Et s'il n'était pas étonnant que leur Capitaine ait réagi comme ça, la colère qui était en train d'envahir son organisme n'avait certainement rien à voir à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Non, Emma ressentait l'injustice d'une toute autre manière ... Sûrement parce qu'elle savait à cause de qui ils avaient du la subir.

\- Je vais la tuer ...

Mais ses plans furent anéantis par le champ de force qui protégeait la sortie du dortoir, les cloîtrant tous dans la salle commune qu'elle n'avait jamais vue aussi emplie d'élèves de toutes années confondues. Sans surprise, les recherches n'avaient rien donné et le temps écoulé n'avait rien fait pour apaiser la colère qui grondait en elle comme un lion en cage. Au contraire.

La blonde n'était même pas parvenue à se réjouir de l'air déçu que portait Black lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle commune pour s'avouer vaincue et ce ne fut que lorsque les élèves furent libérés pour aller prendre leur repas dans le grand hall qu'elle brisa leur rangs pour descendre vers les anciens cachots où les Serpentards avaient leurs dortoirs.

\- Hey Sw…

\- _Petrificus totalus_.

Le sort atteignit le jeune homme qui s'était mis sur son chemin en plein torse, l'envoyant percuter un des canapés en cuir noir qui ornaient la salle commune aux couleurs de la maison des serpents. Emma ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier s'il avait pu être blessé, filant au pas de course vers la porte en bois noir laqué pour y tambouriner à deux mains.

\- Pas maintenant Mal, entendit-elle la voix étouffée lui répondre.

Il avait beau ne pas être dirigé vers elle, le refus la fit grincer des dents, débloquant la serrure de la porte d'un rapide coup de baguette. À l'intérieur, la chambre était plongée dans une obscurité relative, uniquement perturbée par la boule de feu suspendue un mètre au dessus du lit où la brune était assise devant un grimoire qu'elle avait l'air d'annoter.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles une surprise non dissimulée figea leurs mouvements mais elle fut la première à s'en remettre brandissant agressivement sa baguette pour soulever le corps de la brune et le plaquer contre un mur où le portrait de Severus Rogue protesta brièvement avant de s'éclipser.

\- Ça te tente un séjour dans la salle sur demande ? Un mode cellule d'isolement pour quelques jours, hum ? Ou est-ce que ce serait plus juste de tout simplement te dénoncer ?

\- Lâche-moi immédiatement Swan, tu me fais mal !

\- C'est le but ! aboya-t-elle en tentant d'ignorer les jambes nues qui se débattaient sous la simple nuisette d'un vert profond que Regina portait. J'ai été privée de Quidditch à cause de toi ! Killian risque de passer à côté du rêve de sa vie parce qu'on croit qu'il se drogue et en fait c'était _toi_ !

\- Lâche moi !

\- Et tu as le culot de venir me chercher, _moi_ , pour t'aider à cacher ce que tu voles ? Comment est-ce que tu savais qu'il y aurait une inspection ce matin ? C'est ta mère qui te l'a dit ? Est-ce qu'elle est au courant que sa fille est une junkie ?!

Cora Mills devait être un sujet sensible devina-t-elle à la façon dont les yeux sombres s'emplirent d'une furie qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dirigée à son encontre malgré leurs nombreuses confrontations. Et elle avait beau ne pas avoir de baguette en main, la brune parvint tout de même à se dégager de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur elle, le bois d'ébène sautant dans sa main quand elle retomba à terre avec un air meurtrier.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a la prétention de devenir Auror, tu es une bien piètre enquêtrice Swan, cracha l'intéressée.

\- Donc si je retourne dans la salle je ne trouverai pas les ingrédients que tout le monde cherche dans le coffre que t'y as déposé ? Tu te fous de ma gueule !

Sa colère fit partir le sort sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, l'éclair blanc illuminant brièvement la pièce avant d'aller percuter le _protego_ que la brune avait érigé devant elle.

\- Pathétique, commenta-t-elle d'ailleurs.

Ce fut à son tour d'essuyer les attaques envoyées avec hargne en des coups de baguette que Regina maniait presque comme une épée. Si elle parvenait à stopper les éclairs de différentes couleurs, chacun se faisaient plus violents, son bras droit accusant le coup à chaque fois qu'ils venaient percuter sa défense. Aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise lorsque la force de l'un d'eux fit plier son coude. L'instant d'après, elle était violemment enserrée par des lianes qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre au corps d'un serpent.

\- Tu forces la porte de ma chambre et tu m'attaques Swan ? Tout ça parce que tu penses savoir quoi ? Que je me drogue ? _Oui_ j'ai caché quelque chose dans la salle sur demande, on le sait toutes les deux. Et peut-être que ce sont des ingrédients mais quelles preuves as-tu qu'ils servent à fabriquer ce dont tu parles ? Mis à part les élucubrations d'un Professeur qui cherche à faire perdre votre petite équipe de Quidditch ?

\- Je …

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin de se droguer ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! se défendit-elle comme elle le put. Tu as changé cet été ! Tu utilises de la magie noire, t'as amené en douce des animaux illégaux dans la forêt interdite ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te droguerais pas ?!

\- Oh j'ai _changé_ , railla l'autre. Ou peut-être que c'était toujours là mais que tu n'as jamais regardé ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi exactement Swan ?

Sa question était purement rhétorique devina-t-elle à la façon qu'elle eut d'avancer vers elle sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à une réponse. Sa voix s'était faite plus douce lorsqu'elle reprit. Douce et froide. Destructrice.

\- Est-ce que je me suis déjà permis de juger la petite orpheline qui a grandi sans amis, qui considère Poudlard comme le seul endroit où elle se sent chez elle et qui rêve d'entrer au ministère pour retrouver ses parents ? Est-ce que je me suis moquée de la première année terrifiée des hauteurs avant de découvrir les balais volants ? Est-ce que j'ai ri quand ton épouvantard a pris la forme de ce monstre qui t'a servi de père ?

Si elle n'avait pas été immobilisée par les liens qui l'emprisonnaient, ses genoux auraient sûrement tremblé sous la force des émotions qui faisaient rage en elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer tellement elle se sentait désemparée. Comment est-ce que Regina était au courant de tout ça ? L'avait-elle deviné ou s'était-elle renseignée ? Et pourquoi ?

La brune s'était encore rapprochée d'elle, sa furie muée en un froid dédain qui rendit encore plus insupportable le mouvement qu'elle fit pour combler l'espace qui restait entre elles.

\- Eh oui, je sais tout ça de toi, Em-ma, mais toi ... Toi qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? Rien de ce qui me pousse à travailler, à te dépasser, à utiliser de la magie noire, à _adorer_ ça. Tu t'en fais une idée comme tous les autres et aujourd'hui parce que tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, tu _oses_ rentrer dans ma chambre et m'attaquer … Vous autres, Gryffondor, avec votre fausse bravoure, vous méritez qu'on vous rappelle quelques notions de respect.

Les lèvres pulpeuses s'étaient dangereusement rapprochées des siennes à l'en effleurer lorsqu'elle murmura ses derniers mots et la blonde eut du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de se passer. À quelques centimètres d'elle, Regina avait l'air d'avoir fini son monologue meurtrier et les yeux sombres guettaient sa réaction tandis qu'elle avait presque honte du désir qu'elle sentait battre dans ses veines, le corps dont elle avait tant rêvé si proche du sien.

\- Fais-le, trouva-t-elle la force de murmurer.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que son culot lui vaille une remontrance de plus mais pas à ce que la brune prenne son invitation pour une toute autre autorisation. Les liens qui la retenaient s'évaporèrent et elle serait tombée si une main ne s'était pas refermée sur le col de son chemisier aux couleurs des rouges pour l'attirer à elle.

Il n'y avait aucune forme d'hésitation dans le baiser qu'elle lui arracha le temps qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur initiale pour le lui rendre avec ferveur. Et ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'elle embrassait une fille comprit-elle à la façon dont des ongles laqués de noir longèrent son flanc droit, les doigts agiles caressant la courbe de son sein avant d'aller s'enterrer dans ses boucles blondes.

Un désir brûlant coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque la barrière de ses lèvres fut franchie par une langue exigeante. Sa baguette tomba quelque part à terre quand elle trouva assez de force pour la soulever dans ses bras, deux cuisses fuselées se nouant immédiatement derrière elle.

Fantasme devenu réalité, elle aurait presque pu croire que c'était elle qui avait consommé de la drogue quand ses mains glissèrent sous le tissu de la nuisette pour rajuster leur prise à la naissance des cuisses tremblantes sans rencontrer la moindre barrière d'un sous vêtement. La réalisation la fit gémir, presque immédiatement imitée par la brune lorsqu'elle plaqua un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

Le son l'électrifia mais il sembla avoir un tout autre effet chez l'intéressée qui se raidit soudain.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna la voix rauque de désir.

\- N… Quoi ? Sérieux ?

\- Lâche-moi.

Elle obéit à contrecœur, léchant ses lèvres qui portaient encore le gout de celles qui avaient été sur elle une seconde plus tôt. En face d'elle Regina avait le souffle aussi court que le sien mais son ton était sans appel lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Ramasse ta baguette et sors de ma chambre.

\- Reg…

\- _Sors_ de ma chambre.

 **.**

 **.**

Colère et frustration avaient fait rage en elle durant tout le reste de la semaine qu'elle avait principalement passée à éviter la brune et à se faire réprimander pour sa mauvaise conduite.

Elle avait même rejoint Killian en retenue dans la bibliothèque après avoir réduit en poussière le bureau du Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal d'un _reducto_ un peu trop puissant.

En histoire de la magie elle s'était faite prendre la main dans le sac en train de changer les feuilles de son livre de classe en insectes miniatures qui s'acharnaient à tenter de se poser sur la silhouette fantomatique de leur professeur et puis dans les couloirs par la Directrice en personne quand elle avait tenté de soudoyer un première année pour obtenir le nouveau code des dortoirs des Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en ce moment Swan ? lui demanda McGonagall ses sourcils froncés d'une inquiétude sincère. Est-ce que vous laissez vos histoires de cœur prendre le pas sur vos études ?

\- Mes histoires de cœur ?

\- Tout le monde a remarqué que vous et Regina Mills vous évitiez. Et l'autre soir …

\- Il s'est jamais rien passé, avoua-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi. Elle a dit ça pour vous faire marcher.

\- Je vois …

\- Non, j'en doute … Professeur, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Vous pouvez toujours la poser oui …

\- Cet ingrédient qui disparaissait des placards du Professeur Slughorn ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Des larmes de licorne, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Black a tout de suite pensé à de la drogue ? Je me souviens de plusieurs potions où on peut les utiliser.

\- Quel intérêt les élèves auraient-ils à préparer en si grande quantité un philtre de paix ou un baume pour soigner les brûlures causées par un dragon ?

\- Ou du Veritaserum non ? se rappela-t-elle de son cour de quatrième année.

\- Oui Miss Swan, _ou_ du Veritaserum. Assez pour interroger tous les élèves de l'école.

D'accord, c'était un peu trop mais la vérité était tout de même là. Il existait bel et bien d'autres potions qu'on aurait pu préparer avec l'ingrédient volé. Se pouvait-il que tout comme elle était passée à côté de ce détail, elle soit passée à côté d'une raison qui aurait justifié les actions de Regina ? La brune avait bien insisté pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne connaissait rien d'elle ou de ce qui pouvait la pousser à agir ainsi …

Elle eut une grimace en réalisant qu'elle devait s'expliquer avec la sorcière et peut être même lui présenter des excuses.

\- Je suis sûre que vous trouverez le moyen de vous racheter, sembla comprendre la plus âgée qui avait veillé sur son raisonnement d'un œil sévère.

\- Je … Je suppose oui ?

\- Filez dans votre chambre et que je n'entende personne me dire que vous avez encore mis des savons sauteurs dans les douches de Serpentard !

\- C'était pas moi ! mentit-elle effrontément en s'éloignant déjà en direction de sa salle commune.

Elle ne resta dans la tour des Gryffondor que le temps d'échanger sa robe de sorcière contre un simple jean gris et un pull en laine rouge assorti à l'écharpe qu'elle enroula plusieurs fois autour de son cou avant de se glisser dans le passage secret qui la mena à l'extérieur du château.

Il n'y avait personne lorsqu'elle arriva dans la clairière, appelant d'un sifflement les deux immenses équidés qui vinrent renifler ses mains à la recherche de nourriture qu'elle n'avait pas. La montre à mouvement perpétuel qu'elle avait acheté deux ans plus tôt sur le chemin de traverse affichait un peu moins de dix heures du soir et elle éprouva rapidement les effets de la solitude, invoquant son Patronus pour lui tenir compagnie. L'éternel gardien gambada quelques secondes dans les airs avant de venir jouer entre les pattes des Abraxans.

Quelque part vers onze heures, des bruits de pas la firent se figer, refusant de se tourner pour affronter le regard sans nul doute accusateur de la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Swan ? Ces animaux ne te connaissent pas et ils sont très imprévisibles, surtout en période de gestation.

\- Ils ont pas l'air trop perturbés, répondit-elle seulement.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence encore avant que l'autre ne la rejoigne à même le sol où elle l'imita pour s'asseoir en tailleur, les yeux rivés sur les animaux.

\- Je te demande pardon, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'une éternité. J'étais hors de moi et j'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir. La moindre des choses aurait été de chercher à te parler avant d'attaquer.

L'autre émit un petit bruit de gorge à mi chemin entre le rire et l'approbation mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche d'un long moment au point qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Était-elle aussi censée s'excuser pour le comportement qu'elle avait eu après ? Non, ce n'était pas elle qui avait commencé après tout et elle avait arrêté à l'instant même où Regina l'avait réclamé …

\- Apprends-moi à créer un Patronus, l'entendit-elle finalement réclamer au bout de longues minutes.

La demande la fit enfin lâcher du regard le couple d'équidés pour tourner la tête et rencontrer les orbes d'ébène qui l'observaient. Depuis combien de temps la fixait-elle ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Apprends-moi à créer un Patronus et je te pardonnerai, répéta-t-elle avec la patience de ceux qui s'adressent à un enfant.

\- Tu … Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Sinon je te le demanderais pas Emma …

\- J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

Elle aurait voulu avoir le courage de combler l'espace qui restait entre elles pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle se retint, surprise lorsque l'autre lui présenta sa main en guise de signe de paix.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que tout redevient comme avant ?

\- Mais pas un mot aux autres pour les cours que tu me donneras.

\- Ruby le saura.

\- Si Jones l'apprend je transforme ta chambre en nid à Scroutt à pétard.

\- Hagrid te laisserait pas faire !

\- J'ai jamais dit qu'il serait au courant.

Pour une fois l'air hautain la fit rire, luttant à nouveau pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser.

 **.**

 **.**

L'envie l'avait assaillie des dizaines de fois dans les semaines qui avaient suivi lors des cours particuliers qu'elle lui donnait dans la salle sur demande. Si Regina était certainement l'élève la plus douée qu'elle connaisse, elle avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à trouver en elle la force d'invoquer un Patronus. Elle n'avait pas été surprise de l'entêtement dont elle faisait preuve, la retrouvant toujours sur place avant elle en train de s'exercer devant la réplique d'un détraqueur.

\- Tu dois te concentrer sur le souvenir le plus joyeux que tu aies. Celui qui te vient à l'esprit quand tu penses à la définition du mot bonheur.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas ? avait-elle été choquée de l'entendre demander sérieusement.

La question l'avait prise au dépourvue, remettant une nouvelle fois en cause ce qu'elle connaissait réellement de la brune.

\- Alors imagine quelque chose. Ton souhait le plus cher. Imagine qu'il se réalise. Visualise-le, laisse le t'envahir et réussi moi ce Patronus !

Il y avait eu une crise de larmes qui l'avait totalement déstabilisée avant qu'elle ne se transforme en rage monstre causée par la frustration de l'échec. Emma était restée en retrait, un puissant protego déployé autour d'elle tandis que la brune manquait détruire toute la pièce à coup de magie d'une noirceur à l'en faire frémir.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, la brume blanche refusait de prendre forme au point que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voit la brune baisser les bras.

\- On arrête. Ce sera suffisant, je n'y arriverai jamais.

\- Quoi ?! Non !

\- Non je t'assure, c'est une perte de temps.

\- Ou alors c'est moi qui suis vraiment un très mauvais professeur ...

\- Non crois moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

La phrase avait été prononcée avec une finalité agacée et il était clair que sa meilleure ennemie s'en voulait. C'était peut être la première fois qu'elle la voyait échouer quelque chose mais aujourd'hui aucun désir de compétition. Si elle avait osé, Emma aurait certainement cédé à son envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais elle avait du mal à imaginer l'autre se laisser consoler et pas une seule fois elles n'avaient reparlé de ce qui s'était passé dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Pas plus qu'elles ne parlaient du semblant d'amitié qui semblait parfois exister entre elles avant d'exploser en une guerre froide sous n'importe quel prétexte.

L'avoir côtoyée de si près pendant quelques semaines avait donné de mauvaises habitudes à la blonde qui dut faire face à un manque auquel elle ne s'était pas attendue lorsque les rendez-vous nocturnes durent cesser du jour au lendemain.

Et pas même les vacances de Noël passées chez la grand-mère de Ruby dans la maison de campagne où elles s'exerçaient au Quidditch dans la neige avait pu la distraire suffisamment. Comme prévu, elle n'avait pas réussi à garder le secret auprès de sa meilleure amie qui se moquait régulièrement des airs rêveurs qu'elle pouvait adopter.

Cet après-midi là, elles s'étaient rendues en feu de cheminée au chemin de traverse pour racheter des fournitures scolaires et aller boire une bière au beurre avec d'autres joueurs de l'équipe des rouges. Quelques heures durant Emma oublia les sentiments qui la rongeaient implacablement et elle était en train de se lever pour aller commander une autre tournée lorsque son regard traversa la vieille vitre du bar où ils avaient trouvé abri de la neige.

Bravant les intempéries sous un parapluie en cuir et dentelle noir Regina Mills traçait un chemin au milieu de la grande allée. Par réflexe, la jeune femme enfila son blouson et bondit à l'extérieur du magasin, pressant le pas pour rattraper la brune.

Elle allait le faire lorsqu'elle réalisa que celle qu'elle était en train de suivre avait l'air de ne pas vouloir l'être et surtout qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers l'allée des embrumes. Cette fois elle mit plus d'application à lancer son sortilège de désillusion, rasant les murs sur le chemin qu'elles firent jusque dans un bar beaucoup moins accueillant que celui qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle resta en retrait pour ne pas être repérée tandis que Regina s'entretenait avec deux hommes en noir qui n'avaient pas l'air recommandables. Peut-être aurait-elle du faire un peu plus attention à Ruby lorsqu'elle avait tenté de lui apprendre à lire sur les lèvres regretta-t-elle lorsque le seul mot qu'elle put saisir de leur entière conversation fut « Azkaban ».

La célèbre prison n'accueillait plus autant de dangereux criminels qu'avant … Mais c'était un endroit dont tout sorcier qui se respecte parlait avec crainte. Pourquoi Regina s'y intéressait-elle ? Elle n'envisageait tout de même pas d'aller y travailler ?!

A quelques mètres de là, la brune jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qu'elle portait avant de se lever avec précipitation, jetant quelques galions d'or sur la table dont les deux autres s'emparèrent prestement. Une jalousie qu'elle n'expliquait pas embrasa son estomac quand ils profitèrent de son départ pour la dévorer du regard. Il fallait avouer que dans ses habits de la haute, si différents de ceux qu'elle portait au quotidien à Poudlard, Regina transpirait une toute autre assurance.

Le long manteau noir en velours brodé avait beau se vouloir austère, il semblait taillé sur mesure pour mettre en valeur les formes que la brune avait développé ces dernières années. Les cheveux courts avaient été remontés en un chignon orné de deux plumes bleues assorties à la robe qu'on pouvait lui apercevoir et Emma s'abîma brièvement les yeux sur toute la longueur du vêtement moulé à sa peau plus claire qu'au sortir de l'été. Elle était sublime, devait-elle reconnaître mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que qui que ce soit d'autre pose ce genre de regard sur la brune.

Aussi, ne quitta-t-elle pas le bar avant de s'être assurée que les deux hommes soient pris de violents vomissements d'un coup de baguette magique. Sa petite vengeance la força à courir dans la neige pour rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris. Dans sa hâte elle manqua trébucher, la maladresse lui coûtant sa discrétion, aussitôt ligotée par une force magique qui anéantit son sortilège de désillusion, la laissant flotter quelques centimètres au dessus du sol au milieu de la rue.

Les iris d'ébène qui avaient contenu de la panique l'instant d'avant roulèrent au ciel en une moue exaspérée avant qu'elle ne soit relâchée, manquant tomber à même la neige.

\- S… Salut, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu me suivais ?

\- Pas du tout.

Le mensonge lui valut un froncement de sourcils et elle eut un haut le cœur la seconde d'après quand elle sentit son esprit déchiré par une présence étrangère dont elle eut du mal à se débarrasser.

\- T'as encore du chemin à faire pour utiliser la légimencie avec discrétion hein, se plaignit-elle en massant sa tempe soudain douloureuse.

\- Qui te dis que j'ai essayé d'être discrète ?

Le ton était toujours hautain mais elle avait l'air soulagée par les informations qu'elle avait obtenues. Certainement parce qu'Emma n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle venait d'être témoin.

\- Ok, désolée. _Oui_ , je te …

\- Regina chérie, où … Où étais-tu passée et qui est cette jeune femme ?

Il y avait un mensonge dans la question de celle qui venait de les rejoindre, flanquée de deux gardes du corps en robe noire et Regina n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser une quelconque légimencie pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire de vague. Cora Mills, Présidente du Magenmagot imposait à tous ceux qui la rencontraient une forme de respect dérangeant.

\- Emma Swan, se présenta-t-elle promptement avec une révérence à peine prononcée que l'on réservait encore aux membres des familles au sang pur. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Madame.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous amie avec ma fille ?

\- Oh, nous ne le sommes pas, répondit-elle d'instinct, j'étais simplement venue lui proposer un pari sur l'issue du match de Quidditch qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine.

\- Un pari ? répéta l'autre avec un dédain qu'elle avait déjà entendu dans la bouche de sa fille. Regina ne joue pas avec l'argent, vous pouvez disposer Miss Swan.

\- Je comprends, c'est tout à son honneur. Bonne fin de journée Madame. Regina, bonne fin de vacances.

Elle était en train de réfléchir à l'éventualité de s'emparer de la main de l'intéressée pour y déposer un baiser mais la brune l'en dissuada d'un signe de tête discret qui la déçut, préférant tourner les talons après un bref salut d'un sourire pincé.

 **.**

 **.**

Et si elle avait continué à penser à Regina, continué à se réveiller tremblante de désir après l'avoir rêvée dans son lit, la fin des vacances et l'ambiance quasiment électrique qui existait à Poudlard à la veille des grands matchs de Quidditch l'avaient quelque peu distraite. Mais pas assez pour ne pas remarquer les sourires en coin que la brune lui accordait quand elle laissait trop longtemps son regard errer sur elle ou qu'elle parvenait à réussir mieux qu'elle une potion ou un sort en plein milieu d'un cours.

En bref, tout était redevenu comme avant à peu de chose près. Si elle ne s'attardait pas au vide sidéral qu'elle ressentait à chaque instant de la journée lorsqu'elle pensait à elle ou à l'envie qui la brûlait d'être à ses côtés, de lui parler ... La veille elle avait observé sa silhouette s'enfuir vers la forêt enchantée en se rendant compte qu'elle avait une foule de questions à lui poser. Était-elle revenue pendant les vacances pour s'occuper d'eux ? Où se procurait-elle le Whisky qu'ils buvaient en si grande quantité ? Allait-elle devoir être présente quand la femelle mettrait bas ?

Mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'elles soient amies pour parvenir à l'approcher d'assez près pour lui parler de mondanités de ce genre.

\- Prête pour notre grand retour ?

Debout dans la tour depuis laquelle ils devaient prendre leur envol, Emma avait les doigts fermement crispés sur le Nimbus qui vibrait d'impatience comme tous les élèves dehors.

\- Bien sûr Kilian, mentit-elle.

Quelque chose comme une mauvaise intuition rongeait son estomac mais quand elle en avait parlé à sa meilleure amie, la batteuse qu'elle entendait plaisanter quelque part derrière elle, lui avait ri au nez en hasardant que c'était certainement du à la présence de Regina dans le stade. Elles avaient vu la brune se faire embrigader dans un groupe de dernières années avec un air tristement résolu ...

Et c'était peut-être ça tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

 _\- C'est au tour des rouges de rentrer sur le terrain. L'équipe qui avait du jouer le dernier match sans ses deux meilleurs joueurs va nous en mettre plein les yeux aujourd'hui !_

Elle eut un sourire en coin. Le commentateur était un Gryffondor dont l'impartialité laissait toujours à désirer.

 _\- Swan et Jones, nos deux stars du jour. Gardez bien les yeux sur eux, je pense qu'ils vont vouloir se faire pardonner leur absence !_

\- Swan et Jones hein ? Ça sonne bien tu trouves pas ? railla l'intéressé à ses côtés.

\- Swan surtout, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- _Regardez-moi ces deux là ! La dernière fois qu'ils étaient sur le terrain les bleus ne savaient même plus où donner de la tête. Est-ce qu'on va avoir le droit à un remake aujourd'hui ? Je ne sais pas chez vous mais à Gryffondor on a vu des paris qui s'élevaient encore plus haut que pour un duel entre Swan et Mills !_

Cette fois elle rit de bon cœur, elle n'avait jamais fait attention aux paris qui portaient sur elle et Regina mais elle savait que depuis trois ans Ruby rajoutait régulièrement plusieurs galions à la cagnotte qui misait sur leur éventuelle relation secrète. Dans les gradins, ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de la brune à qui elle adressa un clin d'œil qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des spectateurs.

\- Mon premier but est pour toi Mills ! cria-t-elle dans sa direction pour couvrir le chaos des élèves.

Elle n'eut le droit qu'à un haussement de sourcil condescendant sous les sifflets des verts mais les lèvres pulpeuses avaient tressailli en un sourire contenu qui la grisa presque autant le coup d'envoi du match.

Elle mit un point d'honneur à ouvrir le score, surprenant le gardien adverse en un retourné qui fit hurler la foule lorsque dans sa lancée elle fut forcée à traverser à la suite de la souafle un des trois cercles d'or. Et elle était la cible à abattre comprit-elle lorsqu'elle dut éviter une dizaine de cognards lancés sur elle dès les premières minutes. De sorte que Ruby qui n'était pas la plus forte mais la plus agile des deux batteurs de l'équipe soit forcée de roder à ses côtés pour la protéger en permanence.

\- Tu me gènes, râla-t-elle quand elle manqua percuter sa meilleure amie pour s'emparer d'une balle perdue.

\- Plus ou moins qu'un cognard en pleine poire ?! rétorqua l'intéressée en repoussant un autre projectile qui lui avait été destiné.

Moins, dut-elle avouer quelques minutes plus tard après qu'elle ait été forcée de s'échapper pour marquer dix points, violemment percutée la seconde d'après par un cognard qui manqua lui déboîter l'épaule. Comme d'habitude les Serpentards jouaient avec une intelligence vicieuse qui leur permettait de coller au score. Ils ne furent d'ailleurs pas longs à comprendre que le match ne se gagnerait qu'au moment où l'attrapeur mettrait enfin la main sur le précieux vif d'or.

\- Protège le petit, ordonna-t-elle à Ruby tandis que les attaques se redirigeaient à présent vers le deuxième année qui surveillait le terrain quelques mètres plus haut à la recherche de l'objet qui mettrait fin au match.

L'intéressée lui obéit à contrecœur, la laissant slalomer au milieu des autres joueurs pour éviter les attaques sporadiquement dirigées à son encontre. Il y eut des rires dans la foule de spectateurs lorsqu'elle effectua une embardée, trompant la balle folle qui alla s'écraser sur un poursuiveur vert dont elle récupéra la souafle qu'elle envoya dans les buts sans aucun remord.

\- _Soixante points d'avance pour Gryffondor ! Les verts devraient revoir leur stratégie ! C'est un florilège pour Swan depuis qu'elle a le champ libre !_

Et peut être le commentateur aurait-il du se passer de cette pique, les deux batteurs abandonnant aussitôt leur poursuite de l'attrapeur pour se concentrer à nouveau sur elle.

\- Attrape-moi ce putain de vif d'or ou c'est moi qui t'envoie les prochains cognards ! ordonna-t-elle au plus jeune de l'équipe avant d'entamer une descente vertigineuse pour éviter un des projectiles lancé à son encontre.

Son manque évident de patience et de diplomatie avait été la raison principale pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais été nommée Capitaine, mais son ton sans appel lui valut d'être immédiatement obéie, le jeune homme redoublant d'effort dans sa chasse. Avec succès visiblement nota-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle le vit quasiment couché sur son éclair de feu pour rattraper la petite boule en or qui virevoltait à quelques mètres de lui.

Le coup d'œil qu'elle jeta au tableau de score lui fut fatal et si Ruby renvoya le premier cognard qui avait filé dans sa direction le deuxième vint s'écraser sur son Nimbus avec une précision imparable. Le choc disloqua le manche du balai dont une immense écharde traversa la main qui l'avait tenu juste avant que les lois de la physique ne la rattrapent.

Sa chute suspendit le temps, une éternité semblant s'écouler avant que sa main gauche ne parvienne à se refermer sur la pédale de frein d'un vieux Brossdur monté par un des batteurs de l'équipe adverse.

\- Mauvais étage, entendit-elle l'intéressé se moquer avant d'écraser le talon de sa botte sur son poignet.

Elle eut à peine le temps de penser à protéger son bras droit où sa baguette magique était sanglée avant que le choc avec la pelouse ne lui arrache un hurlement de douleur et ses dernières bribes de conscience.

 **.**

 **.**

Le réveil à l'infirmerie fut plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, son corps accusant encore le coup de la potion qui avait réparé les nombreux os que la chute avait brisés. Kilian avait été le premier sur place, encore en tenue de Quidditch malgré l'heure avancée de la journée. Le Capitaine n'avait pas quitté son chevet pour pouvoir lui annoncer la victoire de l'équipe et l'exclusion du batteur qui avait provoqué sa chute.

Dans la soirée elle avait pu échapper à la surveillance de l'infirmière en chef et des elfes qui ne cessaient de venir lui demander si elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour rejoindre le dortoir des rouges et ors où elle avait rasé les murs pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Les bandages qu'elle avait retirés avaient révélé une profonde cicatrice qui défigurait sa main. L'essence de dictame mettrait encore quelques jours avant de redonner un aspect net à sa peau.

Enfoncée jusqu'au menton dans l'eau bouillante d'un des immenses bassins, elle consentit tout de même à accepter un plateau de nourriture et une peinte de bière au beurre de la part d'une jeune elfe dont la persévérance avait abouti. À l'extérieur, elle pouvait vaguement entendre l'écho d'une fête donnée dans la salle commune sans la moindre envie d'y participer.

Le Nimbus dans lequel elle avait investi des années d'économies avait été détruit sous le choc et elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait jouer le prochain match. La blonde était en train de passer sa frustration sur les bulles de savon qu'elle faisait léviter et éclater d'un mouvement de baguette lorsque la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière elle.

\- Ça suffit Nora, j'ai dit que je voulais être seule maintenant, gronda-t-elle en entendant les plateaux en argent être bougés à ses côtés.

\- Qui est Nora ?

La voix la fit sursauter, rouvrant brusquement les yeux pour en trouver une paire qui la fixait avec un amusement à peine dissimulé.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? bafouilla-t-elle en s'assurant que la mousse recouvrait bien tout son corps sous l'eau brûlante.

\- Qui est Nora ? répéta celle qui s'était agenouillée près du rebord du bassin.

\- Une elfe de maison ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Son emportement lui valut une moue désapprobatrice et la blonde sentit ses entrailles fondre sous l'assaut d'une vague de culpabilité. Comment Regina parvenait-elle à la manipuler sans même essayer ?

\- Callagan va être exclu de l'équipe pour le reste de la saison, finit par lui annoncer l'autre après un temps de pause. J'ai aussi enlevé cinquante points à Serpentard pour le comportement inadmissible qu'il a eu sur le terrain aujourd'hui.

\- Merci ?

\- Hum, je suppose que nous sommes quittes.

\- Quittes ?

\- L'autre jour … Pour ne pas avoir dit à ma mère que tu m'avais vue dans l'allée des embrumes.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça la regardait …

\- Tout la regarde, fut la réponse immédiate.

Peu habituée à la moindre confidence de sa part, la blonde ne trouva aucune réponse, se contentant de garder un silence presque gêné avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur les lèvres pulpeuses maquillées de corail.

\- Emma ?

La voix avait un accent plus rauque que d'habitude qui la fit frémir, s'empressant d'ajuster son regard.

\- Ferme les yeux, lui ordonna pourtant la brune.

Elle obéit, avalant précautionneusement sa salive, son attention focalisée sur ses autres sens pour deviner ce que Regina avait en tête. L'écho d'un sort frôla l'épiderme de son épaule et elle fronça les sourcils quand l'eau autour d'elle prit quelques degrés. L'instant d'après un léger clapotis fit battre son cœur la chamade, incapable de garder les yeux fermés quand un corps vint se lover contre le sien.

\- Wow, Mills !

\- Hum ?

Elle tremblait littéralement, trop consciente du moindre contact avec la sorcière qui s'était installée dos à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prends un bain, c'est pas toi qui me l'avait proposé ?

\- Je ... Mais je plais ...

\- Donne moi ta main.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ta main Swan.

Elle obéit, tendant sa main valide dont Regina s'empara sans la moindre hésitation pour guider son bras autour de sa taille. Elle crut qu'elle allait imploser quand la brune s'adossa totalement à elle en laissant échapper un gémissement satisfait.

\- Reg …

Des doigts trempés scellèrent ses lèvres. Immobilisés là un moment de trop qui la fit céder à la tentation de les effleurer d'un baiser puis du bout de sa langue. Elle fut presque surprise qu'ils ne lui soient pas retirés et resserra son étreinte sur elle quand elle réalisa que Regina n'en avait pas l'intention. Sa caresse s'enhardit en descendant le long de son poignet et sur la côte d'une épaule avant de se fixer dans le cou qui lui fut abandonné sans le moindre combat.

Un instant elle y resta immobile, savourant la permission qui lui était donnée mais la tentation d'avoir plus finit par l'emporter. Ignorant la douleur vive de sa main droite, la blonde en fit courir les doigts le long du corps qui se cambra lorsqu'elle atteignit une cuisse qu'elle tira un tant soit peu à elle.

\- _Emma_ …

Son prénom gémit explosa en elle comme un véritable sortilège, perdue entre l'envie de prendre la brune et d'enfin être prise pour atténuer le désir qui vrillait ses reins.

\- Tu as envie de moi Emma ?

\- Tu as déjà fait ça ? répondit-elle à côté.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Couché avec … Avec une fille ?

Sa question provoqua un petit rire amer qui la fit frissonner.

\- Oui Emma, j'ai déjà fait _ça_.

\- Des filles de l'école ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Jamais. Toujours des moldues.

\- Des ? Il y en a eu beaucoup ?

\- Quelques unes.

\- Belles ?

\- _Blondes_ , fut la réponse qui la choqua alors qu'elle s'était apprêtée à enchaîner par un « plus que moi ? ».

\- B… Blondes comme m…

\- Stop. On arrête l'interrogatoire, intima Regina d'un ton tranchant.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle presque lorsqu'elle la sentit s'écarter. Promis, je me tais !

Elle n'avait même plus la force d'avoir honte du désespoir palpable qui avait imprégné sa supplique mais il eut l'effet escompté, poussant la brune à retomber sur elle. D'abord tendu, le corps finit par se relaxer dans son embrasse. Mais comment était-elle censée se contenter de ça ? Sa bouche d'abord tomba dans le creux du cou qu'il lui fut à nouveau offert sans résistance et si l'eau avait pris quelques degrés lorsque la brune y était entrée, il lui semblait à présent qu'elle était littéralement en feu.

Sous l'eau des doigts vinrent caresser la main qu'elle s'était efforcée de maintenir immobile sur le ventre de l'autre et ses lèvres se plissèrent brièvement de douleur lorsqu'ils la forcèrent à remonter. Interdite, elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et ensemble elles examinèrent la cicatrice rougeoyante qui courait pratiquement de son auriculaire jusqu'à son poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce …

Son exclamation mourut en un gémissement de douleur lorsque le scintillement qui était apparu sur sa blessure redoubla mais une poigne ferme l'empêcha de se dégager du sort qui était en train de lui être lancé. L'inconfort ne dura pas, la fendant brièvement avant de disparaître en même temps que tout trace de son accident.

\- C… Comment ? Madame Pompresh m'a dit que c'était impossible pour le moment.

\- Magie, eut l'air de se moquer l'élève de Serpentard.

La plaisanterie eut l'art de lui faire retrouver une humeur plus taquine, plantant brièvement ses dents dans l'épaule qui était à sa portée avant de profiter de sa miraculeuse guérison pour faire glisser ses mains le long des flancs de sa victime jusqu'aux cuisses dont elle s'empara avec un grondement. Elle n'aurait pas du être en train de faire ça mais la brune s'était cambrée contre elle lorsqu'elle l'avait forcée à écarter les jambes.

Cette fois elle n'hésita pas avant d'agripper la nuque de la jeune femme pour la forcer à rencontrer ses lèvres. Le baiser était différent de celui qu'elles avaient échangé dans le dortoir des Serpentard, teinté d'une nouvelle assurance. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Elles savaient toutes les deux à quel point elles se désiraient.

La brune émit un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle la souleva aisément pour la forcer à lui faire face. Les yeux clairs eurent le temps de rebondir sur la peau halée couverte de mousse, traquant la forme d'un téton avant d'être arrachée à sa contemplation par un gémissement lorsque Regina retomba sur une de ses cuisses. Et malgré l'eau brûlante dans laquelle elles baignaient, il était impossible de rater le brasier liquide entre les jambes de son amante.

Un instant leurs regards s'affrontèrent en une dernière confirmation avant de fondre pour un nouveau baiser plus urgent encore que les précédents. Les deux mains qu'elle avait accrochées de chaque côté du visage de la brune n'y restèrent pas bien longtemps avant de descendre sur les seins dont elle s'empara avec un entrain qui fit de nouveau gémir l'autre. Le corps parfait se cambra un peu plus contre elle, les hanches cherchant un contact qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui donner.

Le souffle coupé, Emma s'arracha aux lèvres pulpeuses pour descendre le long de la gorge qui lui fut offerte sans hésitation. Contre elle, Regina bondit quand sa bouche se referma sur la pointe d'un sein et ses mains contournaient son buste avec l'intention d'aller agripper ses fesses quand elle se figea.

\- Non, prévint l'autre avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

En silence, elle releva des yeux confus vers ceux de son amante. Sous ses doigts, elle pouvait distinctement sentir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir toute à l'heure dans le dos de la brune. De longues cicatrices qui n'avaient rien de naturel.

\- Emma …

Regina n'avait pas besoin de le dire à haute voix pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle souhaitait qu'elle ignore sa découverte mais comment était-elle censée ne rien dire ? Avec une précaution infinie, la jeune femme fit courir le revers de sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'élève de Serpentard. Des dizaines. Son dos était couvert de longues cicatrices et Emma avait beau ne pas y connaître grand chose en matière de magie noire, il ne fallait pas être un expert pour en reconnaître les ravages.

\- Regina …

\- Non.

Mais c'était impossible. Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle avait volé les ingrédients à Slughorn ? Elle qui semblait s'y connaître si bien lorsqu'il s'agissait de soigner les autres avait-elle cherché à se débarrasser de ces marques ?

\- Non, je peux pas … Je … Qui te … Qui t'a f…

\- Stop.

Des membres de sa famille ? Son fiancé ? Sa mère ? Le lion qui gronda en elle était en rage, un sentiment qu'elle ne tenta pas de cacher au regard encore sombre de désir qui l'observa quelques secondes avant de la repousser.

\- Bravo Swan. On peut dire que tu as l'art de gâcher un moment.

\- Comment tu peux me dire ça ?! contra-t-elle alors que l'autre s'éloignait déjà. Putain Regina, qui t'a fait ça ?!

\- M...

La réponse qui avait failli sortir se bloqua quelque part dans sa gorge. En face d'elle, les poings serrés la brune semblait lutter pour ne pas passer aux aveux.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, finit-elle par reprendre plus calmement. Oublie ça, c'était une erreur.

\- Oublier quoi ? Qu'on allait coucher ensemble ? Tu sais quoi ? Ok !

Ce fut elle qui se leva la première, surprenant visiblement la brune qui eut un mouvement de recul dans l'immense baignoire où l'eau déborda sur le sol en marbre de la salle de bains des Préfets.

\- … Mais oublier _ça_? continua-t-elle après quelques secondes à n'entendre que son souffle court et le battement de son cœur. Tu peux toujours rêver !

Sa déclaration raisonna un instant de plus dans le silence de la pièce. Elle tremblait. De froid. De frustration. De colère. De désir. Et en face d'elle les perles d'ébène détaillaient le moindre centimètre de peau comme si Regina avait su que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait la voir ainsi.

\- Très bien.

\- T… Très bien ? répéta-t-elle confuse tandis que l'autre se levait à son tour.

Le regard clair ne put s'empêcher de cascader le long du corps parfait avant de remonter avec précipitation soutenir celui de sa meilleure ennemie. Les cheveux courts avaient commencé à boucler et Emma la trouva désespérément belle. Au point d'en avoir envie de pleurer.

\- Fais comme tu veux.

Bouche bée, elle l'observa se hisser à l'extérieur de ce qui était presque une petite piscine, horrifiée à la vue des traces qu'elle n'avait fait que sentir et put brièvement voir briller d'une blancheur spectrale sur la peau dorée. Mais le spectacle ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, le corps se couvrant de vêtements d'un coup de baguette.

\- Bonne soirée Emma. Ménage ta main.

Comme un pantin désarticulé, la blonde sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids, retombant lourdement dans le bassin d'eau chaude. Venait-elle de se disputer avec Regina ? Qu'entendait-elle par ses dernières paroles ? Était-ce une invitation à chercher ce qui lui était arrivé ? Sa façon de lui dire qu'elle acceptait son aide ? Emma en doutait …

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Allaient-elles recommencer à s'ignorer ? Étaient-elles amies ? Toujours ennemies ? Et que penser de ce qui avait faillit se produire ? Regina était fiancée bon sang, à quoi jouait-elle ? La jeune femme eut un frisson malgré la température de l'eau dans laquelle elle était encore enfoncée, ramenant ses jambes près de son corps pour poser son menton sur ses genoux. Elle était perdue.

.

.

Apparemment Regina et elle n'étaient pas plus en guerre que d'habitude constata-t-elle la semaine qui suivit. Elle avait même eut le droit à un sourire en cours de Potions. Bon, d'accord, c'était parce qu'elle venait de faire fondre son chaudron pour la deuxième fois du mois à cause d'une erreur de dosage mais c'était quand même un sourire.

\- Je t'ai trouvé un bon vieux Nimbus 2000, lui annonça ce matin là Killian au petit déjeuner en déposant le balais en bois laqué sur sa table.

\- Pompresh a dit que je ne pourrais pas jouer avant un mois.

\- Elle avait aussi dit que ta main ne guérirait pas avant une bonne semaine, mais crois pas que j'ai pas remarqué qu'elle était toute neuve.

\- Ça veut rien dire, j'arrive pas à écrire, tenta-t-elle de lui rappeler.

\- Ça c'est une excuse pour ne pas prendre les cours, contra le Capitaine qui n'avait pas tort. Je t'ai vue l'autre jour faire des pompes ça avait pas l'air de te déranger.

Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'un élève de troisième année s'arrêta devant eux avec un appareil photo. Emma connaissait bien le petit Lewis qui en plus de servir de photographe officiel à la gazette de l'école vendait ses meilleurs clichés à diverses gazettes.

\- Emma Swan, est-ce que c'est vrai que l'équipe va devoir trouver un remplaçant pour le dernier match de l'année ?

\- Je ne crois pas non, répondit pour elle Jones en posant une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

\- C'est ton nouveau balai ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle sans enthousiasme avec un coup d'œil pour ce qui lui semblait être une antiquité par rapport à son ancien balai.

\- Allez, fais pas la tête, tu mettrais une raclée à tout le monde sur un bon vieux Brossdur !

Le compliment la fit ricaner, glapissant l'instant d'après quand le brun pinça sa joue.

\- Vous posez pour une petite photo ? leur demanda tout de suite l'autre.

\- N… REPOSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

À la table des Gryffondors, il y eut des rires lorsque le flash se déclencha à plusieurs reprises tandis que Killian la soulevait dans les airs avec un sourire triomphant mais la blonde n'eut d'yeux que pour l'autre bout de la grande salle. Là où assise avec sa meilleure amie, Regina lui lançait un regard désapprobateur empli d'une exaspération jalouse.

\- Tu pourras prendre la même dans deux mois quand on gagnera la coupe, annonça le Capitaine des rouges qui la reposait déjà.

\- Refais ça et je t…

\- Mange, fut-elle interrompue par le brun qui lui fourra une tartine de confiture dans la bouche.

Le grondement qu'elle émit fit à nouveau rire leur tablée dont la bonne humeur finit par la contaminer. Elle avait encore le sourire même après deux heures de cours d'Histoire de la magie et un contrôle en Métamorphoses. Seule l'absence de Mills au cours de Défense contres les forces du mal la fit froncer les sourcils.

Le soir aucun signe d'elle dans le grand hall à l'heure du souper quand elle rentra de son entraînement alors que le ciel se chargeait de nuages. Elle s'était résolue à ne pas voir la brune de la journée quand on tapa à la porte de sa chambre à presque dix heures du soir.

\- Qu…

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle aurait tenté un trait d'humour si en face d'elle la Préfète des Serpentards n'avait pas eu l'air en proie à une réelle panique. Les yeux clairs tombèrent le long de la robe d'écolière tachée de boue et d'herbe écrasée. Regina avait l'air de s'être roulée dans la forêt interdite, le souffle encore court d'une cavalcade qui l'aurait menée jusqu'à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Habille-toi, je t'expliquerai en chemin.

Les sourcils froncés, elle ne mit pourtant qu'un instant à se décider, attrapant sa baguette pour s'habiller d'un pull chaud par dessus son simple débardeur et d'un pantalon noir avec des bottes en cuir. Elle n'avait pas fini de les attacher que l'autre tournait déjà les talons, la forçant à courir après elle dans les couloirs déserts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répéta-t-elle quand elles furent sorties de l'enceinte du château.

\- Je ne vais pas m'en sortir toute seule.

\- De quoi ? couina-t-elle toutes sortes d'idées en tête.

Ces derniers temps elle avait ruminé des soirées entières dans sa chambre à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle s'étaient retrouvées seules. Bon sang, elle avait même emprunté des livres à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner à propos de certains sorts. Alors forcément, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au pire …

\- Rocinante …

\- Rociquoi ?

\- Ça fait des heures qu'elle essaie de mettre bas mais je crois qu'il y a un problème … Je pense que tu vas devoir l'aider.

\- Pardon ?!

Elle avait manqué trébucher pendant les explications et dut courir sur quelques pas pour rattraper celle qui s'enfonçait déjà dans la forêt interdite sur un chemin désormais familier. Elle aurait pu rire si Regina n'avait pas eu l'air aussi inquiète.

\- J'y connais rien en chevaux, trouva-t-elle à dire comme si la brune n'était pas déjà au courant.

\- Je te dirai quoi faire Swan.

\- Mais quoi exact…

Sa question mourut en un bredouillement stupéfait. Un immense tas de paille fraîche avait été déposé au centre de la clairière où les deux Abraxans les attendaient. La femelle, devina-t-elle avait du mal à tenir debout, à moitié appuyée sur son compagnon dont les ailes déployées semblaient vouloir la protéger. Le spectacle lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Il y avait du sang sur la robe dorée de la jument et le museau de l'étalon qui avait sans doute cherché à la rassurer.

\- C'est là que tu étais cet après midi ? devina-t-elle à voix basse tandis qu'elles s'approchaient à petits pas pour ne pas effrayer les équidés.

\- Oui.

\- Regina je … Je sais pas si je peux faire ça. J'ai … Elle devrait pas être allongée ? Je ne sais même pas comment ça se passe !

\- Non, l'accouchement se passe debout.

L'assurance avec laquelle la réponse lui avait été délivrée parlait d'expérience et elle dut ravaler le désir de lui demander où était son fiancé dans un moment pareil. Après tout c'était à lui qu'appartenaient les bêtes. Pourquoi laisser Regina sans aide dans un moment pareil ?

\- Ok … Et donc … Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? se décida-t-elle finalement avec un hochement de tête résolu.

Elle avait toujours entendu que l'amour rendait aveugle et faisait faire des folies mais jusque là Emma n'avait jamais eu à vivre l'exemple même du dicton. Ce jour marquerait donc la fin d'une vie d'ignorance …

Manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes, la blonde aurait du mal à oublier ce qu'elle avait du faire pour aider l'équidé à mettre bas, bondissant d'un bon mètre en arrière lorsqu'elle avait finalement réussi à tirer sur les pattes du poulain pour le libérer plus d'une demie heure plus tard.

La masse liquide qui s'était écrasée dans la paille en un mélange de sang et de matière visqueuse avait failli la faire vomir, horrifiée quand l'étalon l'avait écartée pour venir en aide à sa progéniture.

\- Oh mon dieu, ne put-elle s'empêcher de gémir à la vue de l'immense bête qui léchait le mélange immonde pour en débarrasser le jeune Abraxan.

Sa réaction lui valut un rire de la part de la brune dont la joue avait été souillée du même mélange de boue et de sang qui recouvrait leurs mains. Même comme ça Emma la trouvait magnifique et elle se força à regarder ailleurs, son regard parcourant la clairière à la recherche d'autre chose. Les yeux clairs tombèrent sur un réservoir d'eau sur lequel elle se précipita pour laver ses mains et ses avants bras.

En silence, elle s'acharna sur les traces brunes qui collaient à sa peau et elle allait se plaindre à haute voix du sang qui restait coincé sous ses ongles quand la scène qui se déroulait à quelques pas la fit pincer les lèvres. Assise en tailleur dans l'herbe, Regina se tenait au centre de la petite famille, soutenant une bouteille de Pur Malt que le plus jeune avait l'air de téter avec entrain. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur fit une embardée quand la brune leva un regard émerveillé vers elle, souriant avec une innocence parfaite avant de lui faire signe d'approcher.

Ses jambes mirent quelques secondes à lui obéir, peu désireuse de troubler la perfection du moment. Mais les deux adultes n'eurent pas l'air de se soucier de sa présence quand la brune agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître une autre bouteille dans ses mains.

\- Vas-y, l'entendit-elle murmurer.

Emma ne répondit que d'un simple hochement de tête, la remplaçant tandis qu'elle allait à son tour se débarrasser de ce qui la souillait. Un instant encore elle observa son manège avant de rediriger son attention vers l'animal qui vidait à une vitesse alarmante la bouteille d'alcool fort.

\- T'étouffe pas, souffla-t-elle à voix basse surprise par l'instinct maternel qu'elle sentait gonfler sa poitrine.

Comme s'il avait pu la comprendre, le poulain s'ébroua, immédiatement approché par les parents et la blonde observa en silence sa mère lécher les petites plumes à peine naissantes sur les ailes qui ne ressemblaient pas à grand chose. Les yeux brillants, elle sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres malgré elle quand sur ses jambes frêles le nouveau né tenta à plusieurs reprises de se relever avant de réussir à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Oh ! s'étonna-t-elle avec émerveillement en cherchant du regard celle avec qui elle aurait voulu partager ce moment.

Son ventre se tordit quand elle la repéra finalement assise sur un tas de paille. Regina inclina la tête en un salut familier, levant une bouteille de Whisky en sa direction avant d'en avaler une rasade. Acceptant l'invitation silencieuse, la blonde quitta sa position pour aller s'effondrer quelques mètres plus loin aux côtés de celle qui lui tendit immédiatement la boisson plus forte que ce à quoi elle était habituée.

\- Je raconterai ça à mes petits enfants, finit-elle par déclarer les yeux au ciel.

Le petit rire rauque qu'elle provoqua lui fit tourner la tête, manquant rougir sous le regard de la brune dont elle semblait avoir toute l'attention.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie, c'était un plaisir, mentit-elle à moitié.

\- C'était vraiment important pour moi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le faire sans toi.

Cette fois elle ne répondit pas, laissant le silence s'éterniser jusqu'à ce qu'une main se referme autour de son poignet pour attirer son attention sur ce qu'il se passait au centre de la clairière. Et si elle se redressa pour pouvoir observer le jeune équidé étendre maladroitement ses ailes, elle garda ses doigts fermement arrimés à ceux qui avaient trouvé le moyen de les enlacer.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les équidés pour s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune femme à ses côtés quand quelque chose de froid s'écrasa sur sa joue. Elle eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils avant que la pluie ne s'abatte à torrents. Comme elle l'avait déjà vue faire, Regina leva sa baguette au dessus d'elles, les trombes d'eau ricochant sur la silhouette translucide d'un parapluie.

\- Tu veux rester ? lui demanda-t-elle tout de même.

À quelques mètres de là, les Abraxans s'ébrouèrent, la mère soulevant une aile pour y accueillir la frêle stature de son poulain.

\- Non, rentrons.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse dans les deux mots qui avaient été prononcés et pourtant elle eut le droit à un rare sourire lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elle pour s'en assurer. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'emparer de la main qui lui fut tendue mais à peine fut-elle debout que Regina choisit de détaler, la laissant seule face à l'orage qui la trempa immédiatement.

Elle mit un instant avant de réagir pour la suivre, sautant au dessus des racines qui auraient pu ralentir sa progression jusqu'à la brune qu'elle finit par rattraper juste après la sortie de la forêt.

\- On a du mal avec les escaliers ? se moqua-t-elle quand elle passa devant elle sur les marches en pierre qui remontaient dans la mousse glissante vers le parvis du château.

La moquerie fut suffisante pour que Regina abandonne le sort qui la protégeait et elle eut un hoquet de surprise indignée lorsqu'elle la vit pointer sa baguette au sol et être propulsée en un bond qui lui refit prendre de l'avance.

\- Tu as triché, se plaignit-elle à bout de souffle quand elles eurent atteint le passage secret qui les menait directement à l'intérieur de l'aile ouest où elles pouvaient regagner leurs tours respectives.

\- J'ignorais que nous avions établi des règles ? lui répondit l'autre ses doigts caressant la statue qui pivota pour les faire entrer.

\- On devrait peut-être.

\- Trop tard Swan, j'ai gagné ce duel.

\- Je parlais pas d'un duel.

\- De quoi alors ?

\- De nous.

\- Un peu trop tard pour ça aussi, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Donc il n'y a aucune règle qui m'interdit d'essayer de t'embrasser ?

\- Maintenant ? sembla vouloir préciser la brune qui s'était arrêtée à un angle d'un couloir où elle avait apparemment repéré quelqu'un.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, admirant son profil tandis qu'elle guettait visiblement les pas qui s'éloignaient. Deux paires. Des Préfets en patrouille devina-t-elle. Pas de quoi vraiment les inquiéter. Les perles d'ébène finirent par retomber sur elle, un sourcil narquois se haussant à son encontre.

\- Eh bien ? Il ne me semble pas avoir dit non Emma …

Elle ne le lui fit pas répéter, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à elle, ravie de la surprise qu'elle sentit tendre le corps de la brune quand elle s'empara de sa bouche avec autorité. Une main glissa le long de sa mâchoire en une caresse délicate avant de s'enfoncer dans les boucles d'or où elle fit pression pour l'inviter à approfondir leur échange.

\- Tu as envie de moi Emma ?

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu poses cette question.

\- Tu n'y as jamais répondu.

\- Je crève d'envie de toi.

Et elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir honte de son aveu comprit-elle à la façon dont les pupilles qui mangeaient déjà les iris sombres éclatèrent sous l'effet de ses paroles. Il y avait une nouvelle urgence lorsque Regina retrouva le chemin de ses lèvres. Ses mains tombèrent le long de la robe d'écolière encore trempée pour passer derrière les cuisses qu'elle hissa à hauteur de ses hanches, le mouvement lui valant un gémissement qui l'embrasa.

Ses lèvres descendirent dans le cou qui la narguait à quelques centimètres d'elle et il y eut des murmures indignés parmi les occupants des tableaux du couloir lorsqu'elle la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Leur réaction provoqua un petit rire indifférent chez la brune qui bascula sa tête en avant pour étouffer ses prochains gémissements dans leur baiser.

\- Pas ici, la prévint-elle pourtant un instant plus tard quand elle eut dégagé une main pour commencer à détacher la robe qui l'empêchait de toucher autant de peau qu'elle le souhaitait.

\- Où ?

\- Le bureau de la directrice ? proposa une voix qui les fit se tendre.

Dans ses bras Regina émit un grondement animal et elle n'eut pas le temps de la stopper avant qu'elle ne tende sa baguette comme on sort un fouet avec l'intention de blesser.

\- _Oubliettes !_

\- Non Reg…

\- _Oubliettes_ ? fut l'écho outré de leur Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui avait dévié le sort sur un mur adjacent.

Le désir qui avait échauffé son corps était rapidement en train de muer en une angoisse glaciale tandis que Regina se laissait tomber, toujours contre elle. Et si ses traits affichaient encore une fausse confiance en elle, Emma la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle était aussi terrifiée qu'elle.

\- C'est une chose de fricoter dans les couloirs Mills, mais attaquer son professeur Principal ?

\- Excusez-moi professeur Black, c'était un réflexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à cette heure dehors ?

\- Une patrouille, fut la réponse assez naturelle.

Mais pas pour Black. L'ex auror les fusillait toujours d'un regard aussi noir que son nom.

\- Et depuis quand les patrouilles englobent-elles l'extérieur du château ? renchérit-elle en désignant leurs robes détrempées.

\- J'ai cru voir un première année sortir, on a fait un tour pour voir si c…

\- Mensonge !

\- J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, insista la brune comme si elle tentait de lui rappeler un accord tacite.

\- J'ai entendu mais je n'ai aucune envie d'enlever des points à ma maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'indigna la Gryffondor.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va dans le bureau de la Directrice, lui répondit l'autre avec un petit coup de baguette qui attira les leur directement dans sa main tendue.

Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot sur le chemin qu'elles firent vers la tour où le bureau était situé mais les yeux sombres finirent par accrocher les siens juste avant qu'elles n'entrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Il y avait une excuse qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite dans les orbes d'ébène, momentanément rassurée par les doigts qui effleurèrent les siens.

\- Professeur Black ? Que s'est-il passé ?

McGonagall avait beau avoir posé la question, son expression plus fermée que d'habitude laissait penser qu'elle en connaissait l'exacte réponse. Son regard fila aux murs où de nombreux anciens directeurs les jaugeaient avec un certain niveau de gravité. Ou d'amusement, nota-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut le droit à un sourire indulgent de la part d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Ces deux là allaient s'envoyer en l'air dans l'aile ouest et Mills a tenté d'effacer ma mémoire quand je les ai surprises.

La Directrice eut un pincement de lèvres, visiblement agacée par le choix des mots du Professeur et il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles elle sembla considérer sa réponse.

\- Peut-être avons-nous été trop indulgents toutes ces dernières années ? finit-elle par se demander à haute voix. Deux brillantes élèves qui se défient sans cesse, nous pensions que les écarts en valaient la peine quand ils vous poussaient à vous dépasser … Mais attaquer un Professeur ?

\- Je suis profondément désolée, s'excusa immédiatement la brune. Swan et moi étions en ronde, nous nous sommes … laissées emportées et j'ai eu honte, j'ai réagi par réflexe et c'était un très mauvais réflexe.

Le mot honte fit frémir la blonde. Ce n'était pas de la honte qui avait poussé Regina à lancer le sortilège dans un grondement agacé. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et l'interruption de Black avait contrecarré ses plans. Une deuxième fois en l'espace de peu de temps qui avait du la pousser à bout.

\- Elle ment, intervint d'ailleurs Black. Elles ont une histoire d'élève qui se serait aventuré à l'extérieur du château mais elles venaient de rentrer par un des passages secrets de l'aile ouest.

\- Est-ce vrai ?

Il n'y avait aucune forme de legimencie dans les yeux las qui se posèrent sur la blonde mais elle sentit tout de même son âme frémir.

\- Je …

\- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Regina avant elle. Je dis la vérité. C'est ridicule.

\- Elles ont bu, rajouta le Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal comme si elle choisissait le moment pour enfoncer un clou supplémentaire dans le cercueil où elle comptait les enterrer.

\- Pardon ? s'indigna McGonagall.

\- Du Whisky, si je ne m'abuse. Et on sait tous que ce genre de boisson ne peut pas se trouver à Poudlard, il y a un sort qui l'en empêche.

La brune allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche et Emma s'était apprêtée à écouter religieusement l'excuse qu'elle aurait trouvée quand des volutes de fumée d'un violet profond apparurent quelque part derrière le bureau de la Directrice.

A ses côtés Mills se tendit, redressant presque imperceptiblement sa posture mais suffisamment pour lui donner l'identité de la personne qui allait transplaner dans l'espace libre. Et comment faisait-elle ?! ne put-elle s'empêcher de se demander. Poudlard était censé être à l'abri de ce genre de magie pour éviter toute intrusion …

\- Cora, salua McGonagall en premier.

\- Minerva. Professeur Black, merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Quand l'avait-elle fait ? Black n'avait pas quitté leurs côtés depuis qu'elle les avait surprises dans le couloir de l'aile ouest …

\- J'aimerais que vous ne fassiez pas une habitude de violer les sortilèges qui protègent mon école pour un simple problème de discipline.

\- Il n'y a pas de simple problème de discipline Minerva. S'en prendre à une figure de l'autorité est un problème que nous prenons très au sérieux au Magenmagot.

\- Et que vous ne me jugez visiblement pas assez compétente pour régler seule ?

Il y avait une tension entre les deux femmes qui la fit sourire. McGonagall n'avait pas été choisie en son temps pour succéder à Dumbledore pour n'importe quelles raisons. Emma aurait misé sur elle dans un combat contre n'importe qui dans cette pièce. Surtout quand il était question de ses élèves.

\- Pas du tout _Madame la Directrice_ , je suis simplement là pour assister.

Les yeux sombres glissèrent enfin sur les deux plus jeunes qui étaient restées immobiles et la blonde dut retenir un frisson lorsqu'ils se plissèrent à son encontre.

\- Miss Swan, je croyais que vous ne faisiez pas partie des fréquentations de ma fille …

\- Nous sommes toutes les deux Prefètes, Madame. C'est pour ça que nous étions ensemble ce soir.

Son ton obséquieux lui valut une moue hautaine qui lui arracha un sourire.

\- Trempées de la tête aux pieds ?

\- Il pleut, répondit simplement l'autre à sa mère.

C'était typiquement le genre de réplique qui l'aurait fait rire si elle n'avait pas vu Regina se tendre d'avantage, ses épaules poussées vers l'arrière et les lèvres pulpeuses se pincer avec une inspiration brutale.

La vérité la frappa de plein fouet, l'accoudoir du fauteuil où elle avait été invitée à s'asseoir se brisant sous la force avec laquelle elle l'agrippa. Avant même d'avoir su qu'elle était une sorcière, c'était toujours la colère qui avait forcé ses pouvoirs à se manifester et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. À sa gauche la brune ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, mais le mouvement lui valut un froncement de sourcil de la part de McGonagall.

 _Les cicatrices._ Les cicatrices qu'elle avait senties, _vues_ dans le dos de sa camarade de classe … Les cicatrices qui ne pouvaient avoir été causées par autre chose qu'une magie noire répétée à maintes et maintes reprises …

Rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire aurait calmé le lion qu'elle sentait rugir en elle. Les sangs purs étaient connus pour leur éducation stricte mais Cora Mills torturait littéralement sa fille pour la punir de ses écarts de comportement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait envie de tuer quelqu'un, voir toute trace de supériorité s'éteindre dans les yeux sombres qui s'étaient mis à l'épier avec mépris.

\- Swan ce fauteuil ne vous a rien fait, finit par lui faire remarquer la Directrice.

\- Excusez-moi, parvint-elle à grincer.

\- Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous faisiez vraiment dehors.

\- Comme je l'ai dit au Professeur Black, j'ai cru voir quelq…

\- Ce sont Kavanah et Abbott qui sont en ronde ce soir dans l'aile ouest, fut-elle coupée.

\- Ce n'est pas là que nous étions quand j'ai repéré le gamin. Mais il s'est mis à pleuvoir et plutôt que de refaire tout le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée principale j'ai proposé à Regina de prendre le passage de l'aile ouest.

\- Et l'alcool ?

\- Un pari, fut la réponse emplie de dédain de Regina. Je ne sais pas comment elle a mis la main dessus mais Swan avait un fond de bouteille de Pur Malt et quand j'ai refusé d'en boire, elle a eu l'air de croire que je me défilais …

\- Donc vous faites une ronde, vous croisez un gamin qui sort du château, vous le suivez et Swan trouve que c'est le moment idéal pour boire du Whisky ? résuma Black. Non, je n'y crois pas une minute.

\- Donnez-nous votre version dans ce cas Professeur, l'invita la Présidente du Magenmagot.

Emma eut du mal à avaler sa salive dans le silence qui suivit quelques secondes avant que l'autre ne reprenne.

\- Ma version ? Les deux tourterelles se sont payée une soirée romantique quelque part dans les environs. Pas à Pé-au-Llard sinon elles n'auraient pas eu besoin de revenir au château. Elles devaient être pas trop loin quand elles se sont fait surprendre par la pluie, elles sont rentrées et l'alcool aidant Mills a cru pouvoir se débarrasser de moi comme de n'importe quel élève qui serait passé par là.

Elle avait presque tout juste ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Black n'avait pas volé son titre de meilleur auror des années durant et faisait toujours une enquêtrice hors-pair.

\- Comment osez-vous ?!

Le grondement animal était de retour dans la voix de Regina qui s'était levée, poings serrés. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une sorcière privée de sa baguette. Droite et fière, défiant clairement son Professeur.

\- Regardez-moi dans les yeux et osez répéter ce que vous venez de dire, _Black_ , continua la brune. Sept ans que je suis élève ici et vous ne m'avez pas suffisamment cernée pour pouvoir insinuer que … Que quoi ? J'aurais une relation amoureuse avec _Swan_ ? Une soirée romantique, vraiment ? Je suis promise à un homme pour qui j'ai énormément de respect et vous croyez que j'irai bafouer sa confiance en en aimant un … _Une_ autre ?!

\- Oh ne me faites pas votre numéro Mills ! Vous n'aviez même pas l'air de vous soucier de votre propre respect quand Swan avait ses mains sous votre robe !

Il y eut un craquement sinistre dans le bureau et malgré la nouvelle rage qui bouillonnait en elle, Emma émit un couinement lorsque le sol en marbre se fissura sous son fauteuil.

\- Rejouez vous la scène _Professeur_ , Swan n'avait absolument pas les mains sous ma robe. _Oui_ , j'ai eu la bêtise de boire quelques gorgées de Whisky et _oui_ , j'ai tenté de vous écarter de notre chemin parce que j'avais l'intention de « m'envoyer en l'air ». Ma réaction était stupide et mérite une punition dont le Professeur McGonagall décidera mais vous n'avez aucun droit … _Aucun droit_ d'insinuer ce genre de mensonge pour essayer de me rabaisser en présence de ma mère. Arrêtez d'essayer de briller devant elle et rappelez-vous qu'en un claquement de doigt elle peut vous envoyer dans la prison où tous les vôtres ont leur place.

C'était bien joué dut-elle reconnaître. En quelques phrases, elle avait rappelé à Black que sa famille n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été avant les scandales qui l'avaient frappée et avait réussi à flatter sa mère. L'intéressée avait épié l'échange d'un air impassible mais les dernières phrases lui avaient arraché un sourire en coin.

Et même si l'entendre dire qu'elle était promise à un homme qu'elle respectait énormément l'avait blessée plus que de raison, elle n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à Regina pour l'avoir si facilement dénigrée. Elle en comprenait la nécessité.

\- Mills, je cr…

\- Ça suffit, intervint Cora d'une voix glaciale. Ma fille a raison, si vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'en apporter la preuve, je vous conseille de retirer ces accusations.

\- Sauf votre respect …

\- Mon respect n'a rien à voir là dedans Professeur, nous parlons de celui de ma fille.

Il y avait quelque chose de quasiment rassurant dans la puissance tranquille qui émanait de la mère qui semblait prête à tout pour défendre les intérêts de sa fille. Et peut-être était-ce sa manière de le faire, crut-elle comprendre.

\- Professeur McGonagall il est tard. Demain mon cours de Potions commence dans moins de huit heures. Permission de regagner mes dortoirs ?

Tous restèrent un instant muet devant le culot dont Regina venait de faire preuve sans attendre les excuses de Black qui seraient certainement venues.

\- Mills vous ne pouvez quand même pas imaginer que je vais vous laisser partir comme ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non Professeur McGonagall. Ma baguette est entre les mains du Professeur Black qui nous a désarmées toutes les deux et je ne doute pas que vous trouverez une punition mais j'aimerais pouvoir continuer à suivre les cours à peu près normalement.

Le discours implacable était sans appel, Regina dévoilant un tant soit peu les manières que sa mère lui avaient sans doute inculquées dès le plus jeune âge. Emma la voyait bien gravir les échelons du Ministère jusqu'au sommet où Cora n'était jamais parvenue à se hisser …

\- Je comprends, fut-elle d'ailleurs peu surprise d'entendre McGonagall approuver avec un signe de tête.

\- Euh … Est-ce que … Est-ce que je peux ? demanda-t-elle à sa suite avec beaucoup moins d'habileté.

Elle eut tout de même le droit à un sourire indulgent et un signe de la main qui l'invita à suivre Regina dans les escaliers en colimaçons qu'elle prit au pas de course après s'être excusée d'un signe de tête.

\- Regina ! fut-elle forcée d'appeler celle qui avait presque atteint le bout du couloir. _Mills_ !

Le nom de famille la fit se retourner et Emma n'attendit pas plus d'une seconde après être arrivée à sa hauteur pour l'attirer à elle et forcer un baiser qui, s'il mit un instant à lui être retourné, le fut avec une angoisse urgente. Des ongles griffèrent son cuir chevelu avant que les doigts ne fassent glisser les mèches d'or dans un poing serré pour contrôler l'échange auquel Regina ne semblait pas prête à mettre fin, revenant plusieurs fois à la charge avant de l'écarter du plat de la main.

\- Tu dois t'éloigner de moi.

\- Non. Non, je comprends. Je comprends pour ta mère, ce que tu as du di…

\- Tu ne comprends _rien_ Swan. Ma mère n'a pas cru un mot de ce que j'ai dit, elle a juste apprécié l'arrogance dont j'ai fait preuve pour rabattre le caquet d'un autre Sang-Pur. Elle n'a peut-être pas pu passer la barrière de mon occlumentie mais elle sait que j'ai menti !

\- Et bien je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas peur d'elle !

\- Mais ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle s'en prendra idiote !

La rebuffade l'étonna assez pour lui clouer le bec quelques secondes durant lesquelles les yeux sombres la dévisagèrent.

\- Parle-moi, demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Je suis assez forte, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais je n'ai pas besoin ton aide Swan.

\- Ah oui ? Et combien de temps tu vas tenir avec ce qu'elle te fait subir ? Ou est-ce que tu comptes fuir dans les bras d'un homme que tu _respectes_ pour échapper aux griffes de ta mère ?

\- Daniel est un homme bien ! aboya la brune. Bien mieux que toi et moi réunies. Une seule autre insinuation à son égard et je te montrerai que je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette pour te battre à plates coutures !

 _Daniel est un homme bien. Daniel est un homme bien. Daniel est un homme bien._ Les cinq mots se firent écho quelques secondes dans sa tête et elle eut un frisson en réalisant que qu'importe ce que Regina pouvait éprouver à son égard, amitié, attirance, c'était lui qu'elle choisissait.

\- Je suis désolée, s'entendit-elle répondre d'une voix cassée. J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de tes louanges.

\- Il l'est.

Les perles d'ébène baignaient dans des larmes qui ne couleraient pas remarqua-t-elle et elle eut un pincement au cœur en s'empêchant de combler la distance pour la prendre dans ses bras. Regina ne voulait pas de son réconfort.

\- Super. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec lui. Bonne continuation Regina.

En face d'elle, la mâchoire serrée, la brune ne lui répondit que d'un signe de tête avant de tourner les talons et Emma ne parvint pas à rejoindre sa chambre avant de fondre en larmes.

 **.**

 **.**

Parce que ce n'était pas elle qui avait tenté d'attaquer un Professeur, elle avait retrouvé sa baguette sur sa table de nuit le lendemain mais à en croire la façon dont Regina refusait de participer au moindre exercice pratique en Métamorphose ou en Défense contre les forces du Mal, elle était presque certaine que Black retenait encore la sienne.

Malgré cela, elle avait tout de même hérité d'une retenue d'une semaine entière à récurer la bibliothèque et l'infirmerie où une idée toute nouvelle était née. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait été heureuse d'écoper d'une telle punition, en profitant pour travailler sur le projet insensé que ses amis l'observaient ressasser avec incrédulité.

Accessoirement, elle avait aussi été interdite de toute sortie à Pré-au-Llard et ce jour là elle avait failli renverser Regina dans la bibliothèque où elle peaufinait le travail qui l'avait occupée ces derniers temps. Elle n'était même pas sûre que l'intéressée ait remarqué que c'était elle qu'elle venait de remercier quand elle lui tendit le livre qu'elle avait fait tomber.

 _Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ eut-elle le temps de lire avec un froncement de sourcils. Que faisait Regina avec un tel livre ? Toute idée d'étudier s'évapora, préférant observer la brune assise à une table en faisant visiblement semblant de travailler.

Attentive, elle finit par démasquer le véritable sujet d'étude de l'élève de Serpentard dont les yeux se perdaient parfois en direction de l'autre bout de la salle où se trouvait la réserve de livres interdits aux élèves. Et si elle crut brièvement que c'était parce qu'elle envisageait d'y dérober quelque chose, un poids tomba dans son estomac quand elle se rendit compte que la brune traquait surtout le Professeur qui y faisait des allers-retours.

 _Black._

La directrice de la maison des verts semblait avoir trouvé son bonheur, revenant s'asseoir à une table où personne n'osait lui tenir compagnie et Emma tenta tant bien que mal de lire le titre des livres poussiéreux dont elle s'était emparés. Effort inutile, la jeune femme retourna son attention sur l'autre table et son cœur fit un bond en remarquant que la brune avait disparu.

\- Merde, réalisa-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle ignora les regards des autres élèves quand elle se précipita vers la sortie, s'excusant d'un sourire penaud au près de la bibliothécaire qui lui adressa un regard désapprobateur. À l'extérieur, elle eut à peine le temps de voir le coin d'une robe noire disparaître à l'angle d'un escalier dans lequel elle se lança à la poursuite de l'autre sorcière.

Trop tard, réalisa-t-elle quand la structure en pierre se mit en branle pour la rediriger vers un autre étage. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de la suivre pas à pas … Emma était prête à parier tout le reste de ses économies que Mills n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Retrouver sa baguette.

Et quoiqu'elle prépare, cela ne laissait rien présager de bon …

\- Mills ! cria-t-elle presque dans le couloir des donjons où elle la retrouva devant une porte qu'elle était visiblement en train d'enchanter.

L'avertissement fut largement ignoré et elle faillit marquer un temps d'arrêt en remarquant la baguette que la brune avait en main. Pas la sienne, nota-t-elle seulement. Le bois beaucoup plus clair et moins ouvragé que l'ébène qu'elle avait l'habitude de la voir manier.

\- _Experliamus_!

Mais elle aurait du savoir que sa tentative serait vaine. Même sans sa baguette fétiche, la brune repoussa son sortilège d'un mouvement désinvolte. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle eut l'impression que la sorcière acceptait de la regarder dans les yeux et la détermination qu'elle y lut la fit frissonner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Swan.

Elle avait vu ce regard trop de fois pour ne pas savoir ce qui allait suivre mais elle refusait de perdre. Le premier sort fusa vers elle à une vitesse alarmante, l'éclair violet s'écrasant sur le bouclier qu'elle avait érigé. Cette fois aucun endroit pour se cacher, rien pour l'abriter alors il était hors de question de ne faire que se défendre.

Elle avait sa propre baguette. Elle avait le dessus, décida-t-elle.

\- DUEL DANS LES COULOIRS ! s'écria Peeves qui passait au dessus d'elles au moment où leurs prochaines attaques se rencontrèrent en un tonnerre assourdissant.

Quelque chose comme de la surprise passa dans les yeux sombres lorsqu'elle parvint à anéantir les prochaines tentatives de son adversaire. Une pierre du mur explosa à côté de son oreille quand elle esquiva une attaque, contrant avec un sort qui parvint à entailler la joue de la brune. Un instant, elle faillit s'excuser mais elle préféra profiter de sa stupeur pour agiter une nouvelle fois sa baguette en silence.

À quelques mètres de là, le morceau de bois clair bondit en dehors de la main qui le tenait pour atterrir dans la sienne.

\- Regina …

\- Rends-moi cette baguette Swan.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle en s'approchant prudemment jusqu'à pouvoir effleurer la blessure qu'elle venait de faire du bout de sa propre baguette sous le regard accusateur de sa meilleure ennemie.

En silence, elle regarda la peau se reformer mais Regina avait toujours l'air faible nota-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répéta-t-elle à voix basse avec la promesse que la réponse resterait un secret.

\- Je ne … Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis un mois et mon … Mon père m'a …

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un quelconque indice mais celui qui lui était donné ne ressemblait à rien.

\- De qui ? Qu'est-ce que ton père a fait ?

Le patriarche de la famille n'était pas connu pour autre chose qu'un important commerce international et Emma n'avait jamais entendu Mills le mentionner.

\- Tu devrais retourner dans tes dortoirs. Si Black te voit ici …

\- Et toi ? Tu as une idée de ce qu'elle ferait si elle te voyait avec la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre à essayer de rentrer dans son bureau ?

\- Ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Bien sûr que ça en a ! Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaisse, ne te gâche pas …

Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux qui se levèrent vers elle comme s'ils cherchaient la preuve de son honnêteté. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se tenir éloignée d'elle comme Regina l'avait exigé la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient parlé mais aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, elle était sûre que personne ne la convaincrait.

\- Parle moi … S'il te plaît.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à être écoutée mais le regard qui soutenait le sien ne contenait aucune interdiction et elle allait se rapprocher lorsqu'elle fut attirée vers le mur opposé par une force silencieuse. Trahie, elle allait protester quand un bruit de talons la fit se figer. Ce n'était pas Mills qui l'avait repoussée comprit-elle quand le Professeur Black les dépassa avec un regard exaspéré.

\- Mesdemoiselles, j'aimerais qu'on arrête de se croiser dans de telles circonstances …

Sa voix froide était presque taquine mais l'instant d'après l'ex auror sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de ses quartiers se figea. Elle n'était pourtant pas ouverte constata-t-elle le cœur battant. Regina n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire avant qu'elle l'interrompe. Le regard noir sauta sur elles deux tour à tour avant de ricocher sur la pierre qui avait été délogée du mur durant leur combat.

\- Peeves, mentit-elle avec application.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit la plus âgée confirmant qu'elle ne la croyait pas le moins du monde. Allez, débarrassez-moi le couloir ! Vous avez la chance d'avoir des chambres particulières, la prochaine fois que je tombe sur vous c'est une semaine de retenue.

Elle allait s'excuser quand la brune se rapprocha pour s'emparer de sa main et la traîner presque jusque dans sa chambre. Et l'empressement n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui avait été interrompu réalisa-t-elle quand elle fut violemment poussée contre la porte qui avait claqué.

\- Tu es contente ?

Elle n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme aussi enragée. Non, définitivement aucune trace de désir dans les yeux presque noirs qui la dévoraient avec hargne. Uniquement de la colère.

\- Hey, tu devrais me remercier !

\- Pourquoi ? Si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurais eu le temps de récupérer ma baguette et je serai déjà en route p…

\- Pour ?

Mais Regina ne semblait toujours pas encline à partager quoi que ce soit et elle fut lâchée avec dédain. Visiblement elle n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette pour que sa magie se manifeste et un instant Emma admira la façon dont toute la pièce sembla frissonner d'appréhension quand elle tourna les talons pour aller frapper un bureau empli de parchemins de ses deux poings. Échine courbée, inutile de l'approcher pour deviner la colère qui s'échappait d'elle en vagues.

Mais pas que, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur lorsque les épaules voûtées se mirent à trembler. La vision anéantit toute rébellion en elle. Une larme et elle était prête à tomber à genoux pour exécuter les quatre volontés de la brune. D'ailleurs, elle sentait déjà ses jambes la sommer d'avancer.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

Aucune réponse mais elle ne fut pas repoussée lorsqu'elle osa passer un bras autour de sa taille, allant jusqu'à plonger son nez dans les mèches courtes où elle inspira le parfum qu'elle avait l'habitude de traquer dans les couloirs de l'école.

\- Tu veux ma baguette ? trouva-t-elle à proposer. Je sais que ce n'est pas la tienne mais tu t'en es déjà servie en duel et tu av...

\- Non.

Le refus était sorti en un sanglot étranglé qui la fit resserrer son étreinte sur elle. Voir la jeune femme d'habitude si forte dans un tel état de détresse la faisait perdre ses propres moyens. Incapable de deviner comment la réconforter, la blonde se contenta de ce qui lui était accordé de faire, laissant ses lèvres courir sur le carré de peau auquel elle avait accès. Elle fut surprise du soupir presque soulagé qu'elle finit par lui soutirer, Regina lui offrant un peu plus son cou pour qu'elle puisse y appuyer ses caresses.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? s'efforça-t-elle pourtant de demander de longs instants plus tard, la voix rauque et le ventre serré d'un désir qu'elle tentait de contrôler.

\- Ne t'arrête pas.

L'ordre la fit frissonner et ses mains ne perdirent pas une seconde pour enserrer un peu plus étroitement le corps de la brune contre le sien. La tête aux mèches courtes se renversa sur son épaule et elle en profita pour effacer de ses lèvres la moindre larme qu'elle put trouver à sa portée.

Ses gestes étaient emplis de révérence lorsqu'ils s'attaquèrent à défaire les attaches de l'uniforme qu'elle portait encore. Le tissu noir tomba à leurs pieds pour révéler une petite robe de la même couleur qui lui soutira un sourire. Elle se rappelait de certains jours où elle était tellement en retard qu'elle avait du se résoudre à aller en cours avec son pyjama. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre de la brune ...

Le compliment qu'elle aurait voulu lui faire resta coincé dans sa gorge avec le sanglot qu'elle étouffa en défaisant la fermeture éclair qui révéla le dos de la jeune femme. Les cicatrices étaient moins impressionnantes dans la pénombre de la chambre mais elle ne pouvait nier leur présence.

\- Em ...

Quoi qu'elle se soit apprêtée à dire, l'autre s'interrompit lorsque ses lèvres glissèrent de la nuque où elles avaient stationné jusqu'à la naissance de la première fissure. Son cœur battait la chamade, luttant pour ne pas laisser échapper l'aveu qui brûlait la langue qu'elle préféra faire courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le gémissement auquel elle eut le droit la fit sourire, passant un bras autour de la taille qu'elle attira un peu plus à elle.

Un instant plus tard, la robe noire avait rejoint la tenue d'écolière à terre et son cœur eut une ratée lorsque la brune se tourna pour lui faire face. Les yeux d'ébène rivalisaient avec la couleur de ses sous-vêtements, les pupilles éclatant littéralement d'envie quand elle se laissa tomber à genoux.

Rien ne l'arrêterait décida-t-elle lorsque ses lèvres caressèrent la peau du ventre plat, aussitôt encouragée par la main qui se faufila dans ses cheveux pour la guider plus bas. Son nom raisonna dans la pièce quand elle finit par atteindre le morceau de tissu qui la séparait de ce qu'elle voulait, sa langue y goûtant le fantôme du désir qu'elle pouvait voir briller dans les yeux rivés sur elle.

\- Le lit.

Elle obéit à la demande, réussissant pourtant à surprendre celle qui l'avait faite quand elle la souleva d'un bras pour se déplacer vers le centre de la pièce. Les cuisses fuselées avaient bondi autour de sa taille et elle fut presque déçue de devoir la déposer sur la couverture verte et argentée. Mais non, Regina y faisait une bien trop belle vision dans ses sous-vêtements noirs.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Elle ne chercha pas à disputer la consigne, se débarrassant de l'uniforme avec urgence, le regard glué au corps sur lequel elle se précipita dès qu'elle fut en simple chemisier et jean. Deux bras retrouvèrent immédiatement leur place au dessus de ses épaules, une main enterrée dans ses cheveux pour encourager le nouveau baiser.

Ses mains tremblaient presque lorsqu'elles retombèrent le long du corps qui se cambrait sous elle et elle eut un petit sourire quand les hanches se soulevèrent avec impatience. Ses doigts étaient encore en train de se recourber sous le tissus noir mais un miroitement le fit disparaître avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en charger.

Elle aurait pu protester mais l'instant d'après Regina s'était débarrassée de son soutien-gorge et la vision lui ôta toute pensée cohérente. Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant. Le souvenir de leur moment passé dans la salle de bains des préfets était fermement ancré dans sa mémoire. Mais cette fois quelque chose était différent ...

Prudemment, pourtant, elle écarta une jambe pour se faire une place au plus près d'elle. Malgré son jean, elle pouvait sentir le brasier liquide, subjuguée par le pouvoir qu'elle avait l'impression de détenir sur la brune. Les yeux sombres qui la fixaient avec attention lui confirmèrent que Regina était suspendue au moindre de ses gestes et la réalisation la fit gronder.

Les lèvres pulpeuses l'accueillirent docilement en un baiser brûlant. Sous elle, la brune s'arqua et sa main quitta la jambe qu'elle avait écartée pour migrer plus haut et là où elle provoqua un nouveau gémissement. Regina était trempée, deux doigts glissant facilement sur la petite boule de nerf qui fit violemment trembler son amante.

\- Emma ...

Aucun ordre. La supplique était claire mais malgré l'élan de satisfaction qu'elle provoquait, l'intéressée n'avait aucune intention d'y obéir.

\- N... Non, Em ! râla d'ailleurs l'autre quand elle se dégagea.

\- Non ?

Quitte à perdre les lèvres dont elle ne se lassait pas, la blonde s'était écartée pour soutenir le regard désapprobateur qui s'assombrit d'avantage lorsqu'elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut finit de savourer le goût qu'elle avait tant attendu.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser sa demande à en croire la façon dont l'autre hocha la tête avec un entrain qui la fit sourire. Mais elle aussi avait hâte. Tant et si bien qu'elle ne s'arrêta que brièvement sur la pointe des seins tendus vers elle. Sa cible était plus bas, entre les jambes qu'elle écarta pour admirer la vision qu'offrait la brune.

\- Tu comptes regarder longtemps ?

Le sarcasme était de retour et avec lui, la jeune femme à laquelle elle était habituée. Aussi se fit-elle un plaisir de soutenir son regard lorsqu'elle fit glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Les yeux noirs de désir ne flanchèrent pas avant qu'elle se décide à refermer ses lèvres sur son clitoris.

Une main fila dans ses cheveux pour l'immobiliser là où elle était et malgré la morsure des ongles dans son cuir chevelu, elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Pourtant c'était bien son nom que gémissait la brune, nourrissant le mélange de désir de fierté qui comprimait ses entrailles.

\- Emma, s'il te plaît ...

Cette fois, la supplique la fit gronder. Autant que le gémissement qu'elle lui soutira en acceptant de la pénétrer d'un doigt. Sous elle, le corps avait bondit, demandant clairement plus mais la blonde tint bon, se contentant de l'explorer en de doux va-et-vient trempés.

\- Là, lui indiqua son amante lorsqu'elle toucha visiblement un point où elle avait envie de la voir s'attarder.

L'information la fit sourire, fière du cri qu'elle provoqua quand elle se retira complètement pour revenir à la charge avec un doigt supplémentaire exactement là où elle avait été. Les hanches de la brune avaient sauté vers elle, son amante apparemment bien décidée à l'empêcher d'éterniser sa torture et le corps qui venait à elle ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de faire.

Elle ne voulait plus attendre. Elle avait besoin de cet orgasme tout autant que celle qui le lui réclamait. Elle souriait lorsque la brune se tendit sous elle, lui refusant le plaisir de l'entendre en allant étouffer un gémissement dans un coussin. Le grondement désapprobateur qui lui échappa fit trembler le ventre plat d'un petit rire qu'elle tenta d'ignorer en remontant le long du corps parfait.

\- Tu triches.

\- Rarement, lui répondit l'autre en la débarrassant des vêtements qui lui restaient en se saisissant brièvement de la baguette magique qui traînait dans les draps.

Les lèvres qui avaient retrouvé les siennes s'appliquèrent à effacer toute trace du plaisir qui avait souillé son visage et Emma eut un sourire fier lorsqu'elle parvint à lui arracher un véritable gémissement en recommençant à se mouvoir en elle.

\- Emma ...

Son prénom la fit frémir et un instant le temps sembla se suspendre. Ses mouvements étaient beaucoup plus lents que tous ceux qu'elle s'était imaginés dans les fantasmes vécus au fond de son lit et Regina bien plus tendre quand une main alla se caler sur la courbe de sa mâchoire.

\- Comme tu es belle ...

Le compliment inattendu la fit bafouiller quelque chose d'inintelligible, sa confusion mise à profit par son amante qui parvint à les faire rouler sur le côté avant d'inverser leur position d'un coup de hanche qui les fit gémir toutes les deux. Ça, ça ressemblait plus à ses rêves. Une Regina Mills à genoux au dessus d'elle.

\- T'es pas mal non plus comme ça, finit-elle par répondre avec un sourire contagieux.

\- Je me doute.

La brune avait écarté ses jambes et Emma garda les yeux rivés au siens tandis qu'une main s'enroulait autour de son poignet. Un instant, la Préfète des Serpentard y accompagna ses mouvements avant de migrer plus bas et atteindre le seul sous vêtements qu'elle lui avait laissé. Ce fut à son tour de bondir lorsque plusieurs doigts retracèrent les contours de son sexe, glissant sur le tissu trempé avant d'atteindre la petite boule de nerfs où ils s'arrêtèrent.

Elle était prête à supplier lorsque la brune se pencha sur elle, en appui sur un bras pour la faire gémir quand les lèvres pulpeuses se refermèrent sur la pointe d'un sein. La sensation couplée à celle des doigts qui la caressaient aurait pu la rendre folle, Regina lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer pour passer d'un sein à l'autre.

\- Mills, s'il te plaît ...

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être obéie, surprise quand les doigts se faufilèrent sous son tanga et jusque là où elle les avait attendus depuis une éternité. Le plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé fissura son ventre, bloquant sa respiration dans ses poumons tandis que les va-et-vient se succédaient pour attiser ce qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. La blonde n'avait même plus la force de rendre la pareille à son amante, se contentant d'arrimer sa main libre à une des hanches qui ondulaient au dessus d'elle.

\- C'est à la hauteur de tes fantasmes ? soufflèrent les lèvres qui ne cessaient d'emprisonner ses gémissements.

\- Oui ... _Non_ ! Non, c'est ... Mieux.

Ses aveux furent scellés d'un long baiser qu'elle déchira en se cambrant lorsqu'un pouce trouva son clitoris. La sensation fit exploser quelque chose derrière ses yeux, dans sa poitrine et jusqu'entre ses jambes qui se tendirent en une vaine tentative pour lutter contre l'orgasme qui arrivait. La blonde perdit le combat l'instant d'après en un juron crié au plafond blanc. Victime consentante, elle laissa le plaisir brûler chaque centimètre carré de peau, l'accueillant partout où il retournait ses entrailles pour la transformer un amas de chair tremblante, à peine capable de recourber ses doigts pour sentir la brune se tendre au dessus d'elle.

\- C'est agréable de t'entendre me dire oui, pour changer Swan ...

La voix rauque qu'elle avait à peine entendu par dessus le vacarme du coeur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine la fit sourire. Quelques secondes, les deux sorcières restèrent complètement immobiles avant que la brune ne se redresse un tant sois peu, se chargeant de retirer les doigts qui avaient encore été en elle pour les porter à sa bouche. Fascinée, Emma l'observa faire en silence jusqu'à ce que son amante ne les lâche pour s'emparer de la baguette en bois de houx qui leur tenait toujours compagnie dans les draps verts et blancs.

Les longs cils noirs papillonnèrent quelques secondes comme pour gagner du temps et le regard qui finit par trouver le sien s'était assombri de quelque chose qui fit tomber un poids dans son estomac.

\- Je suis désolée, l'entendit-elle s'excuser comme rarement et elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher à se protéger de la magie qui tomba sur elle en une véritable chape de plomb quand elle agita sa propre baguette au dessus d'elle.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsque le sort prit fin, bondissant dans le lit encore défait le souffle aussi court que si elles s'étaient simplement arrêté un instant plus tôt. La chambre était déserte, son regard sautant de meuble en meuble avant de finir sa course sur la penderie encore entr'ouverte. Regina était partie ... Sans sa baguette nota-t-elle avec une pointe au coeur lorsqu'elle remarqua le morceau de bois posé en évidence sur la table de nuit.

\- Putain ! ragea-t-elle toute seule.

Où était-elle partie ? La brune ne lui avait donné aucun indice ... Tremblante, elle s'empara des vêtements qui avaient fini à terre pour s'habiller et lutter contre la fraîcheur de la pièce où elles n'avaient pas pris le temps d'allumer un feu.

\- Allez Swan, tu veux devenir auror, t'es dans la chambre du suspect, trouve quelque chose ! tenta-t-elle de se motiver à voix haute.

Le regard clair fila sur le bureau où étaient encore posés un ensemble de grimoire dont certains traitaient sans nul doute d'une magie noire avancée à laquelle elle ne voulait pas toucher. Sur une commode, la brune avait laissé un ensemble de flacons vides qu'elle renifla sans parvenir à en déterminer l'odeur mais rien, absolument rien n'aurait pu lui donner une quelconque information.

\- Elle n'est déjà plus à Poudlard à l'heure qu'il est Miss Swan.

La voix grave la fit sursauter, tendant une main pour y attirer sa baguette mais l'homme qui lui avait parlé n'était pas vraiment là comprit-elle au dernier moment.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, salua-t-elle avec un respect précautionneux celui qui habitait le tableau accroché au mur adjacent.

Rares étaient ceux à qui Severus Rogue daignait s'adresser. L'illustre agent double n'avait rien perdu de son caractère dans la mort et de longues secondes passèrent en un silence tendu avant qu'elle n'ose reprendre.

\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que vous savez où est Regina ?

\- Je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que vous le sachiez.

\- Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas censé prévenir la directrice ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider ?

\- Prévenir qui que ce soit serait mettre en danger son plan.

\- Quel plan ? Est-ce qu'il est dangereux ? Professeur, je vous en prie ... Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit ?

Mais cette fois ses questions restèrent sans réponse, l'homme continuant de l'observer avec l'air de la jauger froidement. Malgré son histoire désormais connue, Emma n'était pas sûre de l'apprécier.

\- Répondez-moi ! perdit-elle patience au bout de quelques secondes.

Dans le creux de sa main, le bois de houx avait craché des étincelles dorées sur lesquelles le regard noir se porta avec dérision. Le juron qui lui échappa ne fit rien pour arranger son cas et tournant les talons, elle était décidée à réveiller même la directrice s'il le fallait pour retrouver celle qui avait disparu. Et peut être l'autre le devina-t-il ...

\- Azkaban.

\- Pardon ?! fit-elle volte face sur le seuil de la porte qu'elle s'était apprêtée à claquer.

Mais son haut le cœur n'obtint qu'un nouveau silence, l'homme conscient qu'elle avait très bien entendu ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pourquoi Regina était-elle partie là bas ? Emma se souvenait l'avoir entendue prononcer le mot le jour où elle l'avait suivie dans l'allée des embrumes, cela faisait donc longtemps qu'elle en avait le projet ... Des mois. Mais _pourquoi_ ? Et comment ? Comment la brune s'y était-elle rendue ?

\- À cheval, gronda-t-elle en détalant cette fois.

Hors de question qu'elle l'imite. La seule chose sur laquelle elle acceptait de voler avait un manche et une toute autre sort de crin ... Un instant elle envisagea de réveiller Ruby pour lui demander de lui prêter le Nimbus qu'elle gardait sous son lit mais sa meilleure amie insisterait pour la suivre et elle refusait de prendre cette responsabilité. Non, il lui faudrait improviser ...

Dans les couloirs elle évita de justesse des Préfets de garde pour se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie, ignorant la morsure du froid dans ses poumons quand elle courut jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch et aux vestiaires dont elle força l'entrée d'un coup de baguette. En silence, elle dépassa les casiers des rouges pour aller forcer celui de l'attrapeur des verts, souriant à l'éclair de feu dont elle s'empara sans remord. Le balai de compétition décolla avec énergie lorsqu'elle donna un coup de pied à terre, s'envolant en un instant au dessus du brouillard dans lequel était plongé le stade.

La poursuiveuse ne mit que quelques minutes à passer la barrière magique qui donnait à leur école l'aspect d'un vieux château en ruine lorsqu'on l'observait de l'extérieur.

\- Ok ... s'encouragea-t-elle à voix basse en tirant sur le manche en frêne pour faire halte.

Suspendue dans les airs à une centaine de mètres de hauteur, la jeune femme prit le temps de lancer un sort pour se réchauffer avant de se concentrer sur la magie à laquelle elle ne faisait que rarement appel. Le moyen de transport n'était pas l'un de ses préférés. " _Destination, détermination, décision_ " se rappela-t-elle brièvement leur professeur répéter avant d'inspirer profondément en pensant à la prison qu'elle n'avait vue qu'en photo.

Le monde entier sembla soudain fondre sur elle, le ciel et ses étoiles s'effondrant sur ses épaules en une sensation qui la fit fermer les yeux, absorbée par un trou noir qui se dissipa pourtant l'instant d'après. Elle avait le souffle court et les articulations blanchies sur le manche de son balai lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux avec un soupir de soulagement. A une vingtaine de mètres se dressait la haute silhouette de la tour prisonnière des vagues en plein milieu de l'océan.

Elle dut tout de même faire le tour complet de la structure avant d'apercevoir l'éclat doré de la robe de l'Abraxan qui avait été abandonné dans une petite cour qui donnait sur une simple porte en fer.

\- Hey toi, salua-t-elle l'immense équidé qui l'observa impassiblement sauter à terre et en direction de la porte qui avait déjà été forcée.

Dans ses tympans, son cœur battait aussi fort que l'eau en contrebas contre les pieds du bâtiment, la cavalcade de son sang se transformant en une vraie cacophonie lorsqu'elle fut entrée dans un long couloir faiblement éclairé. Ils avaient beau être déserts, les lieux la firent frissonner.

\- _Spero Patronum_ , murmura-t-elle par réflexe en observant la silhouette du loup apparaître quelques mètres devant elle pour illuminer le chemin.

Le sortilège lui rappela les cours qu'elle avait tenté de donner à l'élève de Serpentard. Regina savait _déjà_ qu'elle finirait par se rendre à Azkaban comprit-elle avec une grimace. Et cette idiote l'avait fait alors qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à invoquer un gardien digne de ce nom.

Si elle se rappelait bien de l'article qu'elle avait lu quelques années plus tôt dans le Daily Prophet, le ministère avait cantonné les Détraqueurs aux ailes les plus sécurisées du bâtiment. Mais fâcheuse conséquence, les créatures privées de nourriture avaient développé des pouvoirs encore plus ravageurs que le reporter avait exposé mais dont elle ne se souvenait plus. À l'époque, au ministère, personne ne voulait plus en assumer la responsabilité …

\- Trouve Regina, demanda-t-elle à l'animal qui l'accompagnait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un embranchement.

Elle n'hésita pas un instant à suivre la silhouette fantomatique qui tourna à gauche, levant sa baguette lorsqu'elle aperçut un corps étendu à terre devant une porte que le loup traversa tel un écran de fumée. Le gardien respirait encore mais à en croire la surprise figée sur ses traits, Regina ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se battre.

\- Merde qu'est-ce que tu fais Mills ...

Deux fois encore, elle tomba nez à nez avec les corps inconscients de gardes dont un avait visiblement tenté de se défendre si on se fiait aux ecchymoses qui avaient violacé son visage. Le silence oppressant ne fut interrompu qu'au bout de longues minutes par le bruit d'un duel qui la fit presser le pas jusqu'à courir lorsqu'elle déboula dans la cour intérieure.

Le spectacle la laissa totalement bouche bée.

Elle avait déjà vu Regina se battre. Contre elle. Contre d'autres élèves et contre des mannequins en bois lors de leurs séances d'entraînement mais jamais comme ça. Peut être parce qu'elle n'avait pas à se retenir de faire peur à ses professeurs ou peut être parce que sa vie était en danger ... Et si bien des fois elle s'était targuée de pouvoir rivaliser avec sa meilleure ennemie, elle réalisait à présent qu'il n'en était rien.

Sous ses yeux, la brune se battait contre cinq autres sorciers en une pluie de sortilèges où elle eut l'horreur de reconnaître les rayons verts destinés à ôter la vie de leur cible. Où avait-elle appris à apparaître et disparaître en un tourbillon de fumée qui la transportait derrière ses adversaires ? Le manège lui permettait d'éviter certains sorts et d'en asséner d'autres par surprise. Deux hommes tombèrent ainsi avant que le regard d'ébène ne croise le sien.

Un instant la froide furie fit place à une panique qui la contamina mais ce fut elle qui eut la présence d'esprit de dévier le sortilège qui s'était dirigé sur Regina. Son intervention ne lui valut même pas un remerciement, aussitôt la cible de ceux qui s'étaient jusque là battus contre l'élève de Serpentard.

\- Non mais je rêve ! hurla-t-elle à l'encontre de l'intéressée qui en profita pour détaler en direction d'une porte pour la laisser face aux autres.

Evidemment le simple _stupefix_ qu'elle lança par réflexe ne fut pas suffisant à se débarrasser de la concurrence et elle hurla à nouveau lorsque le sortilège cuisant toucha son bras gauche. L'adrénaline avait fait trembler ses jambes mais la colère lui assura une prise ferme sur les vingt-six centimètres de houx qui crachèrent les prochains sortilèges. Les trois hommes finirent par s'effondrer sous le regard attentif de son patronus qui attendait fidèlement qu'elle en ait fini aux côtés de la porte que Regina avait empruntée.

Les couloirs nus avaient fait place à une suite de barreaux en fer rouillé et elle eut un frisson en croisant le regard vide d'un prisonnier. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? S'introduire dans une prison, attaquer des gardes … C'était quoi la prochaine étape ? Aider un meurtrier à s'échapper ? C'étaient elles qui allaient finir leur année dans cet endroit qui lui donnait la chair de poule ...

Son bras lui faisait mal, le tissu de son pull collant à la peau cloquée jusqu'au sang et elle manqua glapir de douleur lorsqu'elle fut violemment plaquée contre un mur glacé.

\- Qu'est-ce ...

Sa question fut étouffée par une main sans pitié dont elle mordit la paume lorsqu'elle en reconnut la propriétaire. Mais ses dents ne semblèrent pas avoir d'effet sur la brune qui se contenta d'observer impassiblement deux hommes les dépasser en courant.

\- _Incarcerem_ !

Les lianes noires qui jaillirent de la baguette que tenait Regina rattrapèrent leurs cibles pour les immobiliser, ligotées et pendues à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol en un épais cocon où elle doutait même qu'elles puissent respirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- _Toi,_ qu'est-ce que tu fais là Swan ?

\- Je t'ai suivie.

\- Non sans blague ? reprit l'autre pince sans rire en se remettant à marcher au pas de course dans les couloirs où elle ignorait apparemment sans problème les cris des prisonniers.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il va nous arriver quand on va nous arrêter ?

\- Personne ne m'arrêtera !

Regina avait fait volte face pour lui répliquer ces quelques mots, tendant sa baguette par dessus son épaule où elle devina l'éclat d'un sortilège qui atteignit en un fracas quelqu'un derrière elles. Un instant leurs regards s'affrontèrent en silence avant que l'autre ne reprenne plus doucement :

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du venir Emma ...

Elle allait s'expliquer lorsqu'une alarme se déclencha quelque part dans la structure, couvrant le bruit de course des hommes qui déboulèrent dans le couloir l'instant d'après. Les éclairs de toutes les couleurs s'écrasèrent en un tonnerre retentissant sur le bouclier qu'elles érigèrent d'un même geste.

\- Cours !

Elle ne chercha pas à rechigner, bondissant à la suite de celle qui s'enfuyait déjà comme si elle connaissait par coeur le dédale dans lequel elles s'étaient enfoncées. Dans son dos, elle entendit les sortilèges fuser juste à temps pour en dévier un et s'interposer entre Regina et celui qui avait failli l'atteindre. La douleur explosa quelque part dans son bras déjà abîmé avant qu'elle ne se sente voler sur quelques mètres, dépassant sa comparse pour aller finir sa course contre les barreaux d'une cellule.

\- _Emma !_

Le cri lui perça les tympans aussi impeccablement que si la brune avait été à quelques centimètres d'elle. La seconde d'après, l'espace se brouilla en un tourbillon de fumée noire qui les emporta ailleurs. Quelque part, loin de leurs poursuivants.

\- Emma ... Emma, tu m'entends ?

\- J ... Oui, répondit-elle en un grimace.

Son bras lui faisait encore plus mal que la fois où elle se l'était cassé en percutant l'un des poteaux de but lors de la finale de Quidditch de troisième année. Mais Regina semblait déterminée à examiner ce qu'elle avait et le cri qu'elle lui arracha en remontant sa manche mourut en un _silencio_ dont la brune s'excusa immédiatement.

\- Ils ne doivent pas nous entendre Emma, je suis désolée.

Les mots prononcés à voix basse contre ses lèvres la firent hocher la tête, détournant le regard du bras ensanglanté qu'elle avait eu le temps de voir.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'il ne soit pas tombé.

 _Très rassurant._ Emma refusa de l'observer réparer la chair fendue jusqu'à l'os, serrant les dents lorsque la douleur manqua la faire s'évanouir mais quelque chose était en train de la distraire. Le froid qu'elle ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec la cellule à l'abandon dans laquelle elles étaient. Dans le couloir, des pas précipités les firent toutes les deux se tendre, Regina arrêtant de la soigner pour la plaquer un peu plus contre le mur en pierre nues. Elle l'entendit vaguement prononcer la formule du sortilège de désillusion qui les cacha des hommes mais l'alarme qui retentissait toujours était en train de lui donner mal à la tête.

\- Gina ...

\- Gina ? C'est nouveau ...

\- Froid.

\- Hum ?

\- Il fait beaucoup trop froid, tenta-t-elle de s'exprimer tandis que l'autre passait une main autour de sa taille.

\- Je sais. Reste là Emma, ne me suis pas je t'en prie.

\- Tu vas te faire tuer.

\- Tu me sous-estimes toujours Swan ...

\- Non. Non, tu es ... Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaisse. Mais même t...

Le reste de sa phrase resta bloqué quelque part dans sa gorge lorsqu'une main décharnée se referma sur l'un des barreaux de leur cellule. À moins d'un mètre d'elles, un détraqueur humait l'air dans leur direction. Les leçons du professeur Black n'étaient rien comparées à la dure réalité comprit-elle lorsque son corps fut parcourut d'un long frisson. Malgré la présence du patronus qui veillait devant elles, elle avait l'impression que ses os s'étaient changés en glace, prêts à se briser au moindre mouvement.

La créature ne les voyait pas et pourtant, elle sentait à nouveau le regard de celui qui lui avait longtemps ôté toute foi en l'humanité, réduite au silence honteux et apeuré de la jeune victime qu'elle avait été. Dans son corps, la glace s'était transformée en feu, brûlant en un écho de vieux souvenirs enterrés depuis longtemps.

\- Emma ...

Irrationnellement, les mains qui avaient pris son visage en coupe la firent se raidir, tentant d'échapper au contact du corps contre le sien.

\- Emma, c'est moi ...

Mais elle avait beau reconnaître la voix ce n'était pas Regina qu'elle sentait contre elle.

\- Emma, ne pense pas à lui, il ne peut plus rien te faire.

Quoi ? Elle devait être en train d'halluciner, impossible que la brune ait conscience de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

\- N... Non ! grinça-t-elle ajoutant la parole au geste lorsqu'elle tenta à nouveau de se soustraire à l'étreinte implacable.

\- Emma, il est mort. Je ... Je l'ai tué.

Cette fois les mots réussirent à l'arracher à sa transe. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir été en train de pleurer mais ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans celui qui l'observait de près. A la lueur du patronus qui tenait l'autre en dehors de la cellule, Regina avait l'air plus fatiguée encore que ces derniers temps mais les perles sombres étaient rivées sur elle avec une gravité qui la fit frissonner pour d'autres raisons que le froid.

\- Tu ... Tu quoi ? Qui ?

\- Je voulais savoir qui c'était. L'homme qui était apparu quand on s'exerçait sur les épouvantards ... Je l'ai forcé à me dire pourquoi et je ...

La brune n'avait pas fini sa phrase mais elle lui avait déjà fait l'aveu se rappela-t-elle. Elle avait _tué_ pour elle. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait su qui il était lorsqu'elle l'avait mentionné un peu plus tôt cette année …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre Swan.

La réponse avait été tranchante, Regina s'éloignant soudain d'elle. La distance mit fin au moment hors du temps qui venait de s'écouler et elle réalisa avec un soulagement dont elle n'était pas fière que le détraqueur avait quitté son poste.

\- Reste là.

Elle allait répliquer mais l'autre disparaissait déjà en un tourbillon de fumée noire. Le loup resté fidèlement à son poste l'observa impassiblement s'effondrer le long du mur. Son bras ne saignait plus mais une longue cicatrice témoignait encore des dommages qu'elle avait subis. A quoi bon finir major de promotion tant d'années si elle n'était pas capable de se défendre sur le terrain ? Elle pouvait oublier ses rêves d'auror ...

À l'exception de l'alarme qu'elle s'était presque habituée à entendre en fond sonore, la prison semblait figée en un silence fantomatique et son gardien lui jeta un regard désapprobateur lorsqu'elle se releva. Les couloirs qu'elle apercevait étaient déserts mais le loup avait quitté son immobilité, tournant en rond comme anxieux à l'idée d'être en cage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle comme s'il avait pu la comprendre. C'est elle ?

Evidemment sa question tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Malgré ses grands yeux intelligents, le Patronus n'était que le reflet d'une partie de sa conscience et incapable de lui donner la réponse qu'elle attendait. Mais rester immobile ici tandis que Regina était sans nul doute en danger était hors de question.

\- Eh merde ! ragea-t-elle en envoyant son pied contre un des barreaux en fer.

Elle regretta l'action à l'instant même, la pointe de ses bottes percutant le métal avec un bruit sinistre qui sembla se répercuter de cellule en cellule. Quelques secondes elle resta figée, l'oreille tendue à l'affut de la moindre réaction et ce qu'elle avait craint se produisit un instant plus tard lorsque le bruit d'une course se rapprocha dangereusement de sa cachette.

\- On dégage ! ordonna-t-elle à son comparse qui la suivit fidèlement lorsqu'elle bondit en dehors de la cellule et dans le dédale de couloirs qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Heureusement, le loup translucide prit rapidement les devants et d'instinct, la jeune femme continua à le suivre, dévalant les escaliers à sa suite pour s'enfoncer inlassablement dans des sous sols où il faisait de plus en plus froid. Aucune trace de détraqueurs sur le chemin où elle dut seulement se débarrasser de deux hommes.

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle est par là ? demanda-t-elle au canidé qui continuait un chemin plus précautionneux dans les lieux déserts.

Ici, la nature semblait avoir repris ses droits. Les pierres glacées étaient recouvertes d'une couche de mousse humide, les cellules de plus en plus petites, réduites à de simples carrés dans lesquels des lits n'auraient même pas tenus. Aucune fenêtre. À s'en demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas enfoncés au dessous du niveau de la mer.

Un grondement animal la fit sursauter, pointant sa baguette sur l'une des cellules où elle croisa un regard rouge qui la fit frémir. Le prisonnier n'avait plus rien d'humain, le rayon blanc de son _lumos_ éclairant un corps décharné et des ongles aussi longs que des griffes qui avaient entaillé les trois murs qui l'enfermaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que ...

Le cri inhumain qui l'interrompit la fit agiter sa baguette d'un coup sec pour paralyser l'autre. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait pu s'échapper de la cellule mais les barreaux en fer usé avaient tremblé sous ses assauts et seulement alors osa-t-elle s'approcher un peu plus. Paralysé par le sort qui l'avait percuté en pleine poitrine, l'homme continuait tout de même à l'observer avec un regard fou où brillait une soif de sang qui la fit à nouveau frissonner. Les yeux clairs descendirent le long du corps amaigri, s'arrêtant sur le torse où une plaie béante semblait avoir été recousue avec peu de soin au dessus du cœur.

Que se passait-il exactement dans les tréfonds d'Azkaban ? Le Ministère était-il au courant de l'état dans lequel certains y finissaient leur vie ? Qui avaient-ils été ? Et avaient-ils mérité un tel traitement ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un autre hurlement. Bien plus familier celui-là.

\- REGINA !

Son appel raisonna en vain dans le long couloir où à son horreur de nombreuses cellules se mirent à trembler, des mains aux ongles noirs jaillissant d'entre les barreaux pour tenter de s'emparer d'elle dans sa course. Le loup avait abandonné toute prudence pour s'enfoncer à vive allure dans les escaliers où elle manqua tomber pour atteindre l'étage suivant. L'adrénaline qui avait chauffé ses muscles ne fut d'aucun secours face à la peur glaçante qui la saisit lorsqu'elle déboula dans la prochaine coursive.

Regina y avait été acculée contre les barreaux d'une cellule, soulevée dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol par la force brute d'un homme qui tentait visiblement de l'étrangler d'une poigne impressionnante. Celui là avait l'air moins abîmé que l'autre prisonnier qu'elle avait croisé plus haut mais impossible de manquer la lueur rouge qui brillait au fond de ses yeux ou la plaie béante dans sa poitrine.

\- _Stup..._

\- Non !

Le sort qu'elle s'était apprêtée à lancer fut arrêté d'un bras levé dans sa direction. Regina n'avait même pas eu besoin de sa baguette pour la contrer. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas en train de se défendre ?!

\- Dan, s'il te plaît ...

Elle mit un instant pour comprendre que la petite voix enrouée qu'elle venait d'entendre était celle de la brune. Et un autre pour saisir le sens des quelques mots et des larmes qui brillaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

\- Dan, c'est moi, je t'en supplie ...

 _Dan_ ... Daniel. Daniel Colter. C'était pour lui que Regina avait pris tous les risques du monde. Que faisait-il là ? Était-ce lui qui avait entraîné sa fiancée dans les ténèbres de la magie noire ? La peur était en train de se muer en colère, l'émotion si puissante qu'elle en balaya son patronus dont la silhouette translucide s'évapora comme une brume chassée par le vent.

En face d'elle, la brune agitait en vain les pieds dans le vide, ses deux mains appuyées sur le bras qui la soutenait toujours en l'air. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être consciente du danger auquel elle faisait face. C'était sans doute ça l'amour ... " _Daniel est un homme bien. Mieux que toi et moi réunies"_ se rappelait-elle l'avoir entendue dire. Ce jour là elle avait cru que son monde s'écroulait mais elle se rendait compte que les mots n'étaient rien comparé à la douleur d'être témoin de ce que Regina était prête à faire pour un autre.

La jalousie l'aveugla suffisamment pour relever sa baguette et cette fois rien n'arrêta le sort qui jaillit du morceau de bois de houx. Le jet de lumière violette atteignit l'homme en pleine tête, l'envoyant percuter un mur adjacent tandis que Regina tombait le long de la cellule où elle avait été tenue en joug.

- _Petrificus totalus_ ! cria-t-elle en passant devant la petite pièce qui avait abrité un autre homme dont les mains avaient jailli pour s'en prendre à la brune.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier que son sort avait eut l'effet escompté, fondant sur l'autre qui peinait à se relever.

- _Endoloris_ !

Et elle était assez en colère pour que le sortilège impardonnable fonctionne du premier coup, arrachant un hurlement de douleur quasi inhumain à celui qui convulsa à terre de longues secondes. Emma l'observa les poings serrés. L'impression de puissance était grisante mais quelque chose se brisa en elle lorsque le regard meurtri se fixa sur elle. Des iris d'un bleu presque gris. Plus aucune trace de rouge.

Les convulsions s'arrêtèrent avant même qu'elle ait eu conscience de les faire cesser mais sa baguette était toujours tendue vers lui lorsqu'il tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser. Le souffle court, il sembla adresser un regard incertain derrière elle avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Emma Swan, finit-il par murmurer d'une voix cassée par la douleur.

\- Comment est-ce que vous savez qui je suis ?

\- Regina n'arrête pas de parler de toi.

Le tutoiement la fit grincer mais la révélation réussit presque à la distraire.

\- ... Elle a une photo de toi dans sa chambre, continua l'autre. Celle qui est parue dans la gazette du sorcier il y a deux ans.

Sa main tremblait à présent, le bout de sa baguette incapable de demeurer immobile. De plus près, elle pouvait constater que le jeune homme commençait à se décharner. Il n'avait jamais du être aussi large qu'un grand sportif mais les épaules étaient en train de se creuser. Les joues aussi. Et dans sa poitrine, Emma aperçut un éclat brillant au milieu de la plaie béante qui n'avait pas été refermée.

Quelque part derrière eux, un gémissement lui signala que Regina était en train de revenir à elle et elle avala précautionneusement sa salive. Elle allait se décider à lui poser une question quand un éclair rouge zébra ses iris clairs. Le jeune homme porta une main à sa poitrine, les ongles sales y creusant un peu plus le trou qu'elle y voyait. Son emprise sur sa baguette s'était raffermie, prête à frapper lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais du venir. Je ... C'est fini ... Fini pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu ...

\- Dan !

L'exclamation désespérée pinça son cœur mais l'instant d'après, elle était déjà écartée, forcée à observer celle qu'elle aimait se jeter dans les bras d'un autre. Les dents serrées, elle détourna le regard lorsque les lèvres pulpeuses se posèrent longuement sur le front sale du prisonnier.

\- Oh mon dieu Dan, je suis désolée ... J'ai mis tellement ... Tellement de temps mais je ... Il y avait tellement de choses à faire ... Et hier … Hier Papa m'a dit qu'elle allait venir pour toi …

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Rocinante a mis bas. Je l'ai amenée à Poudlard avec moi le jour de la rentrée. Zephir est resté avec elle jusqu'au bout.

\- C'est ... C'est bien.

\- Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? Il est là. Zephir est là. Là haut, il nous amènera où tu veux. Le cauchemar est fini mon ange.

\- Gina ...

Était-elle la seule à voir le brasier se rallumer au fond des yeux clairs ? Regina ne semblait pas en tenir compte aussi ce fut son regard que l'homme chercha quelques instants avec un message qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- C'est ... C'est Emma, entendit-elle l'autre la présenter en remarquant leur échange.

\- Je sais. Elle est très belle Gina. Très courageuse aussi pour t'avoir suivie jusqu'ici.

\- Essaie _têtue._

Les mots avaient beau être légers le regard qui n'avait pas quitté le sien était loin de l'être. Un poids terrible qui s'enfonçait dans sa gorge et menaçait de faire tomber son cœur dans son estomac. Emma se surprit à devoir chasser quelques larmes d'un battement de cils.

\- Tu veux bien ... Tu veux bien essayer de te lever Dan ? S'il te plaît ?

Elle fut surprise de le voir obéir, s'exécutant en s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur en pierres glacées.

\- Tiens, continuait la brune. Je t'ai pris une baguette. On sera pas trop de trois si les autres gardes ont été alertés.

Le prisonnier accepta mollement l'offrande. Dans ses doigts décharnés, elle n'avait pas l'air d'autre chose de plus qu'un simple morceau de bois et malgré sa force surhumaine, Emma doutait qu'il soit capable de lancer le moindre sort. Quelque chose était mort en lui. Sans aucun doute en lien avec le trou béant dans sa poitrine que Regina semblait décidée à ignorer.

Leur progression était terriblement lente dans les escaliers en colimaçon où ils ne croisèrent qu'un simple garde que la brune crucifia d'un coup de baguette contre un mur. La violence dont elle faisait preuve l'aurait certainement plus inquiétée si elle ne s'était pas montrée d'une douceur sans égale avec le rescapé qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient les étages.

Emma en avait compté huit quand ils arrivèrent dans la petite cour intérieure où un puis de lumière laissait entrevoir le ciel gris à une trentaine de mètres au dessus d'eux. Le visuel lui donnait presque le vertige mais à leurs côtés le jeune homme semblait stupéfait de revoir la lumière du jour. Le dos voûté, il ressemblait presque à un vieillard avec sa main appuyée sur son cœur.

Les yeux plissés, la blonde eut un froncement de sourcils. Comme si la pierre s'était imprégnée des pouvoirs malfaisants de ceux qui avaient vécu ici, il lui semblait qu'une magie noire tentait de communier avec la sienne. Par réflexe, la jeune femme resserra son emprise sur le morceau de bois de houx qu'elle tenait. Ils s'étaient arrêtés tous les trois lorsque Daniel se plia en deux. Un instant le regard clair s'accrocha encore au sien avant d'être submergé par une lueur rouge qui la fit relever sa baguette.

\- Non !

Cette fois, elle était prête à passer outre l'interdiction mais Regina l'étonna en se chargeant elle même d'immobiliser son fiancé dans des lianes noires sur lesquelles il s'empressa de tirer à mains nues.

\- Dan, je t'en prie, bats-toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

Sa supplique tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd, l'intéressé lui répondant d'un grondement inhumain qui la fit frémir. Mais la brune ne semblait pas prête à se laisser faire, indifférente à la menace tandis qu'elle se rapprochait pour pointer le bout de sa baguette dans le cou de l'autre.

\- J'ai dit _bats-toi_ !

Elle s'était attendue à ce que l'ordre soit complètement ignoré et elle eut un froncement de sourcil quand la lueur rouge sembla vaciller, révélant les iris clairs emplis de panique.

\- Je ... Regina, c'est trop tard, sembla-t-il vouloir s'excuser.

Mais la brune refusait de l'entendre, tentant de l'entraîner vers une porte en fer qui menait elle ne savait où. La mauvaise volonté dont il avait fait preuve se transforma en quelque chose d'autre, la posture de l'homme se raidissant d'avantage pour courber l'échine.

\- Attention ! eut-elle le temps de crier avant qu'il ne bondisse.

L'avertissement eut le mérite de permettre à la brune de faire volte face, la baguette brandie pour immobiliser son attaquant. Le sort parvint à plaquer ses bras le long de son corps mais les pieds se débattaient encore librement à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Le grondement qu'il émit n'avait plus rien d'humain, les dents blanches claquant comme celles d'un animal sur le point d'attaquer.

Les lèvres pulpeuses tremblaient mais Emma refusa d'essayer d'y lire ce que Regina murmura à l'intention de son fiancé. Soudain, elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien avoir à faire ici. Risquer sa vie pour quoi exactement ? Voir la femme qu'elle aimait lui échapper ? Si elle était honnête avec elle même, elle n'avait qu'une envie : le voir succomber à ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Par réflexe, son regard dériva vers le puis de lumière où elle fut surprise de voir le plafond de nuages plus bas que quelques instants auparavant.

\- Pas des nuages, comprit-elle à voix haute.

Lentement mais sûrement, le tourbillon gris qui envahissait le triangle d'une trentaine de mètres menaçait de les faire se retrouver nez à nez avec plus de détraqueurs qu'elle n'en avait jamais vus. Sa baguette tremblait dans sa main lorsqu'elle leva son bras au dessus d'elle et elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour parvenir à invoquer les souvenirs nécessaires mais le loup répondit à son appel.

\- On dégage ! ordonna-t-elle à sa camarade tandis que le canidé fonçait crocs dehors sur ses ennemis jurés.

Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il ait la moindre chance de tous les éloigner mais Regina refusa de se laisser entraîner vers la porte qui les aurait abritées.

\- Je le laisse pas là !

\- Ouvre les yeux Regina ! rugit-elle, apeurée et à bout de nerfs. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais l'homme que tu aimes est _mort_ !

\- Tais-toi !

Elle méritait peut être le sortilège qui taillada sa joue mais la brune n'était plus son seul problème lorsque l'instant d'après la silhouette de son fiancé se jeta sur elle. À mains nues, l'homme avait abandonné la baguette que la brune lui avait confiée et il avait l'air d'un animal lorsqu'il la plaqua à terre. À quel instinct répondait-il ?

Elle ne fut pas celle qui parvint à l'écarter, un jet de lumière rouge l'arrachant à elle avant d'être propulsé à quelques mètres contre la porte qu'elle avait espéré atteindre un peu plus tôt. Regina avait l'air tout autant enragée que l'autre mais elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds lorsque la voix se fit entendre.

\- Gina ...

Comme toute à l'heure, le choc semblait avoir réussi à sortir Daniel de sa transe mais il leva une main pour stopper le geste que la brune avait fait pour se rapprocher de lui. Un instant le regard clair se perdit sur la masse des détraqueurs qui s'approchaient avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur sa fiancée.

\- Partez Regina, sembla-t-il vouloir lui ordonner d'une voix douce et basse qui contrastait tellement avec ce qu'il avait été quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Non, Dan, je peux ...

\- Peux quoi ? M'arracher le cœur et me commander d'aller mieux ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Il est à ta mère désormais et bientôt je serais comme eux !

Il ne parlait pas des hommes qu'ils avaient croisés dans les couloirs de la prison comprit-elle en suivant le doigt tendu vers les créatures qui glaçaient l'atmosphère. Le jeune homme s'était remis à parler mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Les silhouettes encapuchonnées étaient trop nombreuses pour le seul loup qui tentait de les éloigner d'eux.

Déjà, elle pouvait sentir son sang se figer dans ses veines et un instant elle se perdit dans la contemplation du spectacle presque hypnotique. Il fallait partir. Immédiatement.

\- Reg...

Le spectacle qui l'avait attendue acheva de lui glacer le sang. Les yeux étaient rouges mais l'homme parvint tout de même à aligner quelques mots qui les firent toutes deux frissonner.

\- T... Tue-moi s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme à qui il s'était adressé ne lui répondit pas mais le morceau de bois qu'elle tenait trembla d'avantage, sa respiration un nuage de fumée condensée de plus en plus saccadé.

\- Tu vois bien que c'est fini Regina ... Je ... Je t'en supplie. Avant que je ne devienne comme les autres.

Aucune réponse mais Emma passa un bras autour de la taille de celle dont le sanglot fractura un part de son âme. Sous leurs yeux, le peu d'humanité qui demeurait encore sur le visage de leur compagnon s'envola au profit d'un rictus animal et la blonde eut une grimace. Voilà. C'était fini. Aucun adieu comme dans les grands romans, pas de dernière déclaration d'amour avant la fin.

La vie, la vraie, était bien plus cruelle que les histoires qu'on racontait aux adolescents en mal d'aventure.

\- Regina ...

Elle avait tenté de se montrer délicate mais le son de sa voix fit tout de même sursauter l'intéressée dont la mâchoire tremblait lorsqu'elle tenta de raffermir sa prise sur la baguette volée.

\- Av ...

Le sort qu'elle reconnut refusa à plusieurs reprises de franchir la barrière des lèvres de la Préfète et elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque la brune se détourna pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

\- Emma ...

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui demander à haute voix pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle voulait. Regina en était incapable. Elle l'avait su depuis l'instant où elle s'était précipitée sur lui plusieurs étages en dessus. Daniel l'avait su aussi. C'était ça qui avait brillé dans le regard encore lucide qui avait soutenu le sien toute à l'heure.

Emma se força à ne pas trembler lorsqu'elle leva sa propre baguette, l'autre main crispée dans les cheveux courts pour empêcher la brune de se dégager de là où elle était protégée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Et Black aurait sans doute était fière d'elle pensa-t-elle brièvement lorsqu'elle prononça la formule dans sa tête pour éviter d'avoir à la prononcer à haute voix. Aucune haine, aucune colère mais le jet de lumière verte répondit bien à l'appel silencieux pour aller frapper l'homme en pleine poitrine, là où le trou resté béant s'illumina brièvement d'un rappel sinistre avant que le corps sans vie ne s'effondre.

Elle avait beau eu ne pas le voir, l'impact qui raisonna dans la cour déserte fit hurler Regina contre son épaule. Un mélange de colère et de désespoir qui finit par anéantir le peu de force qu'elle avait eu. _Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un_ … Quelque part au dessus d'eux, elle sentit la présence de son gardien s'évanouir, les laissant seules face aux détraqueurs.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, à peine retenue par celle qui était encore plaquée contre elle.

\- Emma ... Emma, ne me laisse pas.

Elle aurait voulu lui affirmer le contraire mais son cœur battait trop fort dans sa gorge pour parvenir à articuler la moindre parole rassurante. Elle le sentit même contre les lèvres qui effleurèrent les siennes l'instant d'après.

\- Je t'en prie, pas toi ...

Les yeux clairs durent faire un effort surhumain pour rester ouverts. Le visage penché au dessus d'elle était encore strié de larmes sur lesquelles elle ne s'attarda que brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur le tourbillon gris qui s'était approché. Une main décharnée tendait déjà ses doigts par dessus l'épaule de la Préfète des Verts et elle serra les dents pour lutter contre le froid glacial qui était en train de l'engourdir.

Elle n'était pas capable de lancer le sort qui aurait pu les sauver. Et elle n'avait même pas besoin de tenter pour le savoir. Ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas compatible avec la nature même de ce qui pouvait invoquer son loup fétiche. Il leur aurait bien servi pourtant pensa-t-elle quand les doigts noirs se recourbèrent dans le cou de la brune qui la dominait.

Dans un ultime effort, la jeune femme s'efforça d'attraper sa camarade pour inverser leur position. C'était tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire à présent et la réalisation qui brilla dans les yeux sombres aurait pu la faire sourire. Mais déjà, elle sentait le détraqueur se nourrir et ce n'était pas ses forces qui l'abandonnaient, mais autre chose ... Elle n'écoutait pas les voix qu'elle entendait, fantômes d'un homme aussi mort que celui qui gisait dans la cour à leur côté mais la peur glaciale serait là jusqu'au dernier moment.

En face d'elle, les lèvres de sa camarade de classe bougeaient mais elle ne l'entendait déjà plus. Seul le sang qui battait encore dans ses tympans lui donnait l'illusion de ne pas être sourde. La vue, en revanche, la blonde la conserva jusqu'au dernier moment. Capable de voir l'horreur strier les perles d'ébène avant qu'elle ne se peigne d'autre chose ... L'instant d'après, un éclair blanc eut raison d'elle, basculant sur le côté et dos à terre où les grands yeux clairs furent témoins de quelque chose de complètement irréel.

Au dessus d'elle, la forme spectrale de son loup était plus grande que jamais. Immense. La silhouette fantomatique était revenue avec une puissance inégalée et elle mit une éternité à comprendre que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait invoquée. Comment aurait-elle pu ? D'ailleurs c'était Regina qu'elle pouvait apercevoir du coin de l'oeil, une baguette encore tendue vers les cieux voilés par l'armée de détraqueurs qui les menaçaient. Elle l'admirait encore lorsque le gardien silencieux explosa en une vague de magie qui fit trembler les soubassements de la tour.

Et c'était peut être une hallucination mais Emma aurait presque pu jurer voir les créatures décharnées se désintégrer au contact de l'énergie blanche qui se répandait partout. Même les murs semblaient y passer. Si les détraqueurs ne s'étaient pas reput de leurs âmes, c'était Azkaban qui menaçait maintenant de les ensevelir sous une tonne de béton …

Un _loup_ ... Le patronus de Regina était _un loup_ eut-elle le temps de penser avant de perdre connaissance.

.

.

Ce fut l'impression de tomber dans le vide qui la ramena à elle, s'écrasant à terre elle ne savait où avec la douleur de quelqu'un qui vient de se casser plusieurs os. Une chute en balai n'était pas la responsable pourtant comprit-elle en levant des yeux embués de larmes sur les rues désertes de Pré-au-Lard. Regina avait du les faire transplaner en urgence.

\- R...

\- Emma !

Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de trouver la brune, l'intéressée s'était déjà précipitée sur elle et elle fut surprise de l'embrasse dans laquelle des bras l'emprisonnèrent immédiatement.

\- Emma, tu es là ...

\- Je ... Oui ?

\- J'ai cru qu'il avait réussi ... Bon sang, j'ai cru qu'il avait ...

Seulement alors remarqua-t-elle les larmes qui avaient coulé à flots sur le visage complètement nu de maquillage. Cette fois, elle était presque sûre qu'elles avaient été versées pour elle. Malgré la douleur, la blonde fit l'effort de rendre son étreinte à sa comparse, pleurant en silence quand l'autre s'effondra en un mélange de désespoir et de soulagement.

\- On … On devrait pas rentrer ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas quand les pleurs se furent taris.

Elle n'eut pas le droit à la moindre réponse mais Regina se leva la première pour lui offrir une main qu'elle garda dans la sienne sur tout le chemin qu'elles firent jusqu'à la chambre de la Préfète. Emma avait l'impression d'en être sortie des jours plus tôt alors qu'elle ne l'avait quitté que quelques heures auparavant.

À l'intérieur, rien n'avait bougé et instant son regard chercha celui du Professeur Rogue accroché au mur mais le tableau était vide à cette heure de la nuit, l'ex Directeur préférant certainement dormir dans le bureau de McGonagall.

\- C'était mon meilleur ami, entendit-elle la voix cassée de Regina murmurer près du bureau où elle reposait une fiole qu'Emma ne l'avait pas vue avaler.

\- Daniel ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Un Sang-Pur qui allait faire fortune dans l'élevage de créatures extraordinaires. Ma mère avait pensé au mariage avant même que j'aie mis un pied à Poudlard …

\- Je …

\- L'été dernier, elle a surpris une de nos conversations … Le lendemain il avait disparu.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, tu sais …

\- Rien ni personne ne m'oblige à parler Emma, gronda l'autre avec une lueur dans les yeux qui la fit frissonner.

\- Désolée, s'hâta-t-elle de répondre en allant sagement s'asseoir sur le lit aux draps froissés.

Elle avait mal partout. Le détraqueur l'avait vidée de toutes ses forces et pourtant elle n'avait pas sommeil. De toute façon, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à prendre le risque de fermer les yeux et revivre les dernières heures … A ses côtés, le lit s'affaissa suffisamment pour lui indiquer que la brune s'y était elle aussi allongée et elle attendit la suite avec révérence.

\- Une fois par mois je recevais une lettre. Pas grand chose. Juste la preuve qu'il était encore vivant.

\- Mais elles se sont arrêtées après que ta mère soit venue à Poudlard, se rappela-t-elle à haute voix ce que la brune avait confié à Daniel toute à l'heure.

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu as décidé de le faire s'évader …

\- J'avais décidé de le faire depuis bien plus longtemps … Il y a quelques années ma mère a récupéré la gestion d'Azkaban. Avec un groupe d'amis, ils se sont servis des prisonniers pour mener des expériences … Ils ont découvert un moyen d'enchanter un cœur pour remplacer le sortilège d'Imperium mais …. Jusqu'ici tous les sujets finissent par mourir et … Hier … Hier, mon père m'a prévenue qu'elle comptait en finir avec Dan dans les jours à venir. Je … Je ne savais pas que ce serait comme ça. Je pensais … Je croyais qu'elle l'avait simplement gardé _prisonnier_ … Pas …

Les révélations moururent en un silence gêné mais c'était déjà presque trop. Comment la Présidente du Magenmagot pouvait-elle commettre de telles atrocités impunément ? Elle aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle était désolée mais ces mots avaient-ils encore un sens ? Aucun n'était à la hauteur.

La blonde fut presque surprise de sentir l'élève de Serpentard combler la distance qui était restée pour se blottir contre elle. Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant de longues minutes et elle se demandait si Regina n'avait pas succombé à la fatigue lorsqu'elle la sentit se tendre quand ses doigts effleurèrent le bas de son dos strié de cicatrices.

\- Déshabille-toi, demanda-t-elle en se rappelant de toutes ces heures passées à la bibliothèque ces derniers temps.

\- Pardon ?

\- Juste le haut. Fais moi confiance, s'il te plaît.

La blonde dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour stopper les larmes qui avaient brûlé ses paupières lorsque l'autre s'exécuta. Elle l'avait tenue dans ses bras, nue, quelques heures plus tôt mais visiblement ce qui s'était passé dans ce lit n'avait pas suffi à l'immuniser.

\- Allonge toi. Sur le ventre, continua-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Cette fois la brune n'hésita pas, presque insensible à la main qu'elle fit courir sur les vestiges de magie noire. Emma la vit se tendre lorsqu'elle sortit sa baguette mais son amante avait visiblement décidé de lui prouver qu'elle lui faisant confiance. Les dents serrées, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle avait étudié les livres de magie avancée jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête, interrogé ses Professeurs de Métamorphoses et de Sortilèges. Flitwick avait été stupéfait lorsqu'elle lui avait présenté le parchemin où elle avait couché le sort inventé de toutes pièces. Son premier. Le vieux sorcier avait longtemps hoché la tête en parcourant les lignes du bout des doigts et elle avait lu la fierté dans ses petits yeux noirs.

\- Dis moi si ça fait mal, prévint-elle quand même.

Un hochement de tête et la blonde prononça la formule à voix basse. Un instant rien ne se passa et elle allait tenter à nouveau lorsque l'extrémité du bois de houx s'illumina d'une lueur blanche qui aurait pu passer pour un simple _lumos_ si la peau qu'elle avait éclairée ne s'était pas mise à fumer. Emma faillit en reculer. Allongée à ses côtés, Regina avait les dents fermement plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure et elle se rendit compte que la jeune sorcière ne se plaindrait pas. La douleur ne devait pas arriver à la cheville de ce à quoi elle était habituée.

Elle avait beau avoir étudié le sort de long en large, les yeux clairs étaient effarés lorsque les larges fissures blanches rétrécirent, comme incommodées par la lumière avant de disparaître sous la peau lisse et dorée. Partout où sa baguette passait, les traces s'évaporaient avec le fumet clair d'une eau bouillante et Emma tremblait tout autant que sa patiente lorsqu'elle eut fini.

Regina avait le visage enfoui dans les draps. Pour y cacher des larmes à en croire sa respiration erratique. La blonde lui laissa autant de temps que nécessaire, contemplant son œuvre non sans fierté et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle céda à l'envie d'y déposer un baiser que l'autre fit mine de se tourner. Des mains tremblantes cherchèrent son visage et elle sentit ses lèvres se tendre en un sourire timide dans le baiser qui lui fut offert en guise de remerciement.

\- La sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération, souffla la brune contre elle.

Les perles d'ébène brillaient d'une admiration qu'elle n'y avait jamais vue. Au bord de l'incrédulité et la sincérité du compliment la fit rougir.

\- C'est toi, répondit-elle facilement non sans gêne.

\- Non. Déshabille-toi.

Elle ne contesta pas l'ordre, se débarrassant des vêtements sales avant de s'emparer d'un tee-shirt estampé du cigle des Verts qui avait trainé sur une chaise. Regina n'en prit pas la peine et la jeune femme eut un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle se retourna pour la voir uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements noirs. Toute à l'heure la vision avait mis feu à son désir mais à présent qu'elle se sentait vidée de tout, il lui semblait qu'elle était surtout le seul refuge, le seul remède dont elle avait besoin.

La brune l'accueillit dans ses bras comme si elles avaient partagé des moments comme celui là des dizaines de fois déjà. Ils n'existaient pas mais Emma pouvait se les imaginer, chassant le sommeil en espérant qu'il y en ait d'autres à venir.

\- C'était un beau patronus, finit-elle par murmurer dans le silence de la pièce.

Un instant elle crut que Regina avait fini par s'endormir mais les mots qui lui répondirent raisonnèrent longtemps dans la chambre de la Préfète.

\- J'ai pensé à toi.

 **.**

 **.**

Elle n'avait pas assez dormi lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin. Désorientée, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le corps blotti contre le sien était celui de Regina Mills. Les événements de la veille ne mirent que quelques secondes à affluer et son cœur battait déjà la chamade lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte.

Sans doute ce qui l'avait réveillée.

Dans ses bras la brune ne fit que s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans un coussin et elle se dégagea à regret de leur embrasse.

\- Swan … l'accueillit sans réelle surprise le Professeur Principal des Serpentard. Où est mon élève ?

\- Elle … Elle dort ?

Elle avait à peine entendu ses propres mots par dessus le vacarme de son cœur apeuré mais elle eut le réflexe de bloquer le battant en bois noir d'un coup de pied lorsque la plus âgée chercha à s'introduire dans la chambre. Le geste eut le mérite de faire marquer une pause à l'ancien Auror dont le regard sombre glissa sur toute sa longueur. Elle aurait rougi si elle n'avait pas été aussi angoissée. Elle savait que le simple tee shirt des Serpentard qu'elle portait par dessus son tanga ne cachait pas grand chose de son état mais ce fut sûrement ce qui fit pousser un soupir résigné à l'autre.

\- Cinq minutes Swan. Réveillez-là, la directrice n'attendra pas.

 _La directrice ?_ Black avait-elle découvert que Regina avait eu l'intention de récupérer sa baguette hier ? Ou bien les avait-on encore vues à l'extérieur du château ? Si c'était le cas, elles étaient foutues …

\- Ok, répondit-elle tout de même avec un sourire éteint.

Elle faillit s'effondrer contre la porte qu'elle referma avec une douceur craintive mais ses pas titubants la menèrent tout de même jusqu'au lit où elle s'assit précautionneusement. Elle cherchait encore les mots qu'elle allait devoir trouver pour réveiller la brune lorsqu'un bras vint enserrer sa taille. Son regard tomba dans le gouffre des perles d'ébène et elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Viens.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent comme si elles l'avaient fait des centaines de fois avec une douceur qui la fit frissonner. Regina était encore brûlante sous elle, un contraste avec sa peau glacée d'avoir dû sortir du lit. La langue qui la caressa brièvement avant de plonger à la rencontre de la sienne eut raison de ses bras mais la brune l'accueillit dans les siens lorsqu'elle tomba en avant, allant même jusqu'à en profiter pour la faire rouler sous elle. Les draps qui s'étaient enroulés autour d'elles furent arrachés d'un geste sec et elles gémirent toutes les deux quand leurs jambes nues se retrouvèrent.

\- Gina, Black … Black veut …

\- Je sais.

Pourtant le fait de savoir que son Professeur principal se tenait à quelques mètres de là ne l'empêcha pas de faire courir une main brûlante le long d'une cuisse qu'elle fit passer derrière elle. Les ongles qui avaient une nouvelle fois sillonné sa peau se firent plus doux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent entre ses jambes et sur le morceau de tissu qu'elle portait.

\- Personne d'autre que moi maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? lui souffla-t-elle en désignant de deux doigts une zone où elle était déjà en train de mettre feu.

\- Tant que tu veux bien de moi …

Sa réponse fut accueillie d'un petit sourire supérieur qu'elle lui connaissait bien, une image presque parfaite de la jeune femme qu'elle avait côtoyée ces sept dernières années. Mais l'instant d'après la brune avait fondu sur elle pour un baiser dans lequel elle étouffa le cri que provoquèrent les doigts qui s'enfoncèrent en elle. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui ôter son tanga, l'écartant simplement pour pouvoir accéder à elle avec une urgence qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

L'intéressée délaissa ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment habituée au rythme qui lui était imposé, des dents courant sur la longueur de la gorge qu'elle lui offrit avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai joui en pensant à toi dans ce lit … En imaginant que mes doigts étaient les tiens …

Les mots n'étaient là que pour nourrir le feu qu'elle avait allumé entre ses jambes et y réussissaient à merveille. Elle dut étouffer un nouveau gémissement dans un coussin en plumes lorsque la brune ajouta la force de ses coups de reins aux doigts qui travaillaient déjà en elle. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. La veille, elle aurait presque osé dire qu'elles avaient fait l'amour mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait qu'un besoin primaire dans les va-et-vient intransigeants. Il lui semblait presque que Regina prenait uniquement pour le plaisir de prendre.

\- Emma …

Non. Pas pour le plaisir comprit-elle à la plainte qui avait été gémie dans son oreille. C'était un _besoin_. Sa façon à elle de reprendre un semblant de contrôle avant de foncer tête la première dans une situation où elle serait sans nul doute impuissante.

La blonde sentit ses muscles renoncer au combat lorsque la réalisation la frappa, son corps se cambrant un peu plus alors qu'elle s'emparait du poignet de son amante pour accompagner ses gestes.

\- Plus fort, demanda-t-elle.

Un instant les perles d'ébène plongèrent dans son regard à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle lui laissa trouver, accueillant la magie qui s'insinuait dans ses moindres pensées. L'échange ne fut interrompu que lorsque les doigts se recourbèrent en elle, sa tête basculant en arrière pour offrir sa gorge aux dents qui n'hésitèrent pas à la marquer.

Quelque part derrière le bruit de leurs ébats, elle eut vaguement conscience de la voix du professeur Black qui se rappelait sans doute à leur bon souvenir mais la brune les ignora. Deux doigts devinrent trois et comme si Regina avait déjà su se faire obéir par son corps, la blonde sentit ses muscles se crisper, le plaisir trop intense.

\- Crie mon nom Emma.

\- N… Black est … Elle va …

\- _Crie-le._

L'ordre prononcé en un grondement agacé eut l'effet escompté. La chaleur qui s'était accumulée entre ses reins explosa, l'onde de choc rayonnant dans l'intégralité de ses muscles qui bondirent, à peine maîtrisés par le corps au dessus du sien. Le nom qu'elle avait crié dans l'espace clos raisonna quelques secondes, faisant frissonner celle à qui il appartenait.

L'intéressée avait fait glisser ses lèvres dans son cou où elle caressait les traces qu'elle y avait laissé. La violence dont elle avait fait preuve un instant plus tôt avait disparu, rassasiée, pour laisser place à une tendresse qui la fit étouffer un sanglot quand les doigts qui avaient prolongé son orgasme avec douceur se retirèrent finalement d'elle.

Un pouce alla retracer la courbe de ses lèvres, anéantissant le « Je t'aime » qu'elle s'était apprêtée à laisser passer.

\- MILLS ! J'ouvre la porte dans dix secondes ! Dix … Neuf …

La menace fit à peine lever les yeux au ciel à la brune qui lui accorda un bref baiser, les yeux sombres l'observant encore un instant avec l'air d'hésiter avant qu'elle ne plonge vers la table de nuit pour s'emparer de sa baguette. Toujours trop abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer, Emma ne fit que l'observer s'en servir pour s'habiller de son uniforme avant de lancer le morceau de bois sur le lit.

\- Quatre … entendit-elle vaguement Black continuer.

\- Regina …

Elle aurait voulu trouver la force de lui dire qu'elle se devait de l'accompagner mais l'intéressée ne lui accorda qu'un bref sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée.

\- Ça va, je suis là Professeur !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter des élèves pareils …

\- Je suis votre meilleure élève !

Le battant en bois noir se referma sur leur conversation et un instant la jeune femme se laissa retomber sur les coussins en plumes. Si elle ne fermait pas les yeux, refusant de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, elle aurait presque pu sourire. Mais le ton léger avait été un mensonge. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait tenu une Regina Mills complètement brisée dans ses bras et les sanglots qui avaient été étouffés contre elle ne cesseraient jamais de la hanter.

Le regard à nouveau empli de larmes, elle s'empara à son tour de sa baguette pour éclairer la pièce. Les yeux clairs balayèrent le désordre de leurs vêtements encore épars qu'elle envoya d'un mouvement du poignet dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

\- _Incendio_.

Elle ne savait pas ce que Regina allait dire à la Directrice, mais il était hors de question que quelqu'un tombe dessus et découvre les tenues déchirées et tachées de sang. Son regard traquait encore la moindre preuve à détruire lorsqu'il croisa celui du seul tableau accroché dans la chambre.

\- Hey, euh … Merci Professeur.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une quelconque réponse aussi ne fut-elle pas émue du manque de réaction, l'intéressé se contentant de croiser les bras pour continuer à la jauger en silence.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes pas dans la bureau de la Directrice ? finit-elle par se rendre compte au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Cora Mills sait ce que vous avez fait hier soir, fut la seule réponse à laquelle elle eut droit.

\- Elle … Elle est là ?

Le seul nom de la Directrice du Magenmagot l'avait fait frissonner d'horreur. De colère aussi. Soudain elle était tout autant glacée d'effroi que brûlante d'indignation.

\- Elle est là ?! répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort. C'est pour ça que Regina a été convoquée ? Pourquoi pas moi ?!

Mais aucune réponse et cette fois elle ne prit pas la peine de tenter de lui en soutirer, préférant bondir hors du lit et de la pièce.

\- Habillez-vous ! l'entendit-elle tout de même lui conseiller alors qu'elle était déjà en train de courir dans les couloirs.

Un coup de baguette transforma sa chemise de nuit en un ensemble plus classique. Jean gris et haut noir dans lequel elle sentait la pression d'une cravate aux couleurs de sa maison. Si Cora était là, elle allait sûrement torturer sa fille et après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour la soigner la veille, après le regard empli d'émerveillement que son exploit avait suscité chez la brune, il était hors de question que son travail soit gâché.

\- Nicolas Flammel ! lança-t-elle au griffon qui gardait le bureau de la directrice.

McGonagall avait toujours à ses mots de passe le nom de personnages célèbres et elle se félicita d'avoir retenu celui qu'elle l'avait entendue murmurer un peu plus tôt dans l'année. Quatre à quatre, elle monta les escaliers escarpés sans attendre que la statue ait fini de les dévoiler, manquant trébucher lorsqu'elle déboula dans le bureau où elle n'eut d'yeux que pour la femme qui s'y tenait debout en son centre.

\- Ne l'approchez pas ! menaça-t-elle baguette tendue droit sur celle qui marqua une pause, tasse de thé encore à la main.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je jure sur tout ce que j'ai que si vous vous touchez à …

\- Miss Swan !

La voix qui avait grondé son nom était sans appel et nul besoin de magie pour que la Directrice calme la tempête qui avait fait rage en elle. Seulement alors prit-elle conscience des trois hommes en noir qui avaient tous leurs baguettes pointées vers elle et de celui qui, bras croisés, se tenait derrière le bureau de McGonagall.

Le Ministre de la Magie en personne.

Paralysée, la jeune femme continua à balayer la pièce du regard, croisant celui de son Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Seule Regina était restée de dos, assise dans un fauteuil en face du bureau en bois massif.

\- Je … Excusez-moi, je …

Son assurance avait été en train de s'effriter mais un sourire en coin de la part de Cora Mills ralluma la flamme mourante. Le bras qu'elle avait laissé retomber le long de son flanc se redressa, le bois de houx pointé sur celle qui la regardait de haut.

\- Eloignez cette femme de Regina, répéta-t-elle avec conviction.

\- C'est ridicule.

La voix basse et emplie de supériorité la fit serrer les dents mais elle était prête lorsque la brune agita une main désinvolte. Le sortilège de désarmement ricocha sur le puissant _protego_ qu'elle avait lancé et autour d'elle les aurors levèrent à nouveau leurs baguettes.

\- Miss Swan, vous devez avoir conscience d'être en train d'interrompre quelque chose d'important, n'est-ce pas ? intervint à nouveau la Directrice.

\- Cette femme … Ce _monstre_ … Torture sa fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là mais _Elle_ ne devrait pas être dans la même pièce que Regina.

L'accusation flotta quelques instants dans le silence de la pièce et elle eut un regard désespéré pour McGonagall. L'intéressée lui accordait encore toute son attention quand un raclement de gorge les fit tous se tendre.

\- Nous règlerons ce détail après Cora. Votre fille a accepté le sérum, nous serons fixés dans quelques instants mais vous devez vous douter que nous avons des questions plus pressantes …

\- Quel sérum ? demanda la blonde avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

\- Un sérum de vérité Miss Swan. Si j'étais vous je …

Elle n'entendit pas la suite, ses genoux manquant flancher avant qu'elle ne s'élance, titubant jusque devant le bureau sous le regard attentif des aurors qui traquaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Comme on fuit un pestiféré, Cora Mills s'écarta vivement à son approche, mais celle qu'elle avait voulu rejoindre n'eut pas la moindre réaction lorsqu'elle s'effondra à ses genoux.

\- Gina …

Rien. La brune qui se tenait droite dans le fauteuil en bois avait les yeux rivés devant elle et Emma n'était même pas sûre qu'elle puisse vraiment y voir. Elle avait beau essayer de se rappeler des leçons apprises lorsque leur Professeur de Potions avait abordé le sujet du Veritaserum, les souvenirs refusaient de refaire surface.

Elles étaient foutues.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique raison pour que le Ministre en personne ait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Poudlard. Quelqu'un avait du les voir hier soir à Azkaban. Ou du moins voir Regina … Mais quoi qu'il se passe, la brune allait l'impliquer dans les instants à venir. Et à en croire le regard vide, on lui avait fait absorber une dose massive de la potion ...

\- … peut rester si vous m'assurez qu'elle ne posera pas de problème supplémentaire, entendit-elle vaguement le plus haut gradé déclarer.

\- Je les ai trouvées ensemble, intervint Black de son côté.

La conversation qui se déroulait en arrière plan lui parvenait à peine. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme dont elle avait saisi les deux mains poliment posées sur ses cuisses. Elle aurait voulu la forcer à baisser le regard, utiliser de la magie pour lui parler une dernière fois en privé mais elle avait presque l'impression de ne plus en avoir. La baguette posée par terre à ses côtés ne la tentait même plus. Plus implacablement que la veille, quelque chose était en train de mourir en elle …

\- Quels sont vos rapports avec Miss Swan ?

La question qu'elle entendit vaguement la fit froncer les sourcils, la réponse en revanche …

\- Miss Swan et moi sommes des élèves de la même promotion. Nous n'avons pas toujours été proches et je ne peux pas parler pour elle mais pour ma part, je suis amoureuse d'elle depuis un bon moment déjà ...

La vérité avait été délivrée sans émotion, le regard franc fixé sur celui qui l'avait interrogée et Emma eut du mal à retenir le sanglot qu'elle contint à peine derrière ses dents serrées. _Regina était amoureuse d'elle._

\- Vous ne voyez aucune objection à ce qu'elle reste dans la pièce durant cet interrogatoire ?

\- Aucune.

\- Parlez-nous de votre soirée d'hier soir. Le Professeur Black nous a dit vous avoir vu dans les couloirs de vos quartiers vers seize heures, c'est ça ?

\- C'est exact. Emma et moi étions en train de nous battre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle voulait m'empêcher de récupérer ma baguette dans le bureau du Professeur Black.

\- A-t-elle réussi ?

\- Oui. Elle m'a désarmée et le Professeur Black nous a surprises. Elle nous a ordonné de nous retirer dans ma chambre. C'est ce que nous avons fait.

Elle avait beau avoir la tête encore renversée sur la robe d'écolière que portait la Préfète des Serpentard, elle entendit clairement le couinement du Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Aussi clairement qu'elle entendit le grondement désapprobateur de Cora Mills à l'idée certainement de ce que les mots sous-entendaient. La blonde pour sa part se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort les mains froides de celle qui avait encore été son amante quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Et après ?

\- Emma et moi avons …

\- _Après_ , insista la voix de la directrice du Magenmagot.

\- Nous nous sommes endormies. C'est le Professeur Black qui nous a réveillées ce matin.

Emma aurait bondi si une force surnaturelle ne l'avait pas clouée sur place. Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Et elle n'était pas la seule à en croire les regards qui furent échangés parmi les occupants de la pièce. Seule Black avait les yeux rivés sur elle et si elle crut un instant que c'était sa magie qu'elle sentait la soumettre, la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux était toute autre. Elle avait l'air en chasse … Un air qu'elle lui connaissait bien.

\- Vous êtes vous déjà rendue à Azkaban, Miss Mills ?

\- Oui.

\- A quelle occasion ? Quelle était la dernière fois ?

\- Je ne cr…

\- Je m'y suis rendue avec ma mère. Elle y a développé un programme en lien avec le quartier de haute sécurité.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la raison de notre présence Monsieur le Ministre.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau de la Directrice, Emma sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'espoir. Les yeux clairs cherchèrent ceux de celle à qui elle brûlait d'avouer ses sentiments mais la brune ne lui avait toujours pas accordé la moindre attention. Aussi, s'autorisa-t-elle à se détourner un instant. Juste assez pour voir la méfiance planter sa graine dans le regard du Ministre qui examina une seconde encore celle qui venait de parler avant de s'en détourner.

La blonde dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à cadenasser ses pensées lorsque le regard de l'homme se posa sur elle. Elle ne le sentit pas tenter d'envahir sa conscience mais il eut l'air de réfléchir quelques instants avant de poser sa prochaine question.

\- Miss Mills, les accusations de Miss Swan envers votre mère sont-elles vraies ?

\- Oui.

Le mot tomba des lèvres pulpeuses, emportant le silence dans la pièce où tous se tendirent. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit leur Directrice sortir sa baguette, un mouvement qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement et elle s'autorisa son premier sourire. Si McGonagall était avec elles, rien ne les arrêterait.

\- Que vous fait-elle subir exactement ?

\- Monsieur le Ministre …

\- La souffrance physique Monsieur le Ministre. Le sortilège _d'Endoloris_ la plupart du temps.

Elle ne fut pas la seule à frissonner de la rudesse de l'aveu sans émotion et même le Professeur Black eut le mérite de s'indigner lorsque l'autre tenta de se défendre.

\- L'exposition répétée à ce genre de sortilège forge le caractère, nous y sommes tous passés, il était un temps …

Mais elle n'écoutait plus.

 _L'exposition répétée_ …

Comme si les mots avaient enfin pu la faire revenir à la raison, la jeune femme eut un hoquet en réalisant à quel point elle avait été dépassée par les événements. C'était au mois d'Octobre que Regina avait commencé à voler des larmes de Licorne. Un ingrédient fondamental dans la composition du Veritaserum … Soudain elle se rappelait de toutes les sautes d'humeur de l'élève de Serpentard, ses répliques parfois un peu trop acerbes même envers leurs Professeurs, les choses qu'elle lui avait entendue avouer avec surprise lors de leurs entrevues et de tous les flacons vides qui s'entassaient sur le bureau dans la chambre de la Préfète.

 _L'endoloris_ n'était pas la seule chose à laquelle Regina avait été exposée. Le Véritaserum faisait partie de la liste. Une exposition répétée jusqu'à en être complètement insensible. _Vaccinée_. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle eu ce plan en tête ? Jusqu'à savoir que les implications en seraient tellement grandes qu'elle risquait ce genre de répercutions …

Une pure adoration la fit poser ses lèvres sur les mains fraîches qu'elle tenait encore en deux longs baisers emplis de soulagement. Un instant elle aurait pu jurer qu'un pouce tressaillit sous elle. Juste assez pour effleurer son menton. Mais les yeux qu'elle leva vers la brune ne rencontrèrent qu'un regard vide fixé sur le Ministre de la Magie qui avait été en train de l'interroger.

Elle ne reprit conscience de ce qui les entourait qu'à l'instant où un sort fit éclater une dalle de marbre à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Elle avait bondi à temps pour être debout et voir les trois jets de couleurs différents atteindre la poitrine de Cora Mills dont le bouclier venait d'être anéanti.

\- Miss Swan, tout va bien ?

\- Je … Je crois oui, répondit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la brune qui ne s'était toujours pas levée de son fauteuil.

Le geste n'échappa à personne et elle mit quelques secondes encore avant de reculer d'un pas, les yeux clairs observant deux aurors finir d'immobiliser la plus âgée tandis que le troisième se faisait soigner par le Professeur Black.

\- Miss Swan, il n'est que dix heures mais je crois que la journée a été suffisamment mouvementée. Retournez dans vos dortoirs.

\- Mais et … Et Regina ?

\- Miss Mills va certainement devoir suivre les aurors. Hier soir Azkaban a été rasée de haut en bas, tout le ministère est sur le pied de guerre … Une source anonyme l'avait localisée là bas et apparemment c'était une faute piste mais si elle sait quelque chose sur ce qu'il se tramait dans le quartier de haute sécurité je crains qu'ils n'en aient pas fini avec elle.

Les mots avaient beau s'être voulus rassurants, ils avaient à nouveau précipité son cœur dans une course folle. Que se passerait-il au ministère ? Regina avait-elle prévu de telles répercutions ou finirait-elle par entraîner leur chute ?

\- Allez Miss Swan, la pressa Black.

\- Un instant, réclama-t-elle.

Un pas en arrière et elle tenta d'ignorer le regard de tous les occupants de la pièce tandis qu'elle se penchait vers la brune pour tomber dans la ligne de mire du regard sombre. Les perles d'ébène étaient inexpressives malgré toute l'attention avec laquelle elle y chercha quelque chose. Etait-elle totalement insensible à la potion ou avait-elle uniquement trouvé le moyen d'éviter de révéler certaines vérités ?

Était-elle sincèrement amoureuse d'elle ? Ou bien l'aveu faisait-il partie d'un stratagème pour parfaire sa comédie ?

Mais la réponse à sa question était impossible à lire dans le regard qui perçait le sien sans pour autant sembler en avoir conscience. Elle aurait voulu trouver les mots mais sa gorge resta nouée. A quoi bon, de toute manière, lorsqu'elle n'était même pas sûre que l'autre les retienne ?

Son pouce retraça brièvement la courbe des lèvres qui avaient dévoré les siennes une demi heure plus tôt et elle dut serrer les dents pour contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Allez Swan, répéta Black près de la porte qu'elle lui tenait ouverte.

Un instant l'intéressée refuse d'obéir, finissant par serrer brièvement les mains immobiles de la brune avant d'obéir à l'ordre de son Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être suivie dans les escaliers après avoir respectueusement salué tout le monde mais l'ex auror lui emboîta le pas.

\- Votre baguette.

L'ordre la fit se figer dans le couloir désert où elles avaient atterri. Elle se rappelait très bien de l'empressement avec lequel la plus âgée avait semblé obéir à Cora Mills la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la même pièce.

\- Votre baguette Emma ...

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son prénom sortir de la bouche aux lèvres fines et il la fit frissonner. Ses doigts resserrèrent brièvement leur emprise sur le bois de houx avant de renoncer. De toute manière elle n'avait aucune chance dans un tel duel et l'autre n'oserait pas faire quoi que ce soit dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Elle était tout de même mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle lui tendit le morceau de bois dont elle s'empara avec empressement. Emma eut un froncement de sourcil quand la main aux ongles laqués de noir effectua de rapides mouvements dans les airs.

Les flammes vertes qui étaient apparues muèrent en un tourbillon parfait avec lequel la femme s'amusa un instant avant de le précipiter vers le fond de la coursive. La blonde observa bouche bée le feu aller détruire un cadre ancien, un couple de sorciers qui avait déserté en catastrophe leur demeure s'insurgeant avec leurs voisins.

\- Qu'est-ce ...

\- _Aguamenti._

Le jet d'eau anéantit les dégâts, un autre mouvement de baguette restaurant le carré en bois doré. Quelques secondes encore tandis que les sorts s'enchaînaient en un florilège de métamorphoses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Les tours avaient beau être simples, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, laissant derrière eux le fantôme de pouvoirs bien plus potents que les siens.

L'admiration devait être visible sur son visage à en croire le sourire en coin qui lui fut adressé alors que l'autre lui tendait sa baguette. La confusion aussi ...

\- Les plus doués d'entre eux sont capable d'étendre un _priori incatatum_ à une dizaine de sorts ... Ceci devrait suffire à les dissuader. Votre petite amie est une actrice hors pair mais votre baguette vous aurait vendues toutes les deux si le Ministre décidait d'être un peu trop méticuleux.

\- Je ...

\- Je vous conseille tout de même d'utiliser votre baguette le plus souvent possible dans les jours à venir. Vous avez des examens à réviser après tout ...

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas si ...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, fut-elle à nouveau interrompue. Mills est la meilleure élève que je n'ai jamais eue.

Et apparemment ce serait la seule explication à laquelle elle aurait droit crut-elle comprendre lorsque la suite ne vint pas, l'ex auror se contentant de fixer de son regard aussi noir que son nom. Que savait-elle exactement ? Les avait-elle vues ou entendues sortir la veille ? Et si oui, pourquoi couvrait-elle l'horreur de ce qu'elles avaient fait ? Juste parce que Regina était sa meilleure élève ? Elle avait du mal à y croire ...

\- Professeur ? appela-t-elle.

L'intéressée qui s'était finalement éloignée s'immobilisa pour jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

\- Ce qui est arrivé hier à Azkaban ? Je ferais bien pire si j'apprenais que quiconque voulait s'en prendre à Regina.

Un instant sa menace resta suspendue dans les airs avant que les lèvres fines s'étirent en un sourire sardonique.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'une petite Gryffondor avait ça dans le sang ...

 **.**

 **.**

C'était Regina qu'elle avait dans le sang. Si elle en avait été persuadée depuis quelques temps, les derniers événements n'avaient fait que renforcer la certitude.

Les premiers jours avaient été les plus terribles. L'absence totale de nouvelles l'avait rendue malade, sa paranoïa l'isolant chaque jour plus encore. Elle avait cessé de se rendre dans la salle commune, cessé de se rendre dans la grande salle pour les repas qu'elle préférait prendre en cuisine avec les elfes ... Seule sa présence en cours avait fait taire les rumeurs qui la disaient disparue en même temps que la brune.

Elle avait failli pleurer en cours de métamorphoses lorsque Killian avait glissé sur sa table l'article qui faisait la une du Daily Prophet. Cora Mills avait été arrêtée pour abus de pouvoir et haute trahison. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'Emma avait regardé, non ... Les yeux clairs avaient traqué la silhouette au deuxième plan, celle de la jeune femme qui se tenait droite comme un I, épaules en arrière et regard aussi dur que froid. Regina avait l'air d'avoir vécu des années en l'espace de quelques semaines.

\- Est-ce que tu viens alors ?

\- Non.

Ça aussi elle avait arrêté. Elle n'avait plus mis un pied sur le terrain de Quiddich depuis des semaines malgré le dernier match qui arrivait contre Serpentard. Elle n'était même pas sûre de le jouer, après tout elle n'avait plus de balais et Madame Pompresh refusait toujours de lui donner son feu vert malgré les miracles que semblaient avoir fait Regina.

Elle savait que le Capitaine de l'équipe lui en voulait terriblement et même MGonagall était allée jusqu'à la coincer dans un couloir pour tenter de raviver sa flamme.

\- Après toutes ces années à vous menacer de vous empêcher de jouer, vous vous rendez compte ce que je suis obligée de faire ?

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Regina ? avait-elle répondu à côté.

Un instant les yeux délavés l'avaient observée avec l'air de _savoir_ quelque chose. Pourtant la réponse avait été négative et Emma s'était enfuie pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait que Ruby qui était parvenue à briser sa forteresse de solitude. Sa meilleure amie avait fait preuve d'une détermination sans égale, insistant pour réviser ses cours avec elle, demandant des conseils dont la blonde était presque sûre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin ... Et même si le sujet de tous ses malheurs n'était jamais abordé, la présence de la batteuse de l'équipe des rouges était d'un réconfort rare.

\- Tu es certaine ? l'entendit-elle demander ce matin là.

Perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, la jeune femme ne daigna même pas jeter un regard en arrière. De toute manière elle voyait de là dans le reflet de la vitre impeccable la silhouette habillée de rouge et or.

\- Laisse tomber Ruby.

\- Em ...

\- Quoi ?! répondit-elle un peu plus agressivement qu'elle l'aurait voulu en dégageant son épaule de la main qui avait osé se poser dessus.

Mais rien ne vint, la brune se contentant de l'observer avec de grands yeux noyés de larmes. Le spectacle brisa un peu plus son coeur mais elle était incapable de lui donner une réponse rassurante.

\- Écrase-les, se contenta-t-elle donc de murmurer au bout d'un moment.

L'encouragement arracha un sourire à sa meilleure amie qui mit quelques secondes avant de lui adresser un sourire timide. Un instant encore la batteuse de l'équipe des rouges resta immobile avant de se résoudre à tourner les talons. Restée seule, la blonde reporta son regard en contrebas où l'équipe au complet marchait déjà en direction du stade accompagnée d'un groupe de supporter dont les cris enthousiastes remontaient les étages.

Elle n'était plus capable de partager leur insouciance. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en faisait le constat avec regret. Quelque chose était mort en elle à l'instant où elle avait du mettre fin aux jours de celui qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme un rival. Et peut être aurait-elle réussi à surmonter l'appel du néant si Regina avait été à ses côtés mais la brune l'avait laissée seule face à ses démons et elle ne voyait tout simplement pas le moyen de s'en débarrasser. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ce soit possible ... Après tout on appelait pas ces sortilèges _"interdits"_ pour rien.

Elle eut presque un sourire en voyant finalement Ruby tenter de les rattraper en dévalant la pente verte qui permettait de rejoindre le chemin qui dépassait la hutte d'Hagrid. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira son regard. Un éclat brillant qui fit battre son coeur la chamade. L'exclamation silencieuse diffusa un véritable halo sur la vitre froide dont elle s'empressa d'effacer la buée du revers de la main.

Elle ne rêvait pas. Là, en bas, à la lisière de la forêt le loup translucide sembla l'observer quelques instants avant de reculer pour disparaître dans la végétation.

\- Hey ! s'écria comme si elle avait pu être entendue.

D'un bond, elle était déjà de l'autre côté de sa chambre dont la porte claqua derrière elle. Dans les couloirs elle percuta une bande de première année, félicitée par Peeves qui la suivit jusqu'au grand hall où le professeur d'Arithmancie tenta de l'interpeller lorsqu'elle le dépassa en courant. A l'extérieur quelques élèves crurent sans doute qu'elle s'empressait de rejoindre le stade mais elle ignora leurs encouragements, avalant les mètres d'herbe fraîche jusqu'à la forêt interdite.

\- Gina ! Regina !

Son appel rebondit sur les troncs centenaires, son souffle court pour seule réponse dans le silence des lieux. Un instant, elle resta immobile, ses yeux perçant l'obscurité à l'affût du moindre éclat de magie mais rien ne vint et elle se résolut à emprunter le chemin qu'elle n'avait pas parcouru depuis des semaines. Elle y était retournée une seule fois. Le lendemain de la disparition de Regina mais tout comme leur maîtresse, les Abraxans s'étaient volatilisés et elle avait su qu'elle ne les reverrait plus.

Aussi ne s'attendait-elle pas à grand chose en atteignant la clairière et le hoquet de surprise resta prisonnier de sa gorge nouée.

\- H... Hey, finit-elle par réussir à croasser une main tendue vers la silhouette fantomatique.

Sans surprise, le canidé n'eut aucune réaction, continuant à l'observer de son regard impassible. Jusque là, elle n'avait eu qu'un vague souvenir de l'immense bête qu'elle avait vu fondre sur les détraqueurs mais aujourd'hui elle pouvait en distinguer plus de détails. La carrure plus épaisse et la fourrure définitivement plus sombre que celle de son propre loup.

\- Où ... Où est ta maîtresse ? Où est Regina ? demanda-t-elle en osant s'approcher.

Aucune réponse mais l'animal accueillit volontiers la caresse qu'elle imita sur le haut de son crâne. Elle se rappelait encore de l'émotion poignante qui l'avait envahie quand Regina avait caressé son patronus. Où qu'elle soit, était-elle aussi en train d'éprouver la même chose ?

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Et pourquoi t'es là ? continua-t-elle en s'agenouillant dans la terre encore un peu humide. Est-ce qu'elle a besoin d'aide ?

Quelque chose comme de l'ennui passa dans les grands yeux brillants et la blonde eut un sourire. Si elle l'avait pu, la bête aurait certainement roulé des yeux pour lui montrer à quel point elle était en train de se montrer idiote.

\- Non hein, la grande Regina Mills n'a pas besoin d'aide ...

L'amertume avec laquelle elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots eut l'air de faire de l'effet sur l'animal qui sortit de son immobilité pour aller appuyer sa tête sur son épaule. D'instinct, elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais la tentative mourut en un sanglot pitoyable lorsque son embrasse se referma sur le vide. Comme s'il avait attendu ce signal, le patronus fit un pas en arrière et les yeux noyés de larmes, la jeune femme l'observa se mettre à briller plus intensément encore, signe avant-coureur de sa prochaine disparition.

\- J... Hey ! Non !

Mais la main qu'elle avait tendue vers lui n'y fit rien. Les traits du loup n'existaient déjà plus, réduits à une simple silhouette dont la brillance éblouissante lui fit mal aux yeux. Emma eut à peine le temps de lever un bras devant elle avant que le patronus explose, le phénomène lui rappelant à moindre proportion celui dont elle avait été témoin à Azkazban lorsque la vague de magie blanche se répandit dans toute la clairière.

Derrière elle, les arbres frémissaient encore quand elle abaissa son bras, le cœur battant la chamade. Quelque chose était tombé à ses pieds et elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque ses yeux glissèrent le long de la forme élancée.

\- Debout, ordonna-t-elle instinctivement.

Elle s'était presque attendue à ce que le balais soit un portoloin mais l'éclair de feu qui avait bondit dans sa paume avait beau vibrer de la magie de la brune, rien ne se passa. La sensation qu'elle avait anticipée était différente de celle qui courait le long de son bras et jusque dans sa poitrine. Le fourmillement dura quelques secondes avant de s'échapper sous la forme d'un petit rire dont elle s'étonna.

Regina trouvait le moyen d'envoyer son patronus à Poudlard, les quelques hectares les plus protégés de toute l'Angleterre et tout ça pour quoi ? Lui offrir un balai ? Pas pour lui parler, pas pour la rassurer, pas pour exiger qu'elle cesse de se morfondre mais pour _lui offrir un balai_ ?! Bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne comprenait pas le message mais tout de même ...

\- Ok, accepta-t-elle le défi à voix basse.

Dans le silence, elle pouvait encore entendre les battements affolés de son coeur et elle se demanda brièvement si quelqu'un avait repéré l'écho de la magie qui s'était produite ici. Les centaures sûrement ... Et mieux valait ne pas être là quand ils viendraient enquêter ... Avec une lenteur précautionneuse, la jeune femme enfourcha le manche en frêne, agitant sa baguette pour transformer ses vêtements en une tenue traditionnelle de poursuiveuse.

Elle pouvait sentir les démons qui avaient élu domicile en elle ces dernières semaines s'agiter. Le tremblement auquel elle s'était habituée muait en une peur toute nouvelle et son pied n'était pas stable lorsqu'elle l'envoya à terre pour s'envoler.

\- Wouah !

La bête qu'elle avait entre les jambes n'avait rien avec son bon vieux Nimbus 2001 et un coup d'oeil au pommeau gravé d'un S la fit froncer des sourcils. Comment Regina s'était-elle procuré une telle bête de compétition ? Couchée sur le manche, elle dut s'accrocher plus que d'habitude lorsqu'elle accéléra, le balai fusant avec le bruit d'une véritable petite fusée. Aussi était-il quasiment impossible d'arriver sur le terrain sans être repérée ...

\- _... PAS POSSIBLE C'EST SWAN !_

Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles aurait pu lui faire rater le rugissement du commentateur mais seul comptait le sourire de ses coéquipiers lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa presque en catastrophe au milieu du cercle des joueurs.

\- Je suis en retard ?

 _\- On ne l'attendait plus, c'était même Mcornick qui avait pris la relève !_

Le troisième année qui était censé la remplacer avait un air soulagé qui la fit presque sourire.

\- Swan ça va ? Tu ... Tu joues ?

Killian n'avait pas l'air d'y croire. Pas plus qu'elle devait-elle s'avouer. Malgré son regain de confiance, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à affronter la foule en délire qu'elle entendait vaguement crier son nom. Et si le capitaine avait encore des doutes, Ruby fut la première à venir à sa rencontre, venant la percuter d'un coup d'épaule qui manqua la faire tomber.

\- Hey, accroche toi, ce serait bête d'abîmer ce balai tout neuf.

\- _Est-ce que vous avez vu ce que Swan a ramené sur le terrain ?! Un éclair de feu suprême ! J'en avais jamais vu un d'aussi près, ce sont les équipes nationales qui se les font fabriquer d'habitude ... Est-ce que ça veut dire que notre petite protégée a déjà signé pour une carrière pro ?_

\- Mills, préféra-t-elle expliquer à leur Capitaine qui s'était rapproché avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Si tu le dis ...

\- Ecoute Kil ... Je ...

\- Tu joues ou pas ? fut-elle coupée par celui qui n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à cesser de lui en vouloir.

Les yeux clairs l'observaient avec une colère hautaine qui lui rappela celle de la femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. La mélancolie à laquelle elle s'était attendue ne vint pas. Elle avait encore le souffle court mais ses mains ne tremblaient plus lorsqu'elle lui adressa un signe de tête avant de prendre place en première ligne.

\- Vous avez fini ou il faut que j'accorde un penalty pour que le match commence ? entendit-elle l'arbitre s'exclamer dans son coin.

\- Vous pouvez toujours, c'est pas ça qui nous empêchera de gagner, répondit-elle avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Le coup de sifflet la fit grimacer mais les rires qui émanaient des tribunes rouge et or en valait la peine décida-t-elle.

 **.**

 **.**

Evidemment ils avaient gagné. Elle avait mis quelques minutes à s'habituer à la puissance du balai qu'elle avait fini par exploiter pour perdre ses adversaires en des embardées qui les laissaient toujours hébétés. Plusieurs fois, elle avait cru percuter le sol ou un poteau mais l'éclair de feu n'avait pas failli à sa réputation, répondant à ses coups de frein avec autant de puissance que ses accélérations.

Serpentard n'avait jamais perdu avec autant points d'écart et à la fin du match Killian semblait même avoir oublié de lui en vouloir lorsqu'ensemble ils avaient levé leurs baguettes vers le ciel pour y faire rugir l'immense lion qui avait éclaté en un feu d'artifice fracassant.

Le dortoir des Gryffondor avait été en fête pendant des jours entiers avant que McGonagall ne doive se résoudre à demander à ce que l'ordre y revienne.

Emma n'avait pas participé aux nombreux rassemblements qui avaient perturbé ses révisions mais elle avait été là le soir du match, se laissant féliciter et choyer par tous les élèves qui lui souriaient encore deux semaines plus tard. La blonde n'avait jamais reçu autant de cadeaux que ces derniers temps mais seul l'album photo que lui avait glissé une cinquième année l'avait intéressée. Égoïstement, elle avait détaché un cliché du soir de la victoire sur lequel elle était portée aux nues sur le terrain de Quiddich.

Le sourire radieux qu'elle affichait devant le tableau de score l'étonnait encore. Aujourd'hui, elle avait du mal à le reproduire mais il était là, la preuve qu'il s'était bien produit et la jeune femme l'avait observé un long moment, gravé dans sa mémoire avant de rouler le papier glacé où les silhouettes s'agitaient pour l'attacher à la patte d'une chouette effraie qu'elle avait prié de retrouver Regina.

Son message n'avait bien évidemment pas obtenu de réponse mais elle s'était efforcée de ne pas en tenir compte. Dans ses recherches, elle avait même tenté d'obtenir des informations auprès de Malicia. La meilleure amie de Regina avait semblé gênée de lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait pas non plus de nouvelles. Emma avait descellé le mensonge qui l'avait blessé plus que de raison mais elle avait pris la découverte pour ce qu'elle était : La brune ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

Et c'était peut être mieux ainsi …

Le train partait dans quelques heures et la veille au soir, elle avait accepté de suivre Ruby dans les couloirs du château pour une dernière nuit d'exploration. Ensemble, elles avaient bu bien trop de bière au beure en se remémorant toutes les aventures qu'avaient pu abriter telle ou telle salle.

L'espace de quelques heures, la grande brune avait réussi à lui faire oublier le trou béant qu'elle sentait dans sa poitrine et elle avait enfin prononcé les excuses qu'elle lui devait. Elle ne s'était pas montrée à la hauteur de l'amitié que lui portait Ruby ces derniers mois mais l'intéressée avait balayé les explications d'un haussement d'épaule. Elle aurait encore bien des années pour lui prouver son amitié.

\- Tout est prêt ?

Sa meilleure amie qui venait de passer la porte de sa chambre à grand fracas lui arracha un sourire.

\- Je crois.

\- Tu comptes voler à côté du train ? se moqua l'autre avec un regard pour l'éclair de feu qu'elle n'avait pas voulu confier aux elfes de maison.

\- On sait jamais.

La vérité c'était qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher du bout de bois, le lien le plus récent qu'elle avait avec Regina. Les autres allaient sûrement confondre ça avec de l'orgueil mal placé mais tant pis.

\- Killian nous attend dans le hall, il reste plus grand monde … Tu as encore quelque chose à faire ?

\- Non, se désola-t-elle avec un regard circulaire sur la chambre qui n'avait jamais été aussi bien rangée.

\- Allez, on trouvera le moyen de revenir Swan. Promis !

Les grands yeux bruns brillaient d'une lueur taquine mais quelque chose au fond d'eux la fit sourire. Ruby savait très bien que Poudlard n'avait pas la même signification pour elle que pour bien d'autres. L'école resterait sa seule et véritable maison d'enfance.

\- Ouais, répondit-elle finalement en forçant un sourire.

Un bras musclé se faufila autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner à sa suite en dehors de la chambre.

\- Eh attends ! Mon balai !

Le cri fit rire la batteuse qui lui laissa juste le temps de s'emparer de l'objet en question avant de dévaler les escaliers qui donnaient dans la salle commune où les attendait un Killian souriant.

\- Prêtes les filles ?

C'était un mot qu'elle entendait souvent ces derniers temps. McGonagall leur avait affirmé que Poudlard avait tout fait pour qu'ils soient _prêts_ à leur vie d'adulte. Il fallait être _prêts_ quand le train viendrait les chercher. _Prêts_ à quitter les bancs d'école. _Prêts_ à voler de ses propres ailes. Prêts à tout … Sauf qu'Emma sentait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Bien sûr, répondit pour elle Ruby qui la poussa vers la sortie.

La main dans son dos y resta jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint l'herbe fraiche des pelouses sur lesquelles quelques retardataires se pressaient encore pour atteindre les immenses grilles du château. Emma eut un hoquet de surprise en y arrivant. Quelque chose qui faillit la faire pleurer.

Elle se rappelait des illustrations qui figuraient dans son livre de Soins des Créatures Magiques mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir voir celles qui se dressaient devant elle. Les Sombrals qui tiraient les calèches de l'école avaient quelque chose d'effrayant et de touchant. Le regard rouge qui trouva le sien aurait pu voir jusque dans son âme et elle s'apprêtait à tenter d'aller en caresser un lorsqu'une main bien moins délicate que celle de Ruby l'arrêta.

\- Je ne vous le conseille pas Swan.

Elle n'avait pas vu le Professeur Black mais elle supposait que c'était normal qu'elle soit là jusqu'à sa dernière seconde entre ses murs pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? gronda-t-elle.

\- Parce que certains se demanderaient _qui_ et _quand._

 _Qui_ elle avait mourir et _Quand_ avait-elle eu le temps de sortir des murs de Poudlard pour en être témoin. Avec une grimace, la blonde enfonça sa main libre dans son jean, l'autre resserrant son emprise sur l'éclair de feu qu'elle mourait d'envie d'enfourcher pour échapper au regard inquisiteur.

\- Vous me remercierez plus tard Swan.

\- J'en doute.

\- Croyez-bien que si. Un sorcier n'oublie jamais à qui il en doit une !

Aucun doute que c'était uniquement pour ça que l'ex Auror les avait aidées ces derniers temps. Emma n'avait pas hâte de devoir lui rendre la pareille …

\- Laisse la, c'est sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait t'embêter, tenta de la rassurer Killian alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle du carrosse qui se mit aussitôt en mouvement.

\- Sûrement, répéta-t-elle sans le croire. Quand est-ce que tu commences l'entraînement déjà ?

Le Capitaine des Rouges avait été le seul surpris d'apprendre son admission chez les Frelons de Wimbourne et la blonde avait déjà hâte d'aller jouer les supportrices.

\- Dans deux semaines. J'aurais juste le temps de rentrer de notre voyage.

C'était son idée ça. Dix jours en Egypte les attendaient tous les trois. Pour resserrer les liens une dernière fois avant que la vie ne les sépare un peu. Départ le lendemain. Emma prévoyait de leur révéler ce qu'il s'était passé à Azkaban durant leur séjour et y penser la rendait déjà nerveuse.

Sur le quai de la gare, il n'y avait que les septièmes années qui traînaient la patte, tous les autres bourdonnant de l'énergie propres aux élèves en vacances. Au dessus de la marrée humaine, Hagrid qui semblait plus populaire que d'habitude tentait d'ordonner aux jeunes sorciers de regagner leurs wagons et Emma eut un sourire.

En troisième année, elle et Ruby avaient raté le train, escortées la queue entre les jambes par le Professeur Black qui ne les aimait déjà pas …

\- Oh merde, entendit-elle vaguement Killian jurer derrière elle alors qu'elle se montrait docile et montait déjà sur le marche-pied de la locomotive.

\- Qu'est-ce que … Merde ! Emma !

La voix de Ruby contenait suffisamment de surprise pour qu'elle se retourne. Mais la brune ne la regardait pas, seule une main était encore tendue vers elle, s'agitant pour tenter d'obtenir son attention. Sur son promontoire, la poursuiveuse suivit le regard de ses amis jusqu'au garde chasse. Les yeux clairs traquèrent ses mouvements agacés mais amusés par l'effervescence qui l'entourait. Hagrid semblait vouloir chasser les élèves et un geste brusque manqua même d'en faire tomber un à la renverse et alors qu'il se précipitait pour l'aider à se relever, Emma sentit son coeur faire une embardée.

Ce n'était pas le demi-géant que tout le monde était venu voir. Debout à ses côtés, flanquée d'une blonde qui portait encore son uniforme de Serpentard, celle qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées regardait déjà dans sa direction. Les perles d'ébène brillèrent un peu plus lorsqu'elles la rencontrèrent et Emma dut serrer ses dents pour étouffer un sanglot.

Un instant, elle crut que ses pieds glués au marche-pied refuseraient de la porter jusqu'à destination mais la seconde d'après, elle avait déjà sauté. Plusieurs élèves protestèrent sur son passage et elle dut écarter de force plusieurs autres pour atteindre son but. Elle n'entendit pas plus leurs voix que celle qui lui souffla qu'elle aurait peut être du faire preuve d'un peu de retenue en présence d'autant de monde.

Tant pis. Elle s'était déjà précipitée sur celle qui émit un couinement de surprise lorsqu'elle la souleva dans ses bras. Mais rien pour l'arrêter.

Deux jambes se refermaient déjà autour d'elle et Emma cacha les premières larmes dans le cou où elle déposa ses lèvres à l'abri des regards. Peine perdue à en croire les sifflements qu'elle entendit vaguement autour d'elles. Il lui sembla même que certains applaudissaient lorsque Regina passa un main derrière sa nuque pour la tirer de la où elle était et sceller leurs lèvres en un long baiser.

\- C.. Ca va ? murmura-t-elle bêtement contre elle.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait lui dire. _Où étais-tu passée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu m'as manquée .. J'étais morte d'inquiétude … Je t'aime …_

Mais tout ce qu'elle pensait semblait briller dans les yeux sombres emplis de larmes que l'autre avait su retenir.

\- Ça va aller, fut la réponse à laquelle elle eut le droit avant un autre baiser.

Regina Mills était en train de l'embrasser devant toute l'école réalisa-t-elle avec un sourire fier juste avant d'entendre Ruby réclamer à tue-tête les milliers de gallons qu'elles venaient de lui faire gagner en confirmant la relation sur laquelle elle avait parié. Le sourire se transforma en rire, Emma lâchant à regret celle qui glissa une main dans la sienne dès qu'elle eut retouché terre.

\- Ravi de te revoir Mills, intervint Killian avec un de ses sourires en coin. On commençait à se demander comment redonner le sourire à notre poursuiveuse.

\- Merci Kilian.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? demanda à son tour Ruby.

\- J'ai demandé un service et Hagrid s'est porté garant de moi. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir vous retrouver aussi facilement après l'école …

Emma n'écouta pas le trait d'humour que Kilian trouva à faire à propos de leur voyage à venir. Regina avait dit « vous » mais sa main avait serré un peu plus fort la sienne comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait eu qu'elle qu'elle voulait revoir. Elle avait beau être collée à elle, la foule de gens qui se pressaient autour d'eux la dérangeait. Elle voulait être seule avec la brune.

\- Tu seras avec nous dans le train ?

\- Non … Je dois passer mes épreuves d'ASPIC.

\- Alors je reste !

L'espoir qu'elle avait senti gonfler sa poitrine fut anéanti d'un seul regard désolé. Ce ne serait pas possible, comprit-elle. Et Hagrid avait beau les avoir laissés seuls quelques instants pour presser les élèves, il reviendrait bientôt pour enjoindre leur petit groupe.

\- Je te promets d'être là quand tu rentres d'Egypte Emma …

Comment était-elle au courant ?

\- Là où ?

Elle n'avait même pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle allait loger à compter du début de sa formation d'Auror.

\- Tu verras. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai ensorcelé ton éclair de feu. Si tu fais sauter la sécurité et il te servira de Portoloin pour me rejoindre.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu trouveras, j'en suis sûre. Il parait que tu es une sorcière plutôt douée.

\- Pas autant que toi.

Le compliment lui valut un petit rire et derrière eux, Hagrid revenait déjà pour chasser Malicia, Ruby et Kilian dans le wagon quand elle fut happée pour un autre baiser. Cette fois, sûrement parce qu'elles avaient moins de témoins, la brune ne mit qu'un instant pour l'approfondir, lui soutirant un gémissement quand le corps svelte se lova contre le sien.

\- On a passé la nuit ensemble, d'accord ? Toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que Black nous réveille. Si on te demande, tu étais juste au courant des punitions de ma mère parce que je m'étais confiée mais _c'est tout._ Absolument rien d'autre Emma.

Malgré le vacarme de la locomotive qui s'était mise en route, les consignes avaient été murmurées à voix basse contre ses lèvres et elle n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre avant que celles de son amante ne s'en emparent à nouveau.

\- Jeunes filles …

La blonde choisit d'ignorer la voix d'Hagrid, enserrant un peu plus Regina dans ses bras. Une de ses mains se faufila sous le simple chemisier blanc que portait la jeune femme et y sentir la peau complètement lisse de son dos la fit à nouveau sourire. C'était grâce à elle ça ... Mais son ravissement fut de courte durée et ce fut à son tour de glapir quand une main immense la souleva par le col de son blouson pour l'arracher aux bras de celle qu'elle aimait et la déposer sur les marches du wagon.

\- Hey ! Vous avez pas le droit ! s'indigna-t-elle sous le rire de plusieurs élèves dont Regina restée sur le quai avec un regard empli d'une adoration qui lui serra le ventre.

\- Jusqu'au dernier moment il aura fallu que vous nous fassiez la vie dure hein Swan ! maugréa faussement le garde chasse.

Mais elle ne lui faisait déjà plus attention. À quelques pas de là, Mills l'observait sans aucun artifice et pour la première fois, elle pouvait voir tous ses sentiments reflétés dans ses yeux sombres mais si expressifs.

\- Gina ! cria-t-elle par dessus le sifflement de la locomotive qui s'apprêtait à partir.

Le surnom lui valut un haussement de sourcil interrogatif et elle ne mit qu'un instant à se décider, la boule au ventre.

\- Ce que tu as dit dans le bureau de McGonagall ce jour là … C'était vrai ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser à quoi elle faisait allusion. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui importait et la brune le savait très bien. « _Je ne peux pas parler pour elle, mais pour ma part, je suis amoureuse d'elle depuis un bon moment déjà …_ ». Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien compter d'autre que ça à présent ?

\- Bien sûr que c'était vrai Swan ! J'avais bu du Véritaserum, comment veux-tu que j'aie pu inventer quoi que ce soit ?!

La réponse délivrée avec moquerie fit pourtant éclater quelque chose en elle. La sorcière n'avait pas hésité mais la locomotive ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre avant de commencer à s'éloigner du quai. Elle aurait l'occasion de lui retourner son aveu. Plein d'occasions. En attendant, elle resta debout sur le seuil de la porte du wagon jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de celle qu'elle aimait devienne un simple point vert et blanc. Son coeur battait la chamade, incapable de croire qu'elle venait bien de la tenir dans ses bras quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Où est mon balai ?! s'écria-t-elle soudain en réalisant qu'elle ne l'avait plus sous le bras depuis qu'elle avait repéré la revenante sur le quai.

\- Ici, _trouillarde_ , lui répondit la voix étouffée de son Capitaine dans le compartiment où elle le retrouva en compagnie de Ruby et une montagne de sucreries déjà achetées à la marchande ambulante.

La jeune femme s'empara de l'éclair de feu et d'un paquet de dragées surprises avant de s'affaler sur la banquette disponible. Connaissant Regina, elle avait du pain sur la planche pour faire sauter la sécurité qu'elle avait placée sur le Portoloin …

* * *

 _#Allwaswell._

 _Alors ? Pour le coup je vais pas à la pêche aux commentaires mais j'aime tellement cet univers que j'aimerais vraiiiiment vos réactions pour savoir si j'ai pu y rendre justice :)_


End file.
